


Enemy Soulmate

by Rook011



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Also Rook, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Deputy Is The GOAT, F/M, Hate to Love, Jacob Seed Has A Potty Mouth, Mountain Daddy Jacob, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Jacob Seed, Pregnancy, Pregnant Deputy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 82,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook011/pseuds/Rook011
Summary: Rook found her soulmate in the middle of a goddamn war, what about you?
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 228





	1. Only You

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Jacob is going to be 35, Joseph is 33, and John is 30. Faith will be their biological sister, and not ‘adopted’, she’s 27. 
> 
> My Deputy will be 30.
> 
> Joseph didn’t have a wife and baby in this fic.
> 
> Enjoy, this is my ever first fanfic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please :) they’re helpful!
> 
> Oh, any mistakes are mine.

The Deputy smiled as she stared at the destroyed YES sign John _had_ on Holland Valley, giving everyone an eyesore. She lowered the rocket launcher and chuckled as she left the weapon on the ground, started walking down the mountain.

“ _When this little uprising is over,”_ John’s voice cracked from her radio, giving her a reason to smile all cocky. _“You’ll rebuild that_ **_piece_ ** _by_ **_piece_ ** _. You'll work until your fingers are worn to the bone. And when you're done, I'll bury you beneath it,_ ” he hissed. Rook smirks and keeps walking down, rifle in hand just in case a wild animal _or_ a peggie comes out of the woods.

She manages to get her radio from her hip as she holds her rifle, she puts the radio close to her mouth and presses the call button. “Am I?” Rook asked, teasing the youngest Seed boys. He quickly responded.

“ _Your little hero act is gonna end soon,_ **_Deputy_ ** _.”_

“Oh yeah? When, John?” She replied.

“ _How about..._ **_now_ ** _.”_

Rook didn’t even have the time to knit her eyebrows all the way when a dart _full_ of bliss hit her thigh, making her yelp in surprise as she looked down at her leg. 

“Fuck,” she huffed and her vision started to blur, she slowly comes to a stop and numbly drops her radio and rifle to the ground, and seconds later, it’s her body who hits it too.

The last thing she remembers is a blurry face looking down at her.

* * *

Jacob grins maliciously upon seeing his chosen ones getting an _unconscious_ Deputy down their truck. They dragged her by her armpits as Jacob approached the convoy. The herald just saw a flash of brown hair and pale skin, but not her face since it was rolling side to side due to it hanging between her shoulders.

“It was easy,” a Chosen told the redhead, who couldn’t stop grinning. He nods and points towards a cage.

“Good job. Put her in a cage, I wanna start as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir,” they quickly obey Jacob’s orders. He stayed standing there as his Center was in full swing, people training, in cages moaning, his followers whipping the sinners, transferring them into others cages, etc etc etc. He grabs his radio and calls Joseph.

“She’s here,” Jacob said through his and Joseph’s personal channel, and not too long after, the Father answers.

 _“_ **_Perfect_ ** _. She’ll carry the peace that will bring Hope County together for the Collapse - she’s an_ **_important_ ** _part of our salvation, and for_ **_you_ ** _.”_

The redhead frowns and radios again. “ _Me_? What are you talking about?”

 _“You’ll understand,”_ Joseph said and signed out as Jacob sighed.

The next morning he woke up early, as usual, and does his everyday jogging around the Veteran Center. He stops by a chair, where he left his jacket and slips it back on, grabs his thigh pistol strap and also puts it on. Jacob then decides to swing by and see if the Deputy was awake, the sooner they begin with her trials the better.

He confidently walks through the cages area, sporting a cocky smirk, as his heart starts beating a bit faster. He sees one of his chosen already hissing at the Deputy, who was hissing and barking at the peggie back, talk backing at the peggie.

Jacob stops abruptly seeing her face.

She is _beautiful_.

 _Mesmerizing_ , actually. 

With those big green eyes, light brown hair that cascades over her waist, no more than 5’1, and an hourglass figure, face unblemished unlike his. 

What is this girl _doing_ here?

He inhaled a quick breath, composing himself, he started walking towards her cage. 

The peggie and the Deputy kept barking at each other so that they didn’t even hear him coming in.

“Shut up!” the peggie hissed at her, fighting the urge to shut her up with the butt of his rifle.

“Get me the _fuck_ out of here!” she growled while gripping the bars so hard that her knuckles were white. 

“ _Only you_ ,” Jacob suddenly said to the Deputy, who instantly tenses and froze in place. The peggie immediately stepped back for Jacob to take control as Rook shakily met Jacob’s gaze. “Only you, have managed to cause so much trouble, Deputy,” he kept smirking, the Deputy gulped as her eyes watched him in horror. 

Jacob sighs dramatically and folds his arms while cockily smiling down at her. “It’s an honor to finally meet ya. Been hearing _highly_ about you,” he finished, expecting her to cuss at him just like she was at his follower. 

But she just stared at him, wide-eyed, lips tightly shut.

He huffs an amused laugh, tilts his head. “Not a talkative person huh?” He sighs at her silence. The redhead turns around to address his follower. “Take her to the room,” he said and walked away, not before saying another order. “10 hours in front of the screen. After that, back to the cage.”

“Yes, sir,” the Peggie obediently said as Jacob walked away.

* * *

He monitored her closely.

After the Deputy finished her _hours_ in front of the screen, after the peggies beat and forced her to watch, they dragged a red-eyed Deputy back to her cage. 

They repeated the same thing for a days, starving her too.

The Deputy weakly and disorientedly did whatever they told her, not having any other way to do. When she refuses, they’ll beat the hell out of her. 

But all the torturing and beating didn’t come close to Jacob’s _classical conditioning_.

One day he entered the room where she was _forced_ to watch the damn video of the damn slideshow playing animal carcasses, with wolves interspersed between. 

Normally, there are at least two people with her in the room, but today it’s _only her_. 

He strode into the room with so much confidence and _ego_ , that if Rook wasn’t starving and weak, she would’ve punched the smirk out of his damn face. 

Jacob started saying something to her, about _culling the herd_ , blah blah blah. She didn’t give a shit what he said. The Deputy just blankly stared at him, _keeping_ her mouth shut as he kept babbling, then, he pulled out a wooden music box.

She frowned as he opened and played it, a song that instantly made her see red, makes her head start pounding too. She growled and shook her head, trying to stop whatever was happening to her, but it’s too late, because it was triggering her into a homicidal fugue, bestial mindset.

After that, she just heard Jacob’s voice praising her as she _enjoyed_ seeing the blood in her hands.

* * *

Rook groans and blinks several times to focus her vision, she frowns and slowly sits up straight, scanning her surroundings. 

She is sitting in the middle of the forest.

“The _fuck_?” She mumbled to herself as she weakly stands up, her world spinning for a second, that she has to balance herself with a tree. 

_“Ah, you’re awake.”_

_Jacob_ ’s voice startled her.

She looked to the ground and noticed a backpack, a radio and a small pistol _neatly_ placed next to the backpack.

She scoffs at it.

Rook shakes her head and grabs the things from the floor, not caring to respond to the head of security back. 

He can put a stick up his ass.

_“Now, don’t be shy.”_

Speaking of.

Deputy rolls her eyes and keeps walking to search for a vehicle.

 _“My hunters will bring you back when I need you,”_ said Jacob with a cocky voice.

Rook resists the urge to cuss the fuck out of him through the radio, but she swallowed it.

She closes her eyes for a moment, replying to Jacob’s _first words_ at her in her mind. 

_Only you_

God _damn_ it. 

_Absolutely_ great, just what she needs, of all fucking people, _Jacob_ had to be her soulmate.

Rook stops by a tree to rest, digs into the backpack, _squealing_ in happiness when she finds snacks and water. She frantically grabs the food, opens the granola bar, and _shoves_ it into her mouth. Then the water, taking desperate gulps of it.

Once she ate the five bars and drank three bottles, she was still hungry, but it was better than nothing. The Deputy continued her walk, until Dutch was trying to contact her through the radio.

 _“Deputy?”_

She quickly grabbed the radio answers, smiled upon hearing her friend. “Yes, Dutch.”

 _“Where were you? It’s been almost_ ** _two_** **_months_** _since I last heard from you.”_

Rook frowned and abruptly stopped her steps.“What?” She breathlessly said, shocked. Dutch sighs through the radio and then clicks his tongue.

 _“Shit. Jacob got you, didn’t he?”_ He stated. She throws her head back, closes her eyes momentarily before straightening up. That redhead son of a bitch enslaved her for two months.

“Yes,” she responded as she resumed her walk.

 _“Double shit,”_ the older man hissed. _“Try to keep away from the mountains?”_

The Deputy nods to herself, agreeing with him. She doesn’t need to be captured again and let the Seeds take over the county while she’s doing what-the fuck-ever Jacob is doing to her. “I’m heading back to Fall’s End - I need a minute.”

 _“I agree with that, Dep. If you let him get you again, there’s no cure from getting your mind normal again,”_ Dutch warned softly.

She sighs. “He won’t. Fuck that sadistic piece of _shit_.”

The man chuckles. _“Dutch_ , _out.”_

The deputy turns off her radio, knowing if she leaves it on, the Whitetails would contact her and ask her favors - and right now, she _really_ just wants to go home. So she keeps walking out of Jacob’s region.

* * *

Jacob was in his office as he cleaned his rifle, loving how the color red popped out as he passed the rag through it, when a knock on his door was heard.

“Sir?” A follower pops his head in. Jacob sighs deeply and annoyingly shoots a glance over his shoulder to the man.

“What,” the redhead growled, making the peggie wince.

“The Father is here,” he quickly added before the Veteran would _actually_ shoot him.

“Let him in,” Jacob ordered and sighs again, he stands up and puts his rifle on the table as his follower quickly gets the Father in. The redhead stands in all his 6’ feet glory while seeing Joseph walk into the office.

“Brother,” Joseph’s face lightens up instantly upon seeing his big brother, whose face does too, just not _too_ much. They both approach each other and then wrap a hand around their necks, bringing themselves close and touch foreheads for a second before breaking off.

“What are you doing up here?” Jacob asked as he gestured a hand at the chair, offering his brother to take a seat, but the Father waves his hand dismissively.

“I came to see your work with the Deputy,” Joseph said and walked around the office with his hands cupped in front of him. Jacob’s heart skips a beat hearing her name, he ignores it.

“She’s done with her first trial, in a week I’ll bring her back,” he shrugs casually.

Joseph nods and then looks at him. “Did you feel something when you saw her?” He smiles softly, making Jacob feel uncomfortable for some reason. The redhead _definitely_ felt something upon seeing the woman, but of course, he wouldn’t tell his brother.

“No. Why?” He lied, rolled his shoulders for good measure. Joseph frowns to himself and nods slowly.

“Perhaps, I misunderstood the voice,” the Father mumbled lowly, but enough for the redhead to hear.

“You probably did,” he shrugs a shoulder. Joseph nods again and keeps walking around, looks at Jacob’s board, where he draws his plans. Some of the whitetails/Resistance members’ pictures had an X through it, meaning they were already eliminated.

“What’s all this?” His brother asked as he touched the picture of Eli.

“My plan to get the whitetails leader down,” Jacob walks over to him and crosses his arms. Joseph kept looking at the board and noticed the Deputy’s blurred picture linked with Eli, the Father didn’t have to guess too much, he realized Jacob was using the Deputy to get to Eli.

“You’re planning to condition the Deputy and _kill_ the leader for you?” Joseph looked at his brother.

The redhead hums and nods. “The leader is a _problem_ for the project.”

“Do what you have to do, brother,” Joseph nods and then pats Jacob’s shoulder, leaves the office as the sniper stands there, hearing his brother close the door.

Jacob lifts his eyes to the Deputy’s picture. 

It was a shitty pic of her, a security camera one, but it didn’t matter. Shitty or not, it made his heart pump faster that it actually scared the hell out of him as it angered him too. 

He felt bad for lying to Joseph, but he didn’t want to tell Joseph he felt in his heart a fire waken, something that he had never felt before, when he saw her. 

He scoffs at the picture before grabbing his rifle and leaving to shoot something, _or_ someone to clear his mind.

Exactly a week Jacob sent his hunters to bring her back, and they did not fail. She was apparently _fishing_ by a lake. He noticed she _cut_ her hair, what a damn shame, but practical actually, since the hair could get stuck with branches.

It looks good though. 

_Stop it_.

Jacob shakes his head and scolds himself. 

He stood outside of her cage while she was lying unconscious on the small cot in the cage. With his hands on his back, he ordered his chosen, “10 hours on the screen and you know what after that.”

“Yes, sir,” the peggie nods obediently and quickly unlocks the cage.

He walked away and let his followers do his instructions, tomorrow he’ll swing by and see how she's progressing.   
  


The next day, he visited her again, pleased that she’s awake now. She was growling at the peggie guarding her, spitting cuss words and threats, _again_. The peggie plainly ignored her, standing stiff, until boss man approached them. The Peggie instantly shifted his attention to Jacob.

“Bring her food,” the redhead ordered and the man nodded, scurrying away. Jacob turns to see the woman, who shut up upon him arriving. 

His heart skipped a damn beat _again_.

 _I said,_ **_stop it_ **

He smiles smugly down at her. “Good morning,” he faked courtesy, making her jaw tighten as she glares at him. Jacob chuckles while his follower comes back with a bowl in his hands. The redhead takes the bowl from him and bends down to leave the bowl in the ground, right in her feet. He straightened up and his stupid smirk appears. “You must be hungry after _a week_ \- eat,” he jerks his chin down at the bowl. 

She stubbornly stood there, refusing to obey this fucker, even though her stomach was growling. Jacob slowly stops smirking and shares glares with her, not _ever_ being disobeyed, he points to the bowl with his right index finger, as he hissed. “ _Eat_.”

His voice was hard steel, she felt a shiver down her spine. She honestly doesn’t know _why_ she obeyed this asswipe but she did, she did and fucking _kneeled_ in front of the bowl. Never breaking eye contact with him, until she looks down at the bowl full of _raw meat_ , and shoves the meat into her mouth. The Deputy hears his low chuckles.

“Good girl,” he hunched down, watching her devour the meat. “You did _great_ on your first fugue,” he talked to her while she kept eating, not looking at his face, rather at his boots covered in red dirt and what looked awful a lot like _blood_.

“The _best_ I’ve ever had in fact,” he said as she eats the last of the meat, he waits for her to say something, but again keeps quiet. He knits his brows. “Still not talking? Alright,” he grumbled and groaned as he stood up. “Just keep doing what you’re doing,” he dismissed her and he walked away.

The junior Deputy internally cusses him out as she watches him walk away. 

_Ugh!_

She wants to fucking wipe that damn smirk out of his face. The brunette looks back at the peggie guarding her and is ready to demand him to let her out, but he was already playing that damn music box in front of her face.

After that, the cuss word dies in her tongue as her vision fills with red.

* * *

She wakes up with a terrible headache.

But this time she’s not left in the forest, she’s in a cage. The pained screams gave it away.

“Fuck me,” she said out loud and covers her eyes with her arm.

“Just in time,” _Jacob_ ’s voice startled her, she quickly scrambled up and stood in the middle of her cage as he had a forearm on the bar, leaning his weight on it. 

She growls from her throat and he chuckles. “Come on, don’t be like that,” he said, faking to be offended. “I’m making you into a _better_ soldier,” Jacob he innocently argued. Then he grabs his canteen behind him and opens it. “Come,” he gestured to her with his hand, she hesitates, but she _can’t_ help it. 

Her mouth is dry as the Sahara. 

He grins when she slowly walks towards him, the redhead gives her the canteen. “Drink,” she obediently drinks the water, _chugged_ actually. She moans when the cold water comes in contact with her dry throat. 

Jacob tenses when she moaned, _fuck_.

She closes her eyes as he dumbly stares at her, eyes involuntarily traveling down her exposed throat, he gulps, suddenly feeling thirsty himself.

He catches himself staring and scolds himself, quickly composing, he growls and reaches over to snatch the canteen from her, making her spill some water onto her shirt. Jacob wordlessly closed his canteen and looked at his follower. “A week again,” he barked at him. 

“Yes, sir,” the man nods as Jacob was already walking away.

She was left confused. 

A week for what? 

And umm, _rude_ for snatching the canteen like that.

The peggie ended up hitting her forehead with the butt of his AK47, successfully knocking the fucking lights out of her. 

  
  


The Deputy blinks slowly, her vision clouded, she turns her head to the side. Letting out a relieved breath that there are no dead bodies around her this time, but Eli sporting a worried face looking at her.

“Dep?” He chuckles softly. “Shit, you feel okay?”

“Do I _look_ okay?” She smirks. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Nah,” he laughs and then grabs a towel and a bag on the night table next to the bed. “Come on, go to shower, here’s some new clothes - when you finish, come and eat,” he said as he put the bag and towel on her lap. 

“Thanks, Eli,” she smiles softly and slowly sits up.

Eli waves his hand dismissively. “No sweat.”

After that, he left the room as she went to the small bathroom, she undressed slowly, her eye catching the soulmate tattoo on her lower back as she walked in front of the mirror.

 _Only you_ , it said.

Jacob is her _fucking_ soulmate, of all people. 

Her tattoo makes her hang her head in defeat, knowing that sooner or later she’ll _have_ to speak her words to him. Doesn’t want to even think about the fight it’ll bring once the county knows.

She whines and shakes her head, honestly doesn’t have the energy to think about that, so she showered and decided to wash away the thought of _him_.

Dep has better stuff to do anyway.

* * *

* * *

  
  


This will be my Deputy, how I created her in my game anyway, but feel free to imagine her like YOU want ❤️   
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below ;)


	2. Invited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I name my Deputy?

  
  
“Hey!” the Deputy growls at the peggie guarding her cage, trying to gain his attention.

Yep.

Exactly a week passed for Jacob to catch her, and now she’s back here again, for _two weeks_ now. Based on what the peggies around have been saying.

And currently she’s super hungry.

“Come on, man. I’m hungry here!” She protested, but the peggie kept ignoring her, even rolling his eyes at her. Rook huffs and a growl rumbles her chest. “Fuck you then!” She angrily stomps towards her cot on the floor and sits on her bottom, scowl on her face. 

She doesn’t wait for too long before a female peggie is standing in front of her cage and unlocking it. “Come on. Need you to shower,” the woman said and the Deputy thinks _the lady_ needs one for herself too, based on how stiff and oily the woman’s hair _and_ grime is on her face.

“Wow, what a pleasure!” Rook exclaimed dramatically as she stood up. The woman rolls her eyes and hisses at the policewoman.

“Don’t feel special just because you’re the _Deputy_. Everyone has one once a week,” the peggie explains as the Deputy walks out of the cage. “Be good and we won’t have problems,” the woman had a rifle on her hands and gestured to Rook with the weapon, to walk forward as she walked behind Dep.

The brunette Deputy walked through the area, where she first noticed how _horrible_ this place was, before she was either unconscious or in pain to pay attention to her surroundings. 

Cages everywhere, people _dying_ from starvation, others beaten up, a few barely conscious enough to cry for help.

She bit her lip as she kept walking, swearing to herself to free these poor people, _kill_ every single Seed.

Even Jacob.

Soulmate will be damned.

“How long have I been here? It feels like forever,” she asked once they were finally out of the cage area.

“Three months,” the lady answered and Rook widened her eyes, abruptly turning around to see the peggie in shock.

“ _What_!?”

The peggie rolls her eyes annoyingly and bumps her rifle to Dep’s chest, pushing her towards the community area. In there, a few peggies were eating lunch, all of them giving her a murderous look as the peggie guided her through the tables to a lonely one, where a plate with _actual_ food was waiting for her.

“Sit,” the lady ordered her and Rook for once didn’t glare at her for telling her what to do. Rook’s face brightened as she quickly sat down in front of the food _and_ cup of water. The peggie sats there, guarding her. “Eat first. But take it easy.”

She didn’t have to be told twice, she grabbed spoonfuls of food and shoved them into her mouth. Then she brought the glass with water to her lips, drinking the water as fast as she could.

After eating, with her stomach quite full, the woman escorted her towards some shower stalls at the far corner of the Center. Rook was amused by the place, she didn’t think it was _this big_.

The peggie shoved her into a stall. “I will be watching you - there’s everything you need,” the lady said as she blocks the door and faces Rook, who nods and waits for the peggie to turn around before she could undress herself.

“Are you gonna turn around?” Rook asked once the peggie wasn’t even moving, the Deputy waited for a few seconds, sighs deeply when the peggie plainly ignores her. “Alright,” she breathes out.

She slowly undresses, giving the lady _full view_ of her front instead of her _back_. 

Never give your back to your enemies…. _and_ also because of her soulmate tattoo, Rook doesn’t want the woman to see her tattoo _and_ immediately know who’s her soulmate.

She hears the peggie do an amused snort as she shakes her head.

The Deputy frowned at her as she blindly reached back to open the shower. She gasps when the _freezing_ water hits her back, earning a chuckle from the woman. Rook glares at her but swallows her pride, grabs the bottle of shampoo, before lathering shampoo on her hair, noticing _blood_ and dirt coming out of it.

She hurries up since the water is already numbing her body, she quickly scrubs her body and raises up. Rook, again, reaches behind her without giving her back at the peggie and closes the water.

“Come on, let’s get you back to your cage - leave that there,” the woman said.

The Deputy sighs and starts dressing up, a tattered gray t-shirt, worn pants, they even gave her shoes _and_ socks.

She walks towards the exit and the lady escorts her to the cage areas. Before they could reach her cage, a peggie, she hadn't seen before, relieved the lady. 

He growls at the Deputy, as for her to keep walking, he pushes her while pointing a shotgun to her head.

“Come on!” He pushes her too hard and causes her to trip and fall to her knees. “Stupid ass! Stand up!” The man screamed down at her. 

“I’m coming!” She hissed at him as she whipped around, looking up at him from the ground. He growls and lifts his free arm, _punching_ the Deputy straight on her lip. 

Rook gasps while her head turns to the side from the impact.

“ _Don’t_ raise your voice at me,” the man smirks, feeling cocky for hitting and having their archenemy in her knees. The Deputy slowly and _murderously_ glares at him.

“You’re gonna _regret_ that,” she warned. Her lip felt sore as it pulse, she can feel blood coming down her chin. 

The man snorts, _daring_ her, and jerks his chin towards her cage. “ _Walk_ ,” he points the gun to her head as she stares at him straight at his eyes, her nose flaring as she stands up and walks back to her cage.

She walks in and the peggie closes the door behind her, locking it. “Go to sleep.”

Rook growls and flips him off, “Oh, _fuck_ you,” she said and the peggie shakes his head, stands in guard.

* * *

She gasps and bolts up when _freezing_ water startles her awake, she coughed violently since she gasped, water entered her nose and mouth without permission.

“Wake up!” The male peggie that hit her yesterday, was holding a now-empty bucket in his hands as he laughed maniacally. 

Rook saw red.

She growls loudly, “What the _fuck_?!” She launches forward, fists clenched, prepared to give this peggie a lesson, but he was quick enough to hit her first.

He wasn’t _disoriented_ by being awoken with cold water, _and_ he wasn’t staved and enslaved also.

He punched her on the lip again, making it worsen. Rook yelped in pain as she fell to the damp ground.

“What did I say about raising your voice?” He bends down to hiss at her ear. She slowly curls her hands into fists again, getting ready to throw a punch, punishment for hitting this peggie will be worth it once she beats the lights out of him.

“Hey!” 

The peggie and Deputy turn around to see _Staci_ at the cage’s door, totally _terrified_ upon seeing his friend on the floor _and_ with a bloody lip.

“What?” The peggie shrugs his shoulders as Pratt rushes to help his friend get up.

“What in the world are you _doing_?” Staci hissed at the man, Rook tried to smile at her friend, but it hurt like a bitch. The male Deputy carefully sets her on the cot.

The man frowns and confusingly looks at Pratt, “I was punishing her just like the boss has been ordering.”

Staci growls in frustration and looks at the other man, grabs him by the shoulders as they both look petrified. “ _No_ ! That’s with the _others_ ! Not _her_ \- _fuck_ , he’s gonna be mad,” Pratt shivers.

“I-I thought—“

“Go,” Staci dismisses the man, who quickly walks out of the cage. He sighs, Jacob is _coming_ to check on her progress in any second.

The redhead is gonna be _mad_.

Rook suddenly hugs him from behind, startling him a bit, but he smiles nevertheless. “ _Stace_ ,” she chuckles, happy to see a familiar face _in weeks_. Staci smiles and turns around to hug her properly.

“Hey, Rook,” he whispered. She huffs a laugh and steps back, suddenly feeling the urge to cry.

“I tried to get you out, _I did_ , but—“

“It’s okay,” he smiles sadly. Then frowns when he sees her lip up close, it was still bleeding. “ _Jesus_ , he’s gonna kill me.”

She shakes off his worry, or rather fear. “The others will come for us, don’t worry,” Rook smiles hopefully, but he shakes his head.

“If they are, they’ll _die_.”

“They’re capable—“

“They don’t stand a _chance_ with Jacob - they might with Faith and John, b-but Jacob?” He huffed. “They won’t,” Staci firmly said, she just stares at him in disbelief, what happened to her partner?

She opens her mouth to disagree, but a _redhead_ interrupted by appearing at the door.

“Good morning, Deputy!” He smiles widely. And whatever he was going to say, probably something sarcastic, died upon seeing her busted lip. Jacob’s face hardened, “What happened,” he _lowly_ demanded, not even asked. Staci gulps and Rook just stares at the herald.

“S-she was punished,” Pratt _trembles_. Jacob sighs loudly and crosses his arms.

“What did I say?”

“One of t-the trainers misunderstood—“

“Take her to the infirmary,” he cuts Staci, who nods repeatedly and grabs Rook’s arm.

“Y-yes, sir,” he lowers his head and tugs his friend with him. “Come on,” he whispered at her. She dumbfounded let Staci walk her out. The Deputies passed the redhead, who doesn’t even look but does move out of their way.

Jacob clears his throat before they could leave. “And Peaches,” he turns his head to look at them over his shoulder. Pratt stops and looks at his _boss_.

“Yes, sir?”

“Find the trainer for me. I’ll like to have a _word_ ,” he turns his head back forward as the cops, stunned, slowly walk away.

“Yes, sir,” Staci nods obediently.

* * *

She hissed when the doctor dabs cotton with alcohol on her lip.

“I don’t know why he sent you here,” he mumbled. 

“Me either,” she rolls her eyes at his comment. The man glares at her behind his dirty glasses.

“I could stab your neck with these scissors and all our problems would be solved - but I don’t understand why the _Family_ has plans for _you_ ,” he gritted, looking at her in disgust.

“Believe me. I don’t understand it either.”

“I hope you really bring the peace like the Father clams you are.”

She frowns at that. “ _The_ _peace_? You motherfuckers are torturing people and—“

“Deputy!” _Jacob_ enters the room and the doctor quickly steps aside, he was done anyway. The redhead looks at him and is dismissed. “I got it - get out,” Seed said boringly and the man instantly walks out, leaving the Deputy sitting where she was being treated. The oldest Seed smiles smugly down at her, “You’ll start your trials tomorrow.”

She stares at him but says nothing. _Knowing_ whatever she says to him, he’ll know those are his soulmate words, so she stays put and shuts her mouth tightly. 

Jacob snorts and rolls his eyes at her silence. “Believe me, I don’t want to talk to you either. I ain’t much of a talker too, but you need to know your purpose,” He said before the door was opened again. 

She looks at the newcomer, _Joseph Seed_.

“Ah!” The Father smiles gently as he walks towards her. “My child, I wanted to see your _fantastic_ work,” he said, hunching in front of her. 

“Go to _hell_ ,” she hissed at him.

Joseph sighs and keeps smiling that damn compassionate smile of his. “Soon you’ll be part of the family and we’ll be on good terms.”

Rook huffs a laugh. This man is crazy. “Part of the _family_? Fuck _that_ shit, I’ll _never_ be part of whatever family you’re talking about, you _lunatic_ _fuck_ ,” she spits venomously, making Jacob snort and shake his head.

“You don’t talk frequently, but when you do? _Phew_ , good _God_!”

She looks at Jacob and sends daggers at the redhead, wants to tell him to go fuck himself so bad, but she resists the urge to. The cuss words bubbled down her throat, begging to be released towards the arrogant redhead.

“ _Brother_ ,” Joseph warns his older brother, who smiles cockily at the Deputy. Joseph shakes his head and looks at the woman in front of him. “I’ll like to invite you to our Sunday service.”

She looks at Joseph in disbelief, he really thinks she’ll join his fucking cult? This man is really sick.

But wait a second, it could be the perfect opportunity to infiltrate _and_ take a note of all their weak spots, where they guard, and etc etc.

So she slowly smiles at the _Father_ , despite her lip.

“Okay,” Rook nods, earning a gleeful smile from Joseph, but a suspicious look from Jacob.

  
  


* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment ;)


	3. Silent No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your comment!

  
Jacob was growing curious, frustrated.

 _Infuriated_ , to be precise.

The Deputy doesn’t talk to him. She has _no_ problem talking ( _cussing_ ) to his chosen ones, but for _some_ reason, she doesn’t speak to him.

He doesn’t know how, and _why_ it bothers him, but he’ll _make_ her talk.

“You’re going to trails again,” he stood in front of her cage as he told her. He saw the rage in her eyes but she remained _quiet_ . “Not gonna protest?” He taunted her, tilts his head in mockery. “ _Hmm_ , alright. I’m glad you _like_ it, Deputy.”

He chuckles and grabs the _music box_ from Staci, who was silently standing behind him. Jacob smiles satisfied when he starts the music, she trembles.

Jacob keeps smiling as he walks away, hearing her loud angry growls, _hungry_ for blood growls.

The herald was shooting practicing in the range behind the Center, his aim perfect as always, hitting bullseye every single time.

“Sir?” A peggie called him as Jacob was about to pull the trigger.

“Hmm,” the redhead hums and shoots, the sound resounding through the Center.

“The Father’s here.”

Jacob sighs and lowers his rifle, sets it down on the table next to him. “Let him know I’m over here.”

The peggie nods and goes tell the Father that Jacob was behind the Center while Jacob leans on the table and crosses his arms, waits for his brother to come. 

Soon, Joseph appears around the corner and he smiles warmly at Jacob, who smirks as he straightens up. “Brother,” he whispered and hugs the redhead, “How’s the Deputy doing?” Joseph asked once they broke apart.

“She’s doing great, just send her on a trail,” Jacob shrugs casually. “She should be back anytime soon.”

Joseph smiles again and nods. “Just wanted to see if she’s ready for Sunday service.”

The herald chuckles and cockily smirks. “Oh, she’ll _be_ ready - why don’t you stay for dinner?”

**Later that night...**

Deputy woke up from her haze, eyes slowly focusing, she realized she was _still_ in the Center. She looks down to herself from her lying form and sees her shirt _soaked_ in blood. 

Rook sighs deeply.

“You’re _fucking_ kidding me,” She gritted between her teeth as she throws her arm around her eyes, this cot was getting _too_ comfortable for her liking, so she’ll enjoy her ‘peaceful’ time before a peggie comes in and beat or send her to another trail.

Not even _10 seconds_ later, she hears a rustling outside her cage, she groans and is prepared to hear a damn peggie order her something, so she, jaded, sits up on her cot and turns her head towards the door.

But to her surprise, it’s not a peggie, her eyes widen.

“ _Eli_?” She whispered loudly as she quickly rushed to him. He smiles as he’s working on lock picking the cage.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he whispered back. She smiles brightly and then she looks around frantically for any peggie, she actually sees a couple of militias liberating other people.

“What are you guys doing here?!” 

Eli keeps doing his work. “Saving your ass, what else?”

Rook huffs a laugh and nods. “They’ll be back around anytime soon, they’re rotating shifts.”

“Okay, okay. _Calm_ down,” he grumbled. “ _Fuck_ , this lock is hard to open - they put you on a special cage or something?”

“I don’t know! _Hurry_!” She bites her lip and sees the rest quietly guiding people out, successfully liberating all the people from that area, while Eli was still working on her cage. She was about to tell him to hurry up again, but he managed to open it.

“Bingo!” He whispered, opening the cage for her while she impatiently waited for him. “Come on!” Eli steps back and grabs her arm, dragging her with him.

“Hey!” A peggie, returning from his break, yelled at them as he was walking in confusion for why the cages were _all_ open in that section. 

They both look over their shoulder to see the peggie starting to run after them.

“Run!” Eli let go of her so they could run faster.

“Set the alarm! We have a code red!” The peggie screamed through his radio as he tried to keep up with them.

“Shit!” Eli hissed and quickly reached into his pocket, digging out a pair of earplugs, shoving them in her hand. “Here, put these on! They’ll put that fucking song through the speakers _and_ beacons!”

The Deputy nods as she hears shots fired, so she hurriedly put on the earplugs. She’ll still be able to hear the song, but not loud enough for her to enter into a damn dissociative fugue.

* * *

Jacob’s hairs stood as _Only You_ started playing through the speakers as Joseph looked at him confused. They just finished eating dinner when the song was heard.

Jacob knew what that meant, so he grabbed his radio and hissed through it. “What the _fuck_ is going on.”

A second later, a follower of his responds, _“The whitetails broke into the Center and managed to free some people - they took the Deputy too!”_

The redhead’s stomach drops and he locks eyes with his brother, who looks worried. Jacob growls and slams his fist on the table, shaking the utensils by the strength, he stands up quickly, making the chair fall backward, and strode towards his red sniper rifle. (The weapon was resting on the wall.)

“Jacob, we can’t let them take her, she _has_ to be on our side,” Joseph told him a bit hurriedly while Jacob angrily checks if his rifle had _enough_ bullets. 

“She’s going _nowhere_ ,” he growled. “Nobody breaks into my property _and_ steals from me either,” the redhead stomps away and down the hallway, going to the exit. He grabs his radio, lowly says through it. “Get me visuals on the Deputy.”

He exits the building and sees his followers getting in trucks and ATVs, getting ready to track down the enemy. Jacob walked to a vehicle as one of his chosen ones ran to him as he got onto the ATV.

“She’s by the 5th northern beacon, before the small pond!” The peggie yelled due to the speakers and the people still in their cages groaning beastly trying to get out to _kill_ something, or someone.

“Why hasn't the song affected her?” Jacob knits his eyebrows. The peggie shrugs.

“They must’ve covered her ears, sir.”

He sighs and starts the four-wheeler. “Keep eyes on her and keep me informed,” the redhead ordered and he straps his rifle, then speeds away.

* * *

Rook pants as she rests by a tree while Eli waits for her, eyes looking out for any trouble. He knew she needed a minute since she was enslaved.

“Thanks for getting me out,” she breathlessly said at her friend, who scoffs.

“Don’t thank me yet. We’re still not safe,” Palmer grips his assault rifle tightly, eyes still roaming around them, she nods in agreement.

 _“If you_ **_think_ ** _you’re gonna escape from me, you’re so wrong, Deputy. You still haven’t finished your training,”_ they were startled by Jacob’s voice coming from a speaker near them. Both Resistance members straighten up and lift their weapons, ready for the enemy. _“Don’t worry. I’ll find you_ ,” the redhead finished and Eli clicks his tongue.

“Wow, I’ve never heard him talk that much before,” Eli said in disbelief. Rook groaned as they resumed walking fast.

“He’s an arrogant _fucking_ jerk.”

Eli laughs and shakes his head. “Those are the Seeds for you, Dep,” he smirks over his shoulder at her, then walks a bit faster. “Come on, let’s go before he catches us, Jacob knows these mountains like the palm of his hand,” the leader of the militia told as they started jogging.

They kept that pace for a while, as a sudden dense fog now surrounding them, it was actually difficult to see four feet from you. They talked here and there, slowing their pace down for her own sake, she felt like she was about to faint. 

The Deputy looks down to the pistol Eli gave her and sees it just has three bullets, which was fine, since the enemies literally owned _everything_ in this county. 

The resources were scarce thanks to the Seeds.

She was lost on her own thoughts that she _lost_ Eli. 

“Damn it,” Rook hissed and grips her pistol, “Eli!?” She yelled, knowing it wasn’t quite convenient since they were being tracked. But hey, she was starved, and she can’t think straight.

She takes off her earplugs to hear better, forgetting she had them on, the song was long off from the speakers.

“Dep!?” 

Her ears perked up when she heard Eli in the distance. “Fuck,” she gritted, his voice sounded far away. Rook nervously keeps walking, has no idea where she’s going, probably will end up at the Center with this fog.

She takes a deep breath, _three_ bullets should be fine for her to at least get out of the fog. The Deputy hears a rustling sound behind her and quickly aims, seeing nothing. (Again, thanks fog.)

She convinces herself that she’s now hearing stuff due to her hunger _and_ because she’s honestly scared af, so she turns around and keeps walking.

“Dep!?”

She hears Eli again, but this time _closer_.

Her pounding heart jumps in joy, she laughs breathlessly and she doesn’t even take two steps when she feels a gun barrel right on the back of her head, making her heart stop.

She gasps as her blood runs cold.

“Told ya I’ll find you,” _Jacob_ said as she quickly thinks on an escape plan. “Come on, drop the weapon and walk,” he pushes her head forward with his rifle, gesturing her to do so. She sighs and reluctantly lets the pistol fall to the ground, knowing she has _no chance_ with him, and she is weak at the moment. 

She lifts her hands as she turns around, notices his face was stone hard, not in a mood for something funny.

“ _Walk_ ,” he growled lowly, making her have a shiver down her spine in fear. She gulps and just stands there, not moving a single muscle just to spike him. Jacob growls from deep his throat as his finger itches to pull the trigger. “You’re making this more difficult than it should be, Dep.”

She snarls and…

Has she ever mentioned she’s a goddamn stubborn ass?

Knees him hard on his dick, making the redhead huff and bend over as he groans loudly, his face gets red like his hair.

“ _Fuck_ !” He gritted between his teeth while she ran for her life. “You _stupid_ girl!” She heard him yell after her, cursing herself immediately as she forgot to get her pistol from the ground, but she was too busy escaping, she didn’t think.

Rook kept running as she heard him _right_ behind her. Now come to think of it, she shouldn’t have run since he had all the advantages.

“Fucking stop or else I’ll shoot you!” He hissed behind her. She abruptly stops at the threat, hears him pant softly while she has trouble _breathing_ , legs threatening to give up. 

“ _Don’t_ move,” Jacob ordered her as he straps his rifle over his shoulder but quickly draws a pistol from his thigh holster to aim it on her head. He roughly grabs her arm and whips her around to face each other, the gun never leaving its aim on her head. 

She’ll _allow_ him to manhandle her this time since she seriously is about to pass out.

“Now, you’re gonna be a good pup and _walk_ back _home_ , ya hear me?” He growled irritatedly as he stared down at her. 

_Pup_ ? And her _home_?

She ain’t one of his damn wolves, and the Center for _sure_ is not her home. It makes her blood boil and despite her arm near being dislocated, she bares her teeth at him.

“ _Fuck you_!” Rook hissed at his face.

Jacob widens his eyes and takes a sharp breath, his grip on her slowly loosened, so she weakly pushes him away, knowing she just _said_ her soulmate words. He staggered back as he shockingly kept staring at her.

Rook nervously looked at him and noticed his pistol was not aimed at her anymore. Either of them spoke for a good minute. Only their hard breathing was heard. Until she slowly and cautiously backed away from him, while he was still in shock, “Stay away from me,” the Deputy whispered enough for him to hear, and kept walking backward until she didn't see him.

Jacob silently stared at her as she left, his heart pounding in his ears. 

Did she just said, _fuck you_?

Of course she said those words before, _several_ times. But never she directed them _to_ him. He blinks out of his trance and slowly looks down at his right forearm, rolls up his sleeve and there it is…

In black ink, his soulmate words.

_Fuck You_

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😅 I had fun looking for Jacob’s tattoo
> 
> Feel free to leave your comment!


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine their tattoos :)

**Rook’s tattoo...**   


  
**Jacob’s tattoo...**

* * *

  
  
It was four in the morning as Jacob stared at his tattoo.

He stayed up all night, doesn’t sleep well anyway. When he came back from the woods, he strode into the Center, his followers _knew_ not to even look at him when he radiated _that_ kind of anger.

He went straight to his office, which he rarely uses, and he has a small bathroom and cot in there, so he took a long, _long_ , cold shower. 

Hoping that the shower would wash away _his tattoo_.

Obviously it didn’t when he finished showering.

Jacob was putting his jacket on when his tattoo started _itching_. 

Meaning, since he already knew _who_ was his soulmate, as the legend says, both humans _crave_ for each other when it itches.

He angrily sat on his bed and looked down at it, snorting when he used to think it was cool to have _those_ words on his forearm, that even in his teenage years he used to proudly show them off.

“This _has_ to be a joke,” he grumbled and then sighs deeply, throws himself back onto the mattress. The redhead closed his eyes for a brief moment before a soft knock on his door was heard.

“Jacob?” Joseph gently called from the other side. He sighs again and groans as he sits up.

“Yeah?”

“You okay in there?”

Joseph opens the door slowly as he pokes his head into the room. Jacob gives him a small smirk. “I’m alright,” he said and Joseph visibly relaxed. The second-born nods as he walks to sit next to Jacob, who waits for him to sit before he says, “You knew?”

The Father sighs deeply and nods, head straight forward. “Yes,” he whispered. Jacob growls and stands up abruptly.

“ _Why_ didn't you tell me!?” The redhead yelled angrily as he looked at his brother’s calm eyes. “Our enemy is _my_ ** _goddamn_** _soulmate_!? How _fucked_ _up_ is that shit!”

“I _never_ said she was our enemy,” Joseph knits his eyebrows and then stands up too. “Bring her back so she can finish her purpose in Eden’s Gate.”

“And what’s her purpose?” Asked Jacob.

Joseph sighs and pats his brother’s arm. “One that you’ll grow _very_ fond of,” and with that, Joseph exits the room, leaving Jacob confused, he then scoffs and crosses his arms.

* * *

Rook was listening to a group of whitetails do a plan to liberate an outpost, some of them were arguing and some were agreeing while Eli planned a strategy, while she was just chilling in the corner. 

She exhaled a shaky breath as they finished their plan, and the Deputy saw Eli approach her. 

Flashbacks from Jacob ever-present in her mind. Yes, she managed to find Eli through the fog and they both walked to the den safe and sound.

“Hey,” he greeted and Rook smiled. 

“Hey.”

Eli frowns at her sad greet. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Rook smiled forcibly, not really convincing Eli.

“You don’t seem like it,” the leader of the militia raises an eyebrow at her.

The Deputy now smiles softly and nods. “Thank you for saving me.”

“You’ve saved us multiple times, it was time to repay,” Eli shrugs off her thanks. “We’ll radio you when we’re ready to go to the mission?” He smiles hopefully and she couldn’t say _no_ , so she nods and he smiles bigger, waves bye at her and goes on.

_“Hey, Dep?”_

Her radio cracked, Nick’s voice brightening her day already, she smiles to herself and grabs her radio, “What’s up, Rye?”

_“You think you can scavenge me some chips on your way home? Oh, and I wanna see you, haven’t seen you in a long time,”_ Nick chuckled through the radio. Rook smiles as she starts walking away towards the exit.

“Of course, man. See you guys as soon as I can. Over,” she finished the conversation and passed by Eli and the group that normally goes to defend the region, she waved them bye, “I have to go now. We’ll keep in touch?”

Palmer laughs and nods. “You bet!”

The Deputy smiles to herself as she climbs the ladder.

* * *

The next two days were _torture_ for Jacob, he couldn’t sleep because his _soulmate_ was occupying his mind. 

He guesses it’s his turn to be tortured now, and that's what's _bothering_ him so bad.

He tried to go hunting, shooting range, _reclaim_ outposts with his chosen ones, jog, _everything_ basically to get her out of his damn mind. 

The redhead growls where he is sitting down in his chair at his office as he angrily grabs his radio and tunes in to the channel where he had conversations with the Deputy (so far _privately_.)

“When were you planning to tell me?” He hissed once he pressed the call button. The herald waited for her response for a good minute, he grew frustrated, since she didn’t answer back. “You already said your words, there’s no need to keep quiet now,” he taunted, hides his insecurities by mocking her.

_“Let’s just pretend we’re not soulmates, okay? We’ll cause more problems than there already is,”_ her voice made his heart beat faster, which angered him more.

“You haven’t finished your training - tell me where ya at, so I can bring you back home,” he cockily told her.

_“I’m not going fucking_ **_nowhere_ ** _with you.”_

Jacob chuckles through the radio, “I liked it more when you were quiet.”

_“Go_ **_fuck_ ** _yourself, Seed,”_ Rook spat, making him laugh harder, loving to get her all spiked up.

“So you like to play hide and seek, huh?” He smirks while he leans towards his laptop, taps a few keys and _sees_ her walking alone through his security camera. “Like playing little red riding hood and the big bad wolf?”

_“Would you_ **_shut the fuck up_ ** _?”_ She hissed as he leans back on his chair as she holds the radio close to her mouth.

“There you are,” he smiles like the cheshire cat and then holds the radio to his mouth, “Hey, now. No need to be rude - why don’t you look up and smile _really_ pretty for me?”

She knits her brows and looks up, confused where to look, before a dart of bliss hits her arm.

* * *

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Rook throws her head back to the cot once she woke up to see she’s yet again in a cage.

“Your freedom lasted you seconds, Deputy,” a peggie told her as he saw her waking up from her sleep. He was smiling cockily at her from the other side. “You can’t escape him,” he chuckles, making her grow annoyed.

“Go eat shit,” she venomously said to him and flips him off from her cot.

He smiles and shakes his head, lifts his radio and says through it. “She’s up.”

_“Bring her to me,”_ Jacob responded.

“Yes, sir,” the peggie puts his radio back as he unlocks the cage and aims his rifle at her, “Come on,” he gestured to her to get up and walk out, she rolled her eyes but followed his orders nevertheless. “And please don’t try anything stupid, would you?”

Dep ignores him as she walks towards him and out of the cage, still not getting used to hearing the pained moans and screams. She takes a deep breath, makes a promise to herself to free these poor people from this, one way or another she’ll find a way.

She looks around as she goes into the building, they take her to an empty room with a single wooden chair in the middle, no windows or furniture, only the chair with a rope by company.

Rook _really_ doesn't want to know what those are for.

Oh, and also Jacob was in there too, sporting his stupid smirk as she comes in.

“Ah! _Deputy_ , nice to see ya again,” he dramatically said, making her want to roll her eyes, but she resisted. 

Jacob walks around her, waiting for her to lash out at him, but she keeps quiet. He knew she wanted to hit him, hell, with only seeing the veins popping out on her neck, she wanted to _kill_ him. 

“You have _no_ idea how much you _infuriated_ me,” he gritted, standing in front of her, face inches away from hers. She balls her hands into tight fists as she glares into his eyes.

“The same goes to you, asshole,” she hissed, finding the _perfect_ opportunity to quickly work spit in her mouth and _spit_ onto his right cheek.

Rook regretted as soon she saw Jacob’s shocked face, she knew she shouldn’t have done that. 

(But hey, he deserves more than that for what he has done.)

The peggie reacts quickly and grabs a handful of her hair from the back of her head, she gasps as she’s dragged away from Jacob to force her onto her knees while the redhead slowly wipes her spit out of his face.

The peggie was for real aiming at her head and about to pull the trigger, she closed her eyes, preparing to die as she cussed herself by spitting Jacob. 

What a good way to die, being known for _spitting at Jacob_ before she died.

Instead of fighting to free Hope County _or_ die trying.

But Jacob lifts a hand and the peggie lowers his weapon despite his raging anger towards the Deputy, who slowly opens her eyes when she didn’t see _or_ rather died.

Jacob drills a hole at her as he glares, the peggie goes to get the rope on the chair as Jacob bends over to her face, smiles maliciously while the peggie roughly grabs her hands and tightly ties them behind her. The redhead suddenly wraps a huge hand around her neck, making her gasp as her eyes bulge. His smile slowly dies as he snarls, “I’m going to make you _beg_ for mercy - I’m fucking tired of you thinking you’re _a hero_ , you’re no one's hero, Dep,” he lifts her by her throat and _drags_ the Deputy, who’s face gotten red due to air not getting into her lungs and she’s also startled by his strength. “Come here,” he grumbled and roughly dropped her onto the chair. “You’re going to sit there and _fucking_ starve,” Jacob grunts and squeezed tighter on her neck for good measure, making her open her mouth in pain and her legs start kicking, but her kicks didn’t hurt him at all.

He doesn’t feel anything thanks to the adrenaline in his system. He finally lets go of her and Dep starts coughing uncontrollably, wheezing for air, and he leaves the room. The peggie knew his job, he tied a rope around her torso and calves to the chair, making it impossible for her to move.

The peggie gives her one final glare before leaving the room. Rook closes her eyes and throws her head back, _wondering_ why she’s still alive, honestly. 

She shouldn’t, period.

After what she did, she knows Jacob is short-tempered, but he’s also smart and knows when to strike, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

And that’s what makes her shiver, he _so_ wanted to kill her when she spit at him, but he quickly collected himself and patiently will wait for his opportunity. What _kind_ of opportunity? She doesn’t know, and really doesn't want to know.

She lifts her head back up and opens her eyes to look around, see if there’s an escape route or at least a window, but there are none, just a door and the dim light illuminating the room. The Deputy sighs deeply and waits for them to come...

* * *

The waiting lasted for _a long_ time, she’s sure of that. 

First, she screamed obscenities, wasting her energy, her voice resonated within the walls, but of course nobody came. 

Several, _several_ , hours, probably _days_ , she really doesn’t know, her stomach started hurting _bad_.

Then, she was sure she was hallucinating, because she was hearing voices in the room with her. 

She knows her body has been breaking down, she already _pee_ on herself for fuck’s sake, which is the last of her concerns, but it was so embarrassing that she cried. 

Her body was weak, she could barely move her head. 

The last couple of times they starved her she was unconscious at the beginning, since they sent her to trial, so she basically didn’t feel it.

But since she was in all her senses when they brought her into the room, she obviously felt the beginning of starvation. It’s something she doesn’t even wish on her worst enemy (except Jacob, maybe). Rook cries, what’s left of it anyway, and sobs uncontrollably, _if_ she gets out of here, _if_ Jacob allows it, she’ll _never_ step in his territory.

Fuck Jacob, fuck the project, fuck _everything_ basically. 

She slowly stops crying and knows she’s a mess, Rook’s head hangs down between her shoulders when she hears the door open. 

She registered someone walking in and said, “Damn, you _stink_.”

She inwardly scoffs, smiles deliriously actually. When the man finished untying her, she almost fell face forward to the ground if it wasn’t for the peggie that quickly grabbed her arm and holsters her up. “Come on,” he grumbled and she _tried_ to walk but her legs were like jello, felt cramped.

He walked her down the hallway to a small bathroom, the way there, multiple peggies laughed and spit the ground as she was passing. Muttering cuss words and making fun of her.

It was humiliating.

The once hero of Hope County being starved and beaten, treated _worse_ than a dog.

“He wants to see you, but first, you’ll _shower_ and then eat,” the peggie stopped at the bathroom and there was a change of fresh clothes and toiletries at the counter. The peggie pushes her in and he closes the door. “And hurry up! So you can eat!”

She dumbfoundedly starts undressing, turns the shower and quickly washes herself. The idea of food gave her a boost of energy actually, she dressed into the clothes they gave her and exited the bathroom, leaving the dirty and smelly clothes behind. The peggie nods at her and grabs her arm again, guiding her into the kitchen as she _trudged_ , he then drops her to a chair in front of a table, where a _decent_ plate of food was waiting for her. Even utensils and napkins beside the plate, but she didn’t hesitate for a second, she forgot about her table manners and grabbed the food and _stuffed_ it into her mouth, she heard the peggie guarding her chuckle at her, but she didn’t give two shits about him.

She kept eating but since no food was in her stomach _and_ she was eating fast, her stomach got upset. She recognized the horrible feeling and quickly turned to the side to puke all the food she just ate. 

The Deputy heard people that were in the area groan in disgust as the peggie beside her muttered a cuss under his breath. She shyly wiped the spit on her chin and the peggie rudely pushed her plate closer to her.

“Eat _slower_ this time,” he snapped at her. She gulps and nods obediently, actually grabs the spoon next to her plate and eats, the food hitting the spot. Rook even wanted to cry, she’s sure their mac and cheese with mashed potato taste horrible but right now they taste like heaven for her, _the best_ thing she’s ever had.

She’s about to get finished when her least favorite person right now walks in, “ _Deputy_!” Jacob smiles big as he opens his arms. 

Rook stares at him as she tightens her hold on her spoon, the peggie stands behind her and Jacob next to her. He smirks, satisfied with how of a _mess_ she looks. “You look _different_ ! Are you losing weight or something?” He cockily smiles as she just stared at him, throwing daggers to him. He chuckles and bends down to be face level with her, _daring_ her to spit him again. “Look at you,” the redhead taunted as he eyes her. “ _The hero_ can’t even stand by herself,” he smirks, slowly straightens up and looks down at her. “The weak have their purpose. You'll understand that soon enough,” he kept smiling as _Staci_ appeared out of nowhere and handed him the damn _music box_.

Rook starts to panic and tries to stand up but the peggie puts a firm hand on her shoulder, pushing her down to the chair. Jacob chuckles as Staci mouths her an _I’m sorry_ behind the redhead, then Jacob starts playing the music, sending her to her _bestial, receptive mindset_.

* * *

Rook slowly wakes up, and with heavy eyes, she immediately notices she’s on a _mattress_. She honestly expected waking up in the cage, but she’s currently on a bed, confused af.

She frowns as she sits on the twin bed, why is she in this room anyway? At least this room wasn’t the previous one, _or_ the cage for it matters, this room only had the bed, a single night table and nothing else.

The brunette keeps confused for a bit before a peggie enters the room, she widens her eyes as he orders her to follow him. And since she was tired, she obeyed.

The starving, feeding her, and leaving her in the room was repeated again, again, and again, over and over, it was the same process, a routine. She felt like a robot, a killing machine used whenever they needed something done, she hoped the Resistance members knew she was under Jacob’s mind-controlling shit and not because she wanted to kill her friends.

One day, she woke up _again_ from a trial, waking up to be in the exact same position, on the bed face upwards.

She stares at the emptiness and counts the seconds until a peggie comes in and starts barking at her. And sure enough, not even two minutes later, someone was opening the door.

This time it wasn’t a peggie, it was _Jacob_ himself.

“Hi!” Jacob boomed, making her jump and scrabble on her bed as she sits up. The redhead chuckles and walks closer to the bed. “You’re doing good, halfway with your training - I’m _really_ impressed by your performance, Deputy,” he smirks while she was just staring at him. “The best one so far. Joseph _insists_ on taking you to church - but _clearly_ you’re in no state to _even_ stand up,” he gestured her _skinny malnourished_ form, making her blood boil. “I give you _two_ _weeks_ to get in shape and strong.”

He left right after that, waving a hand at the peggie by the door, apparently the peggie already knows what that waving hand means, because he nodded obediently and entered the room.

He walked right up to her, she lifted her arms to protect herself, thinking he’s going to hit her, but he just pulled a _music box_ behind him and crank it up with a smile on his face…

She wakes up with a _terrible_ headache and feeling her shirt _sticky_ again, lately she’s been waking up with _more_ blood in her clothes than usual. Rook sighs and closes her eyes momentarily, she wishes she can wake up from this nightmare, or at least get away from here.

A peggie barges into the room and barks at her to stand up and walk out. She sighs and silently does what he wants, dead to her feet walks down the hallway as the peggie gestured her towards the stairs, they were on the first floor.

She sighs again and starts climbing the steps as the peggie was right behind her, she was making a stop on the second floor but the peggie shakes his head, gestures her to keep on going up. 

Rook frowns, why and _where_ is he taking her? 

On their way up, obviously they encountered peggies, they all gave her all these nasty looks and mumbled between them, but she just plain ignored them. Soon they reach the third floor and she waits for the peggie to signal her where to go, he points at a door at the end of the hall, so she walks to it.

She opens the door and to her surprise, it’s a _guest room_.

A _normal_ room with a queen-sized bed, a night table on each side, a desk and chair on the corner, a dresser, rug at the end of the bed, and a door that most likely was either a closet or bathroom. She’ll find out later on, since she’s too confused at the moment by the peggie bringing her here.

“This will be your room, everything you need is here - bathroom’s that door, there’s food coming your way, fresh clothes and blankets are inside of the dresser,” the peggie said as she looked around. “As soon as you're finished eating, go to sleep, tomorrow at dawn we’ll begin your training. And no, not _that_ kind of training,” he smiled once he saw her eyes widened a bit when he said _training_.

She thought of the classical conditioning kind of training.

The peggie left after that, leaving her to think, at least she’s familiar with doing laps, lifting weights and all that, which come to think of it, she’s getting _too_ familiar with Jacob’s training also, it was becoming a second nature. But unfortunately, it was the only way to stay alive.

Rook walks to the dresser and looks for clothes, she just wants to shower and take the bloody clothes off from her.

* * *

They did bring her food, the peggie that brought her the tray of food wasn’t _too_ pleased to serve her, but she did nevertheless. She just rudely came into the room and walked directly to the desk, dropping the tray on the desk while Dep was drying her hair with a towel, a frown in her face because the lady barged in like that. But now that she thinks about it, she really doesn’t have _any_ privileges here.

Rook slowly ate her food and yawns, glanced at a _clock_ by the night table, ten at night, she then prepares to go to bed and turns off the lights. 

She climbs into bed and sighs after covering herself with the _soft_ blanket, she lays there with her eyes peeled open, alert for one of the damn peggies to come in and interrupt this peaceful moment. But luckily for her, no one came in, and she actually _laid_ in peace.

The Deputy slowly fell asleep as she thought how long she has been here, days? Weeks? _Months_?

She joined the law to protect and serve, she accepted this case because she thought it was just a simple arrest, but never in a million years she thought she'd end up caught in a _war_.

And absolutely _never_ thinking she’d find her _soulmate_ at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below! ;)


	5. Grumpy Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)

  
“Wake up.”

Rook protests with a grumble as someone shook her shoulder.

“Come on - your two week starts today, boss man needs you strong,” _a peggie_ said. She snaps her eyes open and sits up quickly. She, in the first time since she got here at the Center, got a very good sleep, she was actually impressed. She quickly gets out of bed and the peggie tells her he’d be waiting outside, and gives her ten minutes to get ready.

She got ready on eight.

The brunette and the peggie walked down the stairs to go towards the back of the Center, where there is a section for training under a kind of canopy. It has weights, benches, exercise bikes, treadmills, and some other things for training.

No more than twenty peggies were already there, but their faces went sour as soon they saw her coming, the Deputy inwardly rolled her eyes as the peggie escorting her, told her to start training whatever she felt like.

He stood by, guarding her as she awkwardly walked towards the running bike, if she wanted to escape from here, the obvious way is to _run_. So she decided to build her leg muscles back.

That was her routine for a couple of days later, she even made a friend with one of them. He seems nice, and she actually found out he wasn’t bad. They’ll run laps around the Center early in the morning, sit together as they eat, talk until the peggie guarding her would bark at her that it was time to go inside.

Two days were left before Jacob was supposed to get here, Rook finished tying her boots and hurried to encounter _Oliver_ (that was her friend’s name) out at the gym area, the sun wasn’t even up when the two of them were already jogging around. These couple of days ago she has been gaining her muscle back, her weight most importantly, she was honestly proud of herself. 

Dusk to dawn she’ll train.

On her way out of the building, she still avoided eye contact with the peggies, they seemed irritated by her, but the feeling was mutual and she also doesn’t give a crap.

Rook reaches the area and instantly smiles upon seeing Oliver doing jumping jacks.

“Good morning, Oli,” she cheerfully said. He smiles back and walks towards her.

“Morning, Dep. You ready?” He lifts an eyebrow and she nods. They both start doing their laps, first walk, then jog. In the middle of their jogging, they stopped to hydrate themselves, the sun barely started coming out, the little bit of light helped Dep have a small glimpse of Oliver’s collarbone, where black ink was peeking out under his sweaty shirt.

She smiles softly and points at his tattoo. “Are those your soulmate words?” She tilts her head in curiosity. Oliver sighs and self-consciously covers his tattoo.

“Yes,” he simply said, his whole demeanour changed as his eyes lowered down. Rook instantly knows she asked something she _shouldn’t_ have.

“Where is she now?” Rook will kill herself later on for not learning how to shut her mouth, she could tell Oliver _didn’t_ want to talk about his soulmate, yet here she is asking more questions.

“ _He_ ,” Oliver smiles sadly at Rook, who widens her eyes. She didn’t know Oliver is gay - which she didn’t ask and it’s not her business anyway. “He passed away a few months ago - before you arrived,” Oliver looks down again, kicks a rock. “ _Jacob_ ...he - he tried to save him, but the bullet was too close to his heart. A _whitetail_ killed him,” he gritted between his teeth as he curled his hands into fists while Rook just stared at him in shock. “Jacob even carried him here - but it was too late,” Oliver looks at Dep with sad eyes. “Ever since he died, I feel this _hole_ inside of me, I wanted to commit suicidie - but he made me promise him I’ll honor his name and to follow the Seeds.”

The Deputy lifts her eyebrows in surprise, “ _Jacob_ did that?” She breathes out and Oliver chuckles at her reaction.

“I know he seems cold, but under that hard exterior, I _know_ there’s a kind man.”

Dep snorts and rolls her eyes. “Jacob Seed is a _kind man_? Pfft, please.”

Oliver ignores her as he thinks. “I wonder who was or _is_ his soulmate - do you think they died or something? That’s why he acts like that?” He said, making her stiff instantly, awkwardly puts her bottle of water down on the table.

“We should probably go back to the gym - I think it’s time to start training,” Rook smoothly changed the subject and started jogging back.

Oliver sighs, following her nevertheless. Once they were almost there, the trainer saw them coming as he was already starting his daily speech.

“Y’all ready!? I don’t have all damn day!” The chosen one yelled and the two of them ran faster.

* * *

The next morning, one more day until Jacob’s here, Oliver and Rook did their morning jog, stopping by to get their water, when Oliver pats her arm to get her attention.

“Hey,” he lowers his bottle. She smiles and jerks her chin as meaning she’s paying attention.

“What’s up?” She kept smiling and put her bottle down too.

“In case I don’t make it…”

Rook immediately frowns and shakes her head at him. “Don’t say that,” she scolded him and quickly hugs him in comfort.

Oliver sighs and closes his eyes, he keeps talking anyway, “I want you to know that—“

Someone cleared their throat rather loudly, making them startle and turn around to see _Jacob_ standing there with his arms crossed, sporting a face _not_ so friendly.

“Isn’t too early to be out?” The redhead said as he looked at the brunette Deputy. She opens her mouth to respond but Oliver beats her.

“W-we were just jogging, sir - we do this everyday,” he nervously smiles at him. Jacob spares a look at Oliver before returning his eyes to her.

“Is that so?” Jacob lifts an eyebrow. “ _Deputy_?”

She has no idea why her hands were sweating, but she nods anyway. “Yes,” she told Jacob, who’s still staring at her, he nods at her response and clears his throat again.

“You look good,” the redhead told her, speaking about her form.

Rook opened and closed her mouth at his words, she looked like a stupid fish doing that. She also knows her face is red as a tomato. “T-thank you.”

Jacob’s heart beats faster and feels damn butterflies in his stomach when she _blushes_ , but he just brushed it off. He then looks at the man beside her and his angry mood is right back in an instant.

“Go on,” he growls at him. Oliver nods repeatedly and walks past Jacob, but not before Jacob grabbed his arm and gritted on his face. “And this is the _last_ time I see you _jogging_ with her,” the redhead threatened the poor man, who nods again. 

Rook knits her eyebrows in disapproval on how Jacob is threatening her friend, she steps in and grabs the redhead’s hand, taking it away from Oliver. She immediately feels _electricity_ within her body as soon she touches the Soldier, who by judging his reaction of shock and stiff form, he slowly looks at her, meaning he feels it too.

“Jacob, stop,” she whispered softly, looking straight into his blue eyes. Oliver slowly reatread his hand away as his eyes bounce, feeling the _weird_ vibes coming out right from the pair. 

“Excuse me,” Oliver said before he scurried away, leaving the Deputy and herald stare at each other.

* * *

**Few minutes ago...**

Jacob grunts as he gets down from his nice _red_ truck, closing the door behind him, he stands by the truck and watches his Center starting to come alive. Arriving by surprise, since he’s _supposed_ to come tomorrow, his followers nodded their greetings.

He hasn’t been in the Center since that day with the Deputy, he has been with his siblings a lot, planning and organizing everything for the Collapse. The redhead strides towards the building while they all nod their heads at him as he passes by, but like always, he just ignores them and keeps on walking.

He has plans to wake the Deputy up and take her to a shooting range trip, see if she’s _good_ at shooting as they say. He starts climbing the stairs to the third floor, where the guest rooms are and where he ordered his followers to put her in.

The redhead, on his way up, bumps into Staci, who’s eyes opened so comically. “Oh, h-hi, sir. I wasn’t expecting you here today?” The policeman nervously said.

Jacob, with a stoic face, crossed his arms. “Which room?”

“Sir?”

Seed growls and glares at him. “Where the _fuck_ is she, Peaches,” he hissed as he passed a hand through his face, impatiently. Staci understands what he’s talking about and nods.

“Oh, Rook? S-she’s probably jogging,” Staci said and Jacob instantly was fuming, he growls loudly as he quickly goes back down the stairs, two at a time, to go look for the Deputy.

“And y’all didn’t think she’ll escape!” The redhead yelled over his shoulder at Pratt, who’s terrified, but yet followed Jacob down the steps.

“She’s being supervised, sir! And it’s not like she’s trying to anyway.”

Jacob abruptly stops and looks at Staci with a totally confused face. “What?” He tilts his head as Pratt nods.

“S-she does laps around the Center before her training,” Staci said and makes Jacob visibly relax, he slowly nods and then clears his throat, jerks his chin where his vehicle is parked outside.

“I have some stuff on the back of my truck, get it to the infirmary,” he ordered and Pratt nods obediently.

“Y-yes, sir,” Staci quickly climbs down as Jacob stands there in the steps, taking a deep breath, mad at himself for panicking about Dep escaping.

Once outside, he strode towards the back of the Center where the gym area was, since she jogs, most likely she’s back there.

But what he saw as he turned around the corner, _strangely_ made his stomach fall, seeing her hugging another man. For some damn reason it made his skin crawl, and no, he’s _definitely_ not jealous, he _barely_ knows the Deputy. 

They’re _enemies_ for crying out loud.

But the smile on her face makes him want to punch the guy _so_ bad.

* * *

Her touch _instantly_ made him calm down, he was about to punch the guy. He was actually startled by how she calmed him, he had to sway his hand away from her hand with a growl. He knits his brows furiously as he keeps staring at her.

“Go change, we’re going for a hike,” he grumbled and she stands there for a few seconds, until he growls lowly. “What, you’re waiting for a fucking written invitation? — 5 minutes. On my truck,” he snaps and she rolls her eyes, walks away, _taking_ her time also as she could his eyes follow her.

“Asshole,” she muttered once he was out of earshot. 

She got ready under four minutes, but just for the fun of it, she just sat on her bed as she dangled her feet back and forth, waiting for _six_ minutes to pass. Rook smirks when she glances at the clock on the wall hitting six minutes, she sighs and stands up, goes to the door and opens it to leave and meet Jacob outside.

When she opened the door, she gasped in surprise when Staci was on the other side, about to knock on the door.

“Hey,” he smiles softly and Rook immediately smiles back and hugs him too.

“Pratt,” she breathlessly said as she kept hugging him. It was nice to see him around the Center, but that was it, for some reason they didn’t allow them to come close to each other _or_ talk. Pratt chuckles and hugs her back. “You’re okay?” She asks him and then steps back, her eyes kinda watery.

“Yeah,” he nods while grabbing her hand, tugging her with him. “He sent me. Said you were taking so long,” Pratt lifts an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes annoyingly as she closed the door with her other hand that wasn’t holding Staci’s.

“Does that man have _any_ patience at all?” Rook complained.

Pratt releases a breath as they walk down the hall to the stairs. “Oh, he _does_ , one of the most patient people I’ve known. He was just fine earlier, but for some reason, he’s... _annoyed_ all the sudden.”

“Like if I fucking care what Jacob feels,” she said exasperated as she let go of his hand to throw her arms up in the air dramatically while they started climbing down the stairs, there were some peggies around, (obviously), _and_ her comment made them glare at both Deputies.

“ _Shh_!” Staci smacks her arm lightly, but enough to shut her up. Nervously looking around to see if a peggie wasn’t about to shoot them dead. Rook rolls her eyes and waves her hand dismissively at the peggies.

“I ain’t scared of them. Fuck’em,” she said _rather_ loudly as they kept climbing down. Pratt started sweating and is still looking around him.

“Well, _I_ _am_ scared of them,” he mumbled and Dep frowns, looks at him in curiosity.

“Why?”

Pratt sighs and comes closer to her, whispers, “T-they _kinda_ pick on me sometimes?”

“Like, make _fun_ of you or _hit_ you?”

“Hit,” Staci shrugs a shoulder. “I guess Jacob started bringing me along with him ever since I came here, I feel like they’re _jealous_?” He told his friend, who growls and shakes her head.

“Assholes,” she hissed as they reached the final steps to the first floor. Staci chuckles and pats her back, they talk towards the main entrance and he softly smiles at her.

“See ya. Be careful,” he said to her.

Rook sighs and nods, hugs him quickly. “You too,” she tightens her hug then smiles at her friend before she lets him go and walks out of the building with her chin up high, knowing Jacob was in his truck _waiting_ for her.

* * *

She climbs the truck and buckles herself, never looking at Jacob, who’s dead glaring at her, _clearly_ helluva mad. 

“What the fuck took you so long? I told you _five minutes_ ,” he growled.

She rolls her eyes and wonders if that’s what he always does, _growl_. She bit her tongue, not wanting to get him more angry, she’s lucky enough he hasn't enslaved her, or worse, sent her to his damn trails. 

So she keeps quiet and just ignores him, turns her head towards the window, watching the Center. Jacob huffs and shakes his head.

 _Women_. 

He’ll never understand them.

Soon he was driving them deep into the woods, higher up to the mountains, even a thin layer of snow was covering the ground, making it look so beautiful. She _almost_ forgot that she was riding with her, asshole of _soulmate_.

He kept driving up until there was a gravel driveway, Jacob drove into the driveway that was quite long, leading up to a big _breathtaking_ cabin. 

It was beautiful, the snow surrounding the house.

 _Breathtaking_.

“Come on,” Jacob snaps her out of her trance as he parks outside of the cabin, killing the engine before climbing down the truck.

Rook got down with him, her jaw opened wide as she looked at the cabin, she’d never seen a house this beautiful, well, probably John’s cabin is a bit more impressive and bigger, but the youngest of the Seed brothers is more _extravagant_ , which she prefers more... _natural_ , simple.

Jacob impatiently waits for her at the entrance as she was looking around without even seeing where she was going, he rolls his eyes and snaps at her.

“Shooting range is a mile from here, let’s get some ammo first,” he grumbled.

“Who’s cabin?” Rook finally looks at him. Jacob furrows his eyebrows as he opens the door and walks inside.

“Mine,” he said over his shoulder.

She nods. It wasn’t a surprise, the Seeds are _ballers_ , had enough money to live really comfortably for the rest of their lives. The inside doesn’t compare to the inside, because as soon as she walked into the house, she was _mesmerized_ , it was modern yet rustic. 

It was so Jacob.

She snorts, like if she knows him.

“ _Wow_ , Seed,” Dep whistled while her eyes were still taking everything in. Jacob huffs a _laugh_ and looks at her from his spot by his living room, feels his heart beat faster at the sight of her standing in the middle of the foyer of his cabin. 

“ _Impressed_?” He lifts an eyebrow as he crosses his arms. She looks at him and lifts her shoulder, acting jaded all the sudden.

“A bit,” she cocks her head to the side as she watches him. “Can I ask you a favor?” Rook walks slowly towards him, making him feel _claustrophobic_ in his own house. She waits for his answer, but since he remained tense and immobile from his spot, she talks, “Can you tell your followers to stop _hitting_ Staci?”

Okay, that’s not what he thought she’d say, so he frowns and tilts his head in confusion. “Hitting?” He repeats and she nods in affirmation. “Like _hitting_ or hitting as if flirting?”

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “No, they’re _punching_ him because they’re _jealous_ ,” Dep crosses her arms just like him.

“Of _Peaches_ ?” He frowns and she nods again. Jacob scoffs, then looks at her, amused. “ _Why_ would they be jealous?”

Rook shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know, you tell me, you’re quite a celebrity around here,” she teased and then smirks. “Should I be worried about them being jealous of _me_ , since I’m your soulmate, _Jakey_ ?” She pouts, _poking_ the bear, which _bear_ didn’t quite like her calling him _Jakey_. He growls and straightens up, points a warning finger at her.

“ _Don’t_ call me like that,” he lowly told her as she stoically looked at him. Jacob huffs and walks away, going to his shed out in the backyard. 

She rolls her eyes at him as he walks out, such a child. “You’re no fun,” the brunette mumbled to herself, walking outside to join the damn grumpy _bear_.

* * *

* * *

**Do NOT own the pic. I just googled :)**

**  
Jacob’s Cabin...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


	6. Progress...(kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!

  
“Get a bow and pistol,” Jacob exited the shed with a sniper in his right and an assault rifle in his left hand, waiting at the door for her to get the weapons he told her. She rolls her eyes and grabs a bow resting on a table.

“Yes, _red_ ,” she muttered but loud enough for him to hear, he grew irritated and growled.

“What did I say about the damn nicknames?” He snaps and she keeps getting the weapons as it doesn’t bother her he’s hissing.

“What should I call you then?” She casually asked, finished getting the weapons, taking no shit from him.

He huffs and narrows his eyes at her. “Just.. _Jacob_ ,” he grumbled as she exited the shed with an easy smile on her face.

“Alright, _Jacob_ \- would you kindly answer me _why_ am I here?” She asked while they started walking towards his shooting range, he ignored her and kept walking beside her. Rook puffs and rolls her eyes again. “Okay then, don’t answer,” she mumbled and stays quiet as they walk.

They arrived at the open area where Jacob has his personal range, a long table under a canopy where they put the weapons. She was impressed by the small but yet organized setup of his, dummies and targets at the end of the range. 

Jacob grabs the pistol and holds it for her, she looks at him in question. “I wanna see _how_ _good_ you are,” he rolled his eyes, annoyed that all the people from Hope Country said her aim is as good as his. Rook eyes the pistol and slowly grabs it, it feels quite odd holding one since it’s been a _long_ time since she hasn’t held one. But of course, she hasn’t forgotten how to use one. “No funny ideas, you know it won’t end well for you, Deputy,” he lifts a daring eyebrow as she rolls her eyes.

The Deputy checks the gun to see if it’s loaded and the security is off, then she aims for the head of the furthest dummy, and fires, hitting the bullseye.

She _swears_ she heard Jacob make a small amused sound, but ignores it when he huffs in annoyance. “Smartass,” he said as he crossed his arms and stared at her bullseye. Rook chuckles and turns to see him while lowering the weapon.

“I thought no nicknames.”

“For _me_.”

She scoffs as she lifts an eyebrow at him, sets the gun on the table. “Oh, so for me they are?”

“Uh-huh,” he nods, keeps looking forward, but in his peripheral vision he sees her smirking. It actually makes him _want_ to smile, which he _won’t_.

Jacob clears his throat and grabs his sniper rifle, wants her to look somewhere else other than him. Which she does, she now grabs the bow as Jacob aims to the furthest target and starts shooting, _bullseye_ in every shot. 

Of course.

She rolls her eyes but sports a small smile on her mouth, she can feel the smugness coming out of him every time he hits the center of the target. She bets that he just brought her here because he wanted to show off, he can show off all he wants, she’s a hell of a shooter too, _top_ of her class. 

She remembers when Staci and Joey were playfully jealous of her shooting.

 _Staci and Joey_ …

Rook just like that, her smile slowly stops, gets sad as she lowers the bow. If Jacob notices her sudden mood, he doesn’t mention it, he just keeps firing the sniper while she sidetracked on _how_ to free her friends from the Seeds.

She grips the bow, suddenly gets mad at herself, because instead of target practice with _Jacob_ she should be planning on how to help them, hell, she should start on putting a bullet, at least an _arrow_ between Jacob’s eyes.

But she _can’t_.

And that’s what infuriates her more, if she couldn’t kill _Jacob Seed_ the many times she had in the transition of them getting the weapons all the way until this very moment, she’s sure as hell she won’t do it.

He has tortured, _killed_ , people. He’s a murderer, a sadistic damn fuck, she _should_ arrest him.

But for some twisted reason, she _won’t_.

Yeah, right. Who is she kidding? Of course she knows the _reason_.

She was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn’t hear a feral animal growl coming towards them, she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and lifted the bow, aiming at an approaching white northwestern _wolf_ behind them, its white grayish eyes staring right at _her_. 

“Don’t,” Jacob quickly grabs her arm, making her lower her arm and weapon. She was about to snap at him because there’s a _huge_ wolf coming at them and most likely will be _mutilated_ by the animal. But Jacob calmly, almost too _familiarized_ , approaches to the wild animal.

“ _Unten bleiben_ — _ein freund_ ,” (stay down. A friend) Jacob ordered in German to the wolf, who instantly obeys and lays down with a big yawn. 

What the fuck.

She had her mouth and eyes wide open in shock, did that _wild_ wolf just _listen_ to him? 

Oh wait, the wolf has a _red cross_ painted across its face, just like the _wolf judges_ Jacob trains. Of fucking course. She guesses she didn’t notice the _big_ red cross on his face since she was too busy being scared of the damn thing, that wolf most likely weighs more than her! 

“He won’t do anything to ya. As long as you don’t do anything to me of course,” the redhead said when he noticed her tight grip on the bow. She hesitantly looks at him as he continues with his target practice calmly, Rook gulps and nods, eyes darting between the wolf and its owner. The brunette’s eyes settle again on the wolf, who’s now resting his head between his stretched out front legs, peacefully watching the redhead shoot.

“Can I approach?” She blurted out as her eyes were glued at the _beautiful_ yet terrifying wolf. Jacob lowers his weapon and looks at her seeing the wolf, he sighs and turns around to look at the judge, who perks up when he sees his owner turn around to look at him. Jacob hums in agreement as he sends _a look_ to his wolf, who now watches Rook approach towards him. Dep takes a deep breath and slowly walks. “Hey, bud,” she sweetly greeted the judge, who tilts his head. Rook’s heart beats faster as she comes closer to the wolf, she stops and kneels right in front of the animal, who’s dead still. She slowly reaches for its right ear while the wolf stares at her, Rook nervously touches the surprisingly _soft_ fur of the wolf and carefully scratches behind its ear.

The judge slowly closes his eyes as he makes a low content sound, Rook smiles instantly and then confidently reaches under its muzzle, scratches it too. The wolf was now contently purring as she giggled at the soft wolf. Who would’ve known, this _big bad wolf_ was a big softie for snuggles.

She wonders if the _other_ big bad wolf (Jacob) is a big softie too. 

Wait what? 

_No_ , _stop thinking about that stuff._

Rook scolds herself and focuses on the wolf in front of her, who’s now sticking his tongue out _very_ happy. She awes and keeps scratching the animal. “Aren’t you cute?” She baby talks to the judge and makes kissy faces, then she hears a growl, but not from the wolf, from its owner.

“He’s _not_ cute,” Jacob reprimands as he walks towards her, swats her arms away from the wolf. “And don’t pet him.”

She glares at him while the wolf stands up and trotted away towards the cabin, probably feeling Jacob’s annoyance. Rook bites her tongue before she can cuss the fuck out of him, she _just_ called the wolf _cute_ , what was his problem?

Jacob ignores her glare and walks back to the table where the weapons were and continues firing the sniper, leaving a kneeled Deputy there. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

_God_ this man.

And they say _women_ are difficult. 

Once she calmed down, she stands up and walks to the table too, grabs the assault rifle and shoots alongside with him.

“So, this Sunday is the service right?” She makes conversation, trying to clear the tension.

“Hmm.”

She rolls her eyes, so _annoyed_ by this man. All he do his grunt and hum, fucking asshole.

Rook decided to let it be and continue her practicing, no use to make a conversation with him, because it’ll most likely end in an argument, _or_ someone shot at.

* * *

Nighttime came quickly and Jacob decided it was time to go back, so they got the weapons and put them back in the shed. They walked towards the cabin and Rook wonders, was she walking back to the Center? 

Or Jacob was going to drop her off or something? 

She had no clue.

The redhead climbs the backyard porch stairs and sees the wolf laying by the double slide door. “ _Behüten_ ,” (watch over) Jacob told the wolf, who makes a small howl/bark sound in understanding. Rook amusingly watches them as Jacob opens the sliding door and walks into the cabin.

Soldier and wolf had an amazing yet unbelievable bond, it’s like they spoke the same language.

The redhead, after ordering his wolf to guard, he looks at her over his shoulder. “You’re staying here. Tomorrow morning we’re leaving for the service - it seems Joseph wants to see _you_ early, so he changed the service for tomorrow,” Jacob said as he walked towards the foyer and she closed the backyard door, quickly rushing to catch up with him. They climb the nice stairs and he leads her towards a door, which she quickly learns it’s a guest room. He opens it and jerks his chin towards the room. 

“Bedroom has everything you need,” he grunted and she nodded, but stayed standing in front of him, awkwardly remembering something. “ _What_ ,” Jacob snaps, making her roll her eyes at him.

“I-I don’t have nothing to wear for church tomorrow,” she mumbled while looking away from him, a faint flush on her cheeks. Jacob slowly softens his hard features and clears his throat, stands straighter.

“I’ll see what I can get’cha. Now sleep, and do _not_ try anything or else the _cute_ wolf won’t be too nice this time.”

Rook scoffs and now looks at him. “I won’t,” she deadpanned and then walked inside, immediately impressed by the nice cozy room.

“Good,” Jacob said behind her before slamming the door.

She jumps a bit and quickly turns around, glares at the shut door with a frown. “Fucker,” Dep whispered.

* * *

The Deputy growls in frustration.

It’s the middle of the night and she can’t sleep, she’s so thirsty _and_ hungry. 

She has been _starved_ for fuck's sake, she can handle it. But she guesses since these past two weeks she has been having three meals a day, her stomach got used to it, and today she only had two meals.

So she prays the wolf won’t misunderstand that she’s _just_ getting a quick snack in the middle of the night and _not_ trying to escape. This is weird she didn’t think about that, but once more, Jacob did make it clear that the wolf won’t be nice if she tried anything. 

So she’ll be nice.

Rook tippy toes down the stairs and quietly walks towards the kitchen, she sees the wolf sleeping on the other side of the door. She sighs in relief that he’s not inside, so she opens the fridge and is again impressed by the wide selection of food Jacob has stored here.

She decides for an apple and a bottle of water, she quickly eats the fruit and chugs down the water, inwardly thanking Jacob for the snack.

Okay, belly was full and content, so now back to bed before _either_ wolf wakes up. Dep quickly but quietly climb the steps, then cautiously walks through the hallway. But a _pained whine_ makes her stop abruptly in front of the door where the sound was coming, she frowns and stares at the door, waits if the sound comes out again, and it did, but this time it was louder and it made her heart clench painfully.

It’s _Jacob_.

She gulps and fights with herself if she should go see if he’s okay or not. She tightly closes her eyes and tells herself she’s going to regret it as she’s softly knocking on the door.

“Hello?” She whispered, knocking again. “Jacob, are you okay?” Rook whispered louder, still hearing the grunts and whines. “Damn it,” she cusses herself and opens the door slowly. “J-Jacob?” She nervously pokes her head in and what she sees makes her heart break in pieces.

He was panting hard and thrashing in the bed, he had sweat in his forehead and his eyes were tightly closed. He was having a nightmare, a horrible one due to how he was. Rook bites her lip hard as he keeps having the nightmare, she _really_ isn’t supposed to be here, much less _his room_ , it’s something so personal.

“Just _leave_ \-- it’s none of your business,” she whispered to herself as her feet did the total opposite of what she’s saying, she’ll blame it on her soulmate feeling, because personally, she _doesn’t_ want to be involved with him. 

But her heartstrings are pulling painfully seeing him like this, _suffering_ like this.

She walks towards the other side of the Californian bed and quietly climbs the bed. “ _Shh_ , it’s okay,” she whispered softly as she tentatively reached out for his forehead, a soothing hand gently going up and down his soaking red hair.

He slowly stops thrashing but keeps whining while she also keeps hushing him softly, her eyes slowly travel down his chest, to his _abs_ , all the way to his navel...

_Stop_

She snaps her eyes away from his sweaty body and gulps.

_Just, stop_

Rook scolds herself and looks at his face, it was weird seeing him in sweatpants, so _domestic_. 

He whines again, bringing her attention back to him. She quickly hushes him again and whispers, “It’s just a dream. You’re okay,” she continues soothing his hair for quite a bit as the only sounds now were their breathing and the fireplace crackling. “Shhhh,” she _sleepily_ kept on doing it until her eyes grew heavy, sleepiness taking over her…

Jacob slowly frowns as he feels _warm_ , cozy. He hasn’t felt like this since.. _forever_ actually.

He likes this feeling, it makes him sigh deeply and hugs it tighter, earning a grunt from the warm thing. He frowns again and slowly flutters his eyes open, seeing the back of the Deputy's head.

 _Wait, what_?

He tenses immediately and is wide awake instantly, jerking away from her, his abrupt move made her wake up too. Both of them scurry out of bed and stare at each other in shock. “What are you doing here?” He hoarsely asked her. 

Dep awkwardly clears her throat.

“Y-you were having a nightmare. I just wanted to calm you down, and I guess I fell asleep,” she explained and adverts her eyes from him, not wanting to see his face. 

He’s gonna be _pissed_. 

So she quickly makes it to the door. “I should get dressed now,” she left the room without any other word, closing the door behind her.

Jacob dumbly stares at the door, his head still groggily from the sleep, he doesn’t know what _just_ happened. What is wired is that there’s _sunlight_ coming into his room, which it _never_ does when he wakes up. He frowns and turns his head towards the clock on his night table. 

_10:45_ am

He takes a sharp breath. “What the _actual fucking shit_ ,” the redhead whispered and slowly sits down on his bed. 

He _never_ , in the damn history of his life, _ever_ slept this long.

He’s up before five in the morning due to his nightmares, it’s _impossible_ he slept _that long_.

  
  


* * *

“Deputy!” Jacob bangs on her door an hour later, in his shock of sleeping late, he almost forgot today was the service. He was already showered and dressed up, a red buffalo plaid shirt of his in his hand when he knocks on her door.

“It’s open!” She yelled from inside.

He opens the door and sees her exiting the bathroom dressed in her raggedy clothes as she dries her hair with a towel, she just had a shower too judging by her wet hair. He clears his throat and throws her the shirt, which she caught.

“I have this shirt - no pants though,” he grumbled and crossed his arms as she inspected the shirt, he feels a little bit offended by how she’s inspecting the shirt.

 _It doesn’t have_ **_fleas_ ** _goddamn._

He knits his eyebrows, about to say something smart and snap at her, but decides not to.

“It’s okay. I’ll make this work,” she smirks and then stares at him.

He knits his eyebrows tight. “ _What_ ,” he barks, offended, and she rolls her eyes, sighs deeply.

“ _Nothing_ . I guess I’ll _change_ in the bathroom,” she said as she walks into the bathroom.

His face drops, realizing he just stood there like a dumbass as she was waiting for him to _get out_ so she could change. He sighs and curses himself on his way out of her room, closing the door.

Jacob waits for her on the couch in the foyer. (When John furniture his cabin, he asked his brother _why_ he would ever need a couch there, he rarely sits in the living room.)

But now he finds it quite comfortable to sit here, _convenient_ actually, since you could see the top of the stairs from down here. 

Oh, but then he wishes he didn’t have a _perfect_ view from upstairs, because the Deputy suddenly appears with _his shirt_ and her belt around her waist, highlighting her feminine curves. His shirt was so big on her that she decided to wear it as a dress, the fabric stopping right above her knees, still wearing her combat boots.

As she was climbing down the stairs, completely unaware of what she’s doing to him, his heart was pounding inside his chest, he was sure she could hear it all the way from up there.

“I’m ready,” she _breathlessly_ said when she reached the bottom.

He didn’t even _notice_ she reached the bottom step because she had him in a trance. Jacob snaps out of it and stands up, clears his throat forcibly.

“I _see_ that. Let’s go,” he grumbled and stormed out of the cabin, leaving her behind, like always. But since she’s used to it already, she just ignores him and follows him out.

“I knew I shouldn’t have entered his room,” she mumbled to herself as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Minutes later, Jacob parked his truck near the church as Rook watched peggies coming out of their vehicles or walking towards the building. She was actually amused at how they’re so committed to the _Father_.

Ugh, just thinking about him makes her want to puke.

Jacob and Rook walked towards the church too, but he abruptly and harshly grabbed her upper arm, dragging her like a child towards the side of the church. She was about to kick him in the balls but he let go of her, threw her against the wall, causing her to hit it with a small thud. 

_Oh_ , she _so_ wants to hit him.

He got right onto her face. “Once inside, you stay _the fuck_ quiet, you hear me? Now get,” he hissed, glares at her while she just glares right back at him too.

She had enough of his grunts, growling, and damn manhandling, so she _growled_ her own. “I’m _not_ one of your _goddamn_ peggies for you to _bark_ orders at me like that, asshole— and don’t you _ever_ grab me like that again,” she warned.

Jacob snarls angrily, and out of nowhere, he pins her to the wall with one hand around her neck and squeezed it, she gasps in surprise. “I don’t hit you because you’re a _woman_ , otherwise you’d be fucking dead,” he spat in her face with venom in his words as Dep struggles to break free and be at his height, he was way taller than her. 

The redhead chuckles at her struggle and comes even closer to her, the tip of their noses touching. “One day, that little mouth of yours would get you in trouble, Deputy. So _watch_ your goddamn fucking mouth,” he hissed angrily and then lets her go.

Rook coughed three times before scoffing and glaring at him, “I’m not afraid of _you_ or your lunatic family,” she stood with her chin high, not backing up. “So I’m gonna run this _goddamn fucking mouth_ of mine all times I want—“

Jacob abruptly and roughly grabs her face with both hands and _kisses_ the hell out of her.

She gasps loudly as he keeps kissing her, she tenses, shockingly watching him kissing her, but as he keeps on going, her instincts kick in and slowly start kissing him back with the same desperation. She grabs his jacket in her fists as he groans softly, setting his hands roughly on her hips, bringing her closer to him.

He breaks the kiss to grin onto her lips while she is left breathless. “You were saying?” He smugly told her, making her open her eyes, seeing him staring right at her. She growls and grips his jacket tighter.

“Shut the fuck up, Seed,” she pants on his mouth and pulls him in, both of them meeting halfway to kiss again, more desperately this time. His hand slowly snakes down to her thigh, his hand meeting where his shirt ended and where it started soft skin, his knees almost buckled on how incredibly soft her skin is.

They kept kissing and he was about to put his hand under the shirt, but a loud giggle, coming around the corner, that turned into a loud gasp made them quickly separate, but it was too late because _Faith_ had seen them.

“Oh my,” his little sister was watching in shock as a blush appeared on her face.

Jacob breathlessly looked at her. “ _Faith_ ,” he gulps as he hears Rook clear her throat. Faith awkwardly snaps her head to the side and nervously acts up.

“I-I was just l-looking for you, I didn’t see anything!” She even covered her eyes with a hand, making Jacob roll his eyes at her.

“There’s _nothing_ to see,” he grumbled and walked towards her. Faith, when she hears him coming, she lamely uncovers her eyes and watches him. He scoffs and looks at Rook over his shoulder in _disgust_ . “That was just me messing around with her. She means _nothing_ ,” he said smugly and then walks away.

The Deputy felt her stomach drop with his words, and she _really_ doesn’t know why. But what she does know, is that she feels angry, his dick _definitely_ didn’t think she was _nothing_.

_Screw him—fucking asshole, two can play at this game._

She angrily thought to herself, not remembering Faith was still standing there. The youngest of the Seeds awkwardly waves at her with a charming smile. 

What’s up with the Seeds and their amazingly charming smiles?

“Hi. I’m Faith. It’s nice to finally meet you, Deputy,” she walks to her and offers the Deputy a handshake, which Rook politely shakes it. Faith smiles brightly, making Dep wince inwardly. “The service is about to start, shall we?” She excitedly told the older woman, who nods.

Faith squeals and claps, turns around to lead the policewoman, who sighs deeply and closes her eyes momentarily. “Jesus, help me,” she mumbled to the sky.

  
  


* * *

* * *

**I don’t own no pics! I googled (i just edited)**

**Jacob’s wolf...**

****

**  
**

**Rook in Jacob’s shirt ;)**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment down below, it won’t take you long :)


	7. Heavenly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏

  
Rook and Faith walked inside of the church, and as soon the peggies saw Dep walking in, it went dead silent, except for the pianist playing in the background. She awkwardly walked down the aisle while everyone murmured between them and Faith cheerfully was walking.

“Ahh! _Deputy_ ,” Joseph smiles warmly as she and Faith are halfway down the aisle. 

Thank God he was a shirt.

Rook smiles forcibly as she _pointedly_ avoids Jacob’s gaze. He’s glaring at her while she’s uncomfortably standing in front of the three Seed brothers.

“Joseph, nice church you have here,” she stiffly said to the Father, who smiles brighter.

“Thank you,” he softly said. Rook nods and her eyes go to John, she expected him to be mad at her for his sign but it was quite the opposite, because he was smiling right at her.

“ _Deputy_ ,” charmingly said John as she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“John,” she nods her head.

“Why don’t you take a seat? Next to _Jacob_ ,” Joseph kept smiling and she looked at him nervously.

“Uh, can I sit next to Faith?” She did her best smile she could, she _really_ doesn’t want to sit next to that asswipe.

Joseph’s smile flutters a bit but he nods nevertheless while Jacob’s glare turns colder. “Oh, umm, sure,” he nicely turns to see his sister, “If Faith doesn’t mind?”

“Of course not!” Faith squeals and grabs Dep’s hand. “Come on,” the youngest of the Seeds drags her to one of the front pews next to the stage, one was where her and Faith were sitting while John and Jacob took the other one _right_ in front of them.

Joseph soon got onto the small stage and the pianist stopped playing, meaning that the Father was about to speak. Joseph smiles warmly and opens his arms. “My children, welcome this morning…”

Rook really didn’t pay attention honestly, she spaced out, and she’s not sorry for one bit. 

Her eyes were _glued_ to the pulpit, refusing to look somewhere else _or_ lock gaze with a certain _redhead_ , who’s still dead staring at her. 

“We thank the Deputy for being here,” Joseph turns around to look at her as he nods at her. Rook smiles forcibly and nods back at him before he addresses the followers. “Now, shall we rise and sing for the Lord.”

The whole church stood up and the pianist began playing Amazing Grace, they all lifted their hands to the sky except John, Rook, and Jacob. 

“ _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me_ …” the _whole_ church sang and Dep sighs, might as well sing, so she joins them in a lower soft voice.

“... _I once was lost, but now am found, t'was blind but now I see_..” Rook sang.

“You sing beautifully,” Faith whispered to Rook, who was a bit startled.

Dep sheepishly looks at her as the rest keep singing the next verse, she chuckles and gives Faith a small smile. “Thank you,” she whispered back. Faith smiles brightly and nods, turns her attention back to her brother behind the pulpit. 

The Deputy joins where the song is and her eyes automatically glance towards Jacob, who unsurprisingly is _still_ staring at her this whole time. 

She’s pretty _pissed_ off from what he said to Faith, ignites her blood in fire actually, the asshole _kissed_ her and then _said_ that? 

Fuck him. 

So she gives him the finger and mouths at him ‘ _fucker_ ’ while the whole congregation is singing. 

He huffed a laugh and slightly shook his head, turned his attention away from her, and looked at his brother and congregation singing. 

Ever the protector.

Rook snorts and turns away too.

* * *

The service after that went smoothly, and thank God Joseph didn’t address her again the rest of the service. She was _already_ the center of the attention but not in a good way. Peggies were looking at her with so much hate and despise, which honestly, she felt the same way towards them.

They all hang out of the church and talked whatever fucking evil people talk about, she was just hanging around under a tree _with_ a peggie carrying a gun a few feet from her, _watching_ her of course. 

Rook saw Jacob, John, and Faith walk back inside the church for what-the fuck-ever as Joseph stayed out jumping between to talk with peggies, talking to them with that _peace_ that makes Rook so annoyed, wants her want to vomit honestly.

She rolls her eyes, decides to watch something else, or rather get some intel since she’s here. She scans the area and notices that, for church hours, at least only _ten_ armed peggies are guarding the church, which on a normal day this place is _infested_ with assholes. So she makes a mental note about that and keeps looking out for some more information.

That’s until a blonde female peggie walked up to her with a hostile vibe. “So, _Deputy_ ,” the lady smiles forcibly. Dep straightens up and nods.

“Yes?”

“You came here with brother Jacob.”

Rook lifts her eyebrows, suspiciously, at the blonde. “I did.”

“And you’re _wearing_ one of his shirts,” the lady points out and then shakes her head in disbelief upon seeing Dep’s confused face. “What’s your plan? You can cut the shit already,”

The brunette frowns, looks at the peggie guarding her but he’s clearly not interested in what's happening right in front of him. So she looks back at the blonde. “I’m not planning _anything_ , woman. Calm your tits,” said Dep, waves a dismissive hand at the woman as she walks away from the lady, who quickly walks behind her with the guard walking behind them.

“I don’t have any idea _why_ the Family protects you—“ she stops as Rook stops walking to face her again and tell her to fuck off, but the lady quickly continues, “—But I’m sure you’re just _sucking_ Jacob’s dick to get his and the Family’s guard down, then stab them in the back,” finished saying the blonde and Dep angrily glares at her.

“I’m sucking _no one's_ dick, and if I am, that’s none of your business, you fuck,” Rook hissed between her teeth. What _right_ does this lady think she has? Basically calling her a hoe?

The lady growls and out of nowhere lifts her hand, slapping Rook straight on her cheek, making her head turn to the side, the sound of the loud smack making everyone around them gasp and shockingly look at both ladies.

Rook stared at the ground for a few seconds as her right hand slowly turned into a fist before _punching_ the girl straight on her nose. The blonde bitch fell backward because of the force and Rook launched herself towards her, straddling the lady and started throwing punches while the lady was trying to hit back but Rook was too good of a fighter to let her do so. 

The Deputy did hear peggies yell, but all she could focus on was the damn bloody woman under her, her veins were full of adrenaline. 

Then, she felt a pair of strong arms _lifting_ her away from the blonde effortlessly and Rook began thrashing on the tight hold someone had on her, she _wasn’t_ finished punching the lady, goddamn. 

Rook kicked and growled loudly as she saw the blonde being helped standing up, her blood boiling when the blonde wasn’t too injured. The Deputy _claws_ at _Jacob’s_ forearms, making him hiss and _squeeze_ her tighter. The rest of the people were either looking at her in total disbelief, murmuring between them or looking at the Father and the Family.

“ _Hey_ !” Jacob yelled in her ear as he dragged her away. “Hey, hey, hey. _Stop_ ,” he growled angrily at her since she was still thrashing. Rook points at the blonde, who’s already being taken away.

“I’m gonna _fuck_ you up, you goddamn _twat_ ! Don’t you _ever_ touch me again or else you’ll _fucking_ regret it, motherfucking piece of _shit_ !” Dep screams as Jacob was _trying_ to take her away from there to his truck, but she was squirming like a damn snake.

 _Everyone_ was staring at her like she was crazy, and she might damn it, thanks to Jacob and his trials anyway.

“ _Stop_!” Jacob hissed, roughly dropping her in front of his truck.

Rook growls. “Let me _go_ so I can teach this girl a lesson,” she said as she tried to walk past him, but he was quick enough to wrap an arm around her waist and _lift_ her, bringing her back where she was. The Deputy frowns and crosses her arms.

“I think she already learned it. Now come on, stop, girl,” he calmly said and opens the passenger door for her. But Rook was still so mad, she again attempted to get around him but he blocked her. She growled and looked at him angrily, like a child throwing a tantrum. Jacob lifts a challenging eyebrow. “ _Stop_ ,” he warned in a low voice and she flared her nose, knowing he could throw her in a cage whenever he wants and her somewhat called _privileges_ will end in an instant. 

She mumbled _a lot_ of cusses, but turned around and climbed the truck wordlessly. In the corner of her eye she sees Jacob shake his head and walk around the truck to get into it. On his way, he waved bye to his siblings, who all waved back. She crosses her arms again and stubbornly stares forward when he opens his door and climbs his truck, silently starts the engine and drives off.

“Okay, what happened,” he asked her once they were on the road. She turns her head away to the window, watches the scenery before her, _obviously_ ignoring him. Jacob looks at her briefly since she didn’t answer him, he rolls his eyes and huffs. “Alright,” he simply said and let her be. 

Not that he cares anyway.

* * *

“Does anything hurt?” Jacob asked once he closed and locked the cabin’s door behind them. 

The sun was about to go down when they arrived at the cabin and Rook was now standing in the middle of the foyer, she looked at him.

“No,” she shakes her head and then looks down at her bloody knuckles. “Stopped stinging a while ago.”

Jacob sighs, then they hear the sound of nails hitting the floor coming towards them. Both turn to see the judge wolf coming around the corner, Jacob snaps his fingers, earning the wolf’s attention.

“ _Auf der hut_ ,” (on guard) he ordered the animal and the wolf simply lay down with his ears perked up. The redhead walks towards the kitchen and Rook follows him, but not before discreetly patting the wolf’s head on her way. 

“Why’d she slap you?” he asked. 

She guesses she might as well answer since she’s gonna be here for whatever time Jacob wants. She sighs and rolls her eyes. “She told me I was sucking your dick just to let your guard down and betray you guys.”

Jacob lifts his eyebrows and then chuckles, looks at her as he opens the pantry. “I didn’t ask what she _said_ , I asked why she _slapped_ you.”

The brunette sighs loudly. “Told her it was none of her business if I was sucking your dick,” she said and took a seat on the stools in his island while he took out some cans of something she couldn’t read from afar.

“You did?”

“Fuck yeah, I did,” she responded defensively, making him grin. “Fucking whore thought she can talk to me like that.”

He slowly stops smiling as he thinks of something. “Where do you have your tattoo?” He abruptly said. She has obviously seen his tattoo, since it’s in his forearm and he used to _proudly_ show it off because of its quite _offensive_ words, for some people anyway.

Rook stares at him and feels her tattoo _conveniently_ starting to itch, she clears her throat and stands up from the stool.

“I’m going to the restroom,” she awkwardly told and stiffly walked towards the restroom.

He narrows his eyebrows as he ignores her sudden move and starts _cooking_ mac and cheese. He forgot he sent his personal chef home, so he didn’t have anybody to cook for him, but his siblings say he’s a _terrific_ cook, so sue him. 

Meanwhile Rook was having a panic attack in the restroom, well, not really, but she thinks she is. Her heart was beating so fast, she really didn’t want him to see her tattoo, for an obvious reason. 

It’s in her _lower back_.

She’s not gonna lift her shirt just for her _enemy_ to see it.

* * *

The brunette takes a deep breath and thinks it’s enough time she’s been in the restroom, otherwise he’ll be knocking on the door, most likely mad. She opens the door but not before flushing the toilet and washing her hands.

Rook was hit by the smell of _cheese_ in the air, she actually closed her eyes and like in the cartoons, she followed the smell. She opens her eyes to see Jacob serving two plates with mac and cheese, he looks up. “I made you something to eat, if you don’t like it, don’t eat it,” he grumbled and then walked to the refrigerator to get two cans of cokes out of it, setting one beside each plate. 

She was shocked, at _everything_ in front of her eyes. 

“I’ll eat it, it’s okay,” She silently walked towards the plate and he nods, sits down on a stool and she does the same. They left a stool between them and started eating, and on the first spoonful, Rook closed her eyes and moaned. “ _Wow_ ,” she looks in delight at Jacob, whose ears were pink. “The food is _so_ good,” she immediately grabbed another spoonful and shoved it into her mouth as the redhead chuckled and kept eating silently. “Where’d you learn how to cook like this? - and _you_ cooked this right?” 

Seed swallows his food and nods. “Yeah,” he opens his coke and takes a quick sip before saying, “When you have parents that don’t look after you, you have to learn how to do stuff by yourself.”

She nods and looks at her plate. “I had to learn by myself too - happens when you’re an _orphan_ ,” she mumbled softly, he looked at her and his heart clenched at her words.

 _Orphan_.

He has no idea why he wants to reach out for her and _hug_ her so tight, to _comfort_ her in his arms. 

He shook the damn idea and kept eating, soon they finished, Rook remembers her manners and points at his empty plate. “You’re done with that? Here, let me take it,” she stood up and reached for his plate but he grabbed her wrist, making her look up at him in surprise. 

Jacob was looking at her intensely as she just stared at him, _and_ even at one point, looked down to his lips. 

Jacob sighs and slowly leans in, never breaking eye contact with her. Rook’s eyes fluttered close as she felt his warmth. “ _Jacob_ ,” she was already breathless and he hadn't even done anything to her.

“I can’t _fucking_ deny it anymore, Dep,” he mumbled, rests his forehead on hers. She dizzily walks closer to him, stands between his opened legs, since he’s still sitting on the stool. “You drive me crazy,” the redhead growled and closed the distance between their lips, kissing her relentlessly, which Rook didn’t shy away from, because she was kissing him with the same feeling. 

She grabs his face and brings him even closer to her as he grips onto her hips, growls when she nudges his lips open with her tongue.

The kiss was escalating very quickly as Jacob broke the kiss to start kissing her neck. Rook moans when he sucked onto her skin, gripping his hair now.

With one arm he wraps it around her waist and lifts her up her feet, taking her towards the stairs, she _giggles_ and bites her lip, loving his mouth on her neck. She wraps her legs around his waist as she grabs his jacket and shrugs it off from him, then it was his undershirt. He leaves her neck for right now to kiss her again while carefully climbing the stairs and then walking towards his room. He soon entered his room and he quickly took _his shirt_ off from her as he continued kissing her.

“You drive me crazy too, _red_ ,” Rook then gasps when he throws her to his bed. He growls at the sight she made. Puffy lips and red marks on her neck as she laid in his bed with only her underwear.

“What did I say about nicknames?” He said without heat behind.

She bites her lip. “They turn you on, don’t they?” She teased and he chuckled.

“Shut the fuck up,” he grunted and leans down to kiss her, successfully shutting her up. Rook didn’t waste time by grabbing his belt, her delicate yet strong fingers expertly unbuckled the belt. Jacob smiles on the kiss as he unbuttoned _his shirt_ off of her, he so wants to see this. The redhead breaks the kiss and leans back as he slowly parts away the shirt once it's unbuttoned, revealing _perfect_ skin.

He could cum _right_ there.

Jacob swears she’s the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Period.

“ _Fuck_ you’re gorgeous,” he mumbled and a blush appeared on her face, traveling all the way down to her beautiful chest. He huffs a laugh and leans down back again, he places a soft kiss on top of her breasts, leaves a hickey on top of one, unaware that he’s making her feel _uncomfortable_ all the sudden with his tenderness.

But her feeling quickly goes away when he sucked on her left nipple as he slowly took off her panties, Rook gasps and grips his head while he keeps going.

“Jacob,” she moans.

He replied with a growl and then abruptly stopped, to stand straight and unbutton his pants, shoving them down alongside with his briefs. 

He can’t _wait_ , to hell with slow pace.

She quickly scoots to lay in the middle of the huge bed while Jacob climbs the bed, she instinctively opens her legs to let him lay between them. Rook grabs his face to kiss him, feeling his _big_ , not average, hard dick poking her stomach. She mischievously reached down and stroked his buddy.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he _trembled_ on top of her. 

Hmm, who would’ve known _this_ is what brings Jacob Seed down to his knees.

She smiles as she kisses him, the redhead breaks the kiss to gasp loudly while she keeps stroking his dick. He grunts and buries his face on her neck, blasting hot air on her skin. 

“Stop, _stop_ ,” Seed chokes out and quickly stops her hand, afraid if she continues, this will be over before he wants. 

Jacob playfully swats her hand away as he looks at her green eyes and grabs his length to line up to her wet entrance, he waits to see doubt in her eyes, but all she does is nod, and he could kiss her right now, but he wants to see her face when he enters her, so he slowly does, and holy shit if it doesn’t feel _amazing_.

“ _Shit_ ,” Rook gasps and throws her head further back to the pillow.

“Jesus _Christ_ , you’re _tight_ as fuck, pup,” he pants, fully bottoms into her, letting her adjust to his size. She’s a petite woman and he’s a hunk, the redhead knows it hurts or at least stings her, her face is scrunched and she’s breathing hard.

Rook impatiently moves under him, she knows he’s worried that he’ll hurt her, but she’s not made of glass. She grabs his face and brings him down for a fervent kiss. “Fuck me,” she hissed on his lips, making him growl and twitch inside of her, he grabs her hips and smiles down to her.

“Since you asked so nicely,“ he grumbled and sits on his knees, groans when he looks down where they’re joined into one. He mumbled praises at her as he started his _brutal_ pace.

She yelped as she fists his sheets and he’s snapping his hips into hers, her toes curling at the _toe-curling_ sex.

They’re both moaning and grunting, sounds joining with the slap of their naked sweaty bodies and heavy breathing.

“Where’s your tattoo?” Jacob asked between his thrusts. Rook huffs a laugh and reaches out to touch his abs, slowly stopping him, he opens his mouth to ask what’s she’s doing, but she wordlessly turns around and gets in all fours, she looks over her shoulder to see him dumbly stare at her ass. She smirks seductively and wiggles her ass, giving him a show, and she knows he liked it since he growled as she feels his hands gripping her hips tightly.

“ _Only you_ ,” he whispered softly, traces with his fingers her black ink on her skin, making her shiver. He huffed a laugh and playfully smacks her juicy ass, she yelps and moans at the same time, lowers her upper body to her elbows and arches her back, presenting herself _more_ to him.

“Only _me_ will ever see this tattoo from now on, ya hear me, pup?” He grunts as he slams into her again, making her squeal loudly, she opens her mouth wide while he sets a fast pace. “ _Say_ it,” he grabs her hair and pulls it. Rook moans and tightens her walls around his dick, his voice and possessiveness making her gush around him.

“Only you, Jacob. _Only you_ ,” she moans and then bites her lip meanwhile he’s grunting and growling behind her.

“Didn’t believe people when they said soulmate sex is fucking out of this world,” he chuckles breathlessly and she nods, _totally_ agreeing with him.

“You’re so big, _so_ big.”

His chest grumbled lowly with a growl, he now gripped her hips with both of his hands. “I’m not gonna last if you keep talking to me like that,” Seed hissed as she clenched her walls again.

They kept that position for quite a bit and tried other ones too.

Jacob, with the stamina of a teenager, that she was impressed by, and Rook with her hips movements that made Jacob cross his eyes.

Who would’ve thought the sex between them was going to be this _heavenly_.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE writing a pissed off Rook! 😂
> 
> Please comment! :)


	8. Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below! ❤️

  
Jacob was certain of something growing up.

He wouldn’t love _and_ someone couldn’t love him. (Except he only loved his siblings.)

He was too damaged to love someone else, and he was too busy taking care of his younger siblings when he was younger, even right now.

But the redhead felt the _strangest_ feeling when he saw her for the first time, at the church when she was going to arrest Joseph, who knew she’ll be someone _important_ to him.

He was afraid it was _love_.

Jacob scoffed at the four letter word, he _barely_ knows the naked girl he had sex with. 

Speaking of, they’re actually sleeping in the couch, after a long night and early in the morning full of hot sweaty sex. 

After having sex in the bed, they took a somewhat shower that ended up in hot _sex_ . They were hungry after the shower, _giggling_ like teenagers sneaking around and went down to get something to eat, but they got distracted and had _sex_ on the kitchen table, after that on the _counter_ , then on the _floor_ , and lastly on the _couch_ , where they’re currently sleeping. 

They finally ran out of stamina, both collapsing into the couch, Jacob had no idea what time it was nor had sense left after all that sex. He _happily_ sighed and spooned her as she slowly fell asleep. 

* * *

She slowly wakes up and frowns as she hears someone that feels like a _furnace_ softly snoring behind her. Rook yawns widely and feels _something_ poking her ass, she smiles and looks over her shoulder at Jacob still sleeping, then she looks back at the window, seeing it was about noontime.

Rook smirks mischievously to herself, rocks her hips back, ready for another round as if last night and earlier, _and_ the ache between her legs weren’t proof that she had enough. 

But for some twisted reason, she still craved for him.

“Stop _moving_. I don’t think my dude has any left,” Jacob suddenly grumbled as he grabs her hip to stop her movements.

That’s when it hit her.

She stops abruptly, at the realization. They didn’t use protection _at all_.

She slowly looks over her shoulder, as quiet as possible, and sees him still with his eyes closed, but his grip on her loosens, meaning he’s falling asleep again. Rook returns her head back forward and has a small panic attack, she just had _sex_ with Jacob fucking Seed, her _enemy_. 

The Deputy cusses herself.

He’s a _Seed_.

Not her soulmate, there _has_ to be an error. Fate isn’t that cruel, might as well laugh at her face for the _funny_ error it did when they wrote the tattoos on their skin. 

She _needs_ to get out of here before he wakes up and it gets awkward, so she waits for a few beats until she hears the steady sound of his snores and _slowly_ untangles herself from his arms, she knows he’s definitely a light sleeper. Rook takes a shaky breath as she’s standing but then she grimaces when the floor creaks under her weight, making him _twitch_ a bit but doesn’t wake up. 

The Deputy quickly and quietly dresses up and walks towards the exit, stopping when she touches the doorknob. 

She released a shaky breath while closing her eyes, but she quickly shook the feeling of _guilt_ churning down in her gut, and opened the door.

On her way out, she thanks all the Gods above that the wolf is not guarding this side of the house at the moment, otherwise she’d have problems with the animal _and_ the owner. She jogs further on until she knows she’s away from the cabin, that’s when she starts thinking.

Many wouldn’t think twice and _kill_ him in his sleep, _hell_ , even while having sex. Or the many times she had him alone.

But not _her_.

 _Not_ her.

Because for whatever fucking _twisted_ reason fate has by putting them as soulmates, at the end, deep _deep_ down, she knows she doesn’t have the balls to kill her soulmate.

* * *

Jacob stirs as he yawns loudly and then he shivers slightly, chilly air hitting his chest, he grumbles and covers himself with the blanket on his hips. He blindly reaches for the brunette Deputy to provide him warmth, but is met with emptiness, he snaps his eyes open and sits down quickly.

“Dep?” His raspy morning voice filled the living room. 

For how long has he been sleeping?

Jacob looks at his wall clock over the chimney. _3_ _in the damn afternoon_. 

What the actual living fuck?

He has _never_ slept that long, _ever_ in his life.

The redhead yawns again and rubs the sleepiness off of his eyes with his fingers, he stayed quiet to hear if she was in the restroom or upstairs, but nothing came back. 

He frowns and looks around, she’s nowhere to be found, then he feels his stomach drop. 

She left?

He quickly grabs his briefs and rushes upstairs to look for her, “Deputy?” He hollered down the hallway as he walked towards his room. He swears, if she’s being funny or _tries_ something, he’ll shove her again into the cage.

 _Eye-cross curling toe sex_ will he damned.

Jacob bursts into his room and sees no sign of her, his nose flares and grabs some clothes. 

He felt a strange feeling in his heart, he wanted to lash out at her, but at the same time he wanted to ask her _why_ she left. But he decides to ignore his soulmate part, instead he’ll bring her back to the cage and torture the fuck out of her. 

He guesses that’s the way he’ll make her pay for leaving him like a fucking whore.

Seed growls as he finishes changing, walks down to his closet and snatches his sniper rifle that was resting there. He strides towards his truck and angrily starts the engine, not even waiting for the truck to heat up like he usually does. He grabs his radio and presses the button to call Staci.

“Peaches,” he hissed.

 _“Y-yes, sir?”_ Pratt instantly answered, nervous by the sound of Jacob’s voice.

“Where’s the Deputy’s home?”

Jacob speeds up out of his driveway into the road while Staci hesitates for a second. _“She l-lives in Fall’s End? On top of the general shop, she’s there when she wants to stay low.”_

“Hmm,” Jacob grins and drives _directly_ to Fall’s End. He brings the radio back to his mouth. “Alright, that's all,” he said and turns off his radio with a devilish grin on his face.

* * *

Rook sighs tiredly as she climbs upstairs to her room, she hasn’t been home in a _long_ time. She bets her sheets are dusty and her furniture has at _least_ a layer of dust. She just came back from liberating the Sunrise Farm outpost, which it only farmed _pumpkins_ , but the Resistance saw it as a valuable location and she won’t argue about it, either or, she needed something to clear her mind, of a damn _redhead_.

She opens her door and she’s _totally_ not ready for the _redhead_ sitting on her bed.

She stops dead on her feet.

 _Jacob_ looks up as he was reading a book from her stack of random books resting on her night table. She shockingly stared at him and he smirks, puts the book back. “So you're a bookworm chick?” He keeps smirking. She snaps out of it and slams her door close, locking it too.

“ _Jacob_ , what the _fuck_ are you doing here?” She asked while she frantically closed her windows and curtains.

“Why’d you leave?” Jacob scoots back to lay his back on the headboard, ignoring her question, his sniper leaned on the table.

She double checks everything is locked and closed, if someone sees _Jacob_ here, they’re both dead. She angrily stands by the end of her twin bed and glares at him, both hands on her hips. 

Jacob boringly stares at her and tilts his head. “What.”

Rook rolls her eyes. _This_ man. 

She hisses. “If somebody would’ve seen you, you would’ve been _dead_.”

“Nobody saw me, relax,” he waves his hand dismissively, then grins. “Are you worried about me, _pup_?”

“ _Fuck_ you,” she flips him off and he chuckles.

“You already did,” he throws her a lazy yet _sexy_ smile, making her insides burn with fucking desire. “You left. Why,” he crosses his arms.

Dep huffs a laugh, pouts and teases. “First time knowing how it feels to be left the next morning, _Jakey_?”

He suddenly stands up while saying, “Pack up some things, we’re leaving.”

She frowns and shakes her head. “I’m going _nowhere_.”

“You’re _coming_ whether you like it or not.”

Rook snorts. “You can’t threaten me here. You’re in my territory, _Seed_ ,” she snaps and he smirks, slowly makes his way towards her.

“I like how you _think_ you’re the one under control, you managed to escape for a little bit, but whenever _I_ want, I can have you back with me,” he said as he stops in front of her. She gulps and stares at him. 

Why is she sweating?

“Like if you’re gonna carry me over your shoulder and _walk_ out of here without someone putting a bullet in your head - you see, you’re _not_ a celebrity here,” Dep smiles sweetly.

The redhead chuckles and lifts an eyebrow. “I ain’t?”

“No,” she shakes her head, lifts her chin up.

“So they don’t like me here, huh? How about _you_ , Deputy. You like me?” He lowers his face to hers. Rook’s heart starts pumping faster while looking at his blue eyes.

“You’re a goddamn sadistic fuck. I’ll _never_ like you, let alone be your _soulmate_ ,” she hissed, but it all made him huff. 

“It didn’t sound like you hated me yesterday,” he whispered softly as he leans closer to her, then abruptly grabs her face to kiss the hell out of her.

She groans, fights him for a second before her soulmate side won, she caves in and kisses him back.

Jacob smiles in the kiss and slowly breaks it. “Thought you didn’t like me,” he said cockily.

“Shut up,” she snaps and grabs his face on her hands and kisses him more passionately than before. 

Long story short, they fucked.

In her twin sized bed.

He smirked when she pushed him down to the mattress and they desperately took off their clothes, he happily rolled them over and showed her how a Seed fucks.

* * *

It was really late at night, after three rounds, they were panting as they cuddled in the small bed. 

For his big-self anyway.

She was laying on her side and her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and he was laying on his back. Rook was lazily tracing circles in his scarred abs while he was staring at the ceiling.

“Am I gonna have to handcuff you this time?” Jacob said, since the first time she ran. 

Rook sighs deeply lifts herself up to her elbow, looks at him. “I freaked out okay? What would you do if your people _despised_ your soulmate?”

“Don’t give a fuck,” he shrugged casually.

She rolls her eyes annoyingly, “I’m serious, man,” she grumbled and starts putting her clothes back on.

“I’m serious too,” Jacob sits down, her sheet pooling on his hips. “We’re _soulmates_ , you know how this soulmate thing works,” he said and lays back again. Rook glares at him as she buttons her pants, opens her mouth to snap at him, but there’s _gunshots_ heard outside all the sudden. 

They both scrambled to put their clothes on as they kept their heads low. “What the shit?!” Rook hissed while she reaches under her bed to get her assault rifle and Jacob is putting his shirt on. She can hear the Resistance members yelling _peggies_ and then yell her name. She growls and looks at him finishing up with his clothes. “Goddamn _peggies_ are attacking us!” 

He nods and walks towards the door, his boots were _untied_ for god’s sake, but he was opening the door. She widens her eyes. “Where are you going?!” She hissed as she ran and closed the door, preventing him from doing whatever stupid thing he was going to do.

Seed looks at her jaded. “Tell them to retreat.”

“You can’t _do_ that! Are you damn crazy!? They can’t see _you_ coming out of _my_ _room_!” Rook yelled as gunshots were still blasting everything, except for her window.

“Then you want people to die?” He frowns at her, confused by her actions.

“Of course _not_ ,” she snaps, but at least she has an idea, so she quickly puts the gun on her bed and walks towards her closet, frantically looks for _something_ for him to wear.

 _Bingo_.

She finds a _worn white_ _wooden_ mask with two holes as eyes, leather brown gloves and a leather brown jacket (she stole it from Nick when it was cold and never gave it back) with fur around the shoulders, and lastly a raggedy hood. “Here, put these on,” she shoved them onto his arms as she grabs the rifle and carefully walks towards the window, peeks out to see the Resistance members holding back the peggies. She cusses and looks back at Jacob, who’s _still_ standing there, looking in disgust at the clothes. She rolls her eyes and snaps at him, “ _Hurry_ _up_ , Jacob! You’re going to _act_ like you’re with us and then you can sneak away!”

Seed groans and puts the items on the bed, starts stripping off his jacket. “Whose are _these_ anyway,” he said while putting on the brown jacket. She looks back at the window and sees _more_ peggies coming out of nowhere, her finger _itches_ to pull the trigger. But she doesn’t know how Jacob would feel if she shoots the peggies.

“Jacket’s from Nick, gloves were Pastor Jerome, hood’s a gift from Jess, and the mask Hurk gave it to me,” she said while looking out the window.

Jacob groans and he rolls his eyes. “ _Ugh_ , why do you hang out with that dumbass of Hurk? — And is that _all_ he’s giving you?” He lifts an eyebrow and pointly looks at her.

Rook scoffs and looks at him, seeing he’s holding the mask, he was already wearing the jacket and hood. “I can hang out with _whoever_ I want - and that’s _all_ he has given me,” she gets away from the window and walks past him, then opens the door, gesturing him to follow her. 

Jacob screws his eyes up and follows the Deputy down the stairs, but not before putting on the damn _worn white wooden mask_.

* * *

* * *

  
**I don’t own the picture down below ;)**

**Jacob’s disguise...**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. 
> 
> I know ROOK is JUDGE in the game, it’s canon. 
> 
> But I wanted Jacob to be Judge in this story, so sue me. 🤗


	9. He Only Grunts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!!

* * *

* * *

  
Rook and Jacob crouched behind the counter of the store while the battle was still going, she opens a cabinet on the counter and gives the redhead the only weapon left in there. 

“A  _ fucking _ bow!?” Jacob incredulously looked at her as she shoves him the arrow quiver with a few arrows.

“There’s no rifles left! —what do you want me to do!? Tell my people,  _ hey, y’all have any rifles for  _ **_Jacob Seed_ ** ?” She hissed and he rolled his eyes.

“Fucking  _ fine _ ,” he grumbled like a kid as he reaches behind him and grabs an arrow, cocking the bow. She tells him to follow her out to the back door, once out, Rook quickly makes sure she has ammo as Jacob taps her shoulder. “I’ll take top, you bottom,” he whispered as he points to the ladder on the side of the building, she nods and then he starts  _ chuckling  _ like if there wasn’t a  _ shooting  _ right behind them. 

“What are you laughing at?” She frowned.

“Get it? You bottom and—“

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” she rolls her eyes and crouches all the way to the corner as she hears Jacob climbing the ladder. She peeks around and starts to shoot peggies in their _legs_ , _arms_ , or _shoulders_ \- not fatal shots.

Don’t ask her why.

Jacob obviously, and  _ purposely _ , missed the peggies head and chest, hitting them on their legs and arms. 

She keeps shooting, rather  _ scaring  _ them off as the rest of the Resistance  _ did _ shoot to kill. They soon win the battle after the peggies either retreated or died from injuries. Rook sighs deeply and leans back to the bricked wall, rests her head back while closing her eyes for a minute. 

Around her, she hears her friends cheering for their victory, when she also hears steps coming next to her. She didn’t even have to open her eyes to know who it was, so she just hums and says, “Nice work.”

Jacob grunts and clicks his tongue. “Hmm, would’ve been better with my sniper.”

She smirks and opens her eyes, about to playfully snap at him, but she sees him averting his eyes behind her. She looks back and sees  _ Pastor Jerome  _ coming towards them, she quickly and nervously looks back at him, hisses, “Stay close and let me do the talking—they even  _ know _ your voice.”

“Don’t fucking tell me  _ what _ to do,” the redhead grumbled and she bares her teeth at him.

“ _ Seed _ , don’t you fucking start—“

“Dep!” Pastor Jerome greeted her when he reached them. She sighs and turns around to smile at him widely, yet forcibly.

“Pastor Jerome!” the brunette Deputy nods her greeting. “Everyone’s alright?”

“Yeah, thanks to you and your  _ friend _ here,” he said with a million watts smile as he looked at  _ Jacob _ . “What’s your name, son?”

The redhead tenses as his eyes bounced between the man and the back of Rook’s head. “Umm,” she clears her throat as she fidgets. “They call him  _ The Judge _ —he  _ can’t  _ speak, he’s mute,” she blurted. Pastor Jerome’s happy smile slowly turns down to a sympathetic one and nods.

“Well,  _ Judge _ . Fall’s End thanks you for fighting with us - you’re  _ unbelievable _ on the bow,” he jerks his chin towards the weapon on Jacob’s hands. The redhead hums and looks down at the bow, all while Dep was frozen in place, scared that if she moved a muscle, Pastor Jerome would find out their secret. “Judge, please feel free to stay at the church or in our small inn as long as you want - the Deputy’s friends  _ automatically _ are ours,” he warmly told him.

Jacob smirks behind the mask and nods silently, then grunts as if trying to speak to the pastor. 

Pastor Jerome smiles big again and says goodbye as he leaves, then Nick comes jogging towards them. “Hey!” Nick smiled brightly upon seeing his almost sister.

“ _ Nick _ !” Dep squealed, happy to see her friend in a  _ long _ time. Both of them met halfway before embracing each other in a tight hug, Rook was smiling so much and she actually doesn’t remember when was the last time she did. “Are you okay!?” She asks and then steps back to look for any bullet holes.

“Yeah, am good. You?” Nick playfully shoves her on her shoulder, making her giggle and stagger back a bit, her body meeting a hard wall of muscles. She gasps and looks up to see  _ Judge _ right behind her all the sudden.

“Am fine,” Rook mumbled as she looked back at Nick, who was curiously looking at Judge.

Jacob clears his throat loudly, but doesn’t say anything.

“Who’s this?” Nick jerks his chin towards Jacob. The Deputy sighs and steps to be in the middle of the men.

“They call him  _ Judge _ .”

“Oh,” Nick nods and suddenly his attitude changed, like a switch. He reaches over to grab Jacob’s hand and starts shaking it with his, surprising Rook and Jacob. “Man, I saw your shooting back there, it was goddamn  _ awesome _ ! You certainly have 20/20!” Rye  _ fangirled  _ over Jacob, who boringly stared at Nick, taking his hand away from Nick. 

Jacob grunts and shrugs at Nick while thinking to himself, ‘ _ I actually have 20/15. People with 20/15 vision can see objects at 20 feet that a person with 20/20 vision can only see at 15 feet - so basically 20/15 is better,’  _ Jacob cockily said in his mind.

Rook looks at Nick, who’s frowning because Judge wasn’t responding to him, she quickly intervenes. “He has  _ problems _ speaking,”

“Well, either way, dude. I bet you’ll kick  _ Jacob’s  _ ass!” Nick laughs out loud while Rook laughs forcibly and Jacob smirks cockily.

“ _ Nick _ , don’t mention that motherfucking piece of shit in front of me,” Mary May said as she walked towards them, they all looked at her and she smiled sweetly at Dep and then she sticks out her hand towards Jacob, who shakes her hand politely.

“Name’s Mary May.”

Jacob nods as they withdraw their hands and the redhead grunts again, the Deputy saw the curiosity and the  _ lots _ of questions on Nick and Mary May’s faces, so she quickly grabbed Jacob by his arm. 

She was sure her friends just wanted to be friendly with  _ Judge _ , but she can’t risk them putting two and two together.

“Let me show you your room,” Rook told Jacob while dragging him away from incoming questions and greetings, “Bye, guys!” She waved bye to her friends, who smiled and waved back at them, they saw the pair go into the Spread Eagle where a couple of spare rooms were on the second floor.

“I like that guy,” Nick said and then hums as he crosses his arms.

Mary May nods in agreement. “He seems nice.”

* * *

“So I’m  _ mute _ ,” Jacob said once she closes the door of the guest room, she rolls her eyes and faces him with an annoyed face. “And  _ nice  _ friends you got there, Dep,” Jacob grins as he takes off the disguise and Dep stood by the end of the bed.

“ _ Way  _ better than yours,” she commented and he snorts.

“I don’t have friends.”

She bit her lip at his reply and kept her mouth shut, not knowing how to respond to that. Jacob puts the mask and clothes on a chair, looks at her as she awkwardly stands there. “I thought I was going to stay with you — and  _ why  _ am I staying anyway?” He said as he stood in front of her.

“You’re  _ not  _ staying!” She hissed and looked at him as he was crazy. “It’s just to  _ pretend _ you’re staying. They’re going to ask questions if you don’t stay, so it’s easier if I just say you left in the middle of the night!”

“Oh,” he tilts his head, thinking, while Rook sighs loudly.

“I must leave now, lay down and wait here, I’ll bring your jacket and sniper once everybody’s asleep,” she said while walking towards the door, but Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest, she quietly yelps in surprise. “What are you doing?”

The redhead smirks devilishly down to her as he brings his face closer. “Just  _ reminding _ you who gives the orders here, pup,” he murmured softly, she sighs and slowly Jacob leans in to kiss her sweetly, making her knees buckle. Rook grabs his arms to steady herself while his hands are traveling down to ass, she quickly breaks the kiss, knowing they’ll  _ get _ carried away if they keep kissing.

“I need to go, Jacob - you can’t stay here,” she whispered on his lips, but he smiled as he squeezed her ass, bringing her flushed to his hips, and then bringing his lips to nibble her neck.

Making it impossible for her to focus.

“I’ll leave tomorrow at dawn,” he sucks her pulse point, she gasps and her grip on his biceps tighten as he keeps sucking on her skin.

She bites her lip as she battles herself, but eventually gives in, so she growls. “Fuck it,” Rook suddenly pushes him down to the small bed, Jacob grunts as he falls, but smirks at her while she quickly undresses herself.

* * *

The Deputy slowly wakes up due to the sun peeking through the tattered curtains in the room, she yawns quietly, then looks over her shoulder when she feels  _ Jacob _ softly kissing her naked shoulder.

They lock gaze and smile at each other, he wraps an arm around her waist while his elbow is holding his weight. “You’re not escaping this time, Deputy,” he mumbled on her skin, making her shiver. Rook huffs a laugh as he continues his kissing, but now she can feel something  _ poking  _ her ass, so she lifts an eyebrow at him.

“ _ Really _ ? You’re not tired from last night?” She chuckles and he shakes his head.

“Nah,” Jacob then kisses her cheek, grabs her leg to lift it, resting it on his hip. Rook sighs softly, leans her back to his chest, she closes her eyes as Jacob smiles on her cheek. “I don’t hear you complaining though,”

“I’m not,” she whispered, choking up a gasp when he suddenly pushes his dick inside her, making her whine and fist the sheets.

Seed groans and briefly kisses her cheek, then to paw her breast. “ _ Shit _ , you’re so fucking sexy,” he gritted between his teeth. He started slow and sweet, but eventually started to fasten the pace.

And due to Rook’s moans were slowly gaining volume, Jacob had to cover her mouth while his thrusts were increasing even more, having him pant like a dog in heat as she mewled. 

Soon enough, since they were still sensitive from all the sex yesterday, they finished quickly and quietly. 

“That was  _ amazing _ ,” she chuckles breathlessly and he smiles proudly, he brings her closer to his chest as his heart beats fast.

“Hmm,” Jacob looks to the side to see the alarm clock. 

_ 11:38 _ am

He knits his brows and then looks at the ceiling. “Is it really  _ that  _ time?” He asked and she looked over her shoulder to see the clock.

“Yeah,” she said and then turns around to see his frown. “What’s wrong?”

The redhead sighs deeply and looks at her as she lifts herself up on one elbow to see him properly. “The times you sleep with me, I don’t have nightmares. I’ve slept with other women before, but I still had them - either I left in the middle of the night because of the nightmares or just left right after I was done,” he finished with a shrug.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Dep looks down and traces her fingernail absently on his chest while he intently looked at her, that’s until she looks back at him and smiles sadly. “I need to get going—There’s some silos I need to destroy,” she smirks. 

Jacob  _ laughs _ and taps her ass lightly. “Don’t make John throw a tantrum now.”

She fucking  _ giggles _ and shakes her head, leans down to kiss him quickly. Then she hops out of the bed and finds her clothes, and dresses herself quick, not before giving him a show. Once done, she opens the door and sees him bearly sitting up. “Remember to put on the mask and clothes - don’t let anyone see you,” she said while holding the door.

He snorts but nods at her, she smiles and leaves before she really is tempted to stay for another round, seeing his damn  _ eight-pack _ with the sheets covering his naked bottom half and his hair all disheveled, and let’s not even talk about his gravelly voice when he wakes up.

_ Jesus take the damn wheel. _

She smiles to herself as she walks down the small hallway and starts climbing the stairs to the bar area.

“Rook?”

Said woman is startled and abruptly stops her descending, turns around to see in horror the person behind her. “ _ Mary May _ ,” Dep breaths out as Mary May is looking at her in confusion as she was carrying a broom and a dustpan, she was exiting one of the guest rooms.

“What were you doing here?” The blonde woman frowns as she closes the door behind her.

Rook clears her throat and nervously chuckles. “Umm, just seeing if Judge was awake, but I think he’s gone,” she smiles forcibly. Mary May smiles warmly but still is confused.

“You’re normally ready for the day, and right now you look like you  _ just  _ woke up,” she laughs and Rook joins her with a fake ass laugh, but Mary May slowly stops to lift a teasing eyebrow at the brunette. “Are you and  _ Judge _ something?”

“No,” Dep responded quickly, changing the topic before she could ask more questions. “Where’s the rest? We need to plan the next move.”

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT DOWN BELOW :)


	10. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please ;)

  
“We need to get this outpost. It’s close to the gas station - and we need the fuel,” one of the Resistance members said as all the strike team, including Dep, were around a table where a map of Hope County was laid out.

“Count me in,” Rook chipped in and a guy pats her shoulder, smiles at her.

“We knew we can count on you, Dep,” he said and she nodded at him. The guy was about to suggest an idea when Mary May and Pastor Jerome came into the room.

“Why don’t you call _Judge_ and ask him to tag along, Rook?” Mary May taunted her.

The brunette rolls her eyes and throws a smirk at her. “He left already.”

“Is he now?” Mary May chuckles and the rest looked at the Deputy in amusement, wanting to know if their Deputy had _someone_ special. Rook was about to open her mouth to clap back, but Pastor Jerome cuts in.

“Mary May, stop teasing our Deputy - even though they did have some _tension_ between them,” the man had a small glint in his eyes as he looked at Rook.

She chuckles and shakes her head. “Alright, I’m gonna leave now, gonna get ready,” she said as she walks towards the exit.

“ _Not_ before you eat breakfast. Come on,” Pastor Jerome scolds and she turns around, opens her mouth again, but closes it when he looked at her like he wasn’t in the mood. So she shuts it and follows him when he walks towards the bar.

Rook smiles as she enters the bar, but stops abruptly upon seeing _Judge_ , Jacob, eating _breakfast_ with a few of the _Resistance_ like they were all good friends since forever. He had the mask half way up, so you could only see from his upper lip down.

 _Nick_ , _Sharky_ , _Grace_ , _Casey_ , and two newcomers that joined them a few days ago, according to Pastor Jerome, were _laughing_ and chatting for fucks sake.

 _Hopefully_ Jacob remembered he’s supposed to be _mute_.

“Deputy!” Nick spots her and he waves his hand, gesturing for her to join them. “Come and take a seat!”

She smiles forcibly and walks towards the table where they’re at, glancing at Jacob, who’s now staring at her through the two holes on the mask.

“I’ll bring you a plate!” Sharky said as he stands up and Dep shakes her head.

“No, Sharky, it’s okay, I can get—“

“Nonnegotiable, sit down with Judge,” he smiles brightly and points at the empty chair next to Jacob. The Deputy sighs and sits next to Jacob, who resumes eating his delicious food.

The rest continue talking to each other while Rook discreetly kicks Jacob on the shin under the table, making him grunt and look at her in annoyance. 

Rook was pissed off.

“Why haven’t you left?!” She hissed quietly, glancing at her friends first, but thankfully they were laughing at something Nick said.

Jacob scoffs and puts his mask down. “Believe me, _sweetheart_ . Don’t want to be here either, but your _friends_ literally dragged me down here when they saw me coming down the stairs, and got me something to eat before I leave,” he whispered and then lifted his mask a bit again, to continue eating his eggs. She nervously eyes her friends, again, thankful they’re not paying them attention, so she leans closer to him.

“Why did you lift your mask? They already saw your _red beard_.”

“I just slid the mask up so only my mouth can be uncovered,” he said with the minimal of mouth movement, lowering his voice a bit more. “Dep, that doesn’t mean they’ll recognize me by only looking at _my beard_ \- I bet there’s a redhead out there too.”

Rook huffs a laugh and shakes her head while seeing him eating. “Oh really? _Who_ in Hope County is a _six foot hunk_ , _redhead_ , and a _marksman_ ? They’ll put two and two together, dumbass,” she hissed as she steals another glance at her friends, this time _Nick_ was looking at them in curiosity, making her avert her eyes quickly back to Jacob.

The redhead chuckles softly and sits straight to see her after putting his mask down again, he whispers. “So you think I’m a hunk?” He smirks behind his mask and puts an arm around the back of her chair, leans closer to her. She rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to snap at him, but she closes it when she feels everyone is now looking at them with wide smiles.

“What are y’all _whispering_ about?” Nick grins directly at his friend, who’s _blushing_ as Jacob slowly puts his arm back to his lap.

“Alrighty, Dep! Where’s your food,” Thank Jesus Christ for Sharky and his right timing, she was not about to explain what she and Jacob were _arguing_ about. She forcibly smiles at Sharky, who puts the hot plate and glass of water in front of her.

“Thanks, Sharky,” she shakily grabbed her water and chugged it quickly.

* * *

Right after Jacob and the Deputy finished eating, she told her friends he needed to leave, because she senses they’ll, out of curiosity, start asking her questions about him. 

And of course she was _not_ explaining.

She fetched him a four wheeler so he could drive to his truck, which he said was parked on an abandoned dirt road two miles from Fall’s End. 

It made her heart melt a little bit hearing he _walked_ that far just to see her, for fucks sake, by even _being_ here and wearing this damn disguise. 

_Just_ for her.

She took Jacob to her room to pack his weapon and clothes, shoving them into a duffel bag, so her friends couldn’t see the infamous _red sniper rifle_ and _camo jacket_. He swung the bag around one shoulder before following her outside, where Nick, Grace, Sharky, Pastor Jerome, and Mary May around the ATV she got for Jacob.

“Too bad you’re leaving. We could use someone with your skills here,” Nick told Jacob, who grunts behind the mask.

“I bet he thanks you for the offer, but he needs to go home,” Dep said and Jacob nods in agreement.

“Where’d he live? We can give him a ride instead of driving on this,” Sharky offered.

Rook clears her throat and waves a dismissive hand at her friends. “He doesn’t need one— _Right_ , Judge?” She smiles too sweetly at him. Jacob nods and then he looks at her friends. “He lives deep in the Whitetail Mountains, no one can get through unless it is on foot.”

“And how do _you_ know where he lives?” Nick smirks and her face visibly falls, knowing she just got caught. She opens and closes her mouth, probably looks like a damn stupid fish, and also can hear Jacob containing a snicker behind his mask.

Pastor Jerome sighs and saves the poor Deputy, he pats Jacob’s shoulder. “Well, you’re welcome to come back whenever you want, Judge—and be careful out there, that’s Jacob’s territory. He could brainwash you, and with your skills, he could take advantage of that,” he said to him as he shakes his head. 

The Deputy laughs at that. “He’ll _stay_ _away_ from Jacob, don’t you worry.”

The redhead wanted to roll her eyes but nodded at the Pastor nevertheless. Rook was the one who wanted to roll her eyes to her friends, they were _charmed_ by Jacob by just _grunting_. 

She nervously waits for him to get into the damn ATV and _leave_ before they figure out _who_ Judge is, but Jacob elbows her and she looks at him. He extends an hand towards the back of the Spread Eagle, meaning he wanted to talk to her in private, she looks at him in confusion as her friends _fucking smirked_ at them.

She clears her throat and nods stiffly. “Sure,” Rook mumbled and strides to the back, hearing Jacob follow her, knowing her friends had a shit eating grin on their faces.

“When are you going back home?” He asked once they were safe from prying eyes, she leaned her back on the wall as he stood in front of her. “I’ll even let you do some trouble here and there for a bit,” the Soldier smirks behind the mask, steps forward to put a hand beside her head to lean closer to her.

Rook rolls her eyes and looks at his blue eyes through the holes. “I _am_ home,” she scoffs and turns her head away from his frowning masked face.

“Home is with _me_ , pup. You know that.”

She huffs a small laugh and shakes her head. “Jacob, we can’t do this anymore,” she pushes him back with her hands in his chest, walks past him and then she turns around to face him. “We’re _enemies_ for fucks sake!” She hissed. Jacob groans and throws his head back in frustration, he turns around to face her too.

“Yeah, just like we’re _soulmates_ ,” he deadpanned at her and she rolled her eyes, crossed her arms angrily. “So _what_ if we’re enemies? I don’t even consider you as an enemy anymore,” he shrugs his shoulders. 

Rook sighs deeply and shakes her head, opens her mouth to say, “But my friends do—“

“ _Fuck_ your friends,” he spat and it made her angrier, she was frustrated earlier, now she’s even more.

“ _Fuck_ your family too, asshole!” She flips him off and then growls. “ _See_!? We’re always fighting! I think whoever chooses soulmates, made a mistake with our tattoos.”

Jacob stared at her in disbelief, before breathlessly chuckling and shaking his head. He puts his hands on his hips while she bites her lip and looks back at him.

She doesn’t know why, but she regretted those words as soon they left her mouth. 

“Yeah, I think so too,” he grumbled. “I still don’t get why Joseph says you’re going to bring peace to the county,” he suddenly starts walking away but then he stops to see her over his shoulder. “Don’t come to my territory, because I don’t care _who you_ are anymore, my followers will shoot you — _Enemies_. Remember?” 

He walks away without any other word, leaving Rook stare at his back as he walks to, what’s she’s assuming, the ATV.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comment! :)


	11. Genuine Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

  
Weeks have passed, and _nothing_ has changed, his plans are still the same, _eliminating_ whoever is in their way. 

Just because he got a piece of _heaven_ , doesn’t mean he knows heaven is for _him_. 

He doesn’t deserve a bit of it.

The redhead was staring at the wall as he involuntarily muffled the conversation his siblings were having at their weekly dinner, today it was at John’s. He had been thinking about the Deputy and nothing else for the past weeks, and that it gets him so mad at himself, scoffing because he has _never_ felt like this towards _someone_ , much less towards his _enemy_.

But she’s not _just_ someone, she’s his _soulmate_.

“So how’s y’all plans?” Joseph asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. John scoffs and leans back on his chair grumpily while Faith cheerfully listens to her brothers as she eats. Jacob snaps out of his thoughts and looks down at his untouched cold food.

“The _Deputy_ and her _monkeys_ have been destroying the silos, they already stole _two_ outposts from my region!” John crosses his arms as he pointedly looks at Jacob, who poked his food while his ears perked upon hearing her name.

“Speaking of, how’s the Deputy doing, Jacob?” Asked Joseph.

Jacob shrugged. “Don’t know where she is,” he mumbled, continued poking his food. 

“Jacob, I thought she was with you,” Faith frowns at him. The redhead sighs and rolls his eyes, drops his fork with a clang, and looks at her.

“Haven’t seen her in weeks - she hasn't even stepped a foot into my territory, she _better_ not anyway.”

The Father tilts his head in curiosity. “Why’s that? You _know_ she can’t be with the Resistance.”

“Has there _ever_ been a mistake with soulmate tattoos?” Jacob blurted out, making his siblings be dead silent while staring at him.

What a way to change the topic.

Joseph sighs and shakes his head. “ _Never_ ,” said the second born.

The redhead glares at the cold food in front of him as he says, “Well, probably me and her are the world’s first ones.”

“ _What_ ?!” John stared at his older brother in complete shock.“You _and_ the Deputy?!”

“Oh my goodness!” Faith squeals, now understanding the kiss between her brother and Deputy that Sunday morning. “I’m so happy for you, big brother,” she smiled brightly, even _claps_ for heaven’s sake.

The redhead glares at her. “We’re _not_ soulmates. There was an error,” he snaps at Faith, who winces a bit and she freezes at his tone of voice, she bites her lip nervously, making Jacob feel like _shit_ instantly. He _never_ speaks to her like that, he’s actually so _overprotective_ of her, she’s his little sister after all.

They had a shitty father, who beat their mother and constantly yelled at her, that Jacob _swore_ he’d _never_ yell at his baby sister. 

And yet where he is.

“She’s refusing?” Joseph adds before the air got uncomfortable, but what Joseph said it actually made him feel _awful_ , felt unwanted _by_ his soulmate. 

Which has _never_ happened in the history of humanity, _ever_.

He abruptly stands up and starts walking away.

“You didn’t eat,” John said from his chair.

“I’m not hungry anymore—see y’all later,” Jacob told them before leaving the house. He stepped out and got into his truck, drove out of John’s ranch.

He tightly gripped the steering wheel, the redhead drove under the starry night, wanting to find a dirt road and park there to collect himself. He soon finds it a few miles away from John’s ranch and parked the truck, sighs deeply, and rests his forehead on the steering wheel. 

Inhales shakily at the realization, he’s _fucking_ falling, fast, _and_ hard.

He hasn't been able to sleep, _eat_ , and stop thinking about her. He often wondered if she feels what he’s feeling or _suffering_ the same way he is.

Jacob turns his head to see his radio on the passenger side, his finger itching to grab the damn radio, and press the button and just _hear_ her voice.

“What the _fuck_ , Seed?” He talked to himself, in total disbelief how he’s acting over a _girl_. The Soldier growls deeply as he grips the wheel tighter, fighting an internal battle with himself.

“Fuck it,” he said and straightens, puts the truck in drive, and goes to the abandoned dirt road near Fall’s End.

Making sure to reach under the passenger seat and pull out the _disguise_. 

* * *

**Fall’s End...**

“You’re good, Dep!” Sharky said from the bottom of the water tower.

Rook was patrolling up there until Sharky would relive her and she’ll go to sleep, so she walks towards the ladder and looks down at her friend, who’s giving her a thumbs up while holding his rifle. She noticed Nick standing next to Sharky too, she smiles softly and then straps her assault rifle, climbs down the ladder.

“You’re okay?” Nick asked once she was on the ground as Sharky leaned his back on the ladder, watching his friends talking. Rook sighs and casually throws him a smile.

She nods again. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

“You don’t seem like it,” Sharky chipped in, then he raised an eyebrow at her, a teasing smile on his face. “Missing _someone_ perhaps?”

Rook rolls her eyes and acts annoyed. “No, I’m not missing _Judge_ , Sharky,” she scolds, and as soon the words left her mouth, she regretted them, knowing _what_ she just said. And by seeing her friends’ faces, they caught it too.

“He never said _Judge_ ,” Nick smirks as she stoically looks at him. “Have you spoken with him?” He playfully shoves her by the shoulder.

“No,” she quickly said to Nick and then looked at both men. “Bye, guys—goodnight,” Dep waves at them and starts walking towards her room, not wanting to have a conversation about _Judge_ with them two.

With _anyone_ actually.

“Bye! Have sweet dreams about Judge!” Sharky said behind her, she rolls her eyes and flips him off over her shoulder without turning around. She hears Sharky laugh and climbs the ladder as Nick sighs and walks towards her.

“That’s the long face for?” He asked once he caught up with her and walked beside her. He sighs again when she keeps walking and ignores him. “Come on, Dep. You know you can tell me everything,” he nudged her ribs with his elbow. 

Rook sighs and closes her eyes momentarily, stops walking to stand in front of the store, thank God it’s closed, so the trader guy isn’t listening. (which she never asked for his name. _Rude_.) 

She makes sure nobody is around and whispers at Nick. “I-I don’t know if you’re gonna like this,” she shyly looks up at him. Her friend frowns and chuckles.

“Come on, now. You’re like my little sister, I won’t _judge_ ,” he giggles and she rolls her eyes, but with a small smile on her mouth. “You get it? _Judge_ because—“

“Don’t say that again, please, that was terrible—That was _so_ a dad joke,”

He rolls his eyes now and waves a dismissive hand at her. “Okay, okay, it was bad. But come on, tell me,” he gently pushes on. She sighs deeply and gulps, rubs her temples with her fingers, suddenly she’s having a headache. “ _Judge_ ,” Nick murmured and she groaned, tired of everyone teasing her, so she threw her head back with a scowl on her face.

“Nick, if it’s one of your dad jokes—“

“No, it’s _Judge_ ,” he cut her off as he pointed behind her.

Rook frowns and turns around to see where he was looking, and it was _indeed_ Judge, coming down towards them. She widens her eyes as Nick waves at him excitedly.

“Hey, man!” Rye walked past her to greet Judge, who just extended his hand out to shake Nick’s awaiting hand.

Judge grunted his greeting.

“Want something to drink, or eat?” Nick smiles brightly at the masked man. Rook just dumbly stood behind while her eyes were glued to the men standing in the middle of the road.

Judge huffs a laugh and shakes his head at Nick and then his eyes travel to Rook. Nick smiles knowingly and looks back at his friend, then looks back at Judge. Rye pats Judge’s shoulder, making the redhead tense and sending a glare, but Nick didn’t notice, because he smiled widely at him.

“I’ll leave y’all alone,” he winks at Judge, who frowns. Nick then walks away but not before pointing at Rook, “Not finished talking, ma’am.”

Dep rolls her eyes but nods nevertheless at him. “Sure,” she smiles at his direction while Jacob dead stares at her, she could feel his eyes on her.

But she’s _furious_ all the sudden, how the fuck he dares to step into enemy territory!? Didn’t he tell her he’d _shoot_ her if she stepped into his territory!? What was he here for?

He was also in danger here, this _disguise_ could come down in an instant, and shit could hit the fan if they’re not careful. 

After all, _Jacob Seed_ is stepping into their territory.

She walks up at him, once Nick is out of sight, and pokes his chest with her finger, hissing, “ _What_ are you doing here!?” She glares at him.

The redhead snorts, quite amused on how this _small_ human can have so much fire in her. “Come ta see ya—isn’t that obvious, _short stuff_?”

She growls at the nickname. “Jacob, you _know_ you can’t be here!” she whispered out loud.

His confidence suddenly is down and bites his lip under his mask. “Why are you rejecting me?” He softly asked, and just like that, Dep’s anger immediately subsided. Her face dropped and she began shaking her head. “I get that I’m ugly because I’m _scarred_ everywhere—“

“It’s not that,” Rook urged. Feeling like trash for making him feel unwanted, but it’s _not_ because he’s scarred for what she’s avoiding him. She sighs and grabs his gloved hand, “Come on, I’m not having this conversation here,” she pulls him with her and then walks him into the shop, up to her room.

* * *

“Tidy,” Jacob said as he takes off the mask and she’s locking the door. Rook decides not to turn on the light since the moon was illuminating the room pretty nice.

“Haven’t slept here ever since you left.”

“Why?” He frowns while taking off the leather jacket and gloves, setting them on the night table. She sighs and sheepishly looks away with a blush on her cheeks.

“The sheets.”

“What about ‘em?”

Dep looks at him under her eyelashes as he walks to be in front of her. “They smell like you,” she whispered and it made his heart burst. 

He stares at her and slowly smiles, reaches over to softly put her short hair behind her ear, now it was her heart turn to burst. She clears her throat and focuses on what she brought him here, the brunette grins at him and softly pushes his chest with her hands. “Sit,” she jerks her chin towards her bed, he raises an eyebrow at her but does what she tells him.

Jacob sits nicely and watches her grab his shirt and throw it away from him, landing whatever in the dark. She sucks a breath upon seeing his chiseled chest and _damn_ those abs. She bites her lip and leans down to get close to his face, smiling.

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” she whispered to his lips. He snorts and turns his head away from her.

“Stop it,” he grumbled but she grabs his chin on her hand to make him look at her again.

“You are,” Rook firmly told him and then mischievously smiled. “And I’m gonna show you,” she pecks his lips with hers and slowly kneels down between his opened legs, not breaking eye contact with him as she does.

“ _Baby_ ,” Jacob moans at the sight. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he mumbled as she starts unbuckling his pants, his breath coming out short. Rook smirks at him from below and when she unbuttons and pulls down the zipper, she tries to pull his pants down too but he’s too heavy.

“Help me?” She pouts teasingly and he puffs, lifts his hips to help her out. Dep eagerly pulls his pants down and his dick springs out semi-hard. She licks her lip in anticipation and widens her eyes, she has seen it _before_ but not up close to see the _length_ and _width_ of his dick. He nervously watches her reaction and reaches down to cup her cheek, making her look up at him. 

He _never_ cared for his previous female encounters if they wanted to go down on him, he even _used_ them for _his_ own pleasure, saw them as a _hole_ , but not with Rook.

It’s _absolutely different_ — _she’s_ absolutely different.

“You don’t hav’ta, if you don’t want to do it, it’s fine—“

Rook leans down to lick his length from the base all the way to the tip, _successfully_ shutting him up.

“ _Jesus_ fucking Christ, Deputy,” He hissed between his closed teeth as she did it again. “ _Holy heaven_ ,” Jacob chokes out a moan as all his muscles clench, he fists the sheets tightly. Rook smirks and looks at him.

“You like that?” She breathlessly asked him, her hot breath fanning his dick, making it twitch in her strong yet soft small hand.

He nods dumbly. “Yeah,” he breathed out. Rook then takes him in her hot mouth and starts bobbing her head up and down as she pumps the base, where her mouth couldn’t reach. The redhead groans and looks down at the _amazing_ sight she’s making, he shakily reaches, with one hand, for her hair and grabs a handful, drawing a moan out of her. 

_God_ , she’s a _master_ at doing this. 

He vaguely wonders how she’s so good, but honestly, he _really_ doesn’t want to know how or with _whom_ she learned this.

“ _Stop_ , _stop_ , _stop_ ,” he gasps as he starts to feel a knot buildup rather quickly on his lower stomach. Jacob pulls her away from him, and _Jesus_ , he shouldn’t have done it, because as she left his dick, a string of her drool was on his tip to her plump bottom lip and her hair was a bird nest, as she was breathing hard. 

He knows he could cum _and_ die at the same time with only witnessing that. 

“Even though it’s so tempting to finish in your mouth, baby girl—I don’t wanna,” he hoarsely said to her and she smirks.

“Lay,” Dep simply demanded and then chuckled as he eagerly laid back into her bed, more in the middle. She smiles while slowly undressing herself, starting by her button shirt to her tight pants, giving him a show, which he totally enjoyed. Soon, she was just like God brought her to Earth, straddling his naked Godly body. 

She reached down to grab his length to line him to her wet AF entrance. Going down on him made her slick, so he slid in effortlessly, they both groaned loudly as she started riding him rather hard.

“You’re getting too excited, babe,” he smirks as he breathes hard while she keeps bouncing up and down and he’s gripping her hips.

“Shut up and enjoy the ride,” she spat and _claws_ his chest with her hands, making him hiss in pleasure. He groans and snaps his hips upwards, making her whine when he hits a spot deep inside she _never_ knew she had. “You’re so _big_ ,” Dep moans and throws her head back, clenched her walls around his raging hard dick. He grabs her hips even tighter and growls.

“Fucking _fuck_.”

He mumbled curses as she whined high pitched more and more. Rook travels her hands down to his forearms, needs some leverage to keep in riding him _this_ hard. 

But Jacob tenses and his hips halter, not quite stopping, when she grips on his scarred skin. Rook frowns and slowly stops, noticing his uncomfortableness. She soon knows his reason and sadly smiles at him. 

He is self-conscious.

“Relax,” she leans forward to sweetly kiss his lips. “I like men with scars,” she whispered and Jacob stares at her with so much emotion that she wants to look away, but she wants him to stop thinking he’s worth nothing. So she grabs his face and bites her lip while looking down at him. “They’re so sexy— _you’re_ sexy.”

The redhead snorts and turns his head away. “I ain’t _sexy_ , girl,” he mumbled and she knits her eyebrows, grabs his chin on her hand, and turns his face back forward.

“ _Yes_ , you are,” she firmly told him with a frown on her face. He rolls his eyes but with a small smile on his face. She sighs and runs her nails down on his abs, feeling him tense and twitching inside of her. “Just look at you.”

Jacob Seed was _blushing_ as his flush went down to his chest.

She just made Jacob Seed _blush_.

He scoffs half-heartedly and shakes his head in amusement with this girl. “You’re babbling,” he blinds her with a real warm _smile_ at her, all teeth also. He seemed... _happy_.

Huh, he should smile more, those perfect white teeth and _dimples_ (Jesus christ) can’t go to waste just because he’s a total grumpy pants.

It makes her feel butterflies in her stomach and more gooey down there, she bites her lip again and lifts an eyebrow. “Wanna see my tattoo?” She said and lifted herself off from him for a second to turn around and do a reverse cowgirl position, not even giving him _time_ to know what’s she was doing when she’s already taking him back inside and snapping her hips down to his so hard that makes him throw his head back and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“ _Holy_ mother of Jesus.”

* * *

Jacob covers them both with her sheets, thankfully they weren’t stained with their mess, after a couple of rounds, they cleaned up as they got sleepy. She mumbled her thanks as he brought her to his chest and she sighs deeply.

They stay like that, both chasing some sleep, but she’s lazily drawing imaginary circles on his chest and he’s absently smoothing her hair as he stares at the ceiling, his mind going a thousand miles per hour. 

And she could feel something was up, thanks to the soulmate connection.

“I can hear you thinking,” she whispered softly into the darkness. Jacob sighs and she knew it, so she gets into her elbow and looks at him. “What’s wrong?” She asked gently, making him smile. 

“I never thought _I_ would ever have a soulmate,” he grabs her cheek and caresses her skin with his thumb, she leans to his touch. “Less alone someone like you,” he said and she opened her mouth to protest but he quickly put his thumb on her lips, she scolded but let him finish. “I used to scoff at other soulmates when they’ll marry _minutes_ after seeing each other for the first time - I would say, _why_ would you _marry_ someone you _just_ met?” He chuckles and she smiles, Jacob looks at her as he runs his finger on her lip. “Now I know why,” he then stares down at her lips. 

She is absolutely _speechless_. 

Really doesn’t know what to say to him after that, it actually makes her feel _awkward_. He’s actually _talking_ for starters, and then he’s talking his heart out _to her_ , to his _enemy_ /soulmate. She clears her throat and makes him look up at her, she changes the subject. “You don’t speak too much out there, other than to cuss out.”

He smirks and rolls his eyes playfully, unaware of her inner conflict going on with herself. “You want me to shut up?” He playfully pats her butt and she fucking _giggles_.

Something that she doesn’t do very often these days.

“No,” she smiles softly at him and caresses his cheek just like he did earlier with her, “I like your rough _manly_ voice,” Rook leans down to kiss him slowly, kissing away his hesitation when she touched his cheek. 

Dep breaks the kiss to whisper on his lips. “I’ll go with you back to the Center,” she opens her eyes to see him opening his eyes wider than hers, not expecting her to say that. 

She smiles brightly at his reaction. 

Then her face turns serious, she looks down to his lips and gently runs her index finger on it. “But stop with the torturing and conditioning,” she eyes him up and knits her eyebrows. “And not only with me, but with _everyone_ too.”

Jacob’s face falls and sighs deeply, he grabs her hand to stop her movements, it makes her look at him. “Dep, you _know_ I can’t—“

“That’s my condition,” she cuts him, looking at him with all the seriousness in the world. He stares back at her and bites his lip in thought, weighing his options here; on one side, he has his responsibility of being the head of security of Hope County. His _siblings_ counted on him. On the other side, his _soulmate_ , who’s looking at him with those pretty green eyes, he _knows_ , from now on, he can’t say no to.

And he actually feels bad that he made her go through those trails, _starving_ , and beatings.

But she’ll also stop him from doing his job, they need people to keep joining them for the Collapse—

“Okay,” he blurted out, not knowing why he agreed with her condition, but it was worth it upon seeing her _beaming_ like that. She grabs his face and kisses the air out of his lungs.

“Good boy,” she breathlessly said and quickly kissed him again, harder this time.

Jacob growls and grips her waist, kisses her nevertheless. “I ain’t no dog, woman,” he said between kisses. 

Rook noisily breaks the kiss and smirks devilishly down at him. “Every _good boy_ deserves a treat,” she starts kissing his neck all the way down to his navel, staring right into his blue eyes on her way down. 

He breathes harshly as she grabs his length and takes him in her mouth.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below :)


	12. Can’t Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below :)

  
They snuck out in the middle of the night to prevent her friends see them, she quickly packed a duffel bag with essential stuff and left Fall’s End, they _giggled_ their way out, all the way to his truck.

Currently, Rook wondered the whole drive to his cabin, why Jacob didn’t drop her at the Center as she thought he would, but instead he drove her to his house.

“I thought I was gonna stay at the Center,” she asked once he parked the truck on the driveway. 

He shakes his head. “Nah, you’re staying with me,” he looks at her while she smiles softly. “I have to go to the Center and see if everything is in order. I’ll be back before 5,” he said and she nods.

“Okay, but before you go…” she trails off as unbuckling her seatbelt.

“What?” 

“I want to fulfill a fantasy,” Rook said, reaching his seatbelt and unbuckling it too, to then straddle him.

He smirks and welcomes her. “And what’s that, sweetheart?” He puts his hands on her thighs as she reaches down to the side to bring his seat further back to make more room.

“What do you think?” She whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

The redhead growls and grips her thighs while she quickly works on his pants and hissed when she grabs his half-hard dick. 

“Baby,” he gasps as she pumped him steadily. She suddenly lets him go to quickly work on her pants, he hazily watches her while he’s already breathing hard— and the only thing she did was _touch_ his dick.

Rook throws her jeans off to the side, like if she was mad at them for being in the way. Then Jacob throws his head back on the headrest as she lowers herself on his leaking length, hissing and grabbing her hips, eyes _tightly closed_ , just like her wet hole around his dick.

“ _Jesus_ , baby,” he mumbled deliriously while Rook started an unforgiving pace. “Is _this_ what you fantasized about?” He breathes out heavily, snakes his hands down to grip the flesh of her plump butt.

“Yeah,” she smiles lazily at him as she keeps her brutal pace, making the truck rock back and forth. He groans upon seeing the sight in front of him, the Deputy bouncing up and down his glistening girth. “I’m not gonna..last if you keep..looking at me like that, Jake,” Rook breathlessly said.

Jacob growls and brings a hand on the back of her neck to pull her down, kissing the air out of her, he starts thrusting harshly into her. She keens loudly on his mouth as he keeps a hand on her neck and the other one travels to her nub, rubbing it fast with his thumb, she tenses as he does all the work now. 

“ _I’m_ enjoying the view,” he mumbles breathlessly as she cums prettily around his dick, clenching him like a vice, which sends him to climax. He groans and his hands fly to her hips, gripping on them tightly, finishing inside her clenching hole.

He kept groaning and she shakily rested her spent body on his, both of them trying to catch their breaths. He weakly hugs her waist. “Now, get out of here before.. I bend you over on the back seat,” he pants. Rook moans as her dripping pussy involuntarily clenches again, thinking of Jacob fucking her brain out of her on the back seat of his truck. 

Jacob growls and tightens his hold on her. “ _Fuck_ , you’ll like that?”

Dep nods once. “Hell yeah,” she said as she slowly starts rocking her hips, he groans lowly and grabs her hips to half-heartedly stop her from moving.

“Baby girl, I _really_ have to leave.”

She sighs deeply and sadly, “Okay,” and she stops moving, straightening up to pout at him. He smirks and rolls his eyes at her terrible acting skills. Rook then grins mischievously and Jacob knew it meant trouble. “Just one more round,” she said as she lifted herself and maneuvered to turn around, her front to the steering wheel, so her back was facing him. The redhead groans loudly and automatically his dick hardens, her tattoo looking so fucking _hot_ in that position, she looks over her shoulder and smirks, “Like this,” she whispers as she grabs his length, lines it up to her hole, and then shoves herself down in his dick, making Jacob react only by rolling his eyes.

* * *

She made herself useful later that day and tidy up his cabin, it wasn’t like he was a messy man or anything, she knows he’s one of the most organized people she has ever met. 

But the place was _dusty_ af.

She guesses he doesn’t come over here too much.

The Deputy lets out a long breath as she finishes dusting off the _dining table_ , “Jeez, Jacob. You’re _never_ here?” She shakes her head and throws the dirty rag in the sink, goes to grab another one for other dusty places, and as she turns around, she sees the judge wolf _staring_ at her through the sliding door in the kitchen, startling her.

“Jesus _Christ_ , man!” Rook lets out a breath and she watches the wolf, who’s still staring. The Deputy tentatively walks over the door and cautiously slides the door open, the wolf’s white eyes made her a little nervous to be honest. “Hey, buddy. W-what are you doing staring at me like that?” She chuckles nervously. The wolf grumbled and sat down, eyes never leaving her. 

“You’re just gonna stay there?” She said and then stayed quiet to let the wolf at least growl or something in response, but he just stayed there like a statue. “Are you hungry?” Rook asked the wolf, who’s ears perked up immediately. She smirks and takes that as a yes.

“Alright, come in then,” she steps back to let the wolf in, the animal quickly goes next to the kitchen island and sits there like a good boy, making Rook’s heart melt. “Aww, look at you. Let’s see what Jacob has in the fridge for you—what do y’all eat anyway?” She talked to the wolf while she took out some raw hamburger meat out of the fridge, thank God it wasn’t frozen. 

“Wait, I don’t want to know what you eat—I think I know,” she shivered as she remembered that Eli once told her, the judge wolves ate _humans_ —now that’s just a _rumor_ , but you never know. 

She’ll have to talk to Jacob about that.

* * *

The wolf and Rook lazily laid on the couch after she finished with her chores.

Hopefully Jacob won’t mind the big animal on his couch—when he gets here, she’ll shoo away the wolf, but right now, he’s so warm and chill she doesn’t want to move from here. And she was quite tired to be honest, the wolf was laying its head on her lap as she rested her feet on the coffee table.

 _“Rook?”_

Her radio went off and it made both of them jump a bit, she groaned and threw her head back to the couch, knowing who was radioing her. _“You there?”_

She eventually sighs and pats the wolf’s head, stands up and walks towards her radio that’s on the kitchen island. She puts the radio in front of her mouth and says, “Hi, Eli—what’s going on?” The brunette glances back at the living room, where the wolf is now on the floor, stretching as it yawns.

 _“Think you can pay a visit?”_

She closes her eyes momentarily and lets out a breath, she was _really_ hoping for a peaceful and quiet day—but she also misses some action, _and_ has nothing to do in the next couple hours, so she guesses she’ll get this over with. “Sure,” Rook said.

 _“Awesome. See you in a bit,”_ Eli ended the call after that and then she looks at the animal, who’s sitting in front of her now.

Deputy gulps and then realizes, did Jacob send the wolf to check on her?

The wolf hasn’t left her side.

So, _one hundred_ percent yes. He definitely sent the wolf.

Rook was, surprisingly, not upset or offended by it, she actually chuckled, she smirked as she shakes her head, “You wouldn’t mind if I pay a visit to my friends, right? You won’t snitch?” She told the wolf, who’s head tilts to the side while looking at her. 

She left a note on the coffee table in the living room.

At least this time Jacob will know she didn’t leave, like _leave_ , she’s just going to see what the Whitetails want and that’s it, she needs the adrenaline of seeing things exploding.

And thank God the wolf doesn’t follow her, he just walked with her up until the woods, where she looked behind her and the wolf was sitting down and _watching_ her go. She even waved bye at it.

Soon, she opens the door from the wolf’s den and climbs down the ladder, immediately greeted by excited Whitetails.

“The Deputy’s here!” One of them cried and pats her shoulder as she walked by, going towards the operation room.

“Hey, guys,” she smiles at them and keeps walking until she gets to the room, where she sees Eli with a few whitetails, he was busy explaining the group the plan.

“Hi, _Rook_!” One of the guys smiled widely as she stood by the door. She smiles at the team once they all turn around to see her. Eli smiles immediately and goes to hug her, which she obviously gave him back.

“Dep, nice to see you,” he said as he stepped back from the embrace. Rook smirks and nods.

“You too,” she pats his arm and then jerks her chin towards the map laid out on the table they were all standing around. “So what’s up?”

Palmer grabs her wrist and brings her to the table. “We need help getting a small outpost liberated—this one,” he said as he stops in front of the map and points at a place she hasn’t been—thanks to Jacob’s trials, all that time wasted.

She sighs and inwardly shakes her head at the thought of her soulmate, this is the _worst_ place to be thinking about Jacob. 

She then thinks about the plan, what’s a small insignificant outpost for Jacob? He wouldn’t mind.

“Alright,” she nods and smiles at Eli, who smiles back, but wider.

“It’s close to the Center, but we got you earplugs just in case,” he said with an easy smile as he digs into his pocket to give her the bright orange earplugs.

“Thanks,” she looks at the plugs before shoving them into her pocket, and as she does, her radio crackled to life. 

And she _swears_ , for her damn life, her heart skipped a few beats when the _voice_ coming from her radio was heard. 

_“Where are you at?”_

_Jacob_ asked her. 

She remained frozen as she stared at Eli in shock.

“Who’s that?” Eli asked in genuine confusion.

Dep quickly recovered and snatched her radio from the back of her belt and _turned it off_. “P-probably wrong channel,” she shrugs it off casually and puts her radio back in place.

Eli nods and then points back the map. “Anyway. Here’s the plan,” he explained the plan to her as she thanked all the gods from _everywhere_ for saving her ass.

* * *

Jacob knits his brows, seeing the radio, when she takes a while to respond to him back.

He was back from the Center and he hollered at her about his arrival, he went to the kitchen to get a snack as he waited for her to come from wherever she was, but she never came. He paused his movements, being quiet to hear for any sound, but again he’s met with silence. Jacob grabbed his radio and tuned into her channel, radioing her as he walked with his apple in hand and walked towards the couch.

Then he saw her note.

He was currently sitting down on the couch and radios her again, “Dep?” He spoke, again no response, the redhead sighs deeply and turns off the radio, leaves the room to go to his room and get a hot long shower.

**Minutes later...**

“Dep, with me. The rest wait for our signal,” Eli instructed the team of seven as they quietly got out of the truck. The team nodded and stayed vigilant, watching their flank.

Rook crouches as she hurries behind Eli, who’s already behind a tree scooping the small area. She scans the _barn_ and sees at least _twenty_ peggies guarding the place. She sighs and remembers her earplugs, so she quickly reaches for them and puts them on, hearing her heartbeat slowly raising up.

“Push. I’ll cover you,” she whispered as she jerks her chin towards the barn and the very distracted peggies. He nods and holds his bow higher.

“Okay,” Eli mouthed as he started crouch-walking, after looking behind him to signal the rest to come over and push too. She sees Eli silently shoot a peggie between his eyes as the team now joins him, she _nervously_ bites her lip and _hesitates_ , Jacob didn’t kill her people back there. 

So she stood back.

Pretty soon the original plan of stealthiness was blown up by a peggie finding a dead body, he yelled and the enemies quickly reacted angrily. 

A battle was started, she shoots peggies in their arms and legs, avoiding fatal places. She sees her friends fighting and is about to push more, when she hears the loud noise of a safety trigger taken off from a gun aimed on the back of her head.

“Drop your weapon, _sinner_ ,” a peggie said to her as she slowly dropped her pistol and raised her hands. The peggie quickly kicks the weapon away as he keeps aim at her head. She released a shaky breath while hearing the gunshots and pain yells feet away from her. “Stand up,” the man gritted and she obeyed him, and that’s when he got a glimpse of her ears, he frowned and roughly reached to snatch a plug from her ear. “What are these?” He quickly looks at the plug and growls, throws it away. “ _Earplugs_?” He incredulously now looks at her, aiming still at her.

She gulps and he suddenly smirks mischievously, he grabs his radio and says through it, “Trigger code red.”

Dep widens her eyes and shakes her head, _knowing_ what _code red_ means. She turns around and faces him. “Hey, wait—“

 _“Roger,”_ a voice responded back to the peggie.

“No, please, _wait_!” She walks forward, trying to reason with the man, but he steps back with his gun still aiming at her head, a malicious smile never leaving his face.

“Deputy, can you help us wipe out some _Whitetails_ for us?”

And on cue, the damn song was _blasting_ through the beacons, _“Only you, can make all this world seem bright…”_

“AHH!” She drops onto her knees as she fights the fugue state she’s for sure getting into. Rook screams while her vision slowly turns red, and suddenly she is thirsty, for _blood_.

 _Whitetails_ ’ blood.

The brunette pants heavily, _beastly_ almost, and the last thing she remembers, is hearing Eli yelling her name.

* * *

Rook blinks as she wakes up by the agonizing screams surrounding her. She actually feels _familiar_ with them— wait a damn second, she knows exactly where she is. 

She winces as she slowly sits up on the cot, looks around, disoriented, to see what she _thought_ he would stop.

He has people in cages still.

Jacob _promised_ he’ll stop doing this. 

She balls her hands onto tight fists and stomps towards the cage door, where a peggie is guarding her.

“Hey, where’s Jacob!?” She yelled while the man plainly ignored her, much to her anger. She was so pissed off, she knows, judging by the blood on her hands, she killed people from the militia.

And all thanks to Jacob and his damn fucking conditioning. 

She glares at the peggie and grips the cage bars so tight that her knuckles were turning white. The peggie opens his mouth to say something, but he’s interrupted by Staci’s voice saying, “She’s h-here.”

Her co-worker suddenly appeared with Jacob _and_ the wolf hot on his toes, Rook and the peggie turned around to see them walking towards her. 

And she could tell he was pissed off too just by the look of his face.

“Open it,” Jacob growled lowly at the peggie.

“Sir?”

The redhead’s chest rumbled with an animalistic growl as the hair from the wolf’s back stands, as if he’s ready for Jacob’s order. “ _Open_ the damn cage,” Seed hissed and the peggie, terrified, nods and quickly opens the gate while Jacob stands closely. 

Rook stands back while seeing the men, she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms once the door is open and Jacob looks at her, his gaze telling her to step out, but she stubbornly stays where she is. “Still torturing I see,” she said while looking around her. Jacob sighs deeply, rolls his eyes.

“ _Deputy_ , come on.”

She huffs a laugh and shakes her head. “I think I'd rather _stay_ _here_.”

His nose flares and clenches his jaw. “I didn’t _ask_ you. _Come_ . _On_ ,” he gritted.

She stares at him and waits a few beats before cautiously walking out of the cage as he waits for her ever so patiently. 

Jacob guides Rook walk to the Center while Staci takes the wolf to wherever. The walk to one of the guest rooms was so tense _nobody_ greeted or even looked at them on their way up, they knew the kind of face Jacob has when he’s mad.

Once inside a room, Rook enters and Jacob closes the door behind him, “You okay?” He mumbled _softly_ , almost making her forgive him, but she stood firm by staying away from him and giving him her back. “There’s food on the table,” he kept talking while she still stubbornly crossed her arms and looked at the corner. The redhead sighs loudly and then walks closer to her. “We made the deal like _yesterday_ —and it’s not like I can stop with the training anyway,” he grumbled.

Rook snorts and she had _enough_ , so she whips around and glares at him. “You call that _training_ !?” She hissed and then pointed an accusing finger at him. “You _promised_ , Jacob—your fucking _training_ made me _kill_ some of my people,” she breathlessly said as she vulnerably looks at him.

Jacob’s heart strangely cracks at her voice, but he puts on a strong face, “It wouldn’t have happened if you’d _stay_ at the cabin—“

“ _Oh_ , so now it’s _my_ fault!?” She throws her arms to the air as he stoically watches her. “And then ordering the wolf to _guard_ me to stay at your stupid cabin!?” Rook incredulously said and then put her hands on her hips, waiting for his explanation.

He scoffs and screws his eyes. “Well, it seems you don’t mind staying at the _stupid cabin_ , since you like the sex.”

The Deputy opens her mouth in shock, she then huffs an amused laugh as she shakes her head. “ _Fuck_ you, asshole,” she flips him off, he opens his mouth to snap back at her but a knock on the door cut him off.

“What!” He barked while still glaring at her, and Rook didn’t back down, glares back at him. A nervous peggie opens the door and peeks his head.

“O-one of the Chosen ones found what you inquired about?” The man told the redhead, who glares at her for a bit before pointing a firm finger at her.

“We’re not done,” he grunted and walks away, leaves the room as he slams the door behind him. She puffs and shakes her head, crosses her arms and sits on the mattress.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand they’re back at being mad at each other...
> 
> Comment down below:)


	13. Initial Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

  
Rook ended up eating the food later that night.

Just because she was mad as fuck, didn’t mean she wasn’t hungry. (The food was delicious by the way.)

She was just finishing her water when a hurried knock was heard on the door, she looked at the door as she set her glass down. “Yeah?” She calls out and the door opens, a male _peggie_ walks in, making her roll her eyes. 

Now what. 

“What do you want?” she annoyingly asked him. 

The man smiles as he leaves the door ajar. “Hi, Dep. It’s nice meeting ya,” he said and _that_ makes her confused. Seeing her confusion, he walks closer to her and says in a loud whisper, “I’m from the militia - come on, we don’t have too much time,” he jerks his hand, gestures to her to follow him, she’s still in her spot, eyes him suspiciously.

Is this man even telling the truth? What if it’s a test or something. 

“If you don’t believe me, here, radio Eli,” the man gives his radio to her. She knits her eyebrows and looks down at the radio, she sees it’s already set on a channel.

She slowly and cautiously holds the radio to her mouth and presses the button. “Hello?” She looks at the man in front of her while waiting for the response.

 _“Dep! It’s Eli, trust this man, he’ll get ya out!”_ Eli’s voice makes her huff a laugh.

“Are you _crazy_!?” She replied. Eli chuckles through the radio.

 _“Kinda—now hurry!”_

Rook gives the radio back to the man and he motioned her to follow him. 

And she does.

The man quickly and quietly guides her through the hallway. “I’ve been undercover for quite some time here - still planning on to. But I can’t stand seeing you here being tortured while you could be out there fighting for us,” he whispered as they creep through. Suddenly he pushes her and himself to an _empty_ room because two patrol peggies were coming down the hall, he puts his finger on his lips, silently telling her to shut it. 

She nods and feels her heart pumping so fast, soon they hear the peggies leave, going downstairs, so the man grabs her wrist, guiding her out of the room and then silently walk her towards a closed door, he whispers, “Watch my back—I’m gonna lockpick the door.”

Rook nods at him and he takes out a screwdriver and a bobby-pin, starts lockpicking the door, while she’s nervously looking out. She thanks heaven when he’s able to open the door and rush her in and quickly closes the door behind them, he grabs her arm and walks towards the balcony, he then points to a box truck.

“See that truck?” He whispered and she nodded. “Jump on top of it as it passes by—it’s the _only_ way out from here, if you’re escaping obviously.”

She nods again and then gulps. “O-okay, I can do it.”

“Stay inside until it drives off, don’t want anyone to see you on the balcony—good luck, Dep,” he instructed and then walked away to leave the room, but she grabs his hand, stopping him before he reaches the door.

“What about you? You’re not coming?” She asked worriedly. The man chuckles and pats her shoulder.

“I’m gonna keep my cover. I’ll try my best to prevent anyone from coming looking for you until you’re gone.”

The Deputy sighs and smiles at him. “Thank you.”

The man nods and then turns around to open the door, but not before looking back at her. “Dep?” She nods. “Give them Seeds hell,” he smirks and she chuckles, then nods her head firmly.

He laughs quietly before leaving and closing the door.

Rook lets out a long breath and turns around to see a table and desks in the middle, notices papers and maps scattered around the table, she frowns and picks up a map, seeing red circles and X’s on some of them.

She looks up and realizes it’s an operation room, here’s where peggies most likely make their plan attacks. 

_Holy_ fuck.

She quickly starts snooping the table and finds files, pictures, and notes. She then happens to look up and see a board with pictures of _the Whitetails_. Rook drops the file she had in her hands and walks towards the board on the wall, seeing there are red threads all over the board, marking and linking the pictures with places or people.

Her heart started beating faster as she looked at the board, they were even X’s on some of the pictures, people she didn’t know, but she highly thinks they were dead before she even got to the county.

The brunette then realizes _her picture_ is in the damn middle of the board, it’s a shitty one, like if it was taken from a security footage. She lets her mouth open wide in shock as she looks at the picture linked with the picture of _Eli_ —

Wait…

Jacob _has_ an office and this is _his_ Center. 

No planning goes past him, because _he’s_ the one who plans _everything_.

That’s when her knees buckled, when she realizes _this_ is his office and plan board. She grabs onto the wall and covers her mouth, her eyes start watering, he’s using her to _kill_ Eli. 

So all this time he was lying to her? Just playing her?

But he’s her _soulmate_.

How could he do this to her?

She takes deep breaths as she feels her world crumble, her heart clenched painfully. She felt a tear escaping her eye when she heard the truck’s engine turn on.

Rook totally forgot about her escape plan and furiously wipes her cheeks, quickly makes her way to the balcony. She crouches and peeks through the railing, sees the truck already coming near the balcony, she takes a deep breath and climbs the railing, leaps onto the top of the truck.

She immediately lays on her back and prays to all the Gods that they didn’t hear her. 

But since the truck didn’t stop and they weren’t peggies alerted, she was good to go. So she sighs when the truck it’s out of the Center and drives away to wherever its destination, she’ll just wait until they’re pretty far from the damn hell hole and jump out, but in the meantime, she’ll stare at the starry night with her heart broken into million pieces.

* * *

Jacob climbs the stairs and walks to Rook’s designated room, he really felt bad for what she did earlier, killing her friends because of his conditioning. But hey, nobody told her to go and skip around with those damn Whitetails.

He sighs and shakes his head, clears his mind, he’ll make it up to her. 

He doesn’t know how, but he will.

“Dep?” He knocks the door once he’s in front of her door and slowly opens the door, “Deputy?” Jacob calls her again and sees the room is empty, he frowns and walks towards the bathroom and knocks before opening it, seeing she’s not in there, his stomach drops. He strides towards the exit as he grabs his radio.

“The Deputy is missing - I want eyes on her _now_ ,” he quickly walks towards the stairs to go towards his truck and go look for her in case she escaped.

 _“Yes, sir,”_ one of his followers responded immediately. 

He climbs down two steps but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his office door was open, and last time he checked, he closed it. He frowns and slowly grabs his pistol from his thigh holster, creeps towards his office. 

The redhead lifts his pistol and slowly pushes open the door, quickly and quietly clearing the room, finding nobody inside. He sighs and lowers his weapon, he does notice that somebody was snooping around his stuff, he growled and sees his papers thrown all hazardly. 

His fingers itch to organize them and put everything in place, he _hates_ things all messy.

The Soldier puts his hands on the table and hangs his head between his shoulders, he really needs cameras inside his Center now, just for moments like this.

His mind was now thinking _where_ the Deputy could’ve gone, when his head snapped back up, his heart beating rapidly in realization. 

_She_ was the one here, how she escaped, he doesn’t know, but she saw his _previous_ plans.

And most likely she’s thinking the worst of him.

Jacob groans and lifts himself from the table, he sighs as he grabs his radio, tunes her channel and presses the call button. “Hey,” he leans his hip onto the edge of the table while he waits for her response, but of course she didn’t answer. “ _Whatever_ you saw in my office…” he trailed off.

 _“It was enough,”_ she answered shortly.

He sighs and shakes his head even though she couldn’t see him. “ _No_ , I stopped doing that to you a long time ago - you know that,” he argued.

 _“I can’t risk it. It’s gonna happen again and then I’m going to kill_ **_more_ ** _innocent people,”_ she hissed through the radio. _“It’s over for real now, Jacob—We’re just not made for each other,”_ she whispered and Jacob feels his heart clenching.

He gulps and scoffs. “So you want me to ignore what I feel for ya? Want me to forget about my _soulmate_ ?” He bares his teeth as he keeps talking. “You don’t have any _idea_ how much I _longed_ for someone _made_ for me - because I felt I wasn’t worth it, but ever since you came into the picture, you changed every _fucking_ thing.”

He hears her deep sigh before saying, _“Stop doing this so much harder than it is.”_

The redhead growls and grits, “You know what? _Fuck you_ ,” he spits out venom. “I don’t fucking care anyway, because it doesn’t matter how much _I_ do, I’m still not enough.”

_“Jacob, that’s not true—“_

“I even looked for you among _your_ people for fuck's sake, I even wore a _fucking mask_ for crying out loud,” he hissed angrily as his insides were burning.

_“Jacob.”_

“So yeah, _fuck you_ . I don’t wanna see you in my territory or else I don’t respond for what my followers do to you _or_ your damn people, _soulmate_ ,” he spat out the last word before turning off his radio and slamming it to the table.

* * *

Rook still numbly stared at the radio on her hand after Jacob turned off his radio several minutes ago. 

_This_ is what she wanted right? It’s better like this before the Resistance finds out about them and everything just gets worse than it already is. This is how it’s supposed to be.

Then why does she feel like crap?

 _Because he’s your soulmate_.

She was currently going back home after radioing Nick to pick her up near Elk Jaw Lodge, they rode in silence until Nick couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Dep,” He glances at her direction and she snaps out of her trance, looks up at him with a _sad_ smile.

“Yeah?”

“Everything okay, sis?” 

She chuckles forcibly and tilts her head in fake confusion. “Yes, why?”

“I don’t know, you’re _awful_ quiet—it honestly makes me quite uncomfortable,” Nick smiles softly at her before returning his eyes on the quiet dirt road. She sighs and now feels bad for giving her best friend the cold shoulder, she leans her head back on the headrest as her head is turned to look at him.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“It’s okay,” Rye chuckles and then nudged her leg with his hand. “You’re going to tell me what’s wrong? You can’t fool me you know?”

Rook closes her eyes briefly and turns her head to see the road, she takes a deep breath and then whispers, “My soulmate.”

“Your _soulmate_ ?” He frowns, it takes him a couple of seconds to comprehend, then widens his eyes at the realization. “ _Woah_! You already met your soulmate!?” Nick excitedly shakes her shoulder as she smirks at his happiness.

If only Nick knew _who_ her soulmate is, she’ll doubt he’ll be this excited.

“Yeah.”

Nick knits his eyebrows and eyes her suspiciously. “Then why do I have a feeling you’re not _too_ happy about it?”

“Because of _all people_ , it had to be him,” the Deputy huffs a laugh while shaking her head.

Rye slowly comes to a stop and puts the car in park before looking at her seriously. “He’s a peggie?” He lifts his eyebrows and she nervously bites her lip, tilts her head to one side to the other.

“Something like that.”

He sighs and then pats her arm. “Well, I’m sure because of the love he has for you, he’ll change,” he smiles warmly.

It made her want to cry, at least Nick would support her. She gulps down the knot on her throat and reaches forward to hug him. “Thank you,” she buries her face on his chest as he hugs her back, she closes her eyes. “Nick, will you keep this a secret?” She mumbled while he rubs her back in comfort.

“Your secret’s safe with me, sis.”

She smiled widely and hugged him tighter.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	14. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment ;)

  
Jacob comes out to his balcony at his cabin,  _ another  _ nightmare in a row for the past few days, taking away his sleep. It was currently 3 AM and thanks to the nightmare, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to go back to sleep—but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to sleepless nights anyway. 

Only with Rook, he was kinda getting used to having a peaceful and long sleep.

But she’s not with him.

It has been exactly two weeks since their argument and they haven’t known or spoken to each other since then. And he honestly was growing antsy.

He sighs and walks to the railing, grips the wood as he hangs his head low, taking deep breaths to calm his rapid heart. Few moments passed as he let the chill air cool down his heated and sweaty skin, when his radio brought his attention.

_ “Hey, Jacob. Are you awake?” _ His little brother’s voice came from his bedroom. He sighs long and eventually straightens up, then walks inside, towards the night table. 

Jacob grabs the radio and presses the button as he sits down. “Yeah. What’s up, John.”

_“Mind if you_ ** _talk_** _to your soulmate? My followers just informed me she destroyed_ ** _three_** _silos at_ ** _this_** **_goddamn_** **_hour_** _—what’s up with her, she doesn’t_ ** _sleep_** _?”_ John groggily said and the redhead resists the urge to smirks, he scoffs instead.

“You handle her. I’m too busy with my training,  _ and  _ fighting with the Whitetails,” he told his brother.

_ “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” _ John said on a sing-voice, making him roll his eyes before turning off the damn radio and deciding to go for a run.

* * *

Hours later, the Deputy was in her room, reviewing the maps one of the Resistance members gave her, they were maps of the locations where they want to attack/defend from the peggies. She was at her desk as she mumbled to herself, mentally taking notes on how to improve the plan attack, when her door was pushed open.

“Deputy!” 

She turns around from her chair on her desk, and she makes a mental note to close her door next time  _ and _ not leave it ajar. She sees a male  _ friend  _ come in with a bottle of whiskey in one hand while the other has two glasses.

“ _ Kyan _ ,” Dep smiled forcibly at the handsome man. 

He was tall and pretty charming, he was just easy going, nice to hang out, and had a good smile to be honest. Too bad she was taken, otherwise she’d definitely take a shot with him. 

He  _ obviously _ doesn’t know she’s taken, because the  _ moment _ he saw her stepping onto Hope County, he was  _ constantly _ flirting with her, trying to win her. At first, she’d just brushed it off or smirk at him, but now it makes her feel uncomfortable, for obvious reasons.

“Hi,”  _ Kyan Chavez _ smiled charmingly as he set the glasses and alcohol on her desk.

“Hi,” she smiles back and stands up from her chair. 

Kyan kept smiling and crossed his arms. “I heard you were around, came to see my favorite girl.”

He flirted with her again and she scoffs, even rolls her eyes. “ _ Favorite girl _ ?” She lifts an eyebrow at him and he chuckles, lifts his hands in fake surrender.

“ _ Everyone _ ’s favorite girl,” he winks at her, making her smile freeze. “Want a drink?” He chipped in as he grabbed the bottle and started pouring whiskey on both glasses.

“Sure,” She mumbled, he was already serving her, so she said yes anyway. 

Kyan sat on the desk while she sat stiffly on her bed, she knew  _ if  _ he tried something funny, she could  _ definitely _ beat him down. But again, he’s not like that, Kyan is loud and sometimes cocky, but other than that, he’s  _ okay _ . 

Rook decides to relax, something she hasn’t done in  _ forever _ . She smiles at whatever joke Kyan is saying and sips on her whiskey, and sips, and sips, and then takes a big gulp before repeating...

Later on, after feeling herself having a buzz, she and Kyan were laying down on the bed, giggling and talking, until Kyan started rubbing his hand on her thigh, slowly getting higher and higher every second. She gulps nervously and turns her head to see him as he turns it too.

“Hi,” Kyan smirks drunkenly and she huffs a laugh.

“Hi,” Dep mumbled and he slowly leans in to softly kiss her. She takes a sharp breath and widens her eyes as he kisses her harder, Rook‘s heart  _ screams _ at her to kick him in the balls, scratch him, punch, do  _ anything _ , but her  _ flesh _ and drunken state slowly caved in. She stayed frozen before closing her eyes and kissing him back with the same lust he has. 

He pulls away to growl down at her as he watches her. “ _ Fuck _ , you’re so perfect,” he moans on her mouth while she’s silently looking at him. “Gonna make me cum with just looking at you like this,” Kyan said before kissing her roughly, his whiskers burning all around her mouth, but honestly she didn’t care, all she wants is to  _ forget _ and let go for a damn minute.

She didn’t say anything or reply to him, they made a quick job of taking their clothes off, until they only had their underwear. Kyan groaned loudly when he saw her under him, barely containing himself before he could’ve finished right there and there. Rook grabbed the waistband of his underwear and was about to push them down when a yell cut her off...

“ _ Peggies _ !”

She gasps and quickly shoves him away as Kyan was left disoriented.

_ Another  _ attack?

It was like all the alcohol left her system and she was sober in an instant, her Deputy mode switched on. 

“What the  _ hell _ ?” She heard Kyan say behind her as she quickly grabbed her clothes and dressed up. “What the fuck is going on?” Kyan said annoyingly while grabbing his clothes too.

“I don’t know. Grab your weapon,” she said and finished herself, slowly getting out of her room to climb down the stairs.

“What the fuck do you want, John!?” 

The Deputy heard Nick yell from outside as she reached the bottom floor, pistol aimed and ready, she crouched behind the counter.

“Deputy!” John called out. 

She sighs and rolls her eyes, but at the same is perplexed, what does he want or  _ why _ is he here?

“She’s  _ not _ here!” Mary May hissed.

“I come in peace! I just want to talk to you!...”

Mary May growled loudly. “I  _ said _ , she’s not in!”

“...So you better get your  _ punk _ ass out of here!” 

“Get out before we start shooting!”

John completely ignores her friends’ angry voices and threats, and he keeps talking, “Come on now, you don’t want to do this the hard way, do you!?”

Rook sighs again and stands up, goes towards the exit of the store and steps outside. 

She sees all the Resistance surrounding and aiming their weapons at John’s truck and the two vehicles behind his. The peggies were aiming at her friends too as the asshole was cockily resting his elbows on the roof of the truck while his torso was out through the sunroof, Rook lowered her pistol but kept it ready.

“Ah,  _ there _ you are,” he smirks at her and then pointedly looked at Mary May, who earlier claimed she wasn’t here. John lifts an eyebrow when he notices that her clothes were put on haphazardly, and as well her _ guy friend  _ coming right behind her.

“ _ What _ , John?” Rook snaps at him as John keeps looking back and forth between her and Kyan.

He eyes her suspiciously but takes a deep breath and fakes a smile. Remembering what he came for. “I want to propose you something! I’ll let Deputy Hudson go with  _ one  _ condition.”

Kyan growls from behind her and grabs her shoulders. “Don’t listen to this bastard, Dep—let me speak to this asshole,” he gritted as he put her behind him and glared at John, which made her roll her eyes in annoyance. 

First off, she can defend herself. 

Second of all, she can  _ speak _ .

She scoffs and walks past Kyan and goes towards John, who’s still smirking, amusingly.

“And what’s your condition?” She crosses her arms as she stands in front of his truck. John clears his throat and she rolls her eyes again.

“Come with me and tell your Resistance friends to  _ stop _ attacking my people, and they’ll stop attacking yours,” he extends his arms and smiles widely. 

Rook eyes him and was about to open her mouth to say something but Kyan suddenly is next to her.

“You’re damn crazy if you think I’ll let y’all Seeds get  _ close _ to her,” Kyan flips John off and Rook looks at Kyan in total disbelief. 

How and  _ when _ he thought he could be in her business? Just because they make out, doesn’t mean he can step in like that, hell, she would be pissed off if  _ Jacob _ intervened like that.

John Seed ignores Kyan’s flip and smiles at her, one of the most devilish smiles she has  _ ever _ seen. “Oh, I think she’s been  _ really  _ close with  _ one _ Seed,” he double meant it and Kyan growls viciously.

“You son of a bitch,” Kyan hissed and walked towards John.

She quickly stops Kyan who was trying to do something stupid—like, what were you going to do?  _ Punch _ him while he’s  _ inside  _ of the truck? 

She shoves Kyan back and grows more annoyed, she glares at Kyan, “ _ Stay _ .  _ Back _ ,” Rook warns lowly at him, he bites his inner lip but does what she said. She then snaps her head back at John and hisses, “How do I know you’ll keep your word?”

John huffs a laugh, knowing she  _ kinda _ accepted his offer. He turns his torso to look behind him, waves his hand at the vehicle behind. “Let her out!” 

Rook knits her brows and looks over at the truck parked behind John’s, she then sees the passenger door open, when she sees her friend coming down the vehicle with her hands bound with a rope and duct tape on her mouth, all while being escorted by a peggie.

“ _ Joey _ ,” Dep breathes out with a smile, and without even knowing, she rushes towards Joey, who sees her and instantly cries. Dep hugged Joey and quickly brought her with Mary May, who was conveniently behind them. Rook gently takes off the tape out of Joey’s mouth and tries to loosen the rope.

“See?!” John yelled from his truck as Dep sees Maray May grab her knife to free Joey from the tight rope around her wrists. Rook sighs deeply and turns around to see John sporting a smile. “Now, shall we?” The youngest brother of the Seeds smiles even bigger as he pats the roof of his truck.

Rook feels her world mute for a moment as she thinks, if she goes, would it be the right choice? But what if this is the way to bring peace to the Valley? 

If it is, then so be it. 

“Okay,” Dep looks at John, who smirks and nods, then tells his follower to open the door for her. 

The Deputy takes a deep, brave, breath and walks towards John’s truck, but Mary May hurriedly grabs Rook’s wrist, pulling her back. 

Rook looks at Mary May in confusion.

“Girl, are you sure about this?” Mary May breathlessly asked, worry coming out of her eyes. Dep smiles softly as she gently takes her wrist away from Mary May.

“He won’t do anything to me, he’s just throwing a tantrum because he’s losing his territory,” Rook chuckles and tenderly looks at Joey, who’s just hiccuping away her cries as she sees her friend sacrificing herself for her. Joey silently thanks her and Rook smiles warmly at her, before resuming her walk towards John.

“Dep, wait,” Kyan said as he grabs her arm mid-way towards the truck, and she swears she hears John groaning in annoyance, impatiently. “Don’t do this—it’s dangerous.”

“I’ll be fine,” Rook smiles and shrugs off his hold.

“Are you  _ done _ ?!” John asked while he got down to his seat, yelling through his rolled down window. The Deputy rolls her eyes and continues her walk to him, but right before she reaches the truck, Pastor Jerome interrupts her.

“Hope you know what you’re doing,” the Pastor asked and  _ another _ impatient groan comes out of the truck.

It actually makes her smile. 

She looks at Pastor Jerome and Nick standing next to each other, both looking at her. She nods firmly and then smirks. “Make sure Joey eats and rests, would ya?” She said before  _ finally  _ climbing the truck.

“Fucking  _ finally _ !” Nick shakes his head and signaled to the driver to go as Rook waves bye to her friends.

“Be careful, sis,” Nick whispered softly as he saw the enemy caravan drive off.

* * *

John was humming a song she wasn’t familiar with, but she  _ does  _ know she’s super annoyed by it. 

They were almost arriving at his ranch when he turned his head to the side to make a conversation with her on the back. “You came out with your hair a bit... _ disheveled _ , Deputy,” he smirked playfully and she rolled her eyes. “You also seemed very  _ comfortable  _ with the guy that came out right behind you.”

Rook groans. “What are you getting at, John?”

He just smiles instead of answering and turns his head back forward, continues humming that stupid song. 

She balls her hand into fists as her nose flares, she puffs and angrily looks out the window for the rest of the way, if there wasn’t a peggie next to her,  _ aiming  _ a gun at her, she would’ve snapped John’s neck.

Once they arrived at the  _ beautiful  _ ranch, John exchanged words with his followers before guiding her inside. 

And if she was amazed by Jacob’s cabin, John’s  _ far _ more amazing. It was bigger, elegant, extravagant, luxurious,  _ everything  _ you could’ve thought of. Her mouth was slightly open by looking around. 

He walked her towards the stairs and then down the hallway, stopped in front of a door at the end, on the right side, “And for my  _ sister-in-law _ ,” John smirked as she glared at him, her eyes in slits. 

He  _ knows _ about her and Jacob, obviously.

John chuckles and opens the door for her. “One of the guest rooms—everything you need is in here,” he walks inside as she slowly walks in, surprised by how nice, big, and cozy the room is. “I have some new followers that need some training, and what  _ better  _ trainer than the Deputy herself, right?” He lifts his brow at her and she turns around to see him. 

She sighs and nods. “Let them know at 6 o’clock,” she said and walked towards the bathroom, just because she doesn’t want to see his smug smile anymore.

John shakes his head, he walks out of the room.

His plan just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, you’re already here! :)


	15. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!

  
“Oh, so the sinner is giving us orders now?” A peggie commented when one of John’s chosen told the group of newbies the Deputy would train them. 

She honestly didn’t know what kind of training, so she just assumes it’s exercising.

“Watch your mouth if you don’t want brother John to hear you,” the chosen one snaps at the peggie, who rolled his eyes but did shut his mouth. Rook was watching the peggies murmur in front of her but she just remained stoic with her hands in her pockets. “She’s going to be your new trainer, and I hope y’all treat her with respect,” the chosen directly stares at the peggie who commented earlier.

“She doesn’t deserve respect!” A lady protested and immediately the rest agreed with her, lifting their fists and yelling stupid stuff. 

Rook yawns, and then whispers to herself, “How pathetic.”

“Hey!” The chosen one’s voice boomed through the training area and they all quiet down. The chosen growls and glares at each one of them. “What did I say about watching your mouth!?” 

“Is there a problem?”

Everyone turned around to see John and two peggies, behind him, walking up to them. John lifts an eyebrow at his chosen one, who clears his throat before sharing a look with Rook. “No, brother John. Just telling the trainees about the Deputy.”

John nods once and walks up to be in front of the newbies. “Good. Because if there’s a problem,” he stares at each one of them as the peggies nervously stayed still, making the corner of Rook’s mouth lift. “They’ll have to come to me,” John eyes them all with a stern look. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” they all nodded as they said. John nods too and turns around to throw an easy smile to her. 

“They’re all yours, Deputy,” John tips his invisible hat at her and walks towards his garage with his two peggies. He smirks on his way to the garage and once there, he grabs his radio and tunes into the family’s private frequency.

“Hey, guys?” He leans on a crate as his two followers give him a little privacy but hang close.

“Yes, John? What’s up?” Faith cheerfully answers, almost instantly.

“Baby brother, you need something?” Joseph said and John waited for a few seconds for Jacob to answer, but he didn’t reply fast enough. 

For John anyway, so said man frowns and presses the call button again.

“Jacob? Are you there?” John asked through the radio and a few beats later, John’s radio crackled.

“Yeah,” Jacob’s gruff voice answered.

John smiles and says, “I was planning a family dinner over at my ranch, what do you guys think?”

“I’m down!” Faith squealed happily, John wishing he could have his little sister’s enthusiasm sometimes.

“Of course, Johnny. What time?” said Joseph.

“At eight. You guys can stay here if you guys want,” told John through the radio.

“I’ll see you guys at eight then,” Joseph softy said.

“See ya, guys!” Faith’s excited voice made John’s day much brighter instantly. John’s smile lowered down when he realized Jacob hadn't said a word.

“How about you, Jacob?”

The redhead sighs deeply through the radio. “Alright. But I’m not staying, I have a lot of work to do.” 

John smirks. “That’s okay. I’ll see ya!” He turns off his radio after that, knowing Jacob wouldn’t say bye anyway.

* * *

The Deputy ignored all the nasty looks the peggie were giving her all the time during training, she honestly didn’t give a damn, she was here to do what she promised in exchange for a little bit of peace.

“Y’all dismissed for the day,” she told the group as she bends down to grab her bottle of water from the ground, when a peggie scoffs, earning her attention as she’s straightened. They were in front of her with their arms crossed.

“Brother John is not gonna be near all the time, and when that happens, you better watch your back, Deputy,” a man hissed at her.

“We don’t like you,” a woman added. 

Rook looks at them incredulously, like, it’s this middle school? She huffs a laugh as she shakes her head.

“It’s okay not to like me. Not everyone has good taste,” she told them and smirks when they all glared at her with full hatred. She scoffed and turned around to leave, but not before telling them, “And stop with the threatening, it’s so pathetic, like if y’all ever have a chance to put a finger on me.”

She walks towards the cabin, a smug smile on her face, knowing they were left standing there, fuming.

The Deputy decides to take a shower as her stomach growls, starts guessing if John would send someone to bring her food, or she's not eating at all?

She sighs deeply, she was really tired and hungry, but she decides to get rid of the ache on her muscles by taking a hot long, long, shower. 

Later on, as she’s exiting the shower fully clothed and a towel wrapped around her short hair, then a knock was heard in her door.

“Yes?” She called out and a woman slowly opened the door, pokes her head.

“Brother John told me to drop this,” she said as she opens the door and reveals a beautiful red knee-length lace dress and black flat shoes.

“A dress? What for?” Deputy raises an eyebrow at it. 

“For tonight!” John suddenly appears as he walks into her room with a huge smile. “We’re having dinner, and you can’t wear that,” he made a disgusted face while pointing at her Deputy uniform. She frowns and looks down at her precious jeans and olive green shirt, (Dutch advised to burn her shirt at the beginning, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so.)

John clicks his tongue and tilts his head while looking at the towel on her head. “And leave your hair down. Let it dry naturally, would ya?”

Rook kept frowning, but nodded nevertheless. “Alright.”

“Don’t come down until I come and get you—so be prepared,” he winks and leaves after that. The woman quickly and carefully sets the dress on the bed before leaving the room, leaving a confused Deputy standing in the middle of the room.

“Weirdos,” she mumbled while staring at the closed door.

She sighs after, and takes off the towel while walking towards the dress. Well, at least the dress is pretty. She puts the towel down and then unbuttons her shirt, undressing.

  
  


* * *

Jacob drove his truck with four of his Chosen Ones riding on the bed of the truck, he was confused as hell all the way to John’s, because the Resistance wasn’t opening fire towards them neither John’s followers at the Resistance—he actually expected some shooting towards his truck once the Resistance saw him, but it completely opposite.

He eventually arrives at John’s ranch and climbs down his truck, notices Joseph and Faith are here already. 

The redhead looks at his chosen. “Help my brother’s followers guard the ranch, I want no surprises while I’m with my family—We’ll go home once I’m done,” he told them and walked away.

“Yes, sir,” one of them replied.

Jacob walks into the house and is met with the delicious aroma of food, his nose following the smell coming out of the dining room and sees his siblings already sitting down.

“Brother!” John smiles big as he extends his arms open. “Come on, take a seat!” He points to the chair next to him. (Joseph was at the head, Faith on his left, and John on right.)

“Sorry I’m late,” Jacob mumbled as he sat down.

“No. You’re not - actually you’re just in time,” John wickedly smiles at him and Jacob frowns at his little brother’s way of acting. John suddenly stands up, making Jacob think he’s on something.) John stands up. “If you excuse me, I have a special guest to join our family dinner.”

“Oooh!” Faith claps as she smiles at her brother.

“Really?” Joseph tilts his head in curiosity while Jacob is boringly watching him.

John nods and smiles brightly. “I’ll be right back—Faithful, please start serving the food,” he called his followers over his shoulder while leaving the room.

John quickly walks towards the stairs, smirking on his way up, because he has a feeling that the Deputy will leave tomorrow from his ranch.

* * *

The Deputy opened the door since they were knocking, she was already dressed up, with the lace dress, flats, and her hair down. 

She sees John smiling very big at her. “Ahh, you look great!” He excitedly grabs her hand, not even giving her a chance to react, “Now come on!” John drags her downstairs and she’s absolutely confused to say something. (And also he’s so excited for something that she doesn’t have the heart to ruin it.)

Back at the dining room, Jacob leans back on his chair to let a follower put a warm plate with food in front of him. He sighs, the food looks delicious, but he knows he’d just take a few nibbles and that’s it.

“We're here!” John cried as he walked in.

Jacob looks up to see his brother, but doesn’t expect to see her, and swears his heart skips a beat upon seeing John’s guest. His mouth slightly parts when he sees her attire, his eyes traveled from her hair to her shoes, loving how that dress hugs her curves, and her hair.

Jesus help him.

“Deputy?” Joseph smiles softly as Faith gasps in delight while Rook froze in place as she stepped into the room, she never thought John was bringing her to a family dinner!!!

She briefly looks at Jacob before quickly averting her eyes, smiles forcibly at the rest. 

Thank God, Faith cheerfully clapped and squealed from her seat. “Ah, you look so pretty!” The only girl from the Seed family smiled brightly at her. Dep chuckles nervously and nods stiffly at the girl.

“Thank you.”

John purposely grabs the chair in front of Jacob and waves at her to get her attention. “Deputy, please sit down,” he smiles as Rook clears her throat and all of a sudden feels shy—don’t ask her why.

(Probably because a pair of sky blue eyes, that belong to a redhead, were glued on her.)

Rook gulps and walks towards her chair next to Faith, quietly thanks John for opening the chair for her, then John happily goes to his chair.

“How lovely is having the family together!” Joseph smiles widely as John and Faith agree with their brother, all while Jacob is gripping his fork tighter as he now stares at his plate and Rook nervously smiles at Joseph's comment.

* * *

**I do NOT own the pic from below!  
**

**Rook’s red dress...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment:)


	16. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING.
> 
> I was on vacation 😩

  
Jacob walks out to the patio and releases a _long_ breath.

He grips the railing and hangs his head low, closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, inhaling the smell of the wet earth coming from the north—it was about to rain for sure.

After the _fucking_ dinner, which he didn’t even eat, because he was too damn tense the whole time, Jacob flee towards the patio. He couldn’t take it no more, being near her, _looking_ like that, and not being able to at _least_ hold her hand. 

She looked _beautiful_ , and the word didn’t even describe her good enough. 

The Deputy was wearing _red_ for fuck’s sake—his _favorite_ color.

He kept his head down the whole dinner to prevent himself from staring at her natural beauty, and his siblings _knew_ not to talk to him, because they knew you don’t mess with the bear. 

But that didn’t stop John from teasing the hell out of the redhead, he scoffs on how his little brother acted earlier...

_“Well, let’s eat!” John smiled brightly as Faith and Joseph smiled even brighter than him._

_Rook just awkwardly sat there while Jacob_ **_stared_ ** _down at his hands._

 _It’s going to be an_ **_eventful_ ** _evening that’s for sure._

_Soon after John’s followers bring them their plates, John and Joseph dig in, as Faith happily eats, Rook slowly picks up her fork and starts eating her food. And as for Jacob, he just stared at his plate._

_“Jake?”_

_The redhead’s eyes move to his side, looking at John point at his plate. “You’re not gonna eat?” His little brother said with a teasing smirk._

_Jacob rolls his eyes and loudly grabs his fork and roughly poked some food._

_John kept smirking and then cleared his throat, earning their attention. “I’m glad you’re here, Dep—hey! Wanna hear a funny story?! This one time, Jacob climbed a tree when he was 12, and he didn’t know there was a bee nest—“_

_“_ **_John_ ** _,” Jacob rumbled deep from his chest as he cut his little brother from continuing the_ **_funny story_ ** _._

 _Faith quickly covers her mouth as she snickers behind her palm, Joseph looks down to his plate and purse his lips to prevent smiling, and_ **_John_ ** _is smirking unashamedly at the redhead._

_John acts innocently. “What? I was trying to make conversation, brother,” John kept smirking while Rook looked at the Seeds._

_Who would’ve thought this crazy family was like this behind doors._

_The Soldier scoffs. “And of_ **_all_ ** _stories you had to say that one,” Jacob glares at him._

_John smiled mischievously and Jacob didn’t like that smile at all. John turns to see Rook and chuckles. “When Jacob was in 11th grade—“_

_“God_ ** _damn_** _it, John,” Jacob hissed as he hit the table with his fist. John shuts his mouth immediately while Jacob stares at him and the rest is awkwardly looking somewhere else but them. “How about you talk about something else.”_

_John slowly nods, he really doesn’t want to know what his brother could do if he keeps teasing him with his temper. John sighs and smiles softly at his guest, “Deputy, how is the training going?”_

_Rook looks at John and admires his way of changing the air. She smiles a bit and nods at him. “Good. They’re quick learners,” she said as the Seeds kept eating. (except Jacob, who’s currently staring at his plate)_

_“Great,” John nods._

_She gives him a tight smile and nods back, Dep clears her throat and looks back down to her plate, resumes eating, tries to relax despite the obvious tension in the room._

“Jacob?”

The redhead opens his eyes and turns around to see Joseph standing by the sliding door with a warm smile. Jacob sighs deeply and nods at him.

“Yes?”

Joseph sighs and walks towards him, he looks at his older brother in concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why shouldn’t I?” Jacob snaps and crosses his arms defensively.

“You seemed... _tense_ back there,” Joseph kept questioning as he stands next to the redhead.

Jacob rolls his eyes. “I’m _fine_ ,” he turns back around and locks his eyes towards the tree line. He hears Joseph’s long sigh while Jacob is still stubbornly looking forward.

“No matter how much you guys try to deny being soulmates, destiny finds its way to bring you two together,” Joseph puts a comforting hand on Jacob’s shoulder as he smiles warmly. “I just want you to be happy.”

Jacob scoffs and shrugs off his brother’s hand from his shoulder and turns around to leave. “I need to go now, it’s getting late,” Jacob said as he steps inside, not before hearing Joseph’s defeated sigh. The redhead grumpily walks towards the exit, but he stopped abruptly when he heard _her_ voice, she was talking with someone in the kitchen.

“Wow, nice _dress_ , Deputy,” a man sarcastically told her. 

Jacob knits his brows and his feet _automatically_ , and silently, walks towards the kitchen.

“Not gonna say anything?” The man kept taunting her, Jacob could _hear_ her rolling her eyes at the man.

“What do you want me to say?” She snapped back. “I can always give you _extra_ work tomorrow while training.”

Jacob stops as he’s next to the doorway, listening to their conversation, when he hears the peggie growl at her.

“Listen, you little bitch—“

“ _Don’t_ touch her.”

Jacob suddenly said and appeared under the doorway as the man was about to _slap_ the Deputy, _who_ had her hands balled into fists, she was ready to hit back. 

Atta girl.

Both the Deputy and peggie looked to see him in surprise and the man’s face paled upon seeing Jacob glaring directly at him. “B-brother Jacob,” he laughs nervously and shakes his head. “I wasn’t t-trying to—“

“I heard and _saw_ you,” Jaocb cut him off and walked closer to them. Jacob menacingly stares down at the scrawny peggie as Rook shockingly watches the scene before her. “I think you need more _faith_ ,” the redhead hissed and the man _pales_ even more. “Go to my sister and tell her what I said. _Now_.”

The peggie nods repeatedly and scurries away.

Jacob and Rook watch the peggie leave and then the air gets awkward and uncomfortable. She nervously fiddles with the hem of her dress as he’s looking _everywhere_ except her.

“I had it handled—but, thank you,” Rook whispered after a long moment, feeling like she had to at least thank him. 

Jacob nods once. “Hmm,” he _grunted_ and was about to take a step to leave, but John appears.

“There you are, brother!” He throws his arms dramatically up to the air and immediately smiles smugly when his eyes land on her. “And _Deputy_ ,” John keeps smiling and then lifts an eyebrow. “Am I _interrupting_ something?”

Jacob growls and shakes his head. “ _No_ ,” he hissed at his little brother before walking away. “Thanks for the food. I’m leaving now,” he told him over his shoulder.

“ _What_!? No you can’t!” John panicked behind him as he kept walking down the hallway towards the entrance door. “We haven’t...played!”

Jacob stops and turns around to look at John like if he grew two heads. “ _Played_?”

John clears his throat and nervously bites his lip, quickly thinks something. “Umm, never have I ever!” He blurted out, making Jacob frown even more.

“What the _fuck_ ? We’ve _never_ played that game _or_ played at all in our _lives_ ,” the redhead said.

John smiles. “Then tonight’s the first time!”

Jacob stoically looked at him before shaking his head. “Bye, John,” the Soldier said and continued walking away, when a _loud_ thunder rumbled through the cabin, making Jacob stop walking. He narrows his eyebrows tightly and confused, he didn’t think the rain was going to get here _this_ soon.

“It’s _raining_?” Jacob frowns and looks through the window. 

It was indeed raining, and _hard_.

“ _Yes_ , it’s raining!” John claps and looks _relieved_ by the fact that it is raining. He walks towards his brother to gently grab his shoulder. “See? You can’t leave now,” John smiles and pushes him towards the living room. Jacob sighs deeply and nods.

“Once it calms down a little bit, I’m _leaving_ ,” he stares at his little brother, who nods and sweetly smiles at him. 

* * *

The rain didn’t calm down, it actually rained _harder_.

They all sat down in the living room and talked, and _laughed_ , remembering their childhood memories—Jacob’s siblings making sure to embarrass the hell out of him in front of her, much to his dislike.

But seeing her smile and _giggle_ , it made it worth it.

Faith and Rook we’re sitting together on the two person couch, while John and Joseph were on the big couch, and Jacob was standing under the door frame, grumpily leaning his shoulder on it. He had his arms crossed and was watching from afar the four of them.

“Oh, Deputy!” John chipped in with a wide smile. “This one time, Jacob was at a gas station, and—“

“I think that’s _enough_ of my stories for today, John,” Jacob quickly interrupted before John could’ve finished. Faith pouts at him and chuckles at her big brother.

“Oh, come on, Jake. Let him tell the story— I _love_ this one!” She said with the puppy eyes. 

“ _No_ ,” Jaocb stood his ground and shook his head. “I said, that’s _enough_ of the stories,” he grumbled at his siblings, all three of them had a big teasing smile, and the Deputy was trying so hard not to laugh.

And then suddenly, a loud thunder rumbled and the _electricity_ cut off. 

“Ahh!” Faith screamed as she jumped from the couch, making Rook jump because of her loud scream. Jacob’s hand quickly reaches for his combat knife on its sheath on his calf, his instincts kicking in. Lighting illuminates the room and he could see Rook standing up from the couch, not scared but _alert_ for anything.

“What the fuck?” Jacob grunted as his eyes tried to adjust in the darkness, _trying_ to look around for any danger. 

John groans and stands up while Joseph stays seated. “The power cut off because of the thunderstorm,” John stated the obvious, which made Jacob roll his eyes.

“Yeah no _shit_ , Sherlock,” the redhead snaps as he puts his knife back on its sheath.

“ _Guys_ ,” Joseph warned his brothers as he stood up, _just_ in case John would start picking on Jacob, _and_ the redhead would get mad. “Why don’t we just call it for tonight? It’s late already anyway,” he gently told everyone. 

They all agreed and then a follower of John came in with a lit up candle. “Is everyone okay, brother John?” He asked.

“Yeah, we’re good—get some candles for Joseph and Faith, and try to fix the problem,” John told his follower, who nods and quickly does what he was told. The girls carefully walk first towards the stairs (Jacob holds his breath when she passes him) then the boys follow close. Rook automatically went to her room as Faith knew what room she’d stay since she’s always staying in. John cautiously leads through the dark with his older brothers behind him and then stops at a door. “You can stay here, Joseph—in a minute they’ll give you some candles.”

Joseph nods and opens the door, “Okay. See you in the morning, boys,” he pats both on the shoulder before closing the door. 

John then walks towards the _door at the end_ , _on the right side_ , with Jacob behind him.

“This is your room—yours doesn’t need candles, it has a _fireplace_ ,” John said while stopping at the door, a smirk playing on his mouth. Jacob _knew_ that smirk by heart, but didn’t question it because he was too damn tired to. 

“Alright, thanks—goodnight,” said Jacob, then opens the door, steps into the room, then turns around to close the door, but John is already grabbing the doorknob.

“ _Sweet dreams_ , Jakey-Jake,” John said and waves at him before quickly closing the door.

Jacob frowns as he stares at the closed door, and _swears_ he hears the door being _locked_ from outside, but doesn’t try to open the door to see if he’s right. 

What the _actual_ fuck is wrong with his brother?

The redhead rolls his eyes and shakes his head, John is something else. 

He sighs and turns around as he reaches to take off his jacket, but stops midway when a lightning illuminated the room, allowing him to see _her_ coming out of the bathroom, with a towel on her hands. 

Jacob and Rook stared at each other for a long minute before the redhead growled.

“What the fuck _you’re_ doing here?”

Rook knits her eyebrows at him. “This is _my_ room, shithead—what are _you_ doing here?” She said as she walked towards the bed to put the towel on the edge. She was still wearing the dress but took off the flats, she just came out of the bathroom, after washing her face, to get some pjs from the dresser. 

And that’s when she saw Jacob standing by the door.

He frowns and then sighs deeply. “John must’ve given me the wrong room,” said the Soldier and dropped his hands from his jacket before going to the door. He grabs the doorknob and twists it, but it doesn't turn, making Jacob frown even harder. “The shit?” Jacob murmurs to himself and tries to open it again, but it’s _locked_.

“I still see you here,” Rook sassed as she crosses her arms.

“The door is _jammed_ goddamn it,” Jacob snaps back and shakes the doorknob in frustration after a few attempts to open it. 

She sighs and screws her eyes up. “Let me see,” Dep said as she walks up to the door, hears Jacob snort.

“Yeah, like if _you_ can do something.”

Rook stops in front of him and hisses at his face. “What’s your fucking problem, Seed?”

Jacob’s nose flares as he stares her down. “ _Nothing_ ,” he hissed back. She puffs and shakes her head, grabs the doorknob and tries to open the door, but it was _indeed_ locked. “ _See_?” The redhead haunted.

Rook bit her tongue to prevent herself from cussing him out, she looks at him and glares, sends all the daggers she could at him. 

If glares could kill, Jacob would’ve been dead right then and there.

She rolls her eyes at him and goes to the bathroom to see if she can find a bobby-pin or something to try pick-lock the door, but her radio stopped her dead.

_“Hey, you’re there?”_

The Deputy closes her eyes as _Kyan_ , of _all_ people, spoke through the radio. 

_“Girl, just checking if you’re okay. It’s raining pretty hard,”_ Kyan said all while Jacob was curiously looking at her radio on the bed. 

Who the fuck is that?

Jacob doesn’t recognize the guy’s voice from when he met her friends. He then looks at her _frozen_ in place, and he gets _more_ curious, why is she tense all the sudden? 

He tilts his head. “Not gonna answer?” Jacob said as he watched her _nervously_ shake her head and turn around to see him.

“It’s not for me. P-probably wrong channel,” she _stuttered_ for fuck’s sake. He opens his mouth to question her more, but the guy speaks again, making him turn to see the radio while Rook fidgets in place.

_“Wanted to talk about the other night between us, Deputy.”_

Jacob’s eyes snap back towards her and frowns deeply, he feels his heart beat faster as his blood boils hearing this guy saying that.

“What _night_ is he talking about?” The redhead gritted between his clenched teeth as he _slowly_ walked towards her. Rook nervously bites her lip while looking at him looming over her, didn’t even feel her back hitting the wall.

“I-I umm—“

“And _what_ exactly happened between the two of you?” He hissed, his hands balling into fists, barely containing his _jealousy_. 

She lifts her chin and puts up a brave face, it’s not like they’re together, so she doesn’t have to explain herself. “ _Nothing_ ,” she snaps at him.

Jacob huffs and laughs, then eyes her neck in disgust. “And the damn _hickeys_ you have on your neck? Didn’t think I noticed them? —Oh, let me guess. A _bug_ bit you,” he incredulously said. 

He was at least two feet away from her, but for her she felt like he was right in her face with that menacing glare.

“ _Hello, Dep?”_ Kyan kept speaking and Jacob crossed his arms, his veins started to pop out in anger. Dep sighs and closes her eyes momentarily before guilty looking at him.

“I was drunk.”

The redhead growled lowly and bared his teeth. “So something _did_ happen.”

Rook quickly shakes her head and walks a bit closer to him, her soulmate side wanting to reassure him. “It didn’t get further. We were interrupted by John,” she explained and he frowns again.

“ _John_?”

“He and I made a deal,” the brunette said and Jacob thinks for a bit. 

So _that’s_ why she’s here, for whatever deal they have.

He’ll ask John in the morning, _what_ kind of deal they have. But right now, he’s busy questioning _his_ soulmate about a possible cheating.

 _“I’ll reach out later then—hope you’re okay, sweetheart.”_

Jacob rolls his eyes at the guy’s voice. He doesn’t even know the man, but his voice _annoys_ the fuck out of him. 

The redhead walks closer to her and she walks backwards, pins her to the wall. He hisses to her face, “Tell me something, _sweetheart_ ,” Jacob mocked as she stood her ground. He smiles maliciously and looks straight into her green orbs. “Does it really feel _repulsive_ cheating on your soulmate like people say?” Her face falls and he chuckles, steps back and eyes her up and down with a snarl, disgusted. “I never thought you’d be the one of them girls that _open_ their legs that easily for someone else who _isn’t_ their soulmate—“

She growls and _punches_ him squarely on his jaw, making his face turn to the side. Jacob stays still as he feels his face sting, then she grits, “Don’t you _ever_ talk to me like that, motherfucker,” Dep said to him while pointing a finger at him.

Seed takes a deep breath and opens his mouth then closes it repeatedly, the movement soothing his aching jaw. He then calmly turns his head back to see her, making Rook gulp nervously, she _knows_ he would _never_ hit her—but his look makes her skin _crawl_. Jacob then slowly steps towards her again and she hits the wall with a small gasp, looks at him with wide eyes.

He lowers his face to be _inches_ from hers and then _snarls_ , “Then don’t you _ever_ kiss anyone other than _me_ ,” he warned and reaches to _gently_ put a strand of her hair behind her ear as she remains frozen. He looks at her and smiles, whispers in her lips, “I’ll fucking _kill_ them and then _fuck_ _you_ repeatedly to remind you, you’re fucking _mine_ , ya hear?”

* * *

* * *

**Kyan Chavez** —<https://farcry.fandom.com/wiki/Joker>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment pls :)


	17. Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment

“Get  _ away _ from me,” Rook growls as she shoves him away, making him chuckle. She stomps towards the bathroom to  _ desperately  _ look for something to pick lock the damn door. 

Because there’s  _ no way  _ she’s going to sleep in the same room with this asshole. She shakily searches through the cabinet under the sink and stops herself, pep-talks to herself.

_ ‘Calm the fuck down, girl.  _ **_Chill_ ** _ ,’ _ she told herself and takes a deep breath, focuses and then continues looking around through the darkness, but doesn’t find anything  _ or _ see anything. 

She cusses under her breath and straightens up and walks out of the bathroom, noticed he was leaning his shoulder on the wall,  _ waiting  _ for her to come out. She rolls her eyes and walks towards the bed, he turns around to see her, “There’s nothing for me to open the door with, so here..” she grumbled as she grabs a pillow from the bed and throws it at him, and of  _ course  _ he catches it. “..You can sleep on the floor—cover yourself with the throw blanket on the chair,” she said all while he’s glaring at her, not liking her  _ throwing  _ stuff at him,  _ especially  _ when he’s mad as hell.

He bites the inside of his cheek and throws the pillow in front of the fireplace, since there’s a fuzzy carpet, it won’t be  _ that  _ bad sleeping on the floor. He also noticed the room started to get colder, so he thought of turning it on, and hopefully it’s a gas fireplace. 

She goes to the dresser and snatches the  _ only _ pair of pjs her vision could allow her and stomps back to the bathroom, passes him, and slams the door behind her, making him screw his eyes. “Fucking  _ child _ ,” he mumbled to himself. 

Jacob takes off his jacket as he walks towards the fireplace, he puts his jacket on the chair and starts unbuckling his gun and knife holster from his thighs and calf. Once finished, he sets the holsters on the chair and grabs the blanket, drops it on the ground, then crouches to tinker with the fireplace the best he can with the darkness surrounding him, except for the here and there lighting illuminating the room through the windows.

While he’s doing that, Rook was having a panic attack in the bathroom. 

She couldn’t  _ believe  _ her eyes.

A _red lace babydoll_ _lingerie_ in her hands, when she got the _fabric_ from the drawer, she didn’t think it was _this_. It was a two piece, the top and panties. 

_ Jesus _ Christ.

She breathes out a shaky breath and decides to just get over it,  _ she’ll _ put it on and run towards the bed, cover herself  _ very quick _ and that’s it. 

Nodding to herself, she takes off the dress and puts on the babydoll, folds the dress neatly over the shower curtain rod. Rook takes a  _ deep  _ breath and walks out of the bathroom, peeks her head out and sees Jacob distracted by setting the, now on, fireplace on a certain power. 

She sees her chance and runs towards the bed, quickly goes under the covers, he hears her and looks over his shoulder while she’s putting the blanket up to her shoulders.

He frowns but ignores her weird ass, continues setting the fire and once he’s satisfied with the temperature, because he doesn’t want the fireplace to be on full blast since he’s going to sleep right in front of it. Jacob sighs as he lays down, grabs the blanket and pillow, gets himself comfortable, while hearing the Deputy getting herself comfortable too. 

He closes his eyes and hears the thunderstorm outside, and the fire cracking besides him, it actually lullabies him.

And while he’s  _ in peace _ , she’s over there fidgeting in the bed, battling her inner self. She can’t relax for a second, first off, because he’s in the same room, laying on the carpet.

_ And _ that makes her feel  _ bad _ for kicking him down there, she blames her soulmate side for this. 

She sighed deeply and kicked herself mentally for being so rude, but she quickly frowns at that, he was rude too at her earlier. So she stubbornly lays still and glares at the ceiling, but again,  _ slowly  _ her heart tells her to just let it go, problems  _ don’t  _ fix themselves without talking it out.

Rook takes a deep  _ deep  _ breath and blurts out, “I’m sorry.”

Jacob snaps his eyes open as he tenses up when he hears her. He frowns and turns his head towards the bed, he waits for her to continue but she doesn’t say anything, so he thinks he was just dreaming or something. The redhead turns his head back forward and is about to close his eyes again, when she speaks.

“F-for pushing you away,” Rook sighs and he turns his head again towards her soft voice. “I was so worried about what  _ others _ would say. Never thinking how  _ you _ felt - I actually felt your emotions, when you couldn’t sleep, the anger inside of you, and most of all...your  _ heartbreak _ ,” she whispered into the fire lightened room. “I-I thought it was mine, but it was yours too,” Dep slowly sits and crawls to the end of the bed, peeks her head at the edge and looks down at him from where she is. 

Jacob could see her _very_ well now, thanks to the fireplace, and feels his heart race with only seeing her in that _red_ _lace lingerie_.

He licks his lip unconsciously as she shyly sits crisscrossed on the edge, she looks at him. “ _ I’m sorry _ ,” Rook whispered and he just  _ stares _ , not having actual words to say to her. His silence made her think something else, so she sighs heavily and closes her eyes, “If you don’t wanna—“

Jacob snapped out of the trance she put him in, and is kissing her in a flash, grabbing the back of her neck with one hand and the other hand grips her waist, she gasps in return by the sudden move. “Shut the fuck up already,  _ damn _ ,” he breathes out and then kisses her hard, she moans and gives in. 

How can someone resist their soulmate?

The answer is, you can’t.

Jacob desperately kissed her as she keens on the kisses, feeling herself getting wet by only kissing. He breaks the kiss and she  _ whines _ , makes him chuckle. “Were you just  _ yapping _ because you wanted me to shut you?” He tightens his grip on her skin.

She huffed a laugh and smiles at him sexily, he groans and rests his forehead on hers, both trying to catch their breaths. “I really meant what I said,” she mumbled on his lips. 

The redhead sighs and nods. “I’m sorry too,” he mumbled back. “For the mean words I said to you,” Jacob kisses her again as she grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs it, he gets the hint and helps her take off his shirt. “I missed you, baby girl.”

“Me too,” she breathlessly told him. 

Then reaches for his belt, both of them making a quick job on taking the rest of his clothes and underwear off. She grabs his shoulders and brings him with her in the middle of the king sized bed, Rook automatically opens her legs  _ just  _ for him as they both start rocking their hips together, seeking to subsidize the ache.

Rook moans and stops kissing him to look at him. “ _ Fuck me _ ,” she mewls and then smiles mischievously at his groan, he quickly gets on his knees and grabs her panties, sets them to the side before grabbing his dick on his other hand.

“Jesus, you’re  _ wet _ ,” Jacob grunted and slowly pushed his hard length into her wet hole. 

She whines as she throws her head back into the pillow, he closes his eyes and bites his lip while he buries himself all the way in. He watches her breathe harshly and writhing under him, in that red lace, that it only makes him twitch inside of her. “You look so  _ hot _ in red,” he grumbled and started moving slowly yet firm. 

“Do I?” Rook smirks at him as she helps him set a delicious pace.

“Fuck yeah.”

She chuckles and reaches for him, he wordlessly goes to her, putting his elbows besides her head, she runs her fingers through his hair and kisses him sweetly. Jacob breaks the kiss and goes to her neck, nibbling. Rook gasps and locks her ankles around his hips to let him go even deeper. “I think John set us up,” she breathes out and he huffed a laugh, nods too.

“Me too—as soon I saw you in the room. He’s a bad actor,” Jacob pants as he thrusts into her harder.

He makes a mental note to  _ thank _ his brother.

Jacob continues his assault on her neck and gives it  _ his _ bites, successfully erasing Kyan’s. He slightly shakes his head at the thought of that shithead, he  _ has  _ the girl after all. No need to worry about another man if she’s with him, moaning and wet under him. (Thank God it’s raining cats and dogs outside, otherwise his siblings, hell, the  _ whole _ cabin most likely could’ve heard them.)

He moves his hand to grip her hip, but touches her  _ radio _ with his hand on the way. He frowns and lifts his head while still thrusting into her, (Rook was far too  _ excited  _ to even notice what he was doing.)

He looks at the radio and doesn’t know how he has the  _ mindset _ to think about this, but he smirks and grabs it as he’s switching his head to the other side of her neck and bites it quite hard, making her whine but clench around him. Jacob groans and  _ almost  _ forgets what he's doing, but nevertheless  _ presses _ the call button on the radio.

The redhead starts snapping his hips harder into hers. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Rook gasps as she hugs him around his shoulders. “Yes, baby. Right  _ there _ ,” she moans loudly and he lifts his head to bring the radio closer, he grins.

“You like that,  _ Deputy _ ?” He grunted on her ear, making her shiver.

“ _ Yes _ . Fuck me harder.”

He growls and harshly thrusts into her, she whines louder. “What was that again?” Jacob hissed and she digs her nails into his skin.

“ _ Fuck _ me harder!” Rook moaned. Jacob starts an unforgiving pace, both of them panting like animals in heat. 

He kept pressing the button. “Does any man would  _ ever _ fuck you like  _ I  _ do?”

“No,” she shakes her head and throws her head back when he hits a  _ deep _ spot, she could feel her climax near, “ _ Only you _ ,” she breathes out deliriously.

Jacob’s movements flattered at her words and decided to end his fun, so he forgets the radio, tosses it somewhere around, and kisses the life out of her. He kept rutting into her as she moaned  _ quite _ loud, Rook kissed him with the same fervor as him. 

The brunette breaks the kiss because she ran out of air and Jacob grunts repeatedly on her shoulder as her tight hole gets tighter as she nears to the finish line. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Rook’s toes curl and cums  _ hard _ , twitches under him as her wet pussy clenches around him. Jacob moans and closes his eyes, not able to control himself and cum shortly after, deep inside her while she milks all his  _ seed _ .

* * *

She wakes up feeling sore between her legs, groggily looks behind her, and sees Jacob sleeping soundly. She smiles softly and sighs deeply, he looks so  _ cute _ with his hair all disheveled and mouth slightly parted, soft snores coming out of those  _ surprisingly  _ plump rosy lips. She bites her lip and feels a renewed want between her legs, like, can she have  _ enough  _ of him?

_ No _ .

Simple.

After  _ several  _ rounds last night, or rather  _ earlier _ , she feels  _ sticky _ under there, so she decides to shower. Rook carefully untangles herself from him and quietly gets some new fresh clothes from the dresser, also notices it stopped raining and most likely the power was up again. She starts the shower and waits a few seconds before entering the warm shower.

Rook then hears the bathroom door creak open and she smiles to herself, knowing who it is. 

Soon, Jacob is opening the shower curtain as she coyly smiles at him over her shoulder. “Wanna join?” The Deputy asked and he smirks, silently steps in and closes the curtain behind him. The redhead wraps his strong arms around her waist and hugs her tight, she hums and closes her eyes, rests her head back on his shoulder while they stay under the shower for a minute.

“G’morning, doll,” he whispered softly on her ear, making her shiver as he started thumbing her belly.

“Morning, handsome,” she replied  _ breathlessly _ . He lowers his head to her neck and kisses her gently. She smiles and turns her head up to see him. “ _ Another  _ one?” 

“Hmm,” Jacob hums and sucks on her skin, where her neck connects with her shoulder. “Can’t help it,” he said while she feels his erection growing on her ass. She smiles and rocks her butt back, making him groan and grab her hips.

“ _ Shit _ , baby,” he gasps and with a hand, he gropes one of her breasts and the other one snakes to her hot hole, not even warning her as he inserts a large finger into her.

“ _ Jacob _ !” She squealed  _ loud  _ and both hands grip onto his forearm across her chest. 

“I fucked you all night and you’re  _ still _ so fucking  _ tight _ ,” he pants on her neck and fasten his fingers, she unashamedly moaned louder and louder as she reaches her climax. 

Soon, she was  _ convulsing _ in his arms, cumming all over his hand. She waited to come down from her high before she turned around and kissed him harshly, gripping his hair as he grabbed her ass, humping his hips to hers. 

“ _ Come on _ , Seed,” she gritted, impatiently rocking her hips. He smirks and wraps an arm around her waist. 

Shower long forgotten.

“ _ Alright _ , woman,” he huffed and lifts her off the floor, Rook immediately wraps her legs around his waist as he pins her to the wall. She locks her arms around his neck while he’s looking down to grab his dick and  _ shove _ it up inside her. 

Rook whines and opens her mouth wide as he sets a brutal pace instantly, making her throw her head back in ecstasy. She lets him  _ use  _ her like a rag doll as he fucks her hard and good, Jacob is growling and grunting on her neck, he grips her hips so hard that he’s making  _ new _ bruises on her skin.

“Not gonna last,” the redhead groans and she nods, silently telling him she was as well, since she was super sensitive from last night. Jacob thrusts twice before he’s spilling deep inside her and then he lazily pumps in and out, feeling all his muscles tense and slowly turning into jello.

Rook hums as she hears their harsh breathing mixed with water hitting the floor. 

“I think you have to.. carry me out, Jake. My legs are  _ shaking _ —you made me.. cum so hard,” she breathlessly said as he smiles  _ proudly  _ on her neck.

His man ego skyrocketed at her words.

She felt his smile and huffs a laugh, knowing what he was feeling. “Proud much?”

“Yep,” he smugly said and softly kisses her neck. “Glad I can satisfy my girl,” the redhead mumbled softly. Rook smirks and turns her head to kiss his cheek before he carefully set her down,  _ loving  _ how she clings onto him as her legs wobble.

She wasn’t joking about her legs.

He grins and they decide to  _ shower _ , helping each other and then silently climb out of the shower, changing into their clothes.

As she was fixing her hair while looking at herself in the dresser mirror, Jacob came behind and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She drops her arms and grabs his forearms, smiles dreamily as he places soft kisses on her cheek. “Come back home,” he murmured on her skin. 

She sighs and looks at him through the mirror. “Me and John have a truce, remember?”

“Yeah,” he nods, but brushes it off like he has something in mind, makes her raise an eyebrow at him but doesn’t mention anything.

“I have to go, I’m late as fuck for training,” she chuckles and tries to gently move his arms away from her, but he tightens his hold on her.

“Wait,” Jacob said and turned her around to face her. “Wanna give you something,” he kisses her lips before he takes off his necklaces that contain his  _ rabbit tail _ ,  _ whistle _ , and  _ dog tags _ as she watches him confused. “Want you to have ‘em,” he whispered and reached to put them on her neck, but she stopped him by putting a hand out.

“ _ Jacob _ —“

“Shh,” he shakes his head at her and smiles, pecks her lips. “Want  _ everyone  _ to know  _ who’s  _ your soulmate,” Seed said as he put the necklaces on her. 

Rook stared at him while he put on the necklaces, she was  _ speechless _ . __

Everyone in the County  _ knew _ these very necklaces were sacred, and  _ who _ they belonged to.

It was right behind Joseph’s bible, these necklaces were untouchable, nobody except Jacob. And the fact that the  _ Deputy _ , ‘the Eden Gate’s arch-enemy’, is wearing these necklaces around her neck, makes her feel all  _ powerful _ .

He really doesn’t give a single _ flying  _ fuck that she’s his soulmate, he wants the whole damn world to know. 

And yet, here she is,  _ afraid  _ of what her friends would say.

Rook wobbly smiles at him and kisses him suddenly, not really how to show her feelings, she walks him backwards towards the bed and pushes him down. He smirks as she climbs his lap and they make a quick work of taking their clothes  _ back _ off.

That  _ afternoon _ , she fucked the brains out of him, riding him hard while  _ his  _ tags, whistle, and rabbit tail jangled between her breasts.

She’s  _ very  _ late for training anyway.

* * *

“ _Good_ morning, brother—or should I say, _good_ _afternoon_? I’m guessing you slept _well_?” John smirks _knowingly_ at the redhead as Jacob was eating food and John walked in with Joseph next to him. 

He rolls his eyes at John. “Cut the bullshit. We know it was your plan,” he said and continued eating. 

John chuckles as Joseph stands next to Jacob and John rests his elbows on the chair in front of Jacob’s, then he smiles like the Cheshire Cat, “Well, in that case -  _ how was it _ ?”

Jacob scoffs as he keeps looking down at his food and flips John off, earning a belly laugh from John and a deep sigh from Joseph. 

“Where’s the Deputy?” Joseph asked, changing John’s subject.

Jacob was about to tell Joseph where she was, when John clicks his tongue as he shrugs. “I don’t know, why don’t you ask  _ Jacob _ . I’m thinking he knows  _ very _ well where she is.” He throws a teasing smile at the redhead, who growls and glares at his little brother.

Joseph rolls his eyes and shakes his head as John laughs again. “ _ Johnny _ ,” Joseph warned him. John lifts his hands in surrender as Jacob is munching his food too harshly.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop,” John chuckles and Jacob sends him one last warning before continuing with his food. Joseph nevertheless smiles at his older brother, loving how  _ happy _ Jacob looks. (Even though right now he wants to murder John.)

His younger siblings sit down, and between Joseph and John talk about the project, Jacob eats his breakfast/lunch quietly.

* * *

Since she was late for training, like  _ very  _ late.

The Deputy is currently helping a group of John’s followers doing mechanical work on their broken vehicles, the all men group looked at her like crazy when she suggested if they needed her help, and also because she was wearing a  _ scarf _ . 

It wasn’t  _ that _ cold to be wearing one, but it  _ is _ hot to be wearing one.

Nevertheless they didn’t question her about the scarf, but they did question her about her mechanic skills. 

“ _ You _ know about cars?”

She shrugged. “The basics—have been learning more and more.”

They eyed her suspiciously, but accepted at the end.

And let’s just say, she surprised them.

She was  _ expertly  _ talking about mechanics and tinkering around the cars, without even getting dirty or breaking a sweat. She was  _ great _ . They even invited her back whenever she wanted, which she politely denied, told them John asked her to train.

She was about to hop into another car, when one of Jacob’s Chosen Ones appeared and told her the Family were looking for her. 

Rook nods and says her goodbye to the guys, all of them thanked and waved at her.

She then walks beside the Chosen One and both of them go towards John and Jacob, both brothers were waiting for them in front of Jacob’s truck.

“Deputy!” John smiles bright as she stops in front of both brothers and the Chosen One walks away but remains close enough for any orders from Jacob. She smiles politely back at John and then glances at the redhead, who’s sporting a  _ knowing _ smirk as he watches her.

Thank Jesus he zipped his jacket all the way up, successfully hiding all the hickeys she left last night and this morning.

“Looks like you’re going with Jacob now,” John pats his brother’s arm and then throws a grin at her. “We  _ discussed  _ some things, and we agreed you’re better off with him.”

Rook lifts her eyebrows in surprise, looks at Jacob for confirmation. Jacob nods and then she eyes John suspiciously. “You’ll keep your promise right?”

John nods and keeps smiling. “As long as your people don’t cause me any trouble.”

Dep gives a small smile and nods firmly. “I’ll make sure of that.”

“ _ Awesome _ !” John claps his hands together before opening his arms wide. “Come here and give your  _ brother-in-law _ a hug,” he smiled big and Jacob rolled his eyes but smiled. 

His little brother can be loud sometimes, but he loves that asshole more than his life.

Rook scoffs, but nevertheless gives John a small and awkward hug. 

“Thank you for the hospitality, your ranch is beautiful by the way,” she politely said to him.

John huffs a laugh and nods as he breaks the embrace, then he pats Jacob’s back and says bye to them before leaving. 

Jacob sighs and watches his brother leave, then looks at her, he jerks his chin towards the truck, silently telling her to get into the vehicle.

“Deputy!” A young man, around his teen years, yelled from across the field. Jacob and Rook turned around to see him running towards them, Dep recognized him as one of the mechanics from earlier. “Sorry for interrupting, ma’am—but you forgot your knife,” he breathlessly said as he handed her the knife. Dep gasps and realizes she does remember leaving it at the table.

“Oh! Thank you,” she chuckles and grabs her knife before putting it on its sheath on her hip, all while Jacob watches them closely as he’s leaning back on the hood of his truck with a stoic face.

The young peggie nods. “Yes, ma’am,” he smiles brightly and then waves at her bye. “You guys have a great day!” He said sweetly before running off back.

“Don’t forget to check the camshafts!” Rook hollered at him, watching him look over his shoulder and smile again, he nods as he keeps running.

“No, ma’am—I won’t!” The teenager said over his shoulder.

Rook smiles to herself and then turns around to see Jacob smirking at her. He flicked his hand at the truck, motioning her to go and get in, she smiles and walks towards the passenger door, but he doesn’t go to his door, instead he follows her. And as soon she opens the door, Jacob grabs her waist and pulls her body to his front. She gasps in surprise and turns her head to question him when he puts his mouth on her ear to hiss, “You know about cars?” He tightened his grip on her as her mouth involuntarily agapes.

“A little bit,” she breathes out. Rook looks around and  _ prays _ nobody is watching, because if someone does, it’s the end of it. 

But at the same time, she could care less.

And they’re behind the opened door, it might look like he’s  _ warning  _ her and manhandling her into the truck. (If only they knew what  _ happens  _ behind closed doors.)

Jacob hums deeply. “You look so fucking  _ sexy _ talking about cars—say it again.”

She felt a fire reignite inside of her at his rough voice, she smiled. “ _ Camshafts _ .”

The redhead growls and it takes every  _ inch _ of himself to not fuck her in that very second, he balls her shirt in his fist as she rolls her hips, just  _ once _ , and feels his erection on her ass. The brunette smiles mischievously and looks at him over her shoulder, whispers, “Is that an advanced piece of  _ machinery _ or are you just happy to see me? Imagining putting your  _ key _ in my  _ ignition _ turned you on?” She chuckled as he groaned, pulling himself away from her in  _ fake _ annoyance, she could tell by his smile.

“Those are the  _ worst  _ pickup lines I’ve  _ ever  _ heard,” He said and she giggles as she turns around to face him, he smiles  _ lovingly _ down at her—probably seeing her smile is his favorite sight.

* * *

* * *

  
**Don’t own the pic below :)**

Dep in lace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment pls :)


	18. He Said It First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment:)

“Can we stop at Fall’s End?” Rook said as they drove by the Lamb of God Church. Jacob and herself were chatting about random stuff when she requested. “Just wanna grab some stuff,” she quickly added.

He glanced at her and thinks, he has three armored vehicles behind him full of his Chosen Ones, he really doesn’t want to risk losing some of his best people over  _ some stuff _ of hers, and then probably his own damn life too. 

But if she’s confident enough to roll into her territory  _ with  _ him and his followers without a shot in their heads, he guesses they'll be fine, so he sighs deeply.

“Alright, but make it quick.”

She smiles widely and he  _ guesses  _ it’s worth it.

Minutes later, Jacob makes the turn down to Fall’s End before informing his convoy they’re making a small stop, and as soon the rolled in, a few Resistance members quickly came out of the buildings with guns pointed at all Jacob’s people, the  _ only _ reason they didn’t open fire was because they saw Rook in Jacob’s truck.

Jacob stopped his vehicle in front of the store as she was already opening the door. “Stay sharp,” the redhead radioed his followers before climbing down the truck right after her.

_ “Yes, sir.” _

His followers were already aiming back at the few Resistance. Just in case.

Rook nervously looks at Nick, who’s dead aiming his pistol at Jacob who is coming to stand next to her.

“ _ Jacob Seed _ ,” Nick greeted/hissed venomously. 

The Soldier taps his invisible hat and doesn’t get intimidated by Nick's glare for one bit, finds it amusing actually. “ _ Rye _ .”

Rook sighs and walks closer to her friend, grabs his gun and tries to lower it. “Nick, lower it,” she warns as Nick keeps his gun aimed at the redhead and stares him down.

“What a  _ privilege  _ to have you here, in  _ our _ land,” Nick spats and Jacob rolls his eyes, crosses his arms. 

“I’m leaving with him,” Rook told Nick, who frowns as he lowers his gun to look at his friend. Nick’s face screams that, he is worried, but Rook shakes her head with a gentle smile. “Don’t worry about me.”

Nick’s frown eases and then glances at Jacob before turning to her. “Okay,” he nods and smiles back. He trusts her, whatever she’s doing, he trusts her  _ blindly _ . He pats her arm. “Don’t forget about us now,” he grumbled and she chuckles.

“Never.”

Right after that, she quickly dragged Jacob up with her to her room to quickly pack some personal stuff and clothes before going back to the truck, before things got out of hand. They both exit the store and are met by the rest of the Resistance members walking out from the houses and Spread Eagle with aimed weapons.

“What the fuck are  _ you  _ doing here, you fucking piece of shit!?” Grace yelled as she strides down the street, holding her pistol at  _ Jacob _ . The rest of her friends come out with their guns like that too and the Chosen Ones didn’t even think twice to aim at the threats, Rook quickly steps in front of Grace to stop her coming closer to Jacob. 

Jess, Sharky, Hurk, and Mary May were aiming their weapons too.

“Hey, hey, hey, guys! Hold up!” Nick rushes to step in front too, helping the Deputy. Grace didn’t care and kept aiming at Jacob.

“ _ Speak _ before I fucking put bullet between your fucking eyes,” Armstrong hissed.

Jess growls and holds her bow steady. “You heard the lady, Seed— _ Speak _ ,” she gritted and Jacob boringly watched the scene in front of him, totally unbothered, much to their anger.

“Everyone calm the  _ fuck _ down!” Nick yelled and then looked at his friends. “He’s here with the Deputy. He comes in  _ peace _ .”

“I don’t  _ fucking  _ care if he comes with the  _ Pope _ , I’m gonna fucking  _ kill him _ !” Jess barked out.

Grace growls again and tries to walk past Rook, but the Deputy quickly withdraws her own pistol and  _ aims _ it at Grace, making her stop dead on her tracks. “ _ Lower _ it,” she warned slowly as Grace is watching her in surprise. 

The tension was rising quickly and she grew nervous more and more, she saw Grace not even bulge or at least attempt to lower her weapon, she glared at her. “I’m not gonna say it twice, Grace.”

Nick knew  _ that _ kind of voice on her, so he quickly looked at Rook. “ _ Dep _ , let’s calm  _ down _ ,” he cautiously said to her as the ladies kept staring at each other, none of them lowered their weapons. 

Grace growls and tightens her grip on her pistol, aimed at Jacob, as she hisses, “Girl, I don’t know why the fuck you’re defending  _ this _ motherfucker—“

“Lower your damn weapon, Armstrong!” Rook gritted between her teeth as she kept her aim on  _ her friend _ . The Deputy knew she had to leave quickly or else something bad  _ will _ happen. “Jacob, get into the truck.”

Jacob knits his eyebrows at her, not willing to leave her alone. “Dep—“

“ _ Get _ to the truck,” Rook said as she keeps her eyes on Grace. Jacob looks between Armstrong and Rook before sighing, takes a step towards his truck, but Grace growls and steps forward, like she’s going to go follow the redhead, but Rook quickly puts her gun on Grace’s temple—making  _ everyone  _ freeze in their spot.

One thing is  _ pointing  _ a gun at someone, and another is  _ actually putting _ a gun on them.

It's a  _ totally _ different way of threatening.

Rook  _ never _ in her stance in the county, thought,  _ remotely _ , pointing a weapon at Grace  _ or _ at any Resistance member—Rook considered the woman as a very good friend. 

But something snapped inside of her when she saw her  _ soulmate  _ in danger, the urge to  _ kill  _ anyone who would want to harm him.

Dep steadily holds the gun as she stares at Grace’s profile. “You do it, I’ll _fucking_ shoot back, Armstrong. I’m warning you.”

Grace was in disbelief, in shock, angry, and most of all  _ confused _ . 

This wasn’t their Rook.

_ Unless _ she‘s planning something, but  _ anything  _ that involves  _ protecting  _ Jacob, isn’t too much of her liking. The sniper woman turns her head to look at the Deputy and tilts her head, trying to read Rook’s mind. “Whatever you’re doing or planning on, I  _ don’t _ like it,” Armstrong gritted and  _ finally  _ lowered her gun before spitting at the floor and turning around to leave. 

Rook sighs deeply as she lowers hers too and sees Jess shake her head at Rook and follow Grace, most of the Resistance doing the same as the ladies. 

And to be honest, it made Rook’s heart break. Seeing her  _ friends _ , one by one, walk away and be mad at her, thinking she had betrayed them.

“Well, that went great,” Nick suddenly said next to her, startling her. She turns around and looks at Nick, she smiles sadly and sighs, at least one of her friends still has her back.

* * *

She stared out the window as Jacob drove into his cabin’s driveway. The whole ride here, Rook was quiet and having an inner battle, constantly blaming herself for her friends walking away on her, even though she’s not guilty at all, she thought just because Jacob was her soulmate and made everything _worse_ , she was the one to blame—but neither Jacob _or_ Rook we’re to blame, after all, _fate_ put them as _soulmates_.

“I’m sorry about your friends,” Jacob broke the silence after he parked the truck and turned it off. 

The way home he remained quiet, knowing she needed space to think. Rook turns her head towards him and gives him a small smile.

“Me too,” she mumbled and he smiles warmly.

They get off of the truck and Jacob helps Rook with her duffel bag as they walk to the cabin.

The redhead opens the door for her, with her bag in a hand, and smiles charmingly. “Welcome home,” he said as he lets her go in _first_. Rook smiles at him and walks in, takes in a deep _breath_ of the scent of pine and the burning wood, coming from the fireplace, in his cabin. 

It makes her feel warm and reminds her of  _ him _ .

Jacob leaves the bag by the end of the stairs as she stands in the middle of the foyer. She doesn’t know  _ how _ , but when he said  _ home _ , Fall’s End came to her mind, making her sad all over again. 

She sighs and closes her eyes briefly. “Home.”

Seed looks at her and sighs deeply, he walks over and hugs her. “Stop thinking,” he mumbled on her hair as she hugs his waist, buries her face in his chest.

“I can’t,” her voice wobbles a bit, he sighs again and starts soothing her back. “They became like my sisters.”

Jacob nods, understanding her conflict. “Then I’ll have to make you stop thinking,” he said and steps back, breaking their embrace, he smiles warmly at her as she lets him unbutton her shirt slowly. “Is this okay?” He whispered and she nodded.

He chuckles and then leans down to gently kiss her, Rook instantly wraps her arms around his neck and he grabs her waist. The brunette slowly let go and focused in this moment with her man, so she smiled between the kisses and climbed him like a tree, wrapping her strong legs around his waist, Jacob starting to go upstairs with his Deputy kissing the hell out of him.

Soon he’s laying her down on his huge bed and trailing kisses down her throat, Rook hums and closes her eyes as his lips felt  _ wonderful  _ on her skin, marking her for the world to see  _ who _ she belongs to.

“ _ Jacob _ ,” she breathes out.

The redhead smiles on her neck and then kisses his way up to her lips, sweetly kissing her before breaking the kiss to see her. Dep smiles softly at him and reaches to cup his jaw with her hands while Jacob stares at her, his eyes telling her more than words could  _ ever _ say. 

He sighs as he rests his forehead on hers, making her smile wider and close her eyes in delight.

“ _ I love you _ .”

She snaps her eyes open in shock as Jacob  _ shyly  _ looks down at her.

_ What _ did he just say?

It sounded like Jacob blurted it out, but at least, he didn’t say it while having sex. (Which she was  _ so _ glad for.) It would’ve been in the heat of the moment, if he said it during sex.

Jacob opens his mouth to either apologize or say something, because she remained silent and in shock, he starts to panic.

“I-I mean, not that kind—“

She brings his head lower and his lips closer to hers, but doesn’t kiss them.

“ _ I love you too _ ,” she mumbled softly as she watches his reaction, which was, slowly smiling before closing the gap between their lips.

* * *

The next day, they were naked, laying late on bed as he spooned her. Rook was tracing circles on his forearms.

“You can train my people, so you don’t have to stay here by yourself,” Jacob offered, making her smile.

“So that means, I’m on y’all’s side now?”

The redhead shakes his head. “Whatever side  _ you  _ want to be.”

Rook’s smile turns wider, she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck while Jacob happily lets her do so. “Wanna be on  _ your _ side,” She whispered on his lips, lifting her leg to seductively and slowly trail her toe up his calf.

“If you keep doing that, we might not leave for today,” he mumbled.

“I might like that idea,  _ Soldier _ .”

Seed smirks and pats her ass, earning a giggle from her. “You do?” He growls as she nods, bites her lip. “Want me to fuck you all day long?”

Dep nods again before she kisses him, then grabs his shoulders to bring his naked body on top of hers.

They remained true to their word, they didn’t leave the cabin until the  _ next morning _ ,  _ very _ sated. 

The Deputy climbs down Jacob’s truck with him already giving orders to his Chosen ones as soon he gets down. She automatically went to the training room as he went to the Center, last night they agreed she’ll be training the noobs just like back at John’s. 

It was empty, the training room, she sighs and walks towards the weights bench, she’ll kill time while she waits for the newbies to come back from lunch, in the meantime she’ll lift some weights.

She lays down and starts lifting the weights, and soon enough, she hears footsteps coming into the room and then peggies snarling at her.

“Look  _ who _ we have here,” one of them taunted.

“The  _ sinner _ ,” another peggie added as they all glared at her and she put the weights back to its place, unbothered by their words.

“What, you want some more  _ training _ from Jacob?”

She chuckled as she sat there. “No,” she smiles and grunts as she stands up from the bench. “He’s actually been treating me  _ really  _ good lately,” Rook hums and fakes being hot as she fans herself with her hand. “It’s  _ hot _ out here, isn’t?” She reached for the top buttons of her shirt and unbuttoned them,  _ exposing  _ Jacob’s necklaces around her neck—oh, and the hickeys too.

The peggies widen their eyes as some of them gasp in surprise.

She smirks quickly and then clears her throat. “Now, if you excuse me,” she starts walking towards the exit, where the peggies were standing. “I need to talk with  _ Jacob _ about how he wants me to  _ train  _ you guys,” she told as she reaches them, stops in front of them and then pushes her way through. 

Rook smiles in victory, feels their eyes on her, and just for the heck of it, she turns her head to the side and says over her shoulder, “Y’all might wanna start warming up a bit. Me and Jacob might take  _ a while _ to... _ discuss  _ some stuff.”

She then cockily smirks on her way to the Center, feels powerful with the  _ privilege  _ she has. 

Being Jacob’s soulmate has its perks.

The Deputy enters the building and quickly reaches Jacob’s office, again, ignoring the glares from his followers.

She enters the office and doesn’t see him there, so she decides to hang out there while he comes in. She leans her hip on the table and eyes everywhere, noticed a few things were missing, like the raggedy bed on the corner, a few maps, but most importantly, his previous strategy board on the wall. 

It actually made her smile.

He’s changing  _ for her _ .

She hears a knock on the door and she turns to see  _ Pratt _ poking his head. Rook smiles brightly and stands up straight as Stacy smiles back and comes in.

“Hey,” he waves at her.

Dep huffs a laugh and immediately goes to hug her partner. “ _ Stace _ ,” she breathes out and Stacy hugs her tighter, staying like that for a minute before they step back. “How’ve you been?” She playfully punches his arm, making him laugh.

“Great.”

Rook lifts an eyebrow due to his honest smile. “Oh?”

“I-I stopped being picked on,” he kept smiling and she was glad to see her friend  _ smile _ like that again. “They promoted me,  _ and  _ Jacob is nicer to me,” Pratt told and  _ that  _ made Rook be surprised, her eyebrows lifting.

“ _ Really _ ?”

“Yeah,” he nods and pats her shoulder. “Thanks for standing up for me.”

“You’re welcome,” she chuckles.

Stacy chuckles too before frowning all the sudden. “Hey, I heard what happened at the training ground.”

She rolls her eyes and shook her head. “Yeah, well, I don’t care what they think or say—“

“Are those his  _ tags _ ?” Pratt widened his eyes and looked at her in shock, mouth agape. Dep feels her face burn as she clears her throat and awkwardly reaches for her buttons to button them back up.

“Umm,” Rook clears her throat twice and then thanks God for Jacob, because he walks in at the perfect moment. 

Both deputies turn to see the redhead and two Chosen Ones behind him.

“Sir,” Stacy nods his greeting and then starts walking away. “I have some stuff to do—I’m gonna go now?”

Jacob clears his throat. “Deputy Pratt?” He called and Stacy quickly turns around.

“Yes, sir?” Surprised that Jacob called him  _ like that _ .

The redhead grins and points at Rook, who’s looking at her soulmate with such adoration. “Take the Deputy for a stroll, y’all both look like you need some fresh air,” he said and then looks at his soulmate, who’s smiling back at him.

_ God _ , her smile makes him feel he could rule the whole damn world. Makes him want to do  _ anything _ to see her smile like that.

Pratt shockingly stared at both of them, but nods nevertheless. “Y-yes, sir.”

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment pls :)


	19. More lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out*  
> First of all, I’m sorry!  
> The reason I stopped updating was because I forgot my password to Ao3 😂  
> But that gave ENOUGH time to almost finish the story tho!

  
“I can’t believe you made a deal with John,” Pratt chuckles as he shakes his head.

The Deputies were walking around the woods, aiming to nowhere honestly, just enjoying nature and time together.

“Yeah, it was the only way to save Joey,” She told as they reached a small opening, where Stacy slowly stopped walking and shook his head at her.

“I think she was safer with John honestly.”

Rook frowns and turns around to see him in disbelief. “He was  _ torturing  _ her, Stace. I was  _ not _ gonna let him keep doing that,” she defended her decision, but Pratt didn’t agree.

“She only had to say  _ yes _ for him to stop - look at what I did to  _ survive _ ,” he gestured himself with his hands and Rook instantly felt guilty, she sighs.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you sooner. You know it’s  _ hard _ getting into the Center and—“

“It’s okay,” Stacy huffs a laugh as she still guiltily looks at him. Dep walks up to him and grabs his hands on hers while smiling softly at him.

“We’re gonna find a way to get out of this madness,” she promised, even though he didn’t believe her, hell she doesn’t even believe  _ herself _ .

“What about Jacob?” Stacy's question made her smile slowly fade and turn into a confused frown.

“What about him?”

He scoffs and rolls his eyes playfully, he takes his hands away and then points at her neck. “We’re just gonna pretend you’re not wearing those around your neck? What’s all that about anyway?” He  _ totally  _ knew what was going on between his friend and Jacob. 

It was a giveaway that the redhead started smiling all the sudden, (when Stacy,  _ never _ in the history of  _ ever _ , saw him crack a  _ happy  _ smile.) He was  _ slightly  _ nicer to people, also the Soldier was  _ always  _ around where she was, when he touched her, his touch would  _ linger _ . His eyes, damn his whole  _ body _ , would light up when she appeared. 

Jacob gave Rook his  _ necklace  _ for fuck’s sake.

Something was  _ totally _ going on. (And those, small but there, hickeys?)

He smirks wider upon seeing her cheeks reddened, she clears her throat and averts her eyes. “Shut the fuck up,” she bashfully told him, making him laugh. 

Stacy opens his mouth to say something to her, but a snap of a branch made them stop and look behind them. Both deputies withdrew their pistols quickly and pointed toward the sound, then saw Eli and a few whitetails come out of the woods. And judging by their bow and arrows, it looked like they were hunting.

Rook lowers her pistol and brakes into a huge smile as Stacy bites his lip, lowering her weapon too.

“Eli!” She chuckles as she jogs over him and he does the same.

“Dep!” He smiled and they both hugged tightly while the rest of the militia smiled too, watching their heroes hug and smile. “Girl, we’ve missed ya,” Eli said and then they parted.

“Missed you guys too,” she huffs a laugh and waves at the rest of Eli’s group, who waved and kept smiling back. But her smile fluttered when two of them looked at Stacy suspiciously, the mood quickly changed.

“You look  _ so  _ familiar, buddy—someone like Jacob’s actually,” one of them said as he discreetly reached for his pistol on its holster.

Stacy gulps and tightens his grip on his pistol too, making the rest of the Whitetails, except Eli, grip theirs too. Rook quickly stands between Stacy and the Whitetails with her hands up in surrender as she chuckles nervously.

“Woah! He’s my friend,” she looks at them, slightly starting to panic.

Another Whitetail gasps as recognition flashes through his eyes, he quickly withdraws his pistol and aims at Stacy. “He  _ is _ with Jacob, Eli!” He yelled and the rest now aim at Pratt, who takes out his pistol too, aiming at everyone every two seconds. 

Rook  _ now _ panics and points at every Whitetail, she growls, “Put your goddamn weapons down. He’s my  _ friend _ , he’s one of the deputies I came here with!”

She watches the scene in front of her and feels like she’s having dejavú.

Something similar happened back at Fall’s End.

Eli was just standing there, confused as fuck. He shakes his head as he frowns, waves his hand dismissively at his group. “Guys, lower them. There’s no need for violence,” he told the militia, who do listen to their leader and lower their weapons. Rook sighs in relief, then watches Eli jerk his chin at Stacy, addressing him. “You seem like a good guy, so you’re free to come with us,” he smiles the kindest smile to her friend.

Rook already knows Stacy’s answer, but still wants to hear him, so she steps aside and watches his face when Eli offers him  _ freedom _ .

Stacy’s eyes bulged and  _ shook his head _ as of  _ no _ . 

And strangely, Rook feels relieved by his answer.

“Alright,” Eli nods, respectfully accepting his decision. Then the leader looks at Rook and smiles, grabs her hand. “This is your chance. Come on, let’s get you back to the bunker,” he said and pulls her with him as he starts walking, just like the rest of the militia.

But Staci’s hand pulled her back as he grabbed her other hand. 

Rook found herself being between Eli and Stacy, both men  _ gripping  _ her hands from both sides. She turned her head to see Stacy sternly looking at her.

“We  _ need _ to go. It’s getting late,” he tilted his head towards the Center. She opens her mouth to reply but Eli cuts her off.

“Back to Jacob’s?  _ Hell no _ , Dep. I’m not gonna sleep well knowing you’re being tortured there—“

“I’m not,” Rook said, making Eli frown in confusion as he slowly lets go of her hand. She feels Stacy does as well. “I’m not being tortured.”

Palmer frowns even harder and chuckles incredulously. “What?”

She sighs deeply and nods. “Jacob gave me a job, training the newcomers,” she shrugged her shoulders as everyone else was watching them.

“So now you’re  _ working  _ with the Seeds?” Eli scoffs and shakes his head.

“No,” she shakes her own head and walks towards him, but Eli takes a step back. It made her heart crack a bit. “I-I made a deal with them, found a way to keep the peace, John is not torturing people, Jacob is not  _ conditioning  _ them either, I just need to speak with Faith—“

“So you’re their  _ friend _ now?” Eli said in disgust and she quickly shook her head.

“I-I‘m not—“

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Palmer smiles in disbelief as the Whitetails murmured behind them. She felt a huge lump on her throat as Eli looked at her in total betrayal. “Jacob  _ really  _ messed up with your head— and I hope you know you’re doing wrong, Dep,” he said and with that, he starts walking away. 

“ _ Eli _ ,” Rook called him but he was already telling his group to roll out. The rest glared at the deputies as each one of them left.

Stacy looks down at the back of her head as she blankly stared at the way they left. He sighs and reaches for her hand again, gently tugging her with him. “Come on, Rookie,” he whispered softly.

She nodded slowly and made herself walk back with her friend. 

On their way back, she was gripping Stace’s hand so hard, but he didn’t mention it, knowing she was hurting and needing someone to ground her. 

Rook just kept her head down and was thinking of how it was first Grace and Jess, then the Resistance, now Eli and the rest of the whitetails, who thought of her was a traitor.

* * *

Jacob was waiting for them at the entrance,  _ kinda  _ pissed off to be honest, not because they were supposed to come back a certain time, but because it was getting dark and got  _ worried _ —he was radioing them and they didn’t answer, so he was on edge and thought the worst. From, they were attacked by an animal, to, they escaped from him.

He released a shaky breath upon seeing both deputies coming out of the woods and then walk down the road to the Center. Jacob strode all the way to meet them halfway, ready to give them an earful, but he quickly knew something went down, he gave her a concerned frown as he noticed her demeanor. 

“ _ Where _ were you guys?” The redhead growled as he stared at them. 

Rook sighs deeply and Pratt gulps nervously, saying, “W-we got distracted and—“

“It’s okay. You’re dismissed,” Jacob nod at Stacy, who stares at him for a second before nodding and awkwardly patting/goodbye-ing his friend on her shoulder. 

She looks at Stacy and smiles sadly as she squeezes his hand before he walks away. Jacob knows that smile, he crosses his arms and stares her down once Stacy is out of earshot. “What happened?”

Dep sighs again and shakes her head. “Nothing,” she  _ smiles  _ that sad smile again, making him not believe her one bit, Rook starts walking into the Center and towards the truck as Jacob rolls his eyes but follows her. “I’m tired, I’ll go and wait for you in the truck.”

They get into the vehicle silently and as they’re driving away from the Center to home, Jacob slows down and glances over at her, seeing she was staring out the window. 

He sighs.

“You know, I can feel your sadness—so, I’m gonna ask you again... _ What _ happened,” Jacob said. She lets out a long breath and turns her head towards him, watches the redhead for a moment before she slowly smiles a  _ warm _ smile. 

This man, his stubborn ass worries about her, wants to talk about it and try to make her feel better.

“On our way back,” she begins as she turns her head towards the empty dirt road. “We encountered Eli and a few whitetails—They just walked away from me, and I’m pretty sure we’re no longer friends,” she shrugs it off, even though it pained her watching her friends walking away from her.

The Soldier scoffs and shrugs a shoulder. “Fewer people that bother you,” he said while watching the road, making her roll her eyes and look at him in annoyance.

“ _ Jacob _ .”

“ _ What _ ? They were always calling you for help, like if they don’t have enough people, not even caring if you were busy  _ or _ tired,” he said in a tone Dep didn’t appreciate.

“But they are my  _ friends _ ,” she frowns at him and he rolls his eyes. Rook shuts her mouth before she says something she’ll regret later, so she bites her tongue and turns her head back to the window, crosses her arms—and from being sad, she jumped to be annoyed. 

She watches the woods pass by as she sighs and closes her eyes momentarily. “At this rate, I’m going to be alone,” she mumbled to herself, but Jacob, ever the hunter, he heard her clearly.

“You have me,” Seed whispered into the cabin. 

She stops breathing, and just like that, all negative emotions flew out of her and a warm feeling came to her due to his words. Rook looks at him and notices he’s slowly stopped the truck and is now staring at her, with those damn blue eyes. She smiles softly and reaches for his hand and he gives it to her without any holdout. 

He smiles back and Rook wants to fuck his brains out here and there, but she has some plans once they get home.

“I know,” she replied with a smile.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry guys 😅  
> Feel free to comment tho!


	20. Ever The Cop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

Weeks passed by and the Valley, Hibinane River, _and_ the mountains were calm. No shots were fired, there was peace, and Rook was _happy_. 

_Strangely_ happy.

She honestly doesn’t remember the last time she smiled due to how happy she was. 

But in all the peace, at least at the Center, not everyone is used to the Deputy, aka the enemy, being an _ally_ . Every morning, Jacob drives them both down to the Center and they part ways, he goes to his office or visits his siblings’ compounds as she’ll train the newcomers, or when she has time, she’d go and help the _mechanics_ at the car repair garage.

Today, Jacob asked her to teach the noobs how to hunt, so here she is, walking with a bow and arrows through the northeast of the mountain behind the Center, with ten people behind her, she was leading the group as she pointed out and gave tips. Some of them looked excited and some of them weren’t.

“We’re going to track us a deer,” She told them over her shoulder as she stopped in an open area, where she turned around and saw the peggies _stomping_ like elephants as they came to a stop in front of her.

They clearly don’t know that you have to be quiet when you’re hunting. She sighs and chuckles softly at them. “And also, _try_ not to be so loud, you can scare—“

“I’m sorry for being _loud_ because my body is fucking tired from your damn training!” One of the peggies argued. 

Rook and the rest turn to see the man complaining and she frowns at him. “Jacob said—“

“Of course _Jacob_ this, _Jacob_ that! Since y’all been _fucking_ , he tells you yes to _anything_ just to get laid!” He spits out with hate and she tightens her grip on her bow.

She stares at the man while the rest awkwardly stands there, watching them both. Dep furrowed her eyebrows and jerked her chin over at him.

“You’ll track this deer by yourself—the rest, come with me. Let’s leave the _child_ finish with his tantrum.” she said and walked away, hearing the rest of the group following her and leaving the cocky guy behind.

Minutes later, Rook let the group of newbies ‘guide’ her through the forest as she silently walked behind and watched them track. One of them even slowed down their steps to fall beside her. “You should report him to Jacob, Deputy. He disrespected you.”

She scoffs and waves her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it, people have said worse things to me than that—and please, not a single _word_ about this to Jacob, y’all hear me?” She looks at the group and they all nod.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She nods back with a small smile.

They walked for a little bit more, tracking down a deer, and she was _impressed_ , they caught up so quickly, and they all knew the basics by now. But she was still giving them tips, “You guys see the prints? It’s going this way—“

She was abruptly interrupted by a human’s bloody _scream_ not too far from them. She tightens her grip on her quiver as she looks around in alert, the group starts to get scared.

“What was that?” One of them said as Rook hushed them so she could hear, then they heard someone screaming for _help_. 

Her heart sunk down and she felt this desperate _need_ to help the person in distress. But she didn’t know where it was coming from. “That’s Lucas!” A woman told the group and they all gasped, recognizing the voice, so they got more scared.

Rook cusses, and knows the mountains are full of wild and _dangerous_ animals, so it’s no surprise _Lucas_ , (the man who said shit to her), is being attacked.

She thinks quickly, gets into her Cop Mode, and looks at the panicked group. “Two come with me, the rest go get some help!” She barked the order and they all nodded. Two males quickly volunteer to go with her, stepping forward as she signaled them to follow her. 

The three of them ran towards the screams, at least it was a sign that he was still alive, so Rook ran faster and the guys behind her too.

They finally come closer to the screams and she sees a _big_ _white wolf_ growling at Lucas, who’s _injured_ from his leg and on top of a tree, hanging for his dear life from a branch, and that it looks like it’s going to break in any second. She quickly comes to a stop and hides behind a large bush, not wanting to alert the animal, the guys do as she does. 

“It’s one of the Wolf Judges the Chosen Ones were looking for!” One of the guys whispered and she squinted to focus on the animal, it kinda _looked_ familiar.

“I _think_ , I know this wolf,” she murmured to herself as a guy lifted his bow and aimed at the wolf. Rook quickly grabs his forearm and brings it down, making the guy lower the bow. “ _Don’t_!” She hissed and she pointed at the poor man hanging on the tree. “Get Lucas. I’ll distract the wolf.”

The guys were about to protest, but she was already putting her bow and arrow away, standing up and waving her arms in the air while running towards another bush. “Hey, over here!” She yelled at the wolf, who instantly stopped growling up at Lucas and snapped his head to her—and she immediately recognized the animal.

It’s _Jacob’s_ _Wolf_ , the one who was protecting his house. 

But he seemed different, _feral_ . His eyes looked wild and hungry. It looked like he wasn't _friendly_ anymore, and her stomach dropped. The wolf slowly goes to her as the guys see the opportunity, so they rush towards Lucas while Rook stands frozen, hoping the wolf would recognize her.

She feels like the first time she met the damn animal all over again. 

The Deputy watching the wolf’s attention was only on her and not on the guys, who were already grabbing Lucas and put his arms around their shoulders. She slowly starts taking steps back and gulps, the guys stare at her when they get Lucas, it feels like the time slowed down at that moment, knowing this wild animal has enough power to _shred_ her into pieces.

So she screams at them to _go_ , to run for their lives.

“GO!” She screamed and they obeyed her, much to their hesitation. She watches them run with a bleeding out Lucas in their arms as the wolf is now snarling ferociously at her, she draws a shaky breath and lifts her hands in surrender, “Hey, buddy,” her voice wobbles. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya. You remember me?” She smiles nervously as the wolf keeps walking menacingly towards her and making her backing up, her ankle almost twisted at one point. 

“I’m the chick back at Jacob’s? The one that _loved_ to pet you? We read a book together, remember?”

Rook thinks about a plan, which is the worst idea ever, because she _cannot_ outrun a _wolf_. So she quickly thinks of something else, the brunette opens her mouth to say something to the wolf, but it’s interrupted by Jacob’s voice through the radio.

 _“_ **_Where_ ** _are you?”_

Her heart pounds even faster when the wolf growls and shows his fangs at the sound of the radio. She widens her eyes and chuckles nervously.

“ _Okay_! You don’t like Jacob’s voice, believe me, I sometimes don’t like it either—in situations like this anyway,” she takes a quick breath, knowing she’s babbling because she’s scared. The wolf snarls again and she stops. “It’s okay. Eyes on me, bud.” Rook slowly kneels and makes sure to keep her hands where the wolf can see them. The animal slowly stops growling and stops walking towards her too. 

And she also noticed the wolf’s eyes slowly starting to change.

And she almost faints in relief, Rook huffs a chuckle and gently talks to the animal, “That’s it, I know you recognize me—How about you don’t kill me and I’ll give you more petting?” 

Her radio cracks to life. _“Girl, answer the_ **_fuck_ ** _up.”_

The wolf's upper lip starts to twitch, as he is about to snarl, but Rook quickly turns off her radio and lifts her hands up again. “Hey, hey, I turned it off,” she smiles softly and extends her arm towards the big animal. “Let’s go back home? How about that, huh?” Dep told the wolf and the animal grumbled, walked towards her and sat _right_ in front of her all while she held her breath.

She slowly releases her breath and puffs at the end, reaches to pet the wolf’s head. “Good boy,” Rook praised him and now confidently starts scratching behind his ears and under his snout, making the wolf stick his tongue out and pant, she smiles and then the wolf starts to sniff her hair _playfully_ and make the brunette giggle.

* * *

**Moments ago…**

“I want extra protection in this area—just because we stopped our fire, it doesn’t mean they’re not waiting to get our defenses down—“

 _“Anyone there!? We need help!”_ A radio from one of his Chosen Ones went off. 

Jacob sighs deeply, because he has told them _several_ times to turn off the radios when he’s telling them orders in his office, Jacob stares at the man and extends his hand towards him, signaling the Chosen to give him the radio, and so he does.

The redhead boringly brings the radio to his mouth and presses the call button. “We’re here. What’s going on?”

 _“We found one of the Wolf Judges! And we think the Deputy is in trouble!”_

Jacob’s face changed instantly, he felt his stomach drop as his blood run cold, his heart pumps so fast that he thinks it’s unhealthy. But he actually doesn’t give a damn, because he’s springing into action, he rushes towards the door and grabs his sniper as he rushes out.

“What’s your location?!” He barked through the radio as his Chosen Ones followed him without question down the stairs.

_“U-uh, we’re northeast, by t-the Center?”_

He quickly climbs down and runs outside, towards one of the ATVs, and climbs it, turns it on and quickly drives in full speed towards the location.

Jacob, with one hand on the handle and one on the radio, he tunes into his private channel with the Deputy. His hands were trembling as they have never done, his hands are always steady, (that’s why he’s a hell of a sniper), but he hasn’t been so _scared_ in his entire life like right now. 

He can _feel_ her fear, which caused his heart clench painfully.

“ _Where_ are you?” He growled at the radio. Jacob waits a few _long_ seconds and curses lowly. “Girl, answer the _fuck_ up,” he feels his eyes start to water, his vision blurring a little bit. Jacob shakily presses the call button again. “Dep,” he whispered as he rode through the woods. His heart beats even faster, if it’s possible, and lets a tear run down his cheek. “ _Jesus_ , Dep. If you don’t answer, I’m gonna go fucking crazy.”

He sniffs and blinks away the remaining tears, because at least he’s glad he hasn’t felt her _die_ , which he doesn’t even want to feel _or_ think about. The redhead soon reaches an area where the ATV couldn’t go through, and he was about to hop off and sprint away, start yelling her name…

When, from the radio, comes the most _precious_ voice he’s ever heard. And it’s followed by his peace.

_“I’m fine.”_

He felt like someone disinflated him, took all the air out of him, and at the same time, like they punched him in the gut. He hunched over the vehicle’s seat and released a _long_ relieved breath. Seed takes a couple of long breaths to control himself, her voice making an appearance again, that it made his stomach flutter. 

_“Found your wolf too.”_

He huffs a chuckle and straightens himself, puts the radio close to his mouth as he grabs his sniper and hangs the strap over his shoulder. “Really, you found it?”

 _“Yep,”_ she sounded happy, which was a good thing for him. He smiles and is about to answer her back, when he hears footsteps coming towards him, he quickly let go of the radio and unstraps his rifle, and aims at where the sound is coming from, but he relaxes when he sees the group of newcomers come out of the thick woods, so he lowers his sniper.

“Brother Jacob!” One of them smiles in relief and points back at the direction they came from. “The Deputy! S-she’s in trouble! We’re sorry we couldn’t help her - but she ordered us—“

“It’s okay,” he cuts the peggie and flickers his wrist, dismissing them. “Go back to the Center—the Chosen Ones should be here at any moment,” he told them and they all nod.

“Yes, sir.”

“I got it from here. Tell the Chosen Ones to wait for me at my office,” Jacob said as he bends down to get the radio and then walk past them into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	21. Something That Was Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment yall! ;)

  
Jacob starts tracking her down, so he walks further into the forest and radios Rook again. “Stay where you’re at—I’ll be right there.”

She chuckles softly through the radio.  _ “Your wolf is friendly. He was just scared, he didn’t mean to attack the peggie.” _

He smiles to himself and nods. “I know. A few of them scattered away when the whitetails attacked one of our convoys - causing them to slowly return to their biology,” he said as he finally tracks her down and walks faster to get to see and make sure she’s all right. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

_ “Yeah,” _ she responded, and he bets she even rolled her eyes.  _ “Just a bit jumpy—been better.” _

The ex Soldier grins as he sees her petting the wolf and her back against a tree, holding the radio close to her mouth. The redhead watches her opening her mouth to say something, but he’s stepping out of the tree line.

“You’ve been huh?” He smirks and she jumps a bit at the sound of his voice, but smiles big as the wolf stands up in alert, ready to jump. But Jacob snaps his fingers and points at the animal. 

“ _ Nieder _ .” (down)

Rook looks between owner and animal, highly impressed, while the wolf obediently lays on his stomach, panting and watching the humans calmly.

He walks towards her and helps her on her feet. “Just feel a little bit lightheaded, that’s all,” Rook said as she keeps smiling at him.

“Must be the adrenaline wearing off,” he commented. And sue him for doing it, because he brings her to him and leans down and kisses the air out of her, needed to feel her. He breaks the kiss as she pants on his mouth, “Scared the damn life out of me, girl.” He growled while he tightened his grip on her.

She chuckles breathlessly. “Max was snarling... at the sound of..your voice.”

Jacob frowns, but smiles nevertheless. “ _ Max _ ?”

The Deputy smiles smugly and nods. “Yep. That’s his name.”

“We don’t name the wolves.”

“Well, now we do.”

“ _ Especially _ mine.”

“Oh, so he  _ is _ yours.”

“Never said he wasn’t.”

“Aww, Jakey-boo has his own doggie.”

“Shut the hell up.”

“Make me.”

Jacob growls and kisses her again, successfully shutting her up as she smiles between the kisses. Jacob then breaks the kiss and wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Come on, officer. Let’s get you home,” they both start walking towards home as Jacob whistles at the wolf. “ _ Folgen _ ,” (follow)

Rook scoffs. “ _ Officer _ ? A new nickname, Jake?” 

He smirks and glances down at her. “What, you don’t like it? Are you gonna arrest me for it?”

“ _ Technically _ , I can,” she breathlessly said.

Jacob frowns at the look of her face. “As much I would  _ love _ to see you try, you’re worrying me by how pale you are,” he reaches her cheek with his other hand, trying to feel if she has fever, but she feels fine. Rook sighs and rolls her eyes, swatting his hand away.

“Yeah, well, I was a  _ bit _ scared back there.”

The redhead hums, still not liking the color on her face.

* * *

They arrived at the Center in the ATV and Jacob helped her to get down.

“Go to the truck—I’ll be right back,” he said as he gives the keys and she takes the keys from his hand, then walks away.

“Okay.”

Jacob sighs as he watches her get into the truck and then he walks inside, goes directly to his office. Once inside, he sees his top soldiers are in there already, waiting for him. So he gets right to business, he starts telling them to cover ground in certain areas and some other things. “Y’all know how I wanna do it. Get it done and—“

“S-sir?” A peggie poked his head into the office as Jacob and the Chosen Ones looked at him. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but there’s something you need to know,” he nervously said.

“ _ What _ ,” Jacob snapped.

“The peggie that was attacked by the Judge, was left behind by the Deputy and her group,” the man continues while Jacob crosses his arms, interested in the topic. “According to a peggie from the group, the injured peggie,  _ Lucas _ , disrespected the Deputy, so she decided to let him hunt alone as punishment.”

The redhead clenched his jaw as he glared at the peggie. “Where’s  _ this _ Lucas now?” He growled dangerously.

The rest looked at each other, nervously, which made Jacob growl.

“I said,  _ where _ is he?”

“Infirmary, sir.”

Jacob strides towards the infirmary and it’s like they already expected him to go there, because they immediately shut up and quietly continued doing their job as Jacob asked for Lucas and they pointed to the far left bed. 

He menacingly walked that way. 

“I heard about what you said,” Jacob announced himself with his deep voice, the nurse and Lucas jumped in surprise, Lucas eyes widened at the sight. Jacob balances his weight on his hands while leaning on the railing of the man’s medical bed as Lucas is trembling in fear. “It’s not of a  _ man _ to disrespect women you know?” Jacob snarled and one of his hands reaches for Lucas’ thigh (where his wolf bit him) and  _ digs _ his fingers on the man’s injured leg, making him yelp in pain, but closing his mouth quickly. “This is the last time I hear  _ shit _ coming out of your goddamn mouth. You understand?” He hissed as he kept pressure on the thigh. Lucas whines and nods his head repeatedly. “I  _ can’t  _ hear you,” Jacob said with a snarl as he tightened his grip on Lucas.

“Y-y-yes, sir!” He said and Jacob stopped, turned around as he walked away.

* * *

Jacob drove them back to his cabin and as soon as they walked in, Rook stumbled on her feet a little bit, but Jacob quickly grabbed her before she could fall or something.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jacob frowns in concern as he turns around to face her.  _ Not  _ liking the paleness on her face at all.

“I’m  _ fine _ , red. If I’d be in pain, you would’ve known,” she lazily smiles at him, but her eyes were  _ completely  _ somewhere else.

If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought she was on drugs or something.

“Okay. Come on,” he grabs her hand and leads her towards the kitchen, but he doesn’t take a step when he feels her hand slipping from his, he turns around and sees her knees wobble as she really  _ stumbles  _ now. He quickly grabs her from her waist and grits at her. “I fucking _ knew _ you weren’t okay.”

“I just feel dizzy,” she breathlessly said as her world starts spinning around like crazy, even though Jacob was holding her.

“Let me call the doctor,” the redhead said as they climbed up stairs.

The doctor arrived in less than three minutes.

He entered a cabin  _ full _ of Chosen Ones, some were standing guard at the door, like the ones at the Buckingham Palace. He nervously asked for Brother Jacob and they immediately told him to go upstairs, he nodded and rushed to the second floor. 

Once he was in the master bedroom, seeing a pacing Jacob and Rook, annoyingly sitting on the bed as she watched him. The doctor announced himself and the redhead immediately barked orders at him, making the poor doctor tremble in fear while Rook sympathetically looks at the scared man.

The doctor tells her to lay down as he starts his routine as Jacob stands  _ right _ next to the doctor, almost  _ breathing  _ on his neck, when a peggie softly knocks at the door.

“Sir?”

“What,” Jacob snapped, not even looking at the peggie, his eyes were  _ glued _ on her.

“The Father wants to speak to you, he said he’s been trying to contact you personally but you don’t answer.”

“Tell him, I’m busy at the moment,” the redhead said dismissively and the peggie nodded but Rook held her hand at him, gesturing to him to wait. She sighs and looks at the stubborn redhead.

“Just go, Jacob. I’m  _ fine _ ,” she smiles to reassure him she will.

Jacob glances between the doctor and her, and bites his cheek. Then his eyes settle for her, she smiles wider, letting him know she’ll be okay. He finally gives in and sighs. “I’ll be right back.”

He walks away and she chuckles as he hears him to the peggie. “It better be important.”

In less than five minutes, which Rook thought it would take longer, the doctor was finished. “Alright,” he said while putting his stuff back in his bag. “Everything seems okay,” he smiled at her. He must admit, they say  _ terrible  _ things about the Deputy, but in his personal experience, she has been the  _ best  _ patient he’s ever had.

“I told him,” she chuckles and shakes her head. He smiles warmly and once he’s finished, he tilts his head at her.

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked her and she nodded. “Are you  _ sexually active _ ?” 

Rook’s smile drops immediately and she’s sure she just got  _ pale  _ again. The doctor chuckles and shrugs. “I guess by your reaction,  _ you are _ ,” he laughed while Rook just kept staring at him.

“Why the question?”

The doctor smiles softly. “You’re  _ pregnant _ .”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it was expected that she’d get pregnant 🤷♀️


	22. Making Peace...In A Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all liking this story? 😅 I feel like y’all don’t.

  
Rook felt like her heart stopped beating at his words.

“ _W-what_?”

“It looks like you’re at least six weeks—when was your last period?”

“I-I don’t remember,” she frantically tried to remember when _was_ the last time she got her period. 

_Goddamnit_ she knew they needed to use protection! But she was too damn HORNY to even think about it.

She was about to tell him something else but the booming voice of Jacob Seed came down the hallway, meaning he was coming back. She quickly grabs the doctor by his coat and snarls at him. “ _Not_ a single word to _anyone_. You hear me?” She didn’t mean to sound menacing, but she panicked okay?

And by seeing how the doctor’s eyes widened, she did sound mean. So she lets him go and sees him with pleading eyes. “ _Please_ ,” she whispered as Jacob opened the door. 

The doctor stares at her and nods. “Okay,” he whispered back.

“Joseph heard about what happened. He said, he hopes you’re okay,” Jacob said as he crossed the room to where the bed was. The doctor and Rook smiled at him. “So? What’s wrong with her?”

The doctor clears his throat and Rook prays to all the gods he won’t say anything. “It seems she just needs to rest, she overworked herself. _No_ training or anything like that for a _long time_ ,” this doctor is the _best_.

“Alright,” Jacob sighs in relief and then waves his hand dismissively at the doctor, who immediately knows what that means, so he makes his way to the door.

“Excuse me,” the doctor said as he walked away. Rook scoffs at Jacob for his _terrible_ manners.

“Thank you, doc!” She hollered at the man, who turns around startled.

“Y-yes, ma’am,” he smiles and waves back. 

Jacob, when the doctor is gone, sits on the bed by her feet.

“See? I told you something was wrong with me,” Rook said with a smile. He rolls his eyes and jerks his chin at her.

“What else did he tell you?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing, just the basics. Take care, don’t overdo yourself, blah, blah, blah,” Dep chuckles and he does too as he leans towards her.

“Stubborn ass,” He smirked and kissed her softly.

* * *

The Deputy ran towards the bathroom and threw up the Mac & Cheese Jacob cooked for her not even ten minutes ago. She was just fine, they were eating and chatting, when all of the sudden she felt the burning down her throat mid-bite, and she knew what was happening, so here she is, throwing up more of her food.

“Dep?” Jacob knocks softly on the bathroom door as he pokes his head, immediately gets concerned by her throwing up.

“Go back to eat. I’m fine,” she smiles. She then stands up and Jacob helps her.

“You need the doctor again?” He frowns at her while watching her get a spare toothbrush and paste from under the cabinet in the sink.

“No,” she shakes her head. Quickly brushing her teeth as Jacob leans his shoulder on the frame, watching her lovingly but yet worried. She gets overwhelmed by the fact she’s carrying this very man’s child.

Rook dries her mouth and turns around to hug him around his neck, Jacob smiles and wraps his arms around her waist as she murmurs, “Just need you.”

“You have me,” He whispered and leaned down to kiss her. She hooks one of her legs around his hips and he takes the hint, grabbing both of her thighs from the back as she jumps his bones. The redhead puts her back against the wall and she starts rolling her hips down on his, making him groan and break the kiss.

“ _Again_?” He smirks and she huffs a laugh.

“I’m damn horny, shut up.”

She rolled her hips again, making him groan again. Rook smirks and grabs his face, kissing his lips, and Jacob, well, he didn’t complain by taking her wish and have sex against the wall.

The next morning Rook was dreaming she was back to her training days, when she was a newbie. She was so excited and so happy to start, ah, for sure one of the best stages of her life. Everything in her dream was so peaceful, even the sound of breathing under her ear, then she started frowning at another sudden noise of Eli’s voice. 

She stirs awake and sits up, grabs the sheets around her naked chest, Jacob starts stirring too.

_“Hey, Dep. You there?”_

Rook yawns and reaches for her radio on the night table. “Yeah. What’s up?”

 _“Think you can swing by?”_ He asked as Jacob grumbles behind her.

“I thought you didn’t want to see me,” she’s now fully awake, surprised by Eli's invitation.

Eli sighs from the other line. _“I’m really sorry for that. Realized everything has been quiet since you made that truce with the Seeds—Anyway, one of our people killed a deer and we were wondering if you wanna come to our cookout!”_

Rook sighs and turns around to see Jacob already looking at her, quietly.

“I’m gonna see what I can do,” she said while watching the redhead.

_“Alright. Just come over right afternoon.”_

“Okay. Thanks, Eli.”

_“Sure thing, Dep.”_

Jacob lifts his eyebrow and Dep sighs deeply. 

“I’m gonna visit some friends.”

“I was hearing the conversation.”

Jacob stares at her in disbelief, he chuckles and shakes his head a little. “The friends that kicked you out of their bunker?” He argued as Rook looked for her new clothes. (Thank you Faith for the new clothes.)

“I just want everyone to be in peace, that’s what they’re offering to me,” she said and goes to the bathroom while Jacob scoffs.

“Fine,” he grumbled as he watched her leave. The redhead lays there a minute, hearing her getting dressed and ready in the bathroom, when he suddenly yelled. “But the wolf’s going with you!”

Rook laughs. “ _Jacob_!” She huffed and exited the bathroom in a simple outfit, gray t-shirt, and jeans with her combat boots. “They’re not going to hurt me,” she smirked at him as he raised an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

  
  


The Deputy was close to the wolf’s den, she ended up convincing Jacob not to send Max with her, much to his dismay. She walked up to the main entrance and greeted two guards, who instantly smiled big.

“Deputy!” 

“Rook!”

Both guards said as they quickly opened the doors for her, she smiled softly and waved at them, she then climbed down the stairs while every Whitetail is greeting her like she’s a celeb on her way to the community area.

“ _Dep_!? You came!” A squeaky teenage voice came from a room as she passed by. 

She turned around upon hearing her name and immediately smiled widely. “Wheaty!” Rook beams as said boy come towards her with his arms open wide and gives the biggest hug.

“Long time no see! How’ve you been!?” He said as he broke the embrace. She’s still smiling big and nods.

“Good.”

“Hi there, Rook.”

She turns to her side and her smile flatters a bit. She nods her greeting. “Tammy,” Dep felt the other woman’s negative vibes. Here’s the thing, Rook feels that Tammy has never liked her for some reason, she’s always expecting more from Dep, like every time she’ll liberate an outpost or help the Whitetails, Tammy always had little remarks about Rook’s job or performance, hell it wasn’t enough for Tammy. (Like if she hoes out there and risks her life for the Whitetails, she’s just in charge of the kitchen and sometimes helps Eli on the planning.)

Wheaty quickly distracts her by grabbing her hand and drags her towards the comm area, where she guesses Eli is. 

And she’s right, he’s right next to the cook, laughing as they flip the meat.

“Dep!” Eli beams as he leaves the cook, takes off his _apron_ , and walks towards her. 

“Hi, Eli,” she smiles warmly. Rook hugs him quickly and Eli chuckles as he pats her shoulder.

“We’re glad you’re here—come on, take a seat, the food’s ready,” he told her and grabs her shoulder to guide her to a table.

Once they gave a plate full of meat and some canned beans and corn, Eli and some other Whitetails sat down with her on the table she was, chatting and joking around. Dep sighs happily, missing these types of days and conversations with them and her friends at Fall’s End, the nights they’d hang out at 8-Bit Pizza Bar and just fool around.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that Eli had to tap her arm to bring her back, she looks at him and he chuckles.

“So, I wanted to discuss about this plan of attack I have towards Eden’s Gate,” he smiles big and all the Whitetails at the table got excited, straightening themselves in their seats. Eli licks his lips as Rook frowns. “Since you’re with Jacob, you can wait until his guard is down—“

“No,” she cuts him off short. Eli’s and the rest's smiles slowly fade away, confused about her answer. Rook was so stiff and suddenly felt jumpy.

“What?” Eli huffs out a laugh.

Rook clears her throat and shakes her head. “I’m not doing that,” she said and grabbed her empty plate, stands up from the table. 

Okay, it’s time to leave.

But Eli was so confused to let her leave like that, he really thought she’d agree the instant he suggested it. 

He was wrong.

Eli quickly followed her towards where she was throwing her trash. “Deputy, I don’t think you’re understanding how _close_ you are to the _head of the security_ of this godforsaken county. If you take him down, you’ll inflict _huge_ damage to the Project,” he argued as Rook sighs and just listens to him, she leaves her dirty plate on a table.

Dep looks around the room, sees that they earned a crowd, so she sighs again and looks at Eli with guilt.

“Thank you for the food, I must go now—the food was delicious,” she smiles softly and turns around to leave, but Tammy is blocking her path with a very grumpy face.

“Rook, you don’t wanna help us?”

Dep takes a deep breath and closes her eyes momentarily. “It’s not that I don’t want to help you guys—“

“Then, what’s stopping you?” Tammy interrupted her as she crossed her arms.

“ _Tammy_.”

Rook hears Eli behind her warning Tammy, but Dep doesn’t feel threatened, so she just gulps and stares at Tammy. “You guys wouldn’t understand.”

* * *

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment;)


	23. He’s Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment pls :)

  
Tammy frowns at Rook’s words.

“We wouldn’t understand,  _ what _ exactly?” She scoffs and Rook remains silent,  _ obviously,  _ she’s not going to tell them about Jacob. But for some reason, Tammy’s face slowly turned into an angry one as the realization hit her. “You fell in  _ love _ with him.”

Rook widens her eyes as she looks at Tammy, she opens her mouth to say something back, but apparently, that’s all that Tammy needed to know she was right. Everyone else was looking between both women, feeling the tension rise.

“You  _ did _ ,” Tammy accused venomously as Eli quickly stepped in.

“Tammy, don’t be ridiculous,” he scoffs and shakes his head at her. “The Deputy could  _ never  _ fall for a man like him.”

The older woman glared at Rook, who had been staring back at her, Tammy walks closer to the Deputy and eyes her suspiciously. “Am I wrong,  _ Deputy _ ?”

Rook lifts her chin high. Doesn’t answer her question, she just looks at Eli and says, “I should go.”

Eli shakes his head again and frowns, about to protest, when Tammy growls and reaches for Dep’s arm, successfully stopping her.

“I bet you already  _ wallowed  _ in bed with him, huh?!” Tammy hissed and Rook  _ now _ is pissed.

“Don’t talk to me like that,” she growls dangerously low at Tammy and then throws her arm back, away from Tammy’s grip. “And  _ do not _ touch me.”

Eli steps in between both ladies. “Girls.  _ Stop _ ,” said the leader of the Whitetails. But Tammy was too far gone to listen to him, she chuckled humorlessly as she threw her hands to the air before pointing a finger at Rook.

“Oh  _ honey _ , he’s just messing with your mind—once he gets what he wants from you, he’ll fucking leave you like a damn dog, because you’re just a  _ romp _ in his sheets!”

“ _ Enough _ !” Eli’s voice boomed in the room as Rook didn’t feel when she ball her hands into fists, because she tightened them, feeling her fingernails dug into her palms. Dep looked at Tammy menacingly and growled at her.

“What  _ I do _ or  _ don’t _ do it’s  _ my _ problem—so stay the  _ fuck _ away and mind your own goddamn business,” she gritted between her teeth. 

And everything happened so fast, Rook didn’t even see Tammy stepping forward and drawing her hand back, slapping Dep right across her face. 

“Tammy!” Rook only heard Eli’s furious yell while she stumbled back, because of the impact, tripping and  _ falling _ on her butt. And unluckily to her, her face brushed by a metal table, cutting her right cheek with the corner of it. 

Rook heard gasps and worried mumbles as she felt her skin tear apart, blood trickling down. Eli and a few whitetails quickly reached for the fallen Deputy, but she shrugged them off angrily as she stood up and an inhuman growl rumbled within her. Rook launched herself towards Tammy, who didn’t expect her, and tackled her down. 

“Deputy, no!” Eli yelled as Rook started  _ punching  _ Tammy in the face while the other woman  _ tried _ to block her blows. 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ touch me again!” Rook yelled as she kept punching her. Eli was fast to grab her by the waist and lift her off from Tammy.

“Get her out!” Eli ordered Wheaty and another guy. 

Rook growled like a feral and rabid animal as the two guys  _ struggled _ to get her out of the room.

* * *

“Let me go,” she hissed at the guy as he escorted her out of the bunker with his hand on her arm. She didn’t mean to sound rude, but  _ fuck _ was she fuming. Wheaty sighs deeply as he follows right behind them.

“Damn, Dep. I’m sorry about Tammy—she’s just frustrated with all that’s happening.”

Rook scoffs and shakes her head. “I don’t give a  _ flying fuck _ !” She hissed as the other guy hands her a rag for her bloody cheek. 

“You want us to take a look at it?” The guy asked nervously and Dep sighs and shakes her head. She’s being a little jerk to Wheaty and the guy, which they haven’t done anything to her. 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you—I’m leaving anyway,” she said as she grabs the rag and presses it against her cheek, winced a bit too. “Tell everybody I said, bye,” Dep said to them and they nodded, she turned around and left the area while the boys watched her leave.

“Bye,” Wheaty whispered to himself.   
  


Minutes later, after she left the wolf’s den, Rook arrived at Jacob's cabin. She noticed his truck was in the driveway, meaning he was still there, so she opened the door and gently closed right behind her. 

“Dep, is that you!?” Jacob yelled from the kitchen.

“Yeah!” She clears her throat after, since a knot was forming in it.

She’ll blame the hormones.

Seconds later Jacob walks into the foyer as he says, “Hey, I made some Mac and cheese—“

He saw her and stopped dead in his tracks, seeing her holding a bloody rag on her cheek, he frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but she broke into tears in the middle of the foyer and Jacob instantly went towards her. 

“What  _ happened _ ,” he gritted out as she just cried harder. The redhead sighs deeply and breaks the embrace to check on her injury, he didn’t like what he was seeing, so he gently leads her to the bathroom. “Come here, babe.”

Once in the bathroom, he sat her on the counter and got the first kit box out, he later cleaned her wound while she kept her eyes down, silently letting him patch her up, wincing here and there.

Hey, at least she doesn’t need stitches.

“Who did this to you,” he asked after he finished.

“I fell,” the lie automatically rolled out of her tongue, and of course Jacob didn’t believe her one bit, he lifted an eyebrow at her. So she sighs and rolls her eyes half-heartedly. “Tammy pushed me,” Rook mumbled, but Jacob heard her clear as day. He huffed an angry huff out from his nostrils and scolded.

“I  _ told _ you to take the wolf—“

She shut him with a hungry kiss and Jacob hesitates a bit, but he soon knew this is what she needed, so he let her  _ use _ him.

Soon, he was laying her on  _ their _ bed, already down in their underwear, leaving a trail of clothes on their way up.

After making love, they cuddled as Jacob was running his hand up and down her arm and Rook tracing imaginary circles on his abs. 

“You’re feeling better now?” He said after a while.

“I’m pregnant.”

Jacob abruptly stops his hand as he feels the air punched out of his lungs. He tenses as she gets up to her elbow to look at him, seeing his eyes widened cartoonishly. Dep shyly puts a loose hair behind her ear, “The doctor told me when he came to check me yesterday.”

He stared at her for the longest, making her  _ really  _ nervous, she’d pay to know what he's thinking right now. The brunette bites her lip and adverts her eyes, “Jacob, I—“

The redhead kissed her the hell out of her, taking her face on his hands as he rolled them over, his body covering hers. Rook was surprised at first, but then melted, she honestly didn’t expect him to kiss her, she thought he was going to lash or at least be mad at her. 

She guesses he’s happy?

Rook breaks the kiss and breathlessly asks, “You’re not mad?”

Jacob scoffs and shakes his head. “Baby,  _ why _ the fuck would I be mad?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

The redhead huffs a laugh and gently caresses her cheek, seeing her wound. He growls and kisses her hard. “That  _ bitch _ hit my pregnant girl,” he pants on her mouth. She nods and kisses him.

“I hit her back.”

“Atta girl.”

Dep kisses him one more time before resting their foreheads together. “I was so mad when she did—and not because she hit _ me _ , it was because I know there’s a baby inside of me,” she whispered while he watched her with such adoration. 

Jacob sighs happily and smirks, trails his hand down to her flat stomach, knowing that in a few weeks, it’ll start to get bloated. 

“ _ My  _ baby,” said the redhead,  _ very  _ possessive. His lips start kissing her all the way down to her neck. “Now you’re  _ never _ gonna see the sun again. You’re going to stay here with my kid,” he growled out as she giggled.

Then her giggles turned into a shrieking moan when the Veteran suddenly entered her again. “Jacob!” She whimpered as he started with a brutal pace, he really wanted to see if he could put  _ another  _ baby in there.

* * *

He treated her like a fragile doll for the next few weeks, like no joke, Rook was getting  _ frustrated  _ with it. Jacob wasn’t letting her do  _ anything _ , he even got the same doctor back to  _ double check  _ her, got a damn  _ maid _ just for her. (At least the doctor and maid, whose names are Tom and Lydia, are really nice to her.)

He  _ prohibited  _ her to lift heavy stuff, train, walk too much, climb the stairs,  _ and  _ even go out. 

As if.

At first, it was endearing, even cute, seeing the big bad wolf being overprotective of her. But  _ jeez _ , she was going crazy.

Jacob knew he was being  _ a little bit _ paranoid, but he didn’t want anything to happen to her and his kid. And he also needs to tell his siblings the news, as only the doctor and the maid know. For obvious reasons.

He was currently in his office at home, writing down some stuff he needs to fill out, when he got the perfect way to tell his siblings.

He tuned into their channel and put the radio in front of his mouth. “Guys?”

And not a minute later, they all answered.

_ “Hey, Jacob. What’s up?” _ John’s reply came first.

_ “Brother, you need something?” _ Then Joseph’s.

And lastly, Faith’s giddy self answered.  _ “Sorry, guys! I was a bit busy! But what’s going on, Jake!?” _

He smiles excitedly and says, “Tonight is our family dinner. I’m going to take the Deputy with me.”

_ “Yay! That’ll be awesome!” _ Faith said and Jacob is a  _ thousand _ percent sure she’s clapping.

_ “ _ **_Oh_ ** _? She on  _ **_good_ ** _ terms with you now?” _ John teased, making the redhead roll his eyes, but a smile plastered in his face. 

_ “John,” _ Joseph scolded the youngest of the boys.

Jacob scoffs. “Just wanna.. _ introduce _ her to the family.”

_ “Of course, Jacob. I’m glad you two are together now,” _ Joseph added.

_ “So that means she’s my sister-in-law now!?” _ Faith squealed through the radio. He  _ loves _ his sister to death, but  _ Jesus _ , sometimes she’s too bubbly for his grumpy ol’ self.

John chuckles.  _ “Technically, she  _ **_has_ ** _ been since she was born, Faithy-boo.” _

* * *

Jacob sprays some cologne before getting out of the bathroom, dressed up in dark jeans, a green flannel shirt, and his combat boots. Herself in a white flowy dress and flats that Faith gave her, she was fixing her short brown curls down while looking herself in the mirror. The redhead smiled as he walked up behind her and hugged her tight.

“Hey,” he mumbled on her skin. Rook smiles big and leans back on his chest.

“Hi.”

“You look beautiful,” he said while putting his chin down on her shoulder.

“Thank you,” she chuckles, looking at him through the mirror. “You look hot,  _ lumberjack _ ,” she even bit her lip to emphasize he  _ does _ look hot.

Jacob smirks and rolls his eyes playfully, kisses her neck. “Shut the hell up—anyway, I don’t know if it’s because you’re carrying my baby, but you’re  _ glowing _ .”

She giggled and rolled her eyes too. “Jacob, I’m a few weeks pregnant. There haven't been any changes in me.”

He shrugged and continued kissing her neck, nipping it softly, she smiles big and then shoves him off of her as she thinks of something. “Hey, do you think Joseph would be mad? I mean, we  _ sinned  _ by having sex  _ and  _ getting pregnant.”

Jacob scoffs and shakes his head “Don’t worry about it. It’s done.”

She smirks. “Alright, Seed.”

* * *

* * *

**I do not own the pic below, I just googled it :)**

**Jacob’s outfit...**

****

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment:)


	24. Sooner Or Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment:)

  
Rook admires Joseph’s cabin as Jacob drives into the driveway. 

This cabin is  _ huge _ .

Bigger than Jacob’s, a little smaller than John’s though.

What’s up with the Seeds and cabins anyway? (She needs to see or ask if Faith owns one too.)

Jacob parks his truck next to a peggie truck and they both get out of the vehicle and Jacob automatically grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers. On their way to the door, the redhead held his head up high as many of Joseph’s Elite soldiers nodded their greetings at them. (Of course, Jacob would plainly ignore them.)

Soon, the redhead opened the door and guided her through the  _ beautiful _ cabin, the decorations were stunning. She was so in awe, that she didn’t even notice they got to the dining room, where Joseph was giving some instructions to one of his servants. 

“Ah, Deputy!” He beams as the couple walks in. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Rook smiles, for the first time, sincerely at the Father. “Thank you,” she said. Joseph keeps smiling and steps in to grab Jacob’s back of the neck and pull him down to touch foreheads with him. The redhead silently let his younger brother do so, since they’ve done this gesture when they were little boys.

Joseph smiles big again and steps back to extend his arm towards the table. “Please, come on in—John and Faith are about to arrive. Dinner is being served,” the Father told and Jacob helps Rook sit.

“You want some water?” He said as he took a seat next to her, and Joseph was at the head of the table.

Dep smiles sweetly at Jacob and shakes her head. “Not right now, I’m fine—thank you,” she said politely. 

“Are you cold?”

“Nah. I’m good.”

“You want a pillow behind you, for your back?—you told me, it has been hurting.”

“I’m okay.”

“You want a blanket? Let me tell someone to bring you—“

“ _ Jacob _ ,” Rook chuckles and puts her hand on his forearm to assure him  _ she’s okay _ . (Again, he’s starting to be overwhelming.)

He frowns, opens his mouth to ask her if she’s sure, but Rook smiles warmly at him. 

“I’m  _ fine _ .” She said firmly.

The redhead sighs as Joseph watches the scene in front of him in disbelief.  _ Never _ thought it’d be a day when  _ Jacob _ , his older brother, who’s always been so introverted his whole life, had been building a wall around him, Rook just came in a matter of months and demolished them to the ground. (It also helped that she's his soulmate, so…)

“We’re here!” Faith announced as she and John walked into the room.

“ _ Oooh _ ! It smells so good!” John sniffed and then broke into a big wolfish smile when he saw Rook sitting next to his brother. “ _ Deputy _ !”

She smiled a little as Jacob glared at him, silently warning him to be nice. “Hi, John—hi, Faith,” Rook politely said to the two youngest of the Seeds. Faith smiles widely and walks closer to pat her arm gently.

“Hi! You’re looking  _ radiant _ !” She giggled and Dep chuckles, nods her head.

“Thank you. You too.”

John and Faith take a seat as the peggies start bringing the food. “ _ Sister-in-law _ , how’s it going?” Asked John once he was seated. Rook bites the inside of her cheek as she feels Jacob’s annoyance, but she smiles softly at the man.

“I’m good, John—how about you?” She replied.

John shrugged his shoulders casually and smirked. “Oh, you know, jumping here and there.”

“I hope you’re  _ keeping  _ our agreement,” Dep lifts her eyebrow as they put plates in front of them.

“You know I am,” John said as he picked his utensils and the rest of the Family listened to both of them talk.

Rook hums and then stares at him. “Because I can kick your ass even pregnant,” she warned halfheartedly.

Jacob’s siblings widened their eyes as the redhead groaned and threw his head back and Rook closed her eyes, cursing herself up. 

_ Oopsie _ .

The redhead wanted to surprise his siblings with the news.

“ _ WHAT _ !?” Faith and John yelled in unison as Joseph happily smiled.

“Come again!?” John’s voice squeaked, Joseph kept sporting a warm smile, and Faith shockingly stared at Rook, who’s getting flustered.

Jacob sighs deeply and shakes his head. “I wanted to wait, but  _ someone _ blurted out the news,” he said as he turned to look at his soulmate, who rolls her eyes playfully. “So yeah. The Deputy and I are expecting a child,” he slowly smiles at her and then turns to glance at his younger siblings.

“ _ Aaahhh _ !!” Faith’s happy scream broke the shocked silence, she got up from her seat and clapped while walking towards the couple. “This is so exciting!” She squealed. “Congratulations, both of y’all!” Faith leans down to hug both of them.

“ _ Wow _ ,” John chuckles as he stands up too. “Well, congratulations. That wasn’t the news I thought you’d drop!” He said and does the same as Faith, hugs them. 

Jacob acted annoyed by the congratulations, but Rook knew by his small smile, he was so happy. She then glances at Joseph and he was smiling at his older brother. “Just like the Lord had told me,” Joseph pats Jacob’s forearm and then looks at her. “He told me, you’d  _ carry _ the peace that’ll bring our county together,” the Father calmly said and turns back to see Jacob. “Remember I told you?”

The redhead huffs a laugh and nods his head. “ _ That’s  _ what you were referring to?”

“Yes,” Joseph nods too, then looks at both soon-to-be parents. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

The Deputy didn’t know how to feel honestly, the more time passed, and they’d eat their dinner, Rook would absently think to herself. 

She would forcibly smile whenever she’d be addressed, and of course, Jacob sensed her semblance change. He paid  _ extra  _ attention to her constantly babying her, thinking her sudden change of attitude was because of the pregnancy. (Bless his heart.)

She gently lets him know she’s okay, nothing was wrong with her. So he drops it, he continues talking to the rest of his family as they all laughed and had a good time.

She excuses herself to go to the restroom, and has time to breathe, Rook thought over and over about what Joseph said earlier at the table,  _ just like the Lord had told him _ , that Rook would carry the peace that’d bring to the county? 

The fuck that mean?

So she’s basically an  _ item  _ to them? Was getting her pregnant was a plan of them to make the Resistance surrender/join their ‘ _ Project _ ’?

She was so confused, Jacob is her  _ soulmate  _ right? He wouldn’t  _ use  _ her as an object,  _ right _ ?

He couldn’t do that to her.

The redhead has shown  _ actual _ love to her.

But what if he’s just acting? Just for their plan to be successful.

_ Ugh _ , her head just started pounding. And she also needs to get out before Jacob  _ barges  _ into the bathroom and go all overprotective,  _ more _ than he has been.

“Why don’t y’all stay here? It’s late already,” Joseph said to his siblings as she walked into the dining room.

Faith and John agree, Rook takes a seat as Jacob looks at her. “You wanna stay?” He asked quietly. Dep takes a quick breath and glances at his siblings, who are smiling wide at her, she looks back at Jacob and smiles softly.

“Yeah. That’s okay.”

The Seeds smiled at her and returned to their conversation, food long gone. 

Later that night, after they talked and laughed, they all decided to go to bed and call it for the night. Jacob and Rook quickly went to the truck to get a duffel bag that’s always in the vehicle carrying the essentials in there, (toiletries, radio, flashlights, matches, a change of clothes, etc etc) 

Then, they went to the room that Joseph gave them, which was a beautiful guest room that had a balcony with a view of the woods. 

“You’re okay?” Jacob asked as they entered the room. She turns around to see him as he closes the door, a concerned frown painting his face. “You were  _ awfully  _ quiet back there.”

Dep smiles forcibly and nods her head. “Yeah. I’m okay,” she breathes out a laugh for good measure.

“Ya sure?” Jacob knits his brows, clearly not fully convinced. 

Rook chuckles and nods again. “Yeah.”

Jacob looks at her for a moment more before nodding too. “Okay,” he didn’t sound too convinced, but he dropped it. “I’m gonna shower quick, feel sweaty—be right back,” he said and dropped the duffel bag by the door, he then walked towards her, giving her a small sweet kiss on her lips before going to the bathroom.

She watches him go and then sighs deeply when he’s gone. Rook flops herself down on the bed and closes her eyes, mind running miles per hour as her head pounds. She groans and rubs her temples with her index fingers, and as soon she closes her eyes, her radio in the bag goes off...

_ “Hello?” _ Eli said through the radio,  _ “Is  _ **_RK_ ** _ there?” _

The Deputy instantly recognized her ‘code’ name, (RK= _ R _ oo _ k _ ), so she quickly stands up and rushes towards the bag, digging into it for the radio.

_ “RK?” _

“Hey, Eli?” She whispered through the radio once she found it.

Palmer sighs on the other side.  _ “Just wanted to check on ya. Everything's okay over there?” _ asked Eli.

“Yeah,” she smiles softly and then throws a quick glance towards the bathroom, which Jacob already turned on the shower.

_ “You don’t sound like it,” _ Eli chuckled.

Rook scoffs and presses the button to say. “I’m okay—how about you guys?”

_ “Come out and you’ll see.” _

She frowns and quickly stands up, walks fast towards the balcony, holding the radio next to her mouth. Rook looks through the dark night and is about to ask Eli, where he was, when a flashlight turned off and on twice on her left. She snaps her head towards it and squints at it, seeing Eli and three other Whitetails with him hiding behind bushes and trees. Dep hisses and presses the call button on the radio, rather furiously.

“This place is  _ infested  _ with peggies. What the  _ hell _ are you guys doing here!?” She bared her teeth as they waved at her. 

She sees Eli putting his radio in front of his mouth.  _ “We need to show you something.” _

“Like what?” She snapped as she nervously glanced back to the bathroom.

_“Remember the_ ** _truce_** _you and the Seeds have?_ _Well, they’re not keeping their word,”_ said Eli with an annoyed voice.

Dep frowns and shakes her head, says through the radio. “That’s impossible. I’ve been at the Center and there’s  _ no one _ in a cage  _ and  _ the Resistance haven’t told me anything about John or Faith resuming doing their shit.”

Eli sighs and shrugs his shoulders.  _ “About John and Faith, I don’t know, but as far as Jacob—that motherfucker has people down in  _ **_caves_ ** _.” _ she is not going to lie, but his statement made her heart drop.  _ “He lied to you and most likely the rest are too,” _ Eli said with venom in his voice as Rook stayed quiet, she felt her breath coming out ragged.

She takes a deep breath while thinking to herself, Eli wouldn’t lie to her right? He wouldn’t make up a story like that.

Her doubt in Jacob is coming from earlier too, about using her to get her pregnant and use her as bait for the Resistance. 

“You have proof?”

Rook said after a couple of seconds of thinking, Eli scoffs and nods. 

_ “Will pictures be enough?” _

Dep felt her heart break and a lump forming in her throat, she inhaled and exhaled before saying, “I’m on my way.”

She strode towards the bag on the floor and got out a molle knife before going back out to the balcony, not even glancing  _ once _ towards the bathroom, where Jacob was still showering. She puts the sheathed knife between her teeth as she quickly scans the area to see if there are no guards around, thankfully there wasn’t any, so she quickly hops and cautiously climbs down the balcony to the ground. 

Stealthily, Room avoids any peggies around and makes her way where the Whitetails were. 

“Dep,” Eli said and nods at her once she reaches them, she nods back. He looks over her and smirks at her  _ dress _ , he chuckles. “You look  _ domestic _ .”

If she was in a different mood, she would’ve laughed or playfully flipped him off, but Rook  _ wasn’t _ in the mood for jokes.

“Pictures,” she coldly asked, well she didn’t even  _ ask _ , she just grunted out. She guesses Jacob is finally rubbing it off on her.

Eli huffs a laugh but nevertheless takes the pictures out of his backpack, handing them to her. She grabbed them from Eli and quickly saw the pictures, and indeed, there were  _ cages _ in caves.

There was even a picture of Jacob next to a cage, no doubt that he was lying to her this whole time, doing it behind her back. 

Her eyes started to water but quickly blinked them away, she couldn’t let the whitetails see her cry, Rook suddenly felt angry, Jacob was  _ distracting  _ her (having sex) and keep her occupied in the Center while he would keep on with his work behind her damn back.

“What do you want to do?” Eli’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

Rook looks at her friend and shoves the pictures onto his chest as she walks past him.

“Get these people out as  _ quiet  _ as we can,” she said over her shoulder. “Then give the Seeds shit and hell,” Dep kept walking and not looking back.

“Aye, aye, captain,” Eli replied and gave his team a silent signal of retreat.

* * *

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment:)


	25. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below :)

  
Jacob exits the bathroom with a towel around his hips, water still dripping from his body. He looks around the room and doesn’t see Rook anywhere. 

He frowns as he stands there. “Pup?”

His eyes look towards the balcony but don't see her either, _‘She might’ve gone to the kitchen.’_ The redhead thought to himself. 

He puts new briefs from the duffel bag, not noticing the knife and radio missing, for a very observant man anyway.

He finished changing and even got the bed ready for bed, he laid there for about 10 minutes and still no Deputy. Jacob closes his eyes and scolds himself for being a pussy whipped, he shakes his head to himself as he waits again.

Okay, now it's _40 minutes_ since he’s been waiting and she hasn’t come back, so he puts his fresh clothes and quickly puts his shoes back on before walking out of the bedroom and directly into the kitchen.

“Dep?” He called as he entered the kitchen, seeing it was empty. He now gets worried, Jacob quickly rushed through the whole cabin, living room, dining, patio, outside, bathroom, _anywhere_ he could think of, but there’s still no Deputy. 

He lets out a growl. “Why the _fuck_ this cabin so goddamn big!” He yelled in frustration as he double-checked the bathroom. 

“Jacob?” Faith called from the second floor, she was leaning on the railing, groggily. The redhead guesses he was a little bit loud on his search for the Deputy, banging and swinging open on doors.

He looks up at his sister and sighs deeply, takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Faith, in her pajamas, immediately knows something bad is happening, so she quickly rushes downstairs as John and Joseph come out of their rooms too.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Joseph asked.

Jacob clenched his jaw. “She’s missing.”

“The Deputy?” John frowns as he walks towards the stairs just like Joseph and Faith.

Jacob rolls his eyes at John in annoyance. “ _No_ , the President of the _fucking_ United States—of course the _Deputy_!” He snapped at his little brother, who slowly smirks. (Even with sleep in his eyes, he still seems to enjoy teasing the hell out of Jacob.)

“Okay, okay. Calm down,” Joseph calmly said to his siblings, most of all to Jacob, who now is pacing around with Faith closely watching him.

“You tried calling her radio?” Faith’s soft voice was actually soothing. The oldest Seed sighs and stops pacing, nods his head at her.

“She left it at my cabin,” the redhead replied to her and then went to the kitchen, where he saw a radio laying there. Once he gets the radio, he tunes in to the channel for his Chosen Ones. “I want _every single_ one of you to look for the Deputy, last known location was at the Father’s compound— _once_ you see her, let me know,” he gritted out and then walks out of the kitchen towards the exit, not even glancing or telling something to his worried siblings as he walks past them.

* * *

She crouched behind a crate with Eli as more Whitetails joined them for the liberation. A loaded bow in her hands and a quiver full of arrows already on her back, ready to fuck up Jacob’s plans.

“See?” Eli jerks his chin towards the entrance of the cave. 

Rook takes a quick breath before poking her head to see _people in cages_ , just like in the Center before. She momentarily closes her eyes as she bites her lip, trying to swallow down the urge to cry. 

She’ll blame it on the hormones.

That redhead asshole _was_ lying to her.

She blinked away any tear and breathed in, composing herself as she looked at Eli. “Alright, listen,” she nods and the leader of the Whitetails nods back, knowing they have her back.

The Rookie whispered loudly so they could hear her. “We go in silently—I don’t want to alert the peggies and much less the Seeds—Is it _just_ this one cave?” She turned to see Eli, who sends her an apologetic look.

“No, it’s several others.”

Rook felt her blood boil within her, she gritted her teeth and growls, “That lying fucking piece of shit!” She bared the teeth, grips the bow in her hands.

Her baby daddy it’s a fucking asshole, plain and simple, she now doubts that he even _loves_ her as he claims. 

It might be all part of the show.

“Yeah, we _told_ you,” Tammy suddenly appeared near them. Rook didn’t know she was here, but Rook could care less if she's here or not. The Deputy glared at her with murderous eyes and Eli quickly put a hand up. 

“ _Hey_ , now. We don’t need this,” he calmly told the ladies, who just stare at each other.

Rook takes a deep breath and calms herself down, right, they’re here to save people from _Jacob’s_ hands.

(Maybe she’s the one who needs saving.)

She turns to see Eli and jerks her chin towards the peggies. “I’ll take care of the two in front—then we’ll work ourselves inside,” she said as Eli passed the message.

Rook grabs a throwing knife from its sheath and throws it at the left side of the peggie’s neck and quickly draws, shoots an arrow at the other’s neck, instantly killing both.

“Go,” she told the group and they all nodded, and with that, the Deputy and the Whitetails stealthily started taking people down. 

She stayed behind _just_ in case, not wanting to risk her baby, Eli even halted his steps, waiting for her to take the lead, since she’d usually lead the way when they’re liberating outposts. He looks at her briefly to see if she’s taking the lead but she tilts her head at him, signaling him to go ahead, so he does. 

He raises his bow and crouches towards the entrance, he scans it. “Clear,” he said as he silently walked forward with the whole group behind him.

Eli reaches the first cage, and thank God, nobody is around, so he quickly gives Rook a bobby pin and a screwdriver to unlock the gate, she frowns at the tools. 

Meanwhile, the others are doing the same for the nearby cages or watching their flanks.

“Get them out—we’ll clear the cave,” he whispered to her and she shakes her head.

“I’ll help y’all,” Dep said.

Eli chuckles and gives the tools. “Girl, I love that you want to help, but you might shoot my ass by how you’re shaking,” he said with a smile. Rook looked down at her hands, and indeed, they were shaking _pretty_ bad actually. 

She didn’t even notice.

Rook sighs, guessing it is for the best she leaves. So she nods at him and quickly frees the prisoners, taking them outside of the cave. 

Minutes later, it was mission accomplished, the rest of the team did an awesome and quiet job freeing the people in the cages.

So off they went to the bunker, she walked alongside Eli as the rest of the people were behind them, she looks behind her and sees the people, that were in cages, skinny and badly tortured—and _oh_ she so wanted to grab a radio and yell the fuck at Jacob’s eardrum.

“Can I stay with you guys for a while?” She blurted out as she turned her head back around to see him.

Eli looks at her briefly and huffs a laugh, playfully elbows her arm. “Of course, Dep.”

* * *

Jacob growls as he furiously flips the table in his office, papers flying all over the room. Some of his Chosen Ones were in there with him, just stoically standing there, afraid to even _breathe_.

They knew better not to talk to their boss when he was _this_ mad. (they’ve seen what happens.)

Jacob just radioed Staci to come to his office, because he’s hoping the male Deputy knows where Rook went afterward, then he called his brother John’s Chosen Ones. (He remembers that John has followers near Fall’s End, spying/keeping eyes on the place, so he asked, not too nicely, to John’s Chosen to see if Rook was in Fall’s End since she used to live there. But to Jacob’s rage, she wasn’t.)

He, himself earlier, tracked her down once he knew she was missing, his first thought was that they _kidnapped_ her up until he asked for security camera footage, that’s when he saw her walking with Eli and his team.

Later, to see her discover the caves.

He was panting with anger as he heard Staci coming into the office. 

“Y-you called me, sir?”

Jacob growled deep in his chest and turned to see him in a hot white rage, strides to be in the poor man’s face. “Did you tell her about the caves?!”

“N-no, sir! I didn’t know anything about them until this morning!” Staci said as he backed up a little bit, fearing for his life.

Jacob huffs and stares at him for a good minute, seeing in Staci’s eyes the truth, so he sighs and turns around. 

Everyone in the room stayed dead still while watching the redhead pant like an animal, he was so pissed at her, for leaving _and_ risking the life of his baby to go and act like a hero.

He suddenly growls loudly and throws his radio to the wall, shattering it.

“ _Get_ . _Out_ ,” he slowly told his followers and they immediately did what he said. 

Jacob hears the door close shut and he puts his hands on the back of a chair, hunched over it as he stares at the emptiness. The redhead then released a shaky breath as he hung his head low.

* * *

Rook was already in her small room, getting ready for bed when Wheaty dropped off the night snack, a granola bar, and water. (Eli mentioned she was shaking, concerned, he sent Wheaty to give her something to eat.) 

She thanks the teenager as he says goodnight, she waves goodbye and Wheaty closes the door quietly behind him. Her smile slowly fades away as she stares at the closed door, feeling tired and what Jacob did to her finally took a toll on her, so she feels her eyes start to water, and then she cries freely, sobbing uncontrollably.

The Deputy sobs quietly as she lays on the bed, positioning herself in a fetus position. 

She didn't even know when she stopped crying until she woke up by the wave of feeling sick, so she quickly rushed towards the tiny bathroom in her room, and she kneeled in front of the toilet, throwing up her granola. Rook barely takes a breath when she gets nauseous again and throws up again, then she groans once she’s finished.

She goes back to bed and glances at the clock on the wall. 

_3:15 am_

She scoffs as she lays back in bed, trying to sleep. One, two, and three hours pass, and she’s still not sleeping, just staring at the gray ceiling, sleep never comes to her. Rook sighs and throws an arm across her eyes. 

Because she _is_ tired and sleepy.

But she realized it’s Jacob’s insomnia. She can feel his emotions, but most of all his anger. “I’m glad you can’t sleep, asshole.”

She scoffs again.

That bastard can go to fuck himself, he can leave her the hell alone. _She’s_ the one that should be _angrier_.

Eventually, she falls asleep, after the thoughts quieted a bit.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment :)


	26. Frog Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment:)

  
Jacob was staring at the wall late at night.

The redhead was currently in his room, in the armchair where Rook used to sit and read books. (Because she loved to read books, he even brought her books for her to read in her free time.)

A few weeks have passed without knowing about her, but for Jacob might as well might be  _ years _ . He felt like every day he was dragging, though when he was outside, he would act like nothing happened, but his Family and Staci knew better.

He changed.

He wasn’t the same anymore, Rook had changed his hard self.

“Hey.”

He was startled a bit when he heard John, cautiously coming into his room, like he didn’t want to spook a wild animal. Jacob turns to see his little brother and just stares at him for three seconds before turning his head now towards the balcony. 

John walks further in as he sighs, he glances at the night table, where a tray of cold food is untouched. “Heard you haven’t eaten as you should,” he raised an eyebrow at Jacob, who’s silently ignoring him. John then chuckles. “You’re  _ conditioning  _ yourself too?” 

Jacob rolls his eyes and John winces. “Okay, that was a bad joke,” John scrunched his face at his own joke.

“What do you want?” The redhead’s voice was like gravel, due to not enough usage.

John sits on the edge of Jacob’s bed and looks at his broken brother. “She’s going to come back, you know?”

“She’s  _ not _ ,” Jacob finally looks at John, whose heartstrings pull at the look of his big brother’s eyes. “She most likely  _ hates _ the fuck out of me right now—I lied to her fucking face,” he gritted out and angrily snaps his head back towards the balcony again.

John sighs and shakes his head. “But she’s your soulmate—“

“ _ Still _ I lied to her,” the ex-soldier cuts him off and then looks at his brother, shaking his head. “Her people  _ stopped  _ their fire, but we didn’t, we kept doing it secretly—and I know we have to keep doing it to prepare ourselves for the damn collapse, but I can feel her  _ anger _ inside of me,” he sighs deeply. “The Whitetails have been liberating some caves but there are still  _ no signs  _ of her.”

“Why don’t you ask one of my followers if she went back to Fall’s End? She might’ve gone back to the valley  _ or _ the prison already,” John suggested.

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows in thought. She might’ve, but they would’ve seen her walking out of his region.

But it's worth the shot.

So he quickly and suddenly stands up, grabs his sniper that was laying in his bed and a  _ disguise  _ out of the closet, all while John was confusingly watching his brother.

“Where are you going?” John stands up as Jacob looks at him over his shoulder.

“To get my soulmate back,” he said before walking out.

* * *

He drove like a maniac on his way to Fall’s End that night, luckily there wasn’t any Resistance member shooting him, since they all knew his truck.

Anyway, he parked on the same spot he always had, and left his sniper behind, for obvious reasons. He then quickly reaches for the mask and puts on  _ Judge _ ’s mask as he walks towards the Resistance fort. 

“Hi, Judge!” Mary May beams as she was walking down the street. She spotted him and waves. Jacob nods and walks towards her. “How’s it going?” She pats his arm  _ pretty  _ hard, making him grunt.

_ Jacob _ gives her the thumbs up and then points at the window where Dep’s room is. Mary May looks at what he’s pointing at and then looks back at him with a small smile.

“The Deputy?” She raised an eyebrow and he nodded. “Oh, she’s not here—not that I know of anyway—but you can check if you want?” She shrugged and Jacob nods his thanks, waves goodbye at her as she does too.

He goes into the building and walks towards the back, the store long closed, he climbs the steps quietly as almost everyone is asleep in Fall’s End.

And for some reason, his heart was pounding so fast, Jacob didn't even know he was holding his breath up until he reached her doorknob. He released a shaky breath and knocked quietly, immediately regretting it, since his mind went blank, he came from his cabin all the way to her room to not even know what to tell her. 

_ Screw it _ .

He sighs and knocks again, waits for any response, but none is coming from the other side, so he nervously and slowly opens the door, pokes his head in and then sighs deeply. 

She’s not here.

Jacob let go of the knob to rub his temple with his finger, he closes his eyes as he thinks about what to do. (he really doesn’t know how to contact her.)

“Oh. Hey, big guy.”

Jacob snaps his head over to the voice, seeing Grace at the steps with her sniper in her hands, smiling big at him. He nods and then she leans her hip on the railing. “Hurk told me he saw someone coming in—we thought you was an intruder,” Grace explained and then smirked teasingly all of the sudden. “If you’re looking for the Deputy, she’s not here, hasn’t been since she left with goddamn Jacob,” her smile twitched a bit. “Nick might know, since he’s been in contact with her lately, and  _ apparently _ something went down with Jacob so she left the asshole’s place—he didn’t say anything else, says she’s fine though, so don’t worry about her, bud,” she smiles warmly and then Jacob nods in understanding.

So  _ Nick _ can actually know where she is.

Jacob will have to search for Nick and get him to spill out, but then the redhead wonders if  _ Grace _ might know where Rook is, he might as well save the trip for Nick’s.

So he motions Grace to follow him in the room as he goes straight to Rook’s desk and looks for something to write down on, while Grace is curiously watching him. The redhead finds a paper and a pen, so he quickly writes down.

_ Do  _ _ YOU _ _ have any idea where she is? _

He shows it to her and she reads, her eyebrows furrowed, and then she sighs and shakes her head. “No, man,” she apologized as he breathed out defeated  _ and  _ tried. “But I know for  _ sure _ she’s not at the prison, she’s most likely with the Whitetails—been hearing whispers that she’s been freeing people from some caves?” Armstrong offered.

Great. He did the trip just for nothing.

“I’m just glad she’s redeeming herself after making deals with the damn Seeds,” her voice got cold in an instant.

Jacob clears his throat and grabs his radio, shakes it, gestures to her if Dep has a radio with her. 

Grace shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know, maybe?” She said and then he nods, goes towards the door. Grace frowns. “You’re leaving at this hour? Come on, man—stay at least the night, there are some coyotes out there. You can stay here at Dep’s,” she said with a smile.

He stands there for a second, considers it, he  _ is _ pretty tired, and it may help him sleep being here in her room.

He nods at Grace, who smiles and then nods too. 

“Sleep tight—and  _ please  _ don’t be a perv and smell her stuff while getting off,” she said as she walks out, letting out a chuckle.

He snorts and watches her leave, closing the door behind her.

The redhead sighs and goes to lock the door,  _ just _ in case. He then takes off the mask and throws it to the desk, relieved to breathe fresh air.

Jacob goes and sits on her twin mattress and looks around her room, seeing  _ books _ , clothes, and random stuff laying around the room. The room wasn’t messy, just that she had stuff everywhere, just like she was everywhere in his world. 

_ Especially  _ in his mind.

He then stands up to get a book from her desk, picking the first one on top. He goes back to the bed and lays down, opens the book where it had a bookmark, and a piece of something falls to his chest. He frowns and grabs a  _ picture  _ in his hand.

No, he’s not being nosey, he's just  _ curious  _ about the picture Rook has in her book.

He reads the back of it first.

_ Orphanage—1996 _

The redhead smirks and then turns it around, sees the picture, and a warm smile breaks on his face. 

It’s the Deputy when she was 6 years old. 

He then starts chuckling, because she looked so cute,  _ still  _ is cute. But as a little girl she was so cute, and who would’ve thought this little girl was destined to grow up to be a police officer, a hero, a strong independent woman. 

A badass.

To be  _ his soulmate _ .

He reads a chapter of the book, honestly doesn’t even read the name of the book, or knows what’s about, but he reads. Jacob then puts the bookmark back to where it was and closes the book, puts it on the night table, then rolls on his side, her picture in his hand before he finds peace in his sleep, the best sleep he has since she left.

* * *

Rook wakes up sweating like a pig, just like last night, two days before that and for the past weeks. She throws her sheet away from her body as she groans frustratedly.

“ _ Fuck _ being pregnant,” Rook grumbly said and immediately takes it back. “I’m joking. I’m sorry,” she said as she rubs her  _ thirteen _ -week pregnant belly. “I haven’t even seen you, but I already know I’ll protect you from anything—even from your damn dad,” the brunette scoffed and then stood up to turn a small fan Eli scout out for her. 

She really needs to start thinking about what she is going to do once she starts showing even more, right now she looks bloated, like she has been gaining some weight. (Which  _ technically  _ she is, but because of the pregnancy.)

But she’s too tired to even think, so she goes back to sleep,  _ if _ she doesn’t have any morning sickness anyway.

  
  


She wakes up by the most  _ glorious  _ smell she has ever smelled in her life.

Rook sniffs it happily as she sits down on the bed, a dreamy smile on her face. She quickly puts on her clothes and rushes to go towards the smell.

She goes to the comm area and sees Eli and two Whitetails in there, with a  _ disgusted  _ face. 

“Hey,” she tells them as they nod at her.

“Hi,” Eli smiles at her. Rook sniffs again and sighs with a grin.

“What’s that amazing smell?” She wondered out loud.

They look at her like she grew two heads, they frown and Eli chuckles. 

“ _ Amazing smell _ ?” One of them mocks,  _ clearly  _ they weren’t on the same page as her.

Eli scoffs and goes towards her. “Umm. That’s Wheaty cooking frog legs—the  _ whole _ bunker is trying to kill him because of the  _ terrible smell _ ,” he told her as he gestures to her to follow him to the kitchen, which she does. “Didn’t know you like frog legs,” he teased and she huffs.

“Me either,” she said under her breath, Eli chuckling, hearing her loud enough. They walk into the kitchen and Wheaty is at the table eating his fried frog legs.

“Hi, Wheaty,” Eli and the Deputy said as they went towards the teenager.

“Hi, guys! Would you like some?!” He holds a plate full of frog legs up, making Eli visibly want to puke compared to Rook’s face lighting up.

“ _ Nope _ ,” the leader of the Whitetails said.

“ _ Yes _ , please,” Dep quickly said as she sits in front of Wheaty, who gives her a fork and a knife to her. 

Eli just stared at them in disbelief and shook his head with a smile on his face, telling them he’ll be around if they needed him and left. 

Rook dug in and moaned when she took the first bite of frog legs, they were tasty and greasy. She then asks Wheaty if they had sauces, which they did. She put mustard, ranch, and soy sauce on top of them, looking  _ very delicious _ .

But Wheaty did not think the same as her, he actually had a very disgusted face as he stared at her plate. “What the fuck?” He sounded pretty alarmed.

“Hey, now,” she points at him with her fork, mouth full. “Don’t judge how a girl eats her frog legs,” Rook smirks and he chuckles, nodding his head as she munched happily. She then swallowed her food, feeling her lower belly tightening, she remembered she was going to ask for some clothes.

“Do you have some pants I can fit in? I gained some weight this past couple of weeks,” she shyly hides her red face while Wheaty nods and swallows his food too.

“Sure, I’ll ask Tammy.”

Rook smiles gratefully at him and then thanks him. 

  
  


After a while, when they finished their food, Rook thanked him once again for the frog legs and stood up to look for Eli, see if he needed her to do something. 

“Woah! Them frog legs made your stomach bloat, look!” Wheaty giggled and Dep widens her eyes, looks at her stomach and chuckles nervously.

She smiles forcibly at him and nods. “Yeah,” she said before saying bye and leaving the room.

* * *

* * *

**Dont own the pic below. I googled it :)**

**Rook’s picture from the Orphanage...**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —‘He then takes off the mask and throws it to the desk, relieved to breathe fresh air.’—
> 
> For some reason, I laughed writing this part, because I felt Jacob when he took off his mask 🤣😷


	27. Asking For Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comment pls ;)

  
She has to leave.

Being cooked up in this bunker is going to drive her nuts,  _ weeks _ passed already and her stomach is getting  _ bigger _ , you can tell she has a belly now, but everyone thinks she gained weight, is what she has been saying too.

Rook hasn’t been out of the den’s safe perimeter, she has gone out, like to help with laundry, day and night guard duty, and other things around. But she hasn’t set a foot further out, afraid that Jacob would know her location. 

Today, she just came back to her room from helping in the kitchen, when she was thinking it was time to leave. Not only the den, the  _ county _ , she knew it was almost impossible, but not  _ quite _ . 

_ Addie _ has been out a couple of times, but that’s because she knows someone from the inside of the cult.

Rook knew it was a matter of time the Whitetails would know she’s pregnant and not  _ bloated _ , so Addie is her only hope. 

She can help her get out of this hell hole.

The Deputy immediately starts packing a backpack with the essentials, not hearing Eli come into the room. 

He frowns at her rushed packing. “Hey, you’re leaving? I just located another cave,” he said with a confused face.

“Do it for yourself, I need to speak with someone,” she said,  _ kinda _ snappy, earning an even further confused face from Eli.

“O _ kaaay _ ,” he chuckles as he closes the door, knowing his friend is not acting like her usual self. Rook immediately regrets her tone of voice. “Is everything alright?” Palmer asked a bit concerned, making her feel more bad.

“I’m sorry. I’m okay, and I appreciate you for asking—I guess being here all the time makes me paranoid,” Dep explained with a small smile. Eli nods and then crosses his arms.

“Well, whenever we offered you to tag along, you’d always refused to.”

She sighs deeply. “And I’m sorry,” she drops her arms to her side defeated. “I just don’t feel—“

“ _ You don’t feel like going out _ , I know,” Eli repeated what she has been saying for the past days, he smiles and she huffs a laugh. They look at each other, and after a minute, he tilts his head while studying her closely. “Can I ask you something?” She nods and he asks, “Did you really fall in love with Jacob?”

Rook groans, rolls her eyes and continues packing.

“Dep,” Eli sighs.

She stops again and looks at him annoyingly. “I just feel betrayed,” Rook said with an ounce of hurt in her voice. “I  _ trusted  _ him. We stopped our fire while he was continuing with his bullcrap—and I’m gonna beat the  _ shit  _ out of him for that,” she snapped as Eli listened quietly. “So don’t worry about me falling in love with him.”

Rook resumes her packing and Eli sighs, nodding slowly before wishing her luck and then leaving the room.

* * *

_ “You missed our family dinner  _ **_again_ ** _ , Jacob.” _

Said man heard the radio go off beside him.

He glances over it and sighs deeply at Joseph’s voice, he made Jacob stop talking to his Chosen Ones in his office. He then looked at his followers and they immediately knew he wanted them to leave, so they did.

The redhead sighs as he’s left alone, then picks up the radio. “Don’t feel like going out at the moment,” he said as he leans his hip on a desk.

_ “She’ll be back. No matter how much she’s mad, her feelings for you will always win,” _ said Joseph.

“Even though I am the way I am?”

_ “Love changes the worst man in the planet—Fate will always find a way to bring you two together.” _

Jacob wants to believe it so bad, but he scoffs and shakes his head. He lost hope a couple days ago, understood that she doesn’t want  _ anything  _ with him, so he’ll leave her alone, but he wants to talk to her and at  _ least  _ let him be there for his baby.

He remembers that night when he stayed at Fall’s End in her bed,  _ hoping _ she’d come back and explain himself, but obviously she never came. The next morning he even went to Nick’s and asked for her, but all Rye said was,  _ I’m sorry, man. I don’t know where she is _ . 

At first he wanted to punch the truth out of Nick, but then realized the man was actually telling the truth. Call Jacob wizard, gifted, or whatever you want, but he can actually sniff lairs. 

Joseph cuts the radio call with Joseph and almost instantly, a peggie from security footage rings his radio.

_ “Sir!? We found her!” _

His stomach fluttered as his heart pumps fast. The redhead desperately clutches the radio near to his mouth. “Where!” He quickly walked out as he saw his Chosens follow him immediately while he jogs downstairs.

_ “Looks like she’s heading to Baron lumber mill?” _

“Keep me updated,” he said through the radio and turns off the radio while climbing down the stairs, his Chosen right on his heels.

“What some backup, sir?” One asked.

The redhead shakes his head, reaches the exit. “No. But as  _ soon  _ as I’m with her,  _ no eyes on us _ , you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” the man said and they stay behind while Jacob determinedly walks towards his truck.

* * *

Rook keeps walking for miles, trying to get out of the mountains, she needs to get far from the area. 

At least if she’s out of Jacob’s area, she knows she wouldn’t be watched (like she knows she’s being right this moment), and would have time before Jacob could send for her or even himself can get her.

And she also needs to find a car or something, because her feet were  _ pounding _ . 

She was relieved when she saw a truck and a peggie taking a piss on the side of the road, he was distracted, so it was the perfect opportunity for her to steal the vehicle. Rook quickly and quietly rushed towards the truck and put it on drive (thankful that the stupid peggie left the keys in the ignition) before stepping hard on the gas as she hears the guy yelling angrily behind her.

Dep giggles while looking in the rear mirror, feeling the first adrenaline rush run through her veins in  _ weeks _ . Honestly, it was the first real action she had in a long time.

She then drives straight to Addie’s.

* * *

“Honey!” Addie beams when she sees Dep walking into the open area of the Marina.

Rook decided to leave the truck outside just in case they’d think she was a peggie and shoot her by accident.

“Hi, Addie,” she smiles warmly at the older woman, who quickly goes to hug her.

“What brings you over here!?” Addie chuckles and squeezes her one more time before stepping back.

“Just, you know, missed y’all.”

Addie smiles even bigger. “Aww, we did too,” she rubs Rook’s arm and then grabs her hand, starts guiding her towards her small house. “Come on, let me get ya something to eat! You look exhausted!”

“Yeah, a little,” Rook huffs as she nods. 

Both women walk into the house and Rook sees Xander in the living room, doing his yoga thing on the floor. “Hi, Xander,” Rook waves at the man, who smiles softly as he stands up.

“Hello, Deputy,” he nods and shakes her hand, but then frowns and hums as he brings his hand back. “I sense a  _ different _ vibe in you, but I can’t describe what it is,” Xander said, very intrigued, put his finger on his chin and Rook tenses.

Addie rolls her eyes and waves dismissively at him. “Baby, leave the poor girl alone,” the older woman chuckles as the Deputy smiles at them. Addie then brings Rook with her towards the kitchen. “His  _ spiritual  _ shit drives me nuts,” Addie whispered while Rook sits on the table. Drubman opens her small fridge. “So, what do you wanna eat? I have eggs, salad, bacon—“

“Can you fly me out of the county?” Rook blurted out and Addie stopped, looked around to see her,  _ really  _ confused. “I  _ need  _ to get out of here, like, ASAP.”

Addie opens her mouth, but no words come out, she is frowning. “I thought you were helping us with the Seeds?”

Rook sighs deeply and shakes her head, averted her eyes. “I can’t anymore,” she mumbled, feeling Addie watching her closely, and all the sudden she’s overcome with emotions, feeling her throat closing in and her eyes water. Rook scrunched her face and just can’t hold it anymore, she starts to cry, Addie is quick on her feet and is on the Deputy in an instant.

“Oh, honey. What’s the matter?” Addie coos as she hunched in front of the younger woman, soothes down Dep’s hair short. “It’s okay,” she whispered softly as Rook keeps crying silently.

And she kept crying for a couple more minutes, Addie kept comforting her as Dep silently and slowly stopped crying. Addie hands her a box of tissue and she thanks her.

“Are you ready to tell me what’s going on?” Addie gently asked. Dep wipes her nose and looks at Addie.

“I’m stressed, that’s all,” Rook huffs, shaking her head.

“I don’t believe you,” Addie looks at her with a poker face and Dep sighs deeply. “Come on, tell me.”

Dep bites her lip. “Is there  _ any way _ I can get out of here?”

Addie’s face softened and shook her head. “I believe not.”

Rook groans and wants to start crying again. Addie chuckles and grabs Rook’s hands on hers.

“Baby, I know you want to get out of here, but by the way you’re asking, I know there’s a reason for you to want to get out like this..  _ desperately _ ,” the older woman said with a smile.

Dep swallowed and looked at Addie intensely. “I wanna see a doctor,” she said while Addie tilts her head in confusion. “I’m pregnant.”

* * *

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comment pls :)


	28. Addie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment

  
Addie looked at her in shock.

“W _hat_?”

“I’m 17 weeks now.”

Drubman opens her mouth to say something but she quickly closes it fast, then clears her throat and stares the younger woman up as Rook groans and puts her elbows on the table, covering her face with her hands.

“Oh wow. I thought you were just bloated,” Addie chuckles forcibly. “I-I don’t know what to say,” she told Room, who suddenly stands up angrily.

“That I’m _stupid_ for getting myself pregnant during this fucking war!” Her bottom lip wobbles as Addie’s heart breaks a bit for her. Rook grits out. “People are depending on me to help them out! And I can’t if I’m pregnant!” Said a breathlessly Deputy, she looks at a silent Addie and puts a gentle hand on her belly. “I _really_ want to help, but I’m not putting my baby in danger,” she whispered vulnerably, shaking her head. “I’m sorry.”

Addie continues staring at her for a moment before smiling softly, something that made Rook lose it, she cries again, wondering if this is how a _mother’s_ love feels. 

The older woman hugs Dep, who freely cries on her shoulder and hugs her tightly. Addie soothes her back, rocking them back and forth. “You don’t have to be sorry for _nothing_ , sweetheart,” Addie whispered softly on her hair. “I understand that you want the best for your baby—I still want the best for mine, it’s just a mother thing,” she shrugged and Rook sniffs loudly, she huffs a laugh.

“So who’s the _lucky guy_ that has the pride to say he knocked the Deputy up?”

Dep laughs at her sudden comment, making it easier to calm down. Rook sniffs away the tears and smiles softly at Addie, who’s smiling even softer. “He’s a scumbag,” Rook told Addie.

“Well, our baby daddies are the same then,” Addie smirks and they both giggle before Addie pats her arm. “Why don’t you eat something and then go to sleep?”

Rook sighs and nods, feeling her stomach growl at the mention of food, she then looks at Addie in huge gratitude. “Thank you, Addie.”

“You’re welcome, honey.”

“Can you keep this a secret? I don’t want people to know just yet,” Rook shyly asked.

Addie smiles again and nods. “Sure thing.”

  
  


* * *

“Sooo,” Addie starts as Rook just finished her spaghetti with meatballs and homemade bread with _barbecue_ sauce and ketchup. The older lady chuckles and shakes her head. “How was it?”

Rook tilts her head and smiles. “How was what? The food was delicious—“

“The fucking, the _sex_.”

Dep widens her eyes and blushes hard. “ _Addie_!”

The said woman rolls her eyes playfully and waves her hand dismissively at a mortified Rook. “Come on now. Don’t be shy with me,” she said with a smirk, then she slaps Rook’s thigh from under the table. “Was he good?” Addie asked one more time and Dep sighs, she knows Addie won’t let it go. 

So the Deputy shyly nods her head.

“Yeah.”

“Was he like, _rough_ or _gentle_?”

“Both,” Dep answered quickly before she could chicken out while Addie had stars in her eyes. “Even though I’m super pissed off at him, he’s a _god_ in bed,” Rook scoffed.

Addie claps happily and then whispered at her. “Ooohh, describe him for me.”

Rook snorts and shakes her head, because if she describes _Jacob_ to Addie, she’ll figure out it’s the redhead, and Dep doesn’t want to know what the older woman would say. (Rook has a feeling Addie would approve for some reason.)

“I’m not gonna do that, _but_ , I will say he’s handsome as hell,” Dep smirks coyly that slowly turned into a warm smile, making Addie grin.

“ _Oooohh_ ,” Addie taunted the younger woman. “The Deputy is in love,” she giggled at Rook’s bright red face. Then gets serious as she tells her, “For whatever reason you’re mad at him, it’s worth talking it out, baby.”

Rook bites her lip and nods, looks at Addie from under her lashes. “He’s my soulmate.”

Addie looks taken back and breathes out. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah,” Rook chuckled humorlessly as her face fell and semblance changed. Addie sighs and pats the table with a smirk.

“Well, I heard makeup sex with soulmates is _heavenly_ ,” Addie fawned as she tried to lighten up the mood. 

And it kinda worked, since the Deputy smirks at her. “Heavenly?” She lifted an eyebrow.

Addie giggles and nods, then reaches to cover Dep’s hands on hers, gripping them tight. “Can I tell you something, sweetheart?” 

Rook nods.

“When a soulmate apologizes, they _really_ mean it. Don’t be stupid and let your soulmate walk out of your life—believe me when I tell you that the pain is _unbearable_ ,” Addie said with so much passion that Rook understood that Addie most likely didn’t marry her soulmate, meaning Hurk Sr. wasn’t her soulmate.

“Even if _nobody_ likes him?” Dep sounded so sad in Addie’s ears, making her heart clench for her friend.

“He’s a peggie or something?” Addie asked gently.

“Or _something_ ,” Dep winced a bit, prepared for Addie’s disappointment.

Which _never_ came.

Addie smiles lovingly and holds Dep’s hands even tighter. “Then, it’s not our business to interfere with fate—And if you’re happy, _I’m_ happy too,” Addie gives her a million watts smile as Rook suddenly wants to cry. “Next time you see him, wait until he apologizes, and then grab that _handsome as hell_ face of his, _and_ kiss him while you _fuck_ his brains out.”

The Deputy laughs out loud and Addie just stares at her, her heart warming at the sight of Rook laughing without care, for once not having the weight of the world on her shoulders like she thinks she has.

* * *

Jacob was watching her laugh and his heart clenched.

The redhead was sitting down with his red sniper on his side, his back resting on the tree, watching her through the kitchen window. His followers told him she stole a truck and headed towards the Marina. 

And that’s how he’s here. 

Seeing her eat the bread that made him want to throw up honestly. But he won’t judge her since his kid wants to eat that, then so be it.

He sighs deeply and looks down at his tattoo, tracing his fingers on the black ink. 

**_Fuck you_ **

He snorted out a laugh, because honestly, _fuck him_. 

He ruined his relationship with his _soulmate_ , goddamn.

Jacob shakes his head to himself and then he hears a door closing, he snaps his head up and sees her walking out with Addie as they go towards a small shed at the far corner of the Marina. He grabs his sniper and quickly stands up, his eyes never leaving her.

He actually didn’t know he was holding his breath.

They hugged and the older woman waved bye at her, and with that, the Deputy walked inside of the shed.

This is his chance.

He quietly makes his way into the Marina, thankful that it is dark and late. He also noticed that just _one_ guard was doing laps around the place, making him roll his eyes, like what if peggies roll in and attack? They wouldn’t have anybody to warn them.

Anyhow, he’ll give them security tips later on, because he has someone _important_ to see.

Jacob holds his breath as he touches the doorknob and slowly turns it, opening the door so slow. (Thankful too that she hasn’t locked it yet.)

He opens the door all the way and his breath catches, because there she was, standing beside the tiny bed with her back towards him, putting her pistol on the bedside. Jacob smiles softly and closes the door, locks it behind him.

He takes a deep breath, thinking about how he’s going to say. His mouth opening and closing like a fish for a moment all while she’s quietly putting her weapons on the small table.

“Nice place.”

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment:)


	29. Heavenly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-M-U-T
> 
> What does it spell, kids older than 18? 🤔

  
Rook gets startled and gasps loudly, but is quick to grab her pistol and steadily aim it at _him_.

She knew it was Jacob, she’d have dreams with that voice of his.

Jacob slowly lifts his hands as surrender, feeling like he should show her he’s unarmed for a reason. She holds her pistol straight up, tension building up quickly.

“What are you doing here?” Dep gritted with venom, making him wince internally. He sighs and tilts his head a little bit.

“Why did you run away?”

Rook frowns and stares at him in disbelief as he just stands there _innocently_ , and that’s where she lost it, she saw red at his use of words. Deep down she hoped he’d say sorry. 

But he’s too arrogant for that.

“Are you _fucking_ serious?!” She bared her teeth as she put the pistol back on the small table. Jacob rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. The ex-soldier resisted the urge to hug and kiss the hell out of her, but he was mad at her for leaving like that, so stand his ground.

“You didn’t let me explain—“

“There was _nothing_ to explain, Jacob! I saw it with my own damn eyes!” Rook yelled, not caring if she wakes or alerts somebody, even though it was late at night.

“ _Fine_. I am conditioning them,” the redhead huffed. “But not like I used to.”

“You _still_ lied to me!” Her voice wobbled as Jacob’s face fell instantly, like all the anger and stubbornness from him flew out the window upon seeing her eyes gloss. “I _trusted_ you, you son of a bitch!” She gritted as she panted.

Jacob flares his nose and lets his arms fall to his sides. “And I’m _sorry_ okay,” he blurted out, all his defenses down as Rook calms down. “I truly am,” Jacob said and slowly starts walking towards her, afraid of spooking her. “Before I met you, I was just doing whatever Joseph would tell me because I _enjoyed_ torturing and starving people to death—I’ll admit that,” he closes her eyes momentarily as he shakes his head. “Joseph telling me that _The Lord_ would speak to him and tell him about the Collapse and shit, I’d always roll my eyes at. Thinking he was just silly,” he then smirks, Rook staring at him quietly, breath coming out normally now. “Not until he told me about _you_ ,” the redhead huffed out, stopped in front of her and she tilted her head backward to see his eyes and Jacob’s downwards. “He told me you were going to be _important_ for me—that the Voice told him so,” he chuckles and slowly puts his big hands on her both cheeks. “And you did,” he whispered softly, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead on hers. “You managed to bring warmth to my _fucking_ cold heart,” he breathed out as Dep closes her eyes too, feeling a lump in her throat. “I _did_ stop torturing people, but not conditioning them—and now I believe _every single_ word that comes out of Joseph’s mouth, the reason? Because he told me about you,” he finished with a tiny kiss in the corner of her mouth, making her knees go weak immediately.

Dep sighs and opens her eyes, to already see Jacob looking straight at her. “You guys are _forcing_ people to believe and do what they don’t want to,” she mumbled and he shakes his head.

“Not anymore,” he said firmly, but sue her, she didn’t believe him. And he sensed that, because he sighs. “If they don’t want to believe, that’s fine. But we want to save them, _prepare_ them for the Collapse—“

“ _Stop_ saying collapse, _please_.”

Jacob gulps and nods. “I just want the best for you _and_ my baby,” he looked at her with love and she knew she was a goner. “Come back home—Come back to _me_ ,” he whispered on her lips and Rook felt a magnet pulling her in. “ _I’m sorry_ ,” he breathed out as he leaned down.

But the Deputy doesn’t kiss him, she stays still, remembering the words Addie told her earlier and she couldn’t do that to her baby, to him, and herself. She knows that relationships would have their highs and lows, but losing the opportunity to be with the only person in the world that can make you happy? 

She wasn’t about to let that go. 

“Even though I wanna _hate_ you with all my soul, I just _can’t_ ,” she chuckled and Jacob smiles sadly at that. Rook sighs and looks at him in all seriousness. “Promise me you’re _not_ torturing them, and _please_ stop conditioning them too—there _has_ to be another way, let them go willingly,” she said as her eyes started watering a bit.

“ _Promise_ me for the life of _your baby_ that you’ll stop,” said the Deputy, who’s still dead looking at him.

Jacob gulps and nods. “I promise.”

Rook lets out a breath of relief and Jacob felt the whole weight of the world off his shoulders as she leans in to kiss the fuck out of her baby daddy, who instantly kissed her back. He wrapped an arm around her waist and grins on the kiss, feeling her belly on his lower stomach.

“I missed you,” he whispered softly.

“Missed you too.”

He quickly got rid of her clothes as Rook helped herself with his too.

“Even though I wanna fuck you so hard and see you _squirm_ under me, I wanna see you riding me while you carry my baby,” the redhead’s hit breath fanned on her face, making her bit her lip.

“ _Jacob_.”

He smirks, seeing her pupils darken. “You like that?” He teased as he kissed her quickly. “You like it when I talk dirty to you?”

“Yes,” she immediately replied, grins mischievously while pushing him to the bed. Jacob chuckles, lets her do _anything_ she wants. “Addie told me make-up sex with your soulmate is the best,” Dep said while climbing the herald’s naked body. “Why don’t we find out, shall we?”

Jacob just dumbly nodded at her as he noticed her body got fuller, _everywhere_. He shall thank the pregnancy for that.

“Do you think I can put another baby inside of you?” He blurted out as Rook aligned his dick to her scorching hole, she chuckled.

“Probably not—but why don’t we try?” Rook smirks down at him. 

Jacob huffs a laugh then joins her groan as she lowers herself onto him, filling herself with his hard length. He closes his eyes as he throws his head further back on the pillow. “ _Fuck_ , do you know how much you turn me on, baby girl?” He breathed out as Dep bites her lip while looking down at his muscled sweaty body.

Rook starts rocking her hips back and forth and Jacob’s hands fly to her hips, feeling like heaven as she fastened her movements, both knowing they’re not going to last long, since it had been too long without each other.

“Shit, baby—I’m close,” Jacob gasped at her sensuous moves. Rook was panting and nodded her head at him, telling him she was close too. 

Seeing his tags _still_ around her neck, after what happened before between them, made his heart burst in happiness. The necklaces dangling between her round breasts were enough for him to cum deep inside his soulmate, painting her hot walls with his _seed_. (Pun intended)

She soon followed him after his release, eyes rolling and toes curling in ecstasy as he was trying to catch his breath.

Jacob lifts his torso on one elbow, just enough to reach her and grab the back of her neck and bring her down for a long and slow kiss, making her hum as she throws her arms around his neck.

“I love both of ya,” he breathed out onto her lips. 

Rook smiles warmly and opens her eyes to look at him, seeing he had his already open. “We love you too,” she whispered, loving he had his damn handsome smile plastered on his face that always makes her insides warm.

So she leans in and kisses him long and slow. 

And the kiss was getting into something else, and Jacob knew it, since his _buddy_ started to come back to life. (It was twitching, _still_ inside of her.)

“Do you..really want..to have..my babies?” Jacob asked breathlessly after breaking the kiss.

The Deputy chuckles and raises an eyebrow down at him. “I’m having..this one, aren’t I?” Herself having problems catching her breath too.

“Yeah, but like, _more_? Like you’re planning to have a future with me?” He asked, all of a sudden feeling insecure, staring at her.

Rook watches him too and tilts her head. “Do you want me to?” 

Jacob scoffs at her question. 

“Of _course_ I want you to,” he actually sounded kinda offended by the question. She bites her lip and smiles, climbs off of him, lays on her side and she grinds her hips on his, making him growl and gently stop her from moving. If she keeps doing that, they’re going into number two.

“Stop,” he grunts on her ear, making her shudder. “Don’t think my friend is ready for round two, babe,” the redhead sounded strained.

She smirked at him over her shoulder, eyes him with a lusty look. “Can’t stop thinking about the _many_ times you finished inside of me,” she whimpered and Jacob _visibly_ crumbled.

“ _Girl_ —“

“How you put a baby in me,” Dep slurred while rocking her hips into his.

Jacob closes his eyes as she keeps grinding. “I’m serious. Give it a minute.”

“It feels pretty _ready_ for me.”

The redhead snaps open his eyes and looks down at his _hard_ length, the damn shit was indeed ready for another round. Then, he looks at her, sporting a mischievous smile. “Jesus _Christ_ , you’re gonna kill me,” he said with a smile. 

Jacob grabs his dick and slowly enters her from behind, gasping at the feeling of her scorching hole. 

And it _amazes_ him how she’s still tight after all the fucking they have done. 

“ _Shit_ ,” he hissed as she started moving her hips. 

He looks down to see her plump ass and _nearly_ cums at the sight. Hey, don’t blame him if he does, he didn’t have action in _weeks_. 

Jacob grunts as she moans onto the pillow, he grabs her hip and fastens the things a little bit, Rook whimpers as he does. She then cums again at the feeling of his sharp teeth on her shoulder, almost passing out because of the intensity of it.

Soon, he’s cumming too.

His whole body slowly unclenched and then loosen as he breathed hard on her neck and she caught her breath too.

Rook smiles warmly when Jacob reaches for a blanket and covers them up, she snuggles in front of him as he sighs contently behind her.

Addie was right.

Make up sex _is_ heavenly.

* * *

* * *

**Dont own the pic below, i just edited a bit ;)**

**Rook and Jacob...**

****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment pls:)


	30. The Ryes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update for this DAMN year! 😂 (f*** you, 2020!!!)
> 
> I’ll be on vacation until mid-January. So see y’all! So have a safe Merry Christmas 🎄 and a Happy New Year! 🎊

  
“Stop moving,” Jacob grumbled groggily as he felt her push her naked body back at his own. 

He opens one eye to see her looking at him already over her shoulder, her bottom lip caught on her teeth. “I can’t help it, heard pregnant women are horny during pregnancy,” she whimpered, grinding her hips to his with more purpose. 

Jacob definitely is now fully awake, amused that he’s ready for another round after the amazing sex last night.

“Is that so?” He grunted, grabbed her hip and helped her grind faster. She whimpered again and nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Fuck, baby.”

They lazily rocked until Rook couldn’t take it any longer, she grabbed his dick and hooked her leg up to his thigh, Jacob groaning at her impatience. He helps her out and enters her smoothly, both moaning at the sensation. He trembles and starts thrusting his hips to hers as he paws her breasts.

“They’re  _ bigger _ ,” he breathlessly commented while Rook hums and nods, throws her head back on his shoulder.

“They get big when pregnant—don’t hear you complaining though.”

“ _ Fuck _ no.”

Rook chuckles as they lazily have sex. “You look sexy as hell with your little round belly and my tags,” he groans on her ear and she whines, feeling overstimulated after all the sex last night, Rook gasps as she feels her climax coming in hot and Jacob feeling her warm hole like a vice.

Soon, Dep is letting a silent scream out as she cums hard, and is pretty sure she passed out for a second before feeling Jacob gripping on her boob as he cums.

* * *

They start getting dressed and she tells him she’ll distract the rest while he sneaks out of the small shed/room. Rook finished first, she gave him a quick kiss before opening the door behind her. She has a big smile plastered on her face as she steps outside, but then gasps when she sees Addie smiling right in front of her. 

Seemed like the older woman was about to knock on the door.

“Good morning, Addie!” Rook breathlessly said and Addie slowly knits her eyebrows while seeing Rook up and down.

“ _ Good morning _ indeed,” Addie chuckled at Dep’s startled face,  _ nervous  _ if you ask her. “And that happy face?” Addie smirks,  _ noticing  _ some red tiny circles on Rook’s neck.

“Oh, you know, I guess I needed some good rest,” Dep chuckles nervously as Addie smirks  _ knowingly _ .

“And those  _ hickeys _ really proves you got  _ good rest _ .”

Rook’s face fell immediately. “W-what hickeys?”

“Honey, you can’t fool me,” Addie scoffs and then suddenly breaks into a huge smile, pointing at the shed. “Oh! Is  _ he  _ in the shed?” She whispered out loud as she made her way to the door and Dep grabs Addie’s arm to stop her, but Addie didn’t listen.

“No, no, no, Addie! He’s not—“

Addie opens the door and sees  _ Jacob _ freeze as he was putting his shirt back on.

Rook panics as she closes the door behind her.

Addie opens her mouth but for the first time in her life, she’s lost of words. The Deputy nervously looks between Jacob and Addie as the redhead swallows. 

“ _ Jacob _ ?” Addie breathed out in shock and Rook reached out to grab Addie’s shoulder to explain.

“Addie, I-I can explain—“

“Oh my God, baby girl! You sure know how to pick your men!” The older woman gushed, eyeing Jacob’s  _ abs _ , then turning around to see a  _ very _ shocked Rook. “So mountain daddy is your  _ soulmate _ ?!” She squealed as Rook, mortified, covered Addie’s mouth with her hand. All while Jacob smirks with a blush on his cheeks.

“Shhh!”

The redhead clears his throat and raises an eyebrow at Rook. “Mountain daddy?” 

Dep let Addie go as she points a finger at him. “Be quiet!” She said, even though she was also sporting a blush. Addie chuckles and turns around again to address the man.

“Jacob Seed, I hope you’re  _ treating  _ our girl right, if you know what I mean,” she winks with a knowing smirk, making the redhead let a belly laugh.

“ _ Jesus _ Christ,” Rook flushed even more and shook her head at the two.

Jacob nods at the older woman, tips his imaginary hat at her. “I sure am, ma’am.”

Addie gasps and looks at Rook. “ _ And _ he has manners,” she grins as Addie elbows teasingly on Rook’s elbow. “Nice choice, Dep— _ Very _ nice choice,” Addie finished with a very pointed look towards Jacob, who only smirked back at the fine ladies and starts buttoning back his shirt.

Rook groaned and then sighs. “Addie,  _ please  _ don’t tell anybody about this,  _ please _ ,” she puts her hands like a prayer.

“I won’t, sweetheart. I promise,” she smiles warmly. “I knew it before anyway,” Addie pats Rook’s arm as the younger woman frowns in confusion. “The way you were absently holding _his_ _tags_ last night—I had my suspicions, so I burst into the room to see what all the heart-eyes were about,” she huffs a laugh at the Deputy’s flushed face. 

“Okay, Addie. I think that’s enough,” Dep grumbled and then shyly asks Addie, “You think you can help him out of here?”

Addie nods. “Sure, I’ll make sure nobody is around,” she goes to the door and opens it, but not before telling the redhead. “A  _ pleasure  _ to meet you, Jacob.”

He grins and nods. “Likewise,  _ Ms  _ Drubman.”

* * *

She said bye to the people at the Marina before meeting up with Jacob, who was waiting for her in his truck.

“Sorry, they wouldn’t let me go!” Rook giggled as she climbed the truck. He smiles warmly at her, he nods dismissively, not minding seeing her smile like that. 

As he starts the engine, she asks him if he could drop her off at Nick’s, because she wants to ask Kim some pregnancy questions. 

And of course, Jacob agreed after seeing her puppy eyes. 

They ride silently towards the Rye’s, talking here and there, not even realizing when they arrived at her friend’s household. He parked in front of the house and turned off the engine before lowering the windows, he leaned back comfortably as Rook unbuckled herself.

“I’ll stay here,” he grunted out and she nodded, climbing down the vehicle. “Holler at me if you need me,” he said as she closed the door. 

She chuckles and nods, walks towards the door. He saw her stand there for a moment before knocking once and then opening the door, not even waiting for someone to open the door. 

Jacob guesses the Rye’s and the Deputy blindly trust each other for that.

Rook closes the door after her, so he sighs and closes his eyes for a second, leans his head back on the headrest. The redhead catches a second of peace when suddenly he feels a gun barrel directly on his temple, making him tense.

“Don’t you  _ fucking  _ move or I’ll fucking shoot you, Seed,”  _ Nick _ hissed venomously as he firmly holds the gun, Jacob slowly and calmly opens his eyes, sighs tiredly. “Step out of the vehicle,” Nick ordered as he opened the truck’s door. The redhead steps out of his truck while holding his hands up in surrender, Nick kicks the door shut, all while aiming at the herald. “What are you doing here?”

Jacob turns to face him, a boring face with his hands still up in a mocking way. “The Deputy wanted to see y’all, so I gave her a ride,” he shrugged casually, making Nick growl and tighten his rifle.

“Bullshit,” Rye gritted out angrily. “Where is she now? I don’t believe you about  _ the ride _ ,” the pilot scoffed.

Jacob smirks devilishly as he lowers his hands and crosses them across his wide chest. “Oh, I did give her a  _ nice _ , _ slow _ , and  _ long _ ride last night—them sounds she was making, she  _ sure _ enjoyed it,” Seed gives Nick a cocky smile, white perfect teeth and all. 

And that was enough for Nick, he let out a string of curses and quickly hit Jacob with the butt of the rifle straight in the right side of the forehead. So quick that not even Jacob’s fast reflexes weren’t too fast.

The redhead stumbled a bit as he groaned, holding his forehead, grumbling out a curse too.

“Don’t fucking talk about her like that, you piece of shit!” Nick yelled angrily and aimed at Jacob again, as said man felt warm liquid run down his eyebrow. 

“ _ Nick _ !” 

Both men looked at Rook’s horrified voice from the entrance, Kim right beside her, but her expression was totally different from Rook’s. “What are you doing!?” the Deputy quickly walks towards a bleeding Jacob. 

“He was just sitting there like a creep!” said Nick.

“He was waiting on me!” Dep yelled back with annoyance in her voice as she reached the redhead, who let his soulmate fuss at him.

Nick and Kim glance at each other.

“What?” Nick frowns as he lowers his weapon.

“Are you okay?” Rook asked Jacob, completely ignoring her best friend’s confusion, she looked at the cut on his forehead already running down his cheek.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the redhead nods down at her.

He had worse. 

“Kim, do you have a medkit?” She asked her girlfriend, who nods her head repeatedly. Kim looked like she was still processing the fact that Jacob Seed was standing  _ still _ alive in her land.

“Y-yeah, in the bathroom,” she pointed inside, in no particular direction actually. 

Rook smiles at her and grabs Jacob’s hand “Come on,” she whispered at him as she guides him towards the house.

The Ryes gawked at how the Deputy was treating Jacob’s wound. 

They knew about the ‘truce’ between them, that Jacob backstabbed her, lying in her face the whole time. It was the gossip of the  _ century _ in Hope County for a couple of weeks.

So for Rook to act like  _ this _ towards Jacob, there  _ has _ to be something going on, something not right. (In the Rye’s eyes anyway.)

Dep took Jacob inside and the redhead immediately looked around the house. It looked  _ normal _ , average he’ll say. Sees a few baby toys on the floor and empty bottles on top of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. 

_ Carmina’s _

Jacob knows the baby girl’s name because Rook is always talking about her goddaughter. 

The redhead finishes his scanning once they reach the bathroom, she opens the door and closes it behind them. She sighs and lets go of his hand to look for the medkit under the sink cabinet as he sits on the edge of the bathtub. “I’m sorry about Nick, he can be overprotective sometimes.”

“I see that,” Jacob chuckles and wipes his blood off with his index finger. Dep smiles and grabs the kit, she sets it on the counter. 

“He’s harmless,” she looks at him briefly in warning, then continues getting out what she needs.

“I know,” he nods. In all seriousness, he knows he can take down Nick single-handedly, no sweat. 

And Rook knows that, because she smiles softly at him while pouring peroxide on cotton. “Thank you for not punching him back,” she said gratefully, he smiles back, not saying anything more. She then takes the cotton to his cut and cleans his cut, impressed that he didn’t even make a sound. She guesses he was telling the truth when he said  _ he had worse _ .

Soon Rook finished cleaning him up, putting on two butterfly bandages, and smiles at him brightly, starts cleaning up after herself. Jacob grins boyishly at his girl busying herself.

“A Deputy, my baby mama,  _ and  _ a nurse—is there anything you can’t do?”

The brunette rolls her eyes playfully but nevertheless it makes her bite her lip. “Stop talking to me like that, or else I’m gonna have you fuck me against this counter,” she smirks at the sight of him tightening his grip on the ceramic tub.

“I’m not opposed to that,” the huskiness in his voice made her knees weak. 

So she honestly didn’t have anything else to do except for kissing him hard, straddling him as they desperately paw each other’s bodies. Both started to rock their hips to seek some friction.

“Not here,” she gasped, breathlessly. Jacob growls and grips her hips, grinding it on his hard-on. 

“Thought you wanted to,” he smirks cockily.

“Not when  _ they  _ can hear,” she tilts her head at the door. 

Jacob stops and releases a shaky breath, then annoyingly rolls his eyes. “Okay,” he grumbled, making her giggle and stand up.

Rook walks out with Jacob right behind her, just a couple of seconds actually, since he was sporting a hard-on.

When she walked out, she saw Nick and Kim standing in the middle of the living room, waiting for her, Nick looking pissed off while Kim was whispering angrily at him. 

And once Nick saw her he growled out. “Care to tell me  _ what the fuck _ is going on?”

Rook sighs and feels Jacob standing protectively behind her. She gulps and then takes a deep breath. “I came to tell you guys, since I consider you two as my family, that Jacob and I are expecting a child.”

She holds her breath after that, nervously watching her friends. Both Ryes eyebrows were frowned tight, confused, or trying to see if she joking. But laughs or  _ sikes _ ! never came, Kim gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hands in shock, eyes popping out.

“Oh my God,” she said, muffled. 

Rook nervously looks over to Nick, whose skin color got  _ ghostly _ , then green—like if wants to puke.

“Aw,  _ shit _ ,” that was what Nick mumbled before his eyes rolled back and dropped harshly to the floor,  _ fainted _ .

Kim and the couple quickly reached out for him. “Nick!” Rook yelled worriedly to her best friend, who is completely out on the floor.

“Nick?” Kim calls him out as both girls push the coffee table away, making room for him as he lays there. Rook grabs Nick’s face and tries to wake him up while Kim looks at Jacob and points at the bathroom. “Bring me the medkit!” And she returns her gaze at her husband.

Jacob stands there for a second, thinking that scaled from 0 to 100 in a millisecond, before quickly walking to the bathroom.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate on drama queen Nick, guys! He’s just being overprotective over his lil sis! 😅
> 
> Pls comment:)


	31. Baby Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m back 👋  
> This chap is fluff, so just enjoy old Jacob being a softie and cocky (but isn’t he always?)

  
Jacob hands the alcohol to Kim, who’s snatching it from him as he sees him come back with it.

“Come on, Nicholas—stop being a goddamn drama queen,” Kim said as she put alcohol in the cotton and then waved it in front of Nick’s nostrils. And seconds later, Nick is stirring awake, Rook released a shaky breath of relief. The girls help him get up and sit on the couch.

“Please tell me it’s a damn joke,” he said while he leaned back. Kim and Rook sitting on each side of him.

“ _Nick_ ,” Kim scolded him but he was not having it.

“How could you!?” Nick snaps at Dep, who winces at his voice. Jacob’s hairs stand in attention, ready to step in _just in case_ . Nick then looks at him. “Did he fucking _raped_ you—because I’ll fucking _kill_ him if he did!” He stands up in a rage, takes a step towards Jacob.

Rook and Kim quickly stand up, Dep stands between her favorite boys while Kim holds Nick back.

“Nicholas!” Kim warned.

Jacob chuckles at Nick’s fury. “She would’ve killed me first _if_ I ever landed a hand on her like that. _Relax_ , Rye,” he rolls his eyes boringly and Nick lets out an animalistic growl, one that Kim or Rook never had heard from him. 

Nick reaches for his thigh pistol and aims straight at Jacob.

“Nick!” Rook widened her eyes and raised her hands towards her friend. “ _Lower_ your weapon, dude,” she nervously asked Nick as Jacob lifts his chin challengingly, making Nick even more mad.

Kim was trying her best to calm her husband down, but he was way too angry to hear any sense.

“Is he brainwashing you!?” Nick spat at Rook, she shakes her head.

“No!”

“ _Why_ are you protecting _him_?”

“Because he’s my soulmate!”

Nick's face fell instantly when she blurted out the word _soulmate_. The pilot shakily breathed as Kim, in shock too, tugs down her hand on her husband’s arm, making him lower the pistol. 

“ _What_?” Kim breathlessly looks at the Deputy, who nervously looks at both of them. “You can’t be serious,” Kim chuckles humorlessly, shakes her head. 

“Aww, fuck nah!” Nick throws his arms to the air, _enraged_ , he felt hot white rage pumping through his veins. Looking like a caged wild animal as he starts pacing around the room. 

“It’s not like I chose him, Rye!” Rook snaps at him, her eyes zoomed in on the man she considers a brother. “You know that _damn_ well.”

Nick growls and whips around to glare at her. “I-I don’t know what fate is trying to do, but _fuck_ , man. Of all the _something_ billions of people in the world, it had to choose _Jacob_?” He said with disgust in his voice while looking at his friend, who rolls her eyes. 

“I’m still here you know?” Jacob chirped in like Nick isn’t about to shoot him.

“Shut up!” Rye lashed out at him by pointing the gun at him again. Rook sighs deeply and pushes her friend back half-heartedly. 

“I’m not here for you guys’ blessing. I’m here because you guys are like my family, I thought you’d understand. I’m also here to ask Kim for advice about being pregnant, but if y’all are gonna be threatening him, then we might as well leave,” she said sadly, actually feeling her eyes sting. She angrily grabbed Jacob’s hand and started walking towards the exit. 

Kim angrily looks at her husband and moves to the door too. “Dep, wait!” She called behind her and the couple stopped right before reaching the door. 

“Me personally,” Kim starts as she reaches for Rook’s free hand, which Rook happily lets her. “Don’t care who the hell is your soulmate—Anything you need? I’m here,” Kim smiles softly and then rubs Dep’s little baby bump with her other hand. 

Rook smiles widely and choked out a watery chuckle. “Thanks, Kimmy.”

She keeps smiling and then throws a murdering glare at her husband, who was silently watching them. “ _Nicholas_ ,” she scolds him, ready to go off on him.

But Rook shakes her head at Kim and tugs at the hand, earning Kim’s attention. “It’s okay, Kim,” she smiles sadly at the married woman. “I don’t want to force anyone,” she said and lets her hand go. “Kiss Carmina for me?” She opens the door and Jacob walks them out as Kim smiles softly and nods.

The Deputy is about to wave bye, when she hears Nick calling out for her.

“ _Rook_.”

She turns around as she is about to climb down the steps with Jacob, surprised as Nick suddenly is right in front of her and hugging her tightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Nick mumbled in her hair. He steps back and his eyes travel down to her hand clasping Jacob’s, Nick rolls her eyes and roughly grabs Rook’s hand from Jacob. (The redhead scoffs, shakes his head. He doesn’t do anything since it’ll make his girl more upset than she is right now.)

Nick takes a deep breath and looks at Dep. “You’re the little sister I always wanted—I know sometimes I get overprotective over you, I shouldn’t, because I know you can beat the hell out of him,” he smirks and Rook slowly smiles. Rye closes his eyes momentarily as he shakes his head. “I’m not saying I _like_ the idea of Jacob being your soulmate, but _no one_ can interfere between soulmates—you just _can’t_.”

Dep is now smiling bigger and hugs him. “Thank you,” she said while feeling him hug her back. Both friends said they loved each other and then broke the embrace. Rook smiles warmly at him and vice versa, Kim and Jacob watching in the background.

“If it’s a girl, I can spare you guys some clothes,” Kim said under the doorway.

“Thank you,” she nods.

Nick glances at Jacob standing at the bottom of the steps and squares him up, pointing a warning finger at the redhead. “If you make her cry _or_ upset, I’ll chop ya dick off from you, Seed,” he threatened the ex-soldier, who chuckles at the man’s threats. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Kim said from her place, then looked at Dep. “Hey, Rook—I think you didn’t get to see _someone_.”

Rook broke into a happy smile.

* * *

As they waited seated in the kitchen for Kim to bring the baby over, Rook and Nick were talking to each other as Jacob awkwardly stood by the doorway, shoulder leaned on the frame, glancing around the room.

“How’s Mary May? You told me she was shot,” Dep asked, truly concerned. 

“She’s fine now. Gave me a huge scare seeing all that blood—but it wasn’t just _her_ blood, most of it were from peggies.” Nick chuckled.

Rook smiles and shakes her head as Jacob narrows his eyes at them.

Kim brought a grumpy Carmina out before Rook could leave, the 10-month-old was teething and has been fussy lately. Kim groaned, due to having sleepless nights lately.

“She’s _super_ fussy because she’s teething,” Kim said as she hands the whimpering girl to Rook, who’s already opening her arms.

“Hi, baby. It’s your auntie,” Dep cooed softly as the baby whimpered loudly and in Rook’s arms. Carmina cries even harder when Kim walks away to stand behind Nick. “Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay, girlie,” Rook rubs Carmina’s small back, trying to soothe her, but the baby wanted her mom. 

“Carmina, it’s okay, baby,” Nick said softly as Rook tries her best to calm the girl down. 

Jacob sighs deeply, not trying to sound mean but he was growing irritated by the _adults_ in the room, not with the wailing girl. Clearly the girl is in pain and they expect an _infant_ to listen to them and be quiet. 

“Here, I’ll get her. Don’t think I have any Tylenol left,” Kim sighs and Rook feels bad after her failed attempts of calming the baby down.

Rook sighs and nods, walks towards the mother but stops when Jacob’s rough voice was heard above the baby's cries in her ear.

“Give her ginger root.”

The Ryes and herself looked at him in confusion, Jacob rolled his eyes at their faces. He straightened up and waved dismissively towards the sobbing baby. “It’s a natural anti-inflammatory that helps to relieve teething pain.”

Rook frowns at him but is sporting a grin. 

Kim dumbly nods and points at the refrigerator. “I-I have some in the fridge,” she said and went to get it. 

Nick kept frowning and then looked at him in disbelief. “So, we just give her the root?” 

Kim is already grabbing a knife with the root in one hand. Jacob sighs and walks towards Kim, holds his hand out, silently asking for the knife. Kim, dumbstruck, hands him the knife while Rook is still dealing with a crying baby, and Nick was just flabbergasted by Jacob’s knowledge of the baby area. The redhead grabs the knife and puts the root on the counter, peels the ginger from the end before slicing a small part.

Once done he sets everything down except for the small piece of ginger, he holds it as he turns around to see Kim. “Can I carry her?” He asked, in a way shyly, and Kim shockingly nodded, still lost on words with how this huge man knows about taking care of children. He nods back and walks to Rook and the baby, Rook hands him the baby as she stares at him in curiosity. 

Carmina sobs as she slowly stops crying, stares at Jacob. The redhead gently puts the ginger on her gums and the baby immediately bites down on it, trying to seek to soothe her pain. 

The rest were dumbfounded by the redhead carrying Carmina in the middle of the kitchen, helping her to soothe her teething pain.

Jacob feels their eyes on him and suddenly feels small, feels a slight blush in his cheeks too. He clears his throat and keeps his eyes glued on the baby’s chubby cheeks. “It soothes the nerve endings in the gums,” he said to the parents. “Just gonna rub it on her gums for about 2 or 3 minutes and she’ll be fine,” he gulps and then Carmina brings his attention on her when she puts her small hand on top of the one holding the root in her mouth, she gurgles happily, the pain starting to leave her tiny body. 

Even the scary big wolf couldn’t resist the cute baby, he felt the corner of his mouth twitch. “You like that?” He whispers at her as she gurgles again, like if she’s responding to him. The redhead now chuckles, forgetting that the rest of the adults were still watching him in disbelief. “It feels good, doesn’t it?” He smirks at the baby, squealing in happiness now. He huffed a laugh and felt quite proud he was the only one who got to get the baby quiet. 

He was about to tell Carmina something else, but glanced around and shut his mouth, which it turned from a smile to a scowl. Because he noticed the rest staring at him. “ _What_?” He barked at them.

His snap made them jump, startled, and they quickly and _horribly_ acted as if they weren’t seeing, turning their heads somewhere else.

The redhead rolls his eyes.

They could win an Oscar for their acting skills.

He huffs and hands the baby to her mother. “In two weeks of her teething, it’s the first time she’s been happy this long,” Kim told Jacob, who just nods.

He clears his throat. “I think we should get going, it’s getting dark.”

“Okay. Thank you for coming by,” Nick awkwardly said as he stands up while Rook hugs both the baby and Kim.

“Bye, Carmina. Bye, Kim,” the Deputy mumbled between the embrace.

“Come and visit _anytime_ okay?” Kim chuckled.

“Yes,” Rook replied as she steps back with a smile. She then turns to see her best friend smiling sadly at her.

“Bye, Nick.”

“Fuck, I hate when you leave.”

The girls giggled at his comment, even Jacob’s mouth twitched a little. Rook sighs and hugs Nick very tight. “Me too,” she said while they swayed a little in the hug before stepping away. Dep smirked upon seeing Nick’s eyes getting watery. “Don’t cry on me now,” she raised an eyebrow at Nick, who scoffs and shakes his head.

Kim barks a laugh. “You should see him _weeping_ every time you leave, and now he’s going to cry even _harder_ because he’s not going to have a _dude_ to drink beer for a long time,” Mrs Rye teased, making the redhead and brunette grin while Nick was solemnly denying what his wife just said.

* * *

“ _Babe_ , don’t cry—I already promised you, I’ll drive you down here so you can see them more often,” Jacob said as they entered their household. Rook sighs and wipes her cheeks.

“I know, and I appreciate it, but I can’t stop crying!” Rook sniffs and laughs, the hormones were getting the best of her. She turns around to see Jacob closing the door behind them, drops her belongings on the floor.

“Will ice cream make you feel better?” He smiles at her shy smile. “Yeah?”

Rook nods happily, and just like that, she passed from sad to happy. “Yes. But bring the easy cheese and hot sauce too,” she told him before walking to the living room. 

Jacob frowns. “The _fuck_?” He scoffed and then hollered behind her as he went to the kitchen. “You’re craving it with that shit?” 

“Yes!” She replied, then heard him come in seconds later while she was turning on the tv (which she was surprised Hope County still has ‘mundane’ stuff.)

Rook smiles at him as he hands her a bowl with ice cream, spray cheese, and hot sauce.

“Hey, I was thinking—You were really kind to Carmina back there,” she said with a smirk, looking at him while he takes a seat next to her, a bag of chips in his hands. 

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. “They seemed helpless.”

“Where’d you know about the ginger root? _And_ teething?” She was really curious about his baby skills.

“Used to take care of Faith when she was a baby, my parents were too drunk to do so,” he said while not looking at her, eyes glued on the commercial. “Promised I’d _never_ neglect my child like that— _if_ I ever had one.” He finished as he finally turned his head to see her.

Rook would’ve jumped his bones that second he looked at her after saying what he just said, but her ice cream was calling her name. She just smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips. “I’m glad you know something about babies.”

“I know a few things.”

“Okay, put something on. I wanna eat and snuggle with you while watching something,” she bossed him as she comfortably puts her back on his side, Jacob chuckles and shakes his head. 

If it was someone else, he would’ve _snapped_ their necks. 

(Well, except his siblings.)

“Calm your short-self down,” he said with a grin and sit down more comfortable, sets his bag of chips aside to put a big hand on her growing belly.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave my kids Tylenol when they were teething, but the ginger root stuff i googled it and it said its a natural healer, so i don’t know if it works or not 😅 
> 
> Feel free to comment:)


	32. It’s Forever Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will TRY to upload frequently now! 😩😩

**  
Weeks later…**

Rook got out of the shower and dried herself down with the towel set on top of the toilet, alongside her clothes for the day. A simple tee and jeans with her trusty combat boots, even though it was getting harder to put them on, soon she’d have to hear sandals or flats.

Today was the day the doctor will do an ultrasound and know the baby’s gender. Jacob had arranged a guest room into a  _ labor _ room.

Currently, they were in the room, waiting for the doctor to arrive  _ five minutes  _ ago, Jacob’s leg was bouncing rapidly up and down as Rook was humming a tune. Soon, the doctor barges in, sweating and nervous.

“Oh, hi!” He chuckles nervously as the couple stands up to greet him. 

“Hi,” Rook smiles sweetly at the poor man.

“About time,” Jacob snaps at the doctor, who looks like he’s about to poop himself. She rolls her eyes and looks at her soulmate.

“ _ Jacob _ .”

“I-I’m sorry, I was at the Center and the truck wouldn’t start—“

“Okay, okay, hurry up,” the herald waves his hand dismissively, cutting the doctor’s words. 

“Yes, sir,” the doctor nods repeatedly and quickly sets his tools. He’s surprised that Jacob managed to find an ultrasound machine and all the equipment throughout Rook’s whole pregnancy. The doctor quietly and quickly arranged everything as he nicely told her to lay down. Rook excitedly does what she was told while Jacob monitors the doctor’s movements closely, situating himself beside her.

“Alright, let's start—I’m going to put some gel on all right?” The man said and she nods, lifts her shirt under her breasts, the doctor then shakes the bottle, squirts a good amount in the middle of her swollen belly. 

Rook winces when the  _ freezing  _ gel hits her warm skin. “Shit,” she hissed and Jacob immediately growls deep from his chest, grabs the doctor’s collar in a tight fist from where he is. 

“Be  _ careful _ !” He snarls out as the doctor stutters and apologizes, Rook grabs her soulmate’s forearm, trying to pull him away from the doctor.

“ _ Jacob _ !” She gritted out. “I hissed because the gel it’s cold! Let him go!”

Jacob growls again and stares at the doctor, who is  _ visibly  _ trembling. The redhead bares his teeth, “ _ Still _ . You  _ better _ be careful,” he points warningly at the doctor, who nods quickly. Rook sighs and halfheartedly pushes Jacob away from the man.

“I’m so sorry, doctor,” she looked at the doctor.

“I-It’s okay, Deputy,” the man said shakily smoothed his white coat and continued with the ultrasound. “Let’s see,” he sighed and rolled the device down her stomach, immediately the rapid sound of a heartbeat was filling the room, making both parents instantly forget about everything and melt at the sound. “Heart sounds good.” The man commented as he continues looking at the screen, nodding his head every time, “Well...Everything looks great—length is average. Looks like you’re about 22 weeks, so I’ll say the baby is about the size of a spaghetti squash,” the doctor smiles big at them but his smile erases when he looks over to Jacob because the redhead was scolding him.

“The  _ fuck _ is that?” Jacob snapped and the doctor opened his mouth to respond to him, but Rook rolled her eyes with a smile and hushed her soulmate. The doctor gulps nervously and gives her some paper towels so she can wipe the gel off as he puts all the equipment away.

“Y’all ready for the gender?” He asked with a smile.

“That’s what you’re here for, aren’t you?” 

The Deputy sighs deeply and smacks, with the back of her hand, Jacob’s arm. He looks down at her as she glares back at him, eventually, he huffs and she grins victoriously. She turned to the doctor, who was awkwardly looking away. “ _ Yes _ , doctor. We’re ready,” said Rook sweetly.

The man smiles warmly back at her and pats her arm.

  
  


“It’s a healthy little  _ boy _ .”

  
  


Jacob froze.

“A boy,” he breathed out as Rook smiled so big her eyes were slits. 

“Oh my goodness,” she giggled.

“Congratulations,” the doctor told both of them.

“Leave,” Jacob rudely told the man, whose smile faded. Rook smacked him again and turned to smile gratefully at the man.

“ _ Thank _ you.”

The doctor huffs a laugh and nods. “Excuse me.”

And with that, the man left the room, leaving the couple alone, Jacob helping Rook down the bed. She looked at him as he stood in front of him.

“You have to be nicer to people, Jacob,” she scolded while brushing the unexisting lint off his clothes. He rolls his eyes.

“They annoy me.”

She huffs a laugh and shakes her head. 

_ This  _ man.

Rook smirks and decides to change the subject, she smiles softly and wraps her arms around his neck and he does the same, but around her waist.

“We’re having a baby boy.”

He smiles back at her and kisses her. “Thank you,” he said on her lips once he broke the kiss, she frowned in confusion. He smirks and pecks her lips. “For carrying my baby—and I’m  _ thanking  _ you in advance for the next weeks. Never thought I’d find you and much less be a  _ father _ ,” he whispered. Dep pouts, feeling her hormones getting the best of her, she feels like she’s about to burst out into tears.

“Let’s just pray for  _ him _ to come out healthy and breathing first?” She wobbly smiles at him. 

“I’ll pray for  _ whatever _ God if it’s necessary,” he rests his forehead on hers and closes his eyes for a moment, hugs her tightly, before hearing sniffs. He opens his eyes back again and frowns when he sees her in tears. “Why are you crying?” Jacob worryingly looked at her as she just cried harder. “Does something hurt? Something wrong with the baby? Let me get the doc—“

The Deputy shakes her head and quickly grabs his face before he  _ drags  _ the doctor back in without even needing him. She kisses the worry out of him, feeling him relax. He sighs in the kisses and she pulls away from the passionate kiss.

“You’ve  _ changed _ ,” she breathlessly said to him. “I had you as a heartless man before, and now, I think you’re a completely different man,” she smiled.

He chuckles. “Well, finding your soulmate does that.”

Dep demeanor changed instantly as her eyes darken, she bites her lip and Jacob  _ knows _ that look. She grabs his shoulders and stands on her tiptoes to  _ at least _ be close to his mouth, Jacob leans down for her  _ short _ self's sake.

“As  _ soon _ this baby is out, you’re putting another baby inside of me, understood?” She growls.

The redhead lets out a growl himself and wraps an arm around her, feeling their  _ baby _ between them. “ _ Fuck _ , woman—I’ll put inside all the babies you want,” his voice all of a sudden is hoarse.

Jacob then takes her to their bed and tries ( _ again _ ) the possibility of having a second baby after  _ one _ is already in the womb. 

* * *

**A few days later...**

“Where are we going?” 

Jacob guided Rook through the forest, hand-in-hand, he was taking her to a small open area he’d long discover. It was a stream with beautiful vegetation around it and he’ll always come here to clear his mind, lately, but there was no need for that since his soulmate.

“ _ Somewhere _ ,” he said, smirks as he helps her step over a fallen log. 

She raised an eyebrow at him but stayed quiet, since she  _ loves _ being surprised. 

Soon, they arrived at the stream and Rook gasps, loving the scenery in front of her. “Wow, Jacob. This is beautiful!” She said with a big smile as he watched her warmly. 

“Have something for ya,” he grunted as he reaches for his pocket. Rook looks down at his movements and sees him pulling out a  _ ring _ . 

Her breath hitched and snapped her head up as she watched him with wide eyes. Jacob kept his head down and she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. “John helped me pick it out,” he mumbled shyly and slowly met her eyes, she smiles warmly and he smiles back. “Do you wanna marry me?” The redhead breathlessly asked his girl before holding his breath for her answer.

Rook looked at him with so much love that he doesn’t even have to worry about her saying no, because she nods her head and smiles so big. 

“ _ Yes _ .”

He _beams_ at her response and huffs a relived laugh and grabs her face before kissing her long and good. He then breathlessly grabs her left hand, both smiling like idiots as they look down at their hands and he slides the ring in her ring finger. She bites her lip to prevent her to smile even more before her cheeks would hurt, the Deputy looks up at him and grabs his chin to make him look at her. “ _I_ _love you_ ,” she said with a smile.

“Not more than me,” he shakes his head and kisses her again. He breaks it and rests his forehead on hers, a smile never leaving their faces. “Plan it however you want it, don’t worry about money or  _ anything _ , all I care is that you’re happy.”

She shakes her head. “Just me and you. That’s  _ all _ I need,” Rook slid her arms around his shoulders and pecks his lips. She then smirks as she plays with the shaved area at the bottom of his head. “And well, I’m wearing a dress and you look handsome—so why not here,” she shrugged casually. 

And she was indeed wearing a sundress and he was wearing a nice button up shirt.

He frowns but is sporting an amused smile. “ _ Here _ ?” Jacob raised both eyebrows at her.

Well, that was... _ unexpected _ .

She nods firmly, so he chuckles before giving her another long kiss.

All right then, what his girl wants, it’s what she gets. He’s not going to deny her how she wants her wedding to be. Hell, he even likes the idea of the two getting married like this.

He eventually ends the kiss and grabs her hands between his bigger ones, looking at her like she holds the whole plant. He takes a deep breath and smiles charmingly at her. “I promise to protect, cherish, respect, give happiness, supply, trust, and most importantly, to  _ love _ you for the rest of my life,” Jacob continues with a chuckle, making her giggle. “My  _ Deputy _ . I take you to be my wife, from this day forward, till death do us part, according to fate, who marked us with the soulmate tattoo we were born with,” he finished with a loving kiss on her knuckles, that made a puddle of goo.

She smiles brightly and takes air to say her vows.

“I promise to be your friend, confidence, your rock, a lover, someone who you can feel safe with, and to love you until my heart stops beating,” she smirks. “My  _ Jakey _ ,” Room teases and he playfully rolls his eyes at her, a smile on his face nevertheless. “I take you to be my husband, from this day forward, till death do us part, according to fate, who marked us with the soulmate tattoo we were born with.”

They smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss, sealing the vows. Rook ends the kiss with a giggle as Jacob smiles boyishly, ears tinted pink. 

They stayed there for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the moment, talking and joking around while seeing the greenery. The  _ newlyweds  _ even sat on the grass as they watched and relaxed at the sound of the stream and wildlife.

The Deputy had her back against the redhead’s chest as he was hugging her protectively when they saw  _ Max  _ coming out of the bushes to drink water a couple feet away.

She gasps happily and straightens herself up. “Max!” Rook squealed excitedly, since it’s been a while she saw the wolf. Said animal perks his ears up at the  _ name _ (Jacob tells himself the wolf perked up because of Rook’s loud squeal, and not because the damn wolf  _ knows _ that’s his name now.)

_ Max _ , ever the traitor, bolts towards them as Rook baby talks to the animal while she sits between the redhead’s legs. 

All while Jacob rolled his eyes.

“Where’s a good boy!?” Dep cooed at Max, who sticks his tongue out after sitting in front of her and she starts scratching his head. “Yes, you’re a good boy!” He wagged his tail and even  _ rolled  _ on his back and Rook immediately scratched his belly.

Jacob  _ acted  _ like he was annoyed because his judge was supposed to act feral and murderous, not as an  _ actual  _ puppy. But honestly, he couldn’t even resist the Deputy’s charm.

“Was he patrolling?” She asked once herself and the wolf settled down. Rook made the wolf  _ lay  _ his head in her lap while she soothes down the  _ surprisingly _ soft fur.

He nods and rests his chin on her shoulder, looking down at the sleeping wolf. 

_ Traitor _ .

“Yeah. His job is to follow close to wherever I go—and  _ not _ to be petted like a damn pup,” he poked his ribs, making her squeal and the wolf quickly stood up, ready to protect his  _ owners _ .

Jacob smiles proudly at the wolf.

_ Good boy, Max. _

Wait, wait? He frowns to himself but doesn’t have time to dwell on it when Rook’s radio goes off.

_ “Deputy, are you there!?” _

Nick Rye’s  _ urgent  _ voice made her stomach drop, so she reached for his radio behind him. But Jacob grabs his hand before she could touch the radio and shakes his head.

“Ignore it.”

He kisses her cheek, trying to distract her like he most of the time does, he even waves dismissively at his wolf, who immediately trotted away.

“It sounds important, Jake,” Rook tries again, but  _ again _ , the redhead grabs her hand.

_ “Deputy!?” _ Nick sounded almost  _ desperate  _ for her, which literally made her sick to her stomach, even Jacob froze at the tone. She scrambles to get the radio and immediately answers.

“Nick, what’s going on?”

She hears Nick’s sigh of relief before he says,  _ “It’s Dutch—he just had a heart attack.” _

The Deputy pales and feels her world spun under her butt, Jacob is quick to hold a firm hand on her lower back. She shakily holds the radio. “Is he okay?!”

_ “Yeah. If it wasn’t for Sharky, who happened to visit, I don’t know what would’ve happened.” _

“I’m on my way,” she stood so quick that she even staggered a bit and Jacob held her steady.

“Woah. You’re not going,” he chuckles humorlessly, not liking how she’s doing.

_ “Okay. We’re  _ **_all_ ** _ here,” _ Nick ended the call.

Rook mods and hands him back his radio. “I  _ am _ ,” she gritted between her teeth as she glared at him. “Dutch is like the  _ father _ I never had, Jacob—I can’t just leave him.”

Jacob knew there was no point in arguing with her since her thick-ass stubborn head won’t understand, so he sighs and nods.

“I’m going with you then.”

She frowns. “I don’t that’s a good idea—“

“Don’t care.”

Dep sighs defeated and looks at him pleadingly. “Please, don’t do anything like you did with the doctor.  _ Please _ ,” she even pouted and gave him her puppy eyes he can ever resist to this day. 

Jacob sighs too and rolls his eyes. “I’ll  _ try _ .”

She smiles big and kisses him. “Thank you,” she mumbled on his lips before grabbing his hand and quickly leaving the area.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen Jacob’s loading screen in the game? The one where there’s a stream? *chef’s kiss* I imagined that as the place Jacob took Rook.
> 
> Comment below pls :)
> 
> And What they did to get married was basically a “commitment ceremony” which is an actual thing. 
> 
> Also didn’t go into detail about Rook’s ultrasound. One more thing, I did a little twist on the “typical” vows.


	33. Dutch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment:)

Rook and Jacob arrived at Dutch’s in record time, they even brought Max with them. The wolf was happily riding in the back, tongue out the whole ride.

Jacob abruptly parks behind a car as Rook’s radio goes off.

_ “I hope you know what you’re about to do, Dep.” _ Nick’s voice filled the cab, making her stop her tracks. She sighs and calmly opens the door, compared to her jumpy self seconds ago. Rook takes the radio with her as she, Jacob, and Max get down the truck.

“Yeah.” she responded.

_ “I’m in charge of the cameras at the moment, they don’t know you’re here. But whatever happens. Just know I’m with you—and tell your  _ **_friends_ ** _ they’re being watched.” _

Rook smiles to herself. “Thank you, Nick,” they reach the entrance of the bunker, Max sniffing the ground around them. She glances at her  _ husband  _ and smirks at his annoyed face.

_ “Get your pregnant ass here so you can give me a hug.”  _ Nick chuckled.

She smirks and looks at Jacob, who’s just quietly looking at her. “Yes, sir,” she grips the radio in her hand, turns it off, then sighs deeply. “It’s the best y’all stay out here,” she guilty said and he frowns, shakes his head.

“Baby—“

“I don’t want drama, Jacob,” she cuts him off, a tried look directed towards him.

The redhead huffs and rolls his eyes. “ _ Fine _ ,” he grumbled and she smiles softly at his cuteness before he points at a tree. “I’ll be over there I guess. Oh! And I brought this just in case.” He shows her  _ Judge’s  _ mask that was on his hand.

She huffs a laugh and nods, leans up to peck his scowl. “You’re very smart—and thank you for staying out here.” she said once she broke the sweet kiss. He hums but kisses her one more time, then opens a door for her, she smiles at him as he kisses her cheek before walking towards the tree near the entrance, but far enough for his farsighted ass.

Jacob whistles to Max, and the wolf immediately rushes to walk next to his owner, all while Rook smiles at the sight before her.

She chuckles and then carefully climbs down the steps, her eyes adjusting to the darkness compared to the light outside. As she reaches the first room, Dep finds Kim holding a sleeping Carmina on a chair, the Rye girls putting a smile on her face instantly.

“Hi,” Rook whispered, careful not to wake the baby. Kim smiles back and nods.

“Hi, girl.”

“Where is he?” Rook walks towards them and leans down, cautiously kisses her goddaughter’s forehead.

“In his room. Nick’s doing cameras, don’t know about the rest,” Kim whispered softly as Rook straightened up, she nodded.

“Let me go see him then,” she waves bye at Kim and leaves the room silently. She keeps walking until she sees  _ everyone  _ standing right outside Dutch’s room. (Well, not  _ everyone  _ per se. But it was Jess, Sharky, Hurk, Pastor Jerome, and Mary May.)

They all stare at her as she awkwardly stands in the middle of the hallway, she clears her throat. “Hi,” Rook can feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

“Deputy!” Hurk beams as he goes to hug her tight, making her chuckle, hugging him back. They break the embrace and notice Jess wasn’t there anymore, feeling a pang in her chest. Hurk frowns down at her belly, feeling it when they hugged, but doesn’t say anything.

Sharky smirks teasingly and crosses his arms. “She  _ finally  _ comes down from her pedestal to visit the  _ peasants _ ,” he taunted her while the rest laughed, Rook rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“Fuck off,” she chuckled as she went to hug him too, which he gladly accepted. 

“Leave our Dep alone, Sharky—you look  _ radiant  _ by the way, Rook,” Pastor Jerome said from behind her. Rook turns around and smiles back, unconsciously rubs her pregnant belly.

“I-I wanted to tell y’all about it—“ 

She was saying but then Pastor patted her arm, shushing her.

“Is everything all right with the baby? Know the gender yet?” He kindly asked her, to her surprise, she stared at him in shock but nodded. 

“ _ He’s  _ fine,” Rook glances between them and they gasp at her reveal. 

“I need a minute,” Mary May said as she walked away, Rook stared at her back as she did, clearly Mary May was upset with the news.

The rest happily congratulate her before they send her inside to see Dutch, she opens the door slowly and sees the man laying on his bed with an IV hooked on him. This man _saved_ her ass when she got to this forsaken county, seeing him like this made her heart clench painfully.

“Dutch,” she breathed out as her heart felt heavy for her friend, said friend turned to see her and sighs deeply.

“ _ Deputy _ ,” he grunts as he tries to sit, but she quickly shakes her head in disagreement, rushes to gently push him back. He sighs defeated and looks at her in disbelief. “They told you?” 

She knits her eyebrows at him, scolding. “You weren’t planning to?”

Dutch sheepishly shrugged. “We didn’t want to  _ distract  _ you from your  _ duties _ with the Seeds,” he told and she didn’t feel he was reproaching her anything, on the contrary, she felt he didn’t want to  _ impose _ . Rook clicks her tongue at him, shook her head again.

“You had a  _ heart attack _ ! You shouldn’t keep that from me!” She said dramatically in Dutch’s eyes.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” he chuckles weakly as she eyes him suspiciously. 

“I  _ told _ you to not overdo yourself,  _ Richard _ ,” Dep called him by his  _ real _ name, knowing she was teasing him, he huffs.

“Girl, don’t worry about me,” he waves at her dismissively. 

“Your  _ health  _ is important, Dutch,” she pushes and then grabs his hand on hers, looking at him with so much emotion.

“You baby me too much, Rook,” Dutch chuckles humorlessly but her eyes told him something was bothering her, and  _ knowing  _ her, she most likely kept that for a long time. “What’s wrong?” He took his hand away from hers to grab her forearm lightly, concern writing his features. 

She scoffs and shakes her head, “Nothing,” Rook cussed herself, she came to support Dutch, not to talk about how Grace and Jess’ cold demeanor  _ hurt _ the hell out of her, and her hormones don’t help at all.

“Don’t bullshit me,” he smirks and raised an eyebrow at her.

Dep sighs and closes her eyes momentarily, opening them back again, but now with tears rimming on the edge. Dutch’s smirk fell instantly and frowned. “Why are you crying?” He quickly reaches for her hands. 

Rook now cries freely, standing beside his bed, shoulders shaking terribly.

“People  _ hate _ me,” she sobs as Dutch runs a gentle hand on her hands, patiently waiting for her. “I found my soulmate and I got pregnant now,” she looks down to her belly and he follows her eyes, seeing  _ indeed  _ a belly there. “And now I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing anymore,” she hiccups and he takes a deep breath.

Of course, he saw her belly when she walked in, but didn’t say a peep about it. He chuckles and shakes his head. “Taking  _ Jacob’s  _ side will always be the right thing for you, Dep,” he said and sees her eyes bulging out of her face. Dutch laughed as she blushed. “I might be old, but not dumb,” he raised his eyebrows and she slowly smiled shyly.

“So, joining a  _ cult _ is the right thing?—I’m  _ so _ confused.”

He shrugs. “At the end of the day, you and Jacob will know what’s right for y’all  _ and  _ the baby,” he smiles softly at her belly. “Congrats by the way,” he pats her hand.

She smiles. “Thank you.”

“Boy or girl?”

“Boy.”

Dutch whistles and huffs a laugh. “Hope he gets your personality,” he smirks at her and she laughs out loud. 

* * *

  
Rook closed the door quietly behind her, smiling to herself, leaving a sleeping Dutch in his room. She then walks towards the main room and sees everyone there, including Eli, Tammy, Wheaty, and a few other Whitetails. And as soon Tammy saw her, she growled and stood up to sneer at Rook.

“Why are  _ you _ here?”

The Deputy took a step back as Tammy looked like she wanted to punch something or  _ someone _ .

The rest watched from their spots, Nick was ready to pull them apart, as Eli was quick to put a hand on Tammy’s shoulder, pulling her back.

“ _ Tammy _ , stop. Leave her alone.” Eli warned her friend, but she was too mad.

Tammy groaned at Eli and shrugs his hand away from her. “You know she works for the Seeds! Why are you defending her?!” She looked at Eli with such disbelief and he gritted.

“Would you lower your voice?! This is not your bunker!” He whispered. “Dutch is resting!”

Tammy huffs and quiets, she’s about to walk away, looks at Rook up and down in disappointment before her whole body tensed.

Her eyes stopped at Rook’s  _ noticeable  _ belly.

“You’re  _ pregnant _ ?”

The Deputy froze and nervously looked at her, her mouth dry all of a sudden. She remains silent and glances at everyone in the room, they all tense, few of them knowing about her pregnancy and others  _ obviously  _ didn’t.

“Congratulations!” Wheaty beams and goes to hug her. 

She smiled wobbly between the hug and glances at Eli, who had a shocked face. 

“Who’s baby?” Tammy hissed at her, making Wheaty step back and Rook look at her.

“Not of your concern,” Dep calmly replied with her chin held up high, which made Tammy growl.

“It’s  _ Jacob’s  _ isn't it?” Tammy sneered. 

Rook’s face fell and kept her mouth shut, not denying it, letting Tammy assume whatever. But apparently, her silence confirmed it.

Because Jess all of a sudden walks up to them and points an accusing finger towards Rook.

“How  _ could _ you?” She hissed venomously at the Deputy, who feels she might as well stab her heart.

“Jess—“

“He’s a  _ murderer _ !” Jess barked loudly as she looked at Rook like she had gone crazy.

Dep sighs and shakes her head. “H-he changed.”

“You  _ think _ he’ll change for you!?” Mary May joined as she walked towards them too. The three women had Rook cornered, having her back against the wall as they accused her. “We  _ trusted  _ you!” Mary May kept saying, her eyes watering.

Rook opens her mouth to say something but Nick had enough, this was bullying, and worse of all to a  _ pregnant  _ woman.

“Hey! Calm the fuck off,” Nick growled at the women, but they didn’t, quite the opposite.

“We’re not calming down!” Jess snapped at him as he stood in between.

“I knew it,” Tammy shakes her head. “You were having sex with him all this time—now I don’t know if you were even on our side to begin with—you’re a  _ traitor _ ,” Tammy huffs a laugh.

“ _ Enough _ , Tammy. Don’t speak to her like that,” Wheaty intervened because he saw Nick just barely holding back.

Rook, to be honest, could defend herself, it was no problem, but the problem was that she loved the people in front of her. She couldn’t snap at them, so she looked around the room and saw accusing, betrayed, and shocked eyes looking at her.

Dep sighs and puts a hand on Nick’s shoulder, trying to pull him back, opens her mouth to say something, but a gunshot is heard from outside as she feels her heart clenched painfully.

“ _ Jacob _ .”

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment:)


End file.
